


The Wolf Among Us

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse and neglect, Anger, Angst, Avengers Tower, Choices, Daughter of Loki, Dealing with Angels, Dean Smut, Demons, Double Penetration, Dream connections, Driving Baby, Eventual Smut, Everywhere a smut smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends with the Avengers, Gabriel smut, Hello Winchesters, Here a smut, Heritage reveal, Hunting, Jötunn heritage, Kidnapping, Leaving, Mental Breakdown, More slow burn, Multi, New York City, Niece of Thor, POV Original Female Character, Rescue, Sexual Tension, Sightseeing in New York, Slow Burn, Smut, There a smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Who will be chosen?, Winchester Sandwich, Winchesters - Freeform, Wolf Powers, Wolf shifting abilities, Yes there is a plot, castiel smut, getting to know everyone, sam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 10:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 125,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: What would you do if you could turn into a wolf and found out Loki is your dad? Well, here's one hell of an adventure that includes our Winchesters and the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that had been floating around in my mind for a while. I started writing it a couple months ago and didn't know if it would be something that anyone would be interested in but I kept writing anyway. This version isn't the original plot I had intended but after the first chapter, I hit a really bad writer's block until I got the idea to include our favorite pair of brothers and our mighty heroes. The title isn't 100% what I want but I figured it'd compliment each part of the story.

I was living an average life, working an average job at a mom and pop grocery store. No complaints; just the usual 9 to 5 pace. I wasn't unsatisfied but I wasn't ecstatic about it either. I worked too much to have a social life but as soon as I would get home, the loneliness would set in. My apartment complex didn't allow pets, fish included. Tv and game consoles can only keep you company for so long before it gets repetitive. When I'd get really bored, I'd put on my comfy beaten down tennis shoes and go for a run. Gyms had always felt too confining and claustrophobic to me. I've always loved running at night. The air always felt alive to me; like Mother Nature was relaxing and sighing with relief as the day ended. Who knew that my favorite activity would be interrupted by the most unexpected yet, life-altering way. Too bad it would awaken a beast I never knew existed and plunge me down into a lifestyle I couldn't have ever imagined.

  
Just like every other night I had gone running, that night was a warm one. The stars were out and even the Milky Way could be seen from the footpath I was on. The path through the outskirts of my little town was my favorite. Street lights accompanied me about halfway out, then it was just Mother Nature lighting my the way up for me. I was jogging at a quick pace and slowed, so I could enjoy the splendor of the night before I got home. I took out my headphones to listen to the night sounds around me. Hearing crickets and frogs always annoyed my family because of how loud they would become. But to me, it was peaceful and harmonious. I listened intently and that's how I noticed that I wasn't alone. I could hear the animal huffing around, probably trying to figure out what strange creature it was smelling. Startled by this discovery, I resumed jogging but left my headphones out, keeping an ear out for whatever was hanging about. I was relieved when it became silent. Deciding not to tempt fate, I cut my run short and turned down the pathway to go home. That's when I detected that I was being followed. I picked up my pace, trying not to turn my quick trot into a panicked race for my life. But as I sped up, so did the beast that I was being stalked by.

  
"Way to pick a time not to carry your hunting knife," I muttered to myself.

  
I rounded the final corner out of the trees and skidded to a stumbling halt in my tennis shoes. What stood in front of me was the largest wolf I had ever seen.

  
He was _enormous_. Like, the size of a horse enormous. I was so startled that I didn't know if I should scream at him to try and spook him, not that it'd probably work anyway, or if I should test my chances and run the other direction. The strange thing was, is that I didn't feel threatened by this hulk of a wolf. He just _stared_ at me, like he knew me. Which is of course absolutely nuts because how could a wild creature know a human like me? Since we were both at a standstill, I observed him. Whether it was because I needed to remember as much as I could to report him to the local forestry service or because I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, I just simply stared at him.

  
He stood taller than I was, mostly because his ears gave him added height. I'm only 5 foot 6 so to most people that isn't very tall but for a wolf, that's giant. His eyes were level with mine and they glowed a soft gold; almost a combination of melted ore and butter. They were intelligent and observant. From what I could see of him in the moonlight, he was ebony black with silver-streaked through his fur. They looked slightly like lightning bolts, with the way they jagged through his pelt. White hairs dotted his chin, giving him a wise look if that was possible. His paws had to be the size of my small dinner plates. His claws looked like lethal thumbtacks.

When I brought my eyes back up to his, they had a hint of amusement in them. I narrowed mine at him, because why not? So, he curled up his lips to me and glowered. That's when I felt it. The tingling in my very core, like something, had awoken. I gasped at the sensation, feeling like I had just been shocked. The wolf's eyes grew wide and he cocked his head to the side. He snorted, turned slowly and walked past me into the woods. As he did so, his fur and my skin touched, creating a spark that scared the both of us, sending him faster into the woods and me barreling into town like Hell itself was after me. And I didn't stop running until I was in my apartment with my door shut and locked securely behind me. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed into my bed with my shoes still on. 


	2. Chapter 2

I groan, rolling from my stomach onto my back, feeling like I was suffering from a hangover. I had to have been dreaming when I ran into that wolf. Just an overactive imagination from my late night run.

  
"I need coffee," I say, to no one in particular. Not like I had anyone to talk to anyway. Sitting up was definitely the wrong move because as soon as I was up all the way, black swarmed the edges of my vision and I fell back, throwing my hands over my eyes. "What in the hell..." and darkness.

  
The shrill ringing of my phone drove daggers into my skull and I let out an inhuman sound as I feel around my plush green comforter, searching for the infernal device. My fingers wrap around it as soon as I have it in my grasp and crack open an eye to see who was calling.

  
"Work. Yay." Sliding my thumb over the green phone symbol, I put whoever is calling me from work on speakerphone. "Hello?"

  
"Nira! Where the hell are you?" Alex, my best friend, screeches at me.

  
"Not so loud. Damn."

  
"Please tell me you're not hungover without me."

  
"Not hungover. I've got the flu. I think."

  
"Well, do some shots of Dayquil or whatever your poison is and get here as fast as you can! There are some hot new guys working here and the boss is already in a foul mood."

  
"What's Jim's problem this time?"

  
"I have no idea and I don't want to find out."

  
"Fine. I'll be there in," I look at my phone, surprised to see it's only ten thirty," about half an hour. All right?"

  
"Just get here asap!"

  
"Okay, okay!"

  
I toss the phone as soon as she hangs up, rolling to my side and sliding backward off the bed instead of risking sitting up again. The cold of the hardwood floor soaks up what body heat I had, and it's not the first time I regret not getting a place with carpets or not buying rugs. My joints pop and creak as I push myself off the floor, making me feel much older than my twenty-five years. I grumble at my reflection, noticing the awful bags underneath my eyes making the green of my iris much darker and the horrid way my red hair is sticking out on top of my head. Even a finger comb through doesn't help to partially tame the mess. A hairbrush wouldn't even be helpful at this point.

  
"A shower it is then."

  
I notice that all of my bottles smell stronger today, and the water feels especially good. Time is getting closer to when I was supposed to be to work but feeling so refreshed from the shower has made me ravenous. I can smell food coming from one of my neighbors. It makes my mouth water and I can pretty much taste the juicy cheeseburgers as if I had one in front of me. My phone rings as I'm scouring my fridge for anything that could cure my hunger, and I blatantly ignore it, knowing that it's probably Alex on the other line. I find some marbled steak in the freezer, and pull it out, tossing it on the cheap countertop. It's going to take forever to unthaw and I have to settle for ham and cheese hot pockets for now. My curtains are wide open and I am completely unaware that I am still in the nude walking around my apartment until I get the feeling that I'm being watched. The douche bag fuck boy neighbor across the alley gives me a thumbs up as I make eye contact and I flip him off, throwing on my fluffy Pink Panther robe and go through closing all the curtains. The material becomes too itchy against my bare skin and I toss it off, retrieving my phone from my bed and rolling my eyes at the voicemail icon. I don't listen to it as I hit play, shutting down the voicemail as soon as the icon was gone.

  
"I'll deal with you guys later."

  
The microwave beeps, and I dash to the kitchen, pulling the hot food out to cool. I debate with myself about burning the shit out of my tongue and eating it now, or just waiting it out and making myself comfortable on my impromptu day off. My well-loved couch calls my name; the soft and cracked brown cushions looking too comfy to ignore.

Grabbing a pot holder to shield my hand from the heat, I carry the hot plate to the couch and plop down. I turn on the tv, snorting in amusement when a wolf documentary comes on and poke the hot pockets to test if it's safe to eat or not. It doesn't burn my finger so risk a bite, moaning as the flavors burst on my tongue.

  
They're both gone too soon but I'm satisfied and enraptured in the documentary, not even hearing the words coming from the lovely male voice hosting it from being too intensely focused on watching the wolves hunt, run and play. My body twitched and my muscles jerked like I was with them, and my emerald eyes unknowingly switched to gold, the hairs all over my body standing on end when the pack began to howl. Something began building deep in my chest, and nothing is more startling than when I throw my head back and let out the most mournful howl. It was like I was calling out for someone or something but didn't know who or what it was. It echoed throughout my apartment and set off the dogs in the surrounding buildings until it was just a chorus of howling. I could hear owners shouting, completely confused as to why their pets have suddenly gone berserk. It was electrifying, to say the least, to feel something so primal and so _pure_ come out of me, even if I didn't realize what was going on yet.

  
_In an apartment down the hallway from mine, two brothers had just moved in and gave each other a knowing look when they heard my howl. Now they only needed to find where it came from and how to take care of it._

  
Hours had gone by as I watched every wolf documentary and video I could find, studying the creatures I had loved so much before I even had my run in with one. Nothing went unstudied when it came to _Canis lupus_. From each extinct species to conservations trying to maintain and save the population of every living specimen that ignorant minds and trophy hunters are trying to eradicate. It pissed me off to see such hate from people that see wolves as nothing but a nuisance when it's the human population's fault that we were moving into their territory and taking away their food until they're so desperately hungry that they have no choice but to kill our livestock just to survive. I read lore from every culture, learning many different legends and names of the wolf. When I hit bottom and couldn't find anything else except for what I had already read, I finally looked up from the computer. It takes a few blinks for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and I'm suddenly aware of just how long I had been glued to my laptop. I move it off my lap and walk over to the closest window to peek outside and go slack-jawed as I notice the stars and half moon glowing above. The darkness gave me an idea and I rush to my room, hastily throwing on a pair of neon green running shorts, my favorite sports bra and a black tank top, barely remembering to grab my keys in time as I head out the door, ready to embrace the night. Being in such a hurry I didn't notice the two large men heading my way until I had run right into them and fell on my butt. It took everything in me not to snarl until I looked up and saw their shocked expressions. The taller of the two stuck his hand out for me to take but I waved it away and picked myself up off the floor.

  
"Hi," he says, and smiles, making the edge of his hazel eyes crinkle. "I'm Sam."

  
"Hey, I'm Nira. Sorry about not paying attention."

  
The blond man standing next to him gave him a nudge and Sam cleared his throat, rolling his eyes. "This is my brother Dean."

  
Dean sticks his hand out, giving you a toothy grin. "Dean Winchester." When I don't take his hand, he moves it back awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"I didn't mean to offend, I just don't shake hands with many people."

  
"Germaphobe?" Dean snorts.

  
"No. I don't trust people."

  
Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to give it a subtle squeeze. I notice and Dean winks when my eyes come back up to his face.

  
"Sorry for interrupting, Nira," Sam says.

  
"No harm, no foul."

  
I brush past them, keeping my head down until I reach the stairs and bolting down them as soon as I'm out of their eyesight. The night air feels good on my skin, and the light breeze picks my hair up, playfully dancing it around my face. An attractive man with a tan and black German Sheperd stroll by, the large dog barking at me when it looks my way. Something in the back of my mind whispers _alpha male_ and I stand my ground, imaginary hackles raising in defense. His ears perk up and he cocks his head to the side as he tries to stop, but gets tugged away by his human.

  
_Sam and Dean are upstairs at the hallway window, observing the interaction with me and the dog._

  
_"Think she's the one that howled earlier?" Dean asks._

  
_"I don't know yet. She didn't give off the wolfy vibe. If she was attacked she's hiding it under a lot of makeup or her clothes but she's nothing like the others we've come across."_

  
_"We're on the trail of a definite wolf for sure so we'll stay here for a bit longer."_

  
_They kept watching until I was out of their sight._

  
I was a couple blocks away from the trail but I kept getting distracted by the smells of everything in the city; the pizza place on the corner I keep telling myself to try, the Chinese food restaurant right next to it and had to hold back a gag when I pass by the perfume shop. So many different scents choked me and I sprinted by it, gasping for fresh air. The path was right around the corner so I kept jogging until my tennis shoes touched the beginning of it and took off into a full-blown run, a big grin on my face as I went farther away from the hustle and bustle of the city and further into the foresty part of the trail. I stopped when I came to the clearing, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping and frogs croaking, making a peaceful symphony. My skin tingled and I thought of the wolf I met, wondering if he was also out here tonight.

  
A primal sensation took over, making me close my eyes and focus everything around me, sensing for other people or animals that might bring me harm. There's nothing for miles with the exception of the squirrels, frogs and other insects. As I strip off my clothes, I get the feeling that something is taking over my mind and I begin watching changes happening to my body from outside of it. My face elongates, lips pulling back to bare sharp canines protruding from my jaws, silver-grey fur covering my face and my eyes going from green to gold. The silvery coat covers all of my skin, and I drop to my hands and knees, my back bowing in pain as my muscles, joints, and bones shift to take on the shape of a wolf. My fingers disappear to form giant paws and I jerk forward, yelping from the blinding pain shooting down my spine as a fluffy tail grows and hangs between my back legs. Once the transformation is finished, I gaze at my new form in absolute awe. My muzzle is partially white, getting darker at the top until it's black in the middle and going up my head in a stripe and spreading out to my ears while the rest of my fur is the same silver-grey color before reaching my knees and going to a charcoal grey with my paws being white. The black path from the top of my head mixes in with the silver on my back, forming many shades of grey and only becoming darker the further it goes down my tail until the tip is completely black.

What felt like forever only took a few minutes and I could feel myself forming with my body once more. I could feel the presence of the wolf, but immediately I could tell that we were of one mind and body, neither fighting for dominance over the other. My front paw raised cautiously to take a wobbly first step, before putting it back down and raising the other. She-wolf huffed; she was impatient to get moving before the night was finished but she didn't take over, letting me make every move until I was comfortable enough with this body to go faster. Once I got the hang of it, our excitement grew and we let out a joyful bark before rearing back on our haunches and taking off full speed into the trees. I was afraid I was going to run into something but with she-wolf's guidance, I had nothing to fear, even daring to dodge around trees and leap over them. We skidded to a halt when we heard something following us, spinning on our heel, lowering our head and baring our teeth to the intruder.

_It was the wolf from last night!_

  
His tongue hung out playfully, his tail standing almost straight up, showing no ill intent toward us. If wolves could roll their eyes, his would certainly be rolling as he lowered himself to the forest floor and presented his belly in submission. We stood back up, cocking our head as he got back on all fours and circled around us, sniffing. His sudden bark and sprint away had us startled before we followed, hauling ass to catch up. He gave us a toothy grin as we ran beside him, showing off by leaping into the air and letting out a howl. I didn't know where we were going from never being this far into the forest and let him take the lead. We ran for a few minutes more before slowing to a trot. Even over us panting, the sound of a gushing waterfall could be heard. Our ears perked up and he moved his head to say 'follow me', darting between large ferns and bushes. At one point all that could be seen of him was the tip of his tail over the tops of the foliage. The noise of the waterfall got louder until it comes into view. The other wolf stood on the edge of a cliff, staring up the fall that towered a good fifty feet above me. My ear flicked as he walked away, leaving us to gaze up at the waterfall and down at the pond below it. Human footsteps approached and we slowly turned to face the person with our ears pinned back and legs bracing for a fight. A man came out of the bushes, holding his hands up. He was very tall, and pale with sharp jade eyes and long ebony curls, surprisingly dressed in an all black suit.

  
"I mean you no harm, Nira." His voice was an accent I had never heard before, and it made my heart skip when he said my name. He kneels down and holds some clothes in his hands, showing them to me. "I'll give you privacy to change. Then, we'll talk."

  
She-wolf and I debate about changing back, eventually resigning, and I began the painful change back. It was just as excruciatingly painful the second time and I can't hold back the whines that escape. My head is too quiet as the wolf completely disappears, leaving me completely alone. I drag myself to the pile of clothes, straining my sore muscles to grab each one and slip them on. I attempt to shout for the pale man, but nothing comes out except a scratchy bark. I clear my throat, trying again.  
"Okay!" I holler, throwing my arm in the air.

  
He comes back, holding a water bottle and a granola bar out for me to take. I nod and accept them, chugging down the water bottle and trying not to scarf down the granola bar. His eyes crinkle at the edges as he watches me finish. I clear my throat again and look up at him.

  
"How'd you know my name and who are you?"

  
"I am Loki and I know your name because I am your father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out your heritage and have more run-ins with Sam and Dean.

I can feel the blood drain from my face as I hear his words play over and over in my head.

  
"I'm sorry. You're my what?"

  
"Father."

  
"Care to explain that?"

  
"You are twenty-five years old and don't know how children are made?"

  
_Okay, I'll give him that one._

  
"Yes, I know how children are made. I meant how is it possible that you're my father?"

  
"It's a long story and I'm sure you need to go back home before the sun rises. I'm assuming you have a job?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Tomorrow evening I'll meet you in the clearing again and we'll come back and talk."

  
"I don't think I have enough energy to change back. I'm sore as hell and I can't even wrap my head around the fact that I'm meeting my father _and_ that not only am I part wolf but so is my dad."

  
He holds out a hand, and I take it, his strength surprising me when he pulls me up without looking strained.

  
"Do you believe in magic?"

  
"I turn into a wolf. What do you think?"

  
He smiles and it makes him look years younger. A cloud of green smoke surrounds us and suddenly we're not in the forest but standing in the middle of my living room.

  
"Well, that was a trip."

  
"Get some sleep, and we'll talk later tonight."

  
"Okay."

  
He gives me a semi-formal bow, and waves as the smoke swirls around him, taking him away. I remember my clothes in the middle of the clearing and panic until I spot them resting on the arm of the couch. My feet are heavy when I trudge to my room, flopping face first onto the top of the bed and passing out for the second time that week with my shoes on.

  
****

  
My alarm wakes me up, and I stretch, feeling parts of me that I didn't even know could be sore. I feel so much more now since I turned into the wolf, and at the thought of her, she awakens and stretches, nuzzling around in the back of my mind. There's no time to cook the steak now, and I half-ass throw my work uniform together with some half-hearted makeup application. I pull my phone off the charger, wondering if Loki had put it there when he brought my clothes back, and head out the door to face the workday.   
Jim snapped at me as soon as I walked into the back room, immediately pissing me off. He kicks me out of the office when he's done screaming at me and she-wolf is snarling inside my head, wanting to rip the man's throat out. The slam of the door rattles the frames on the walls and to my surprise, Sam and Dean come out of the break room in the store's uniform.

  
"You okay?" Sam's hazel eyes are wide with concern.

  
"Yeah. Just the usual."

  
Dean is eyeing me suspiciously, like he knows that there have been some changes and it makes me uneasy but I stand my ground, refusing to let anything show. Alex comes out behind them, her brown eyes going wide when she sees me standing in front of them and having a conversation. I give them both a nod and walk around them, hugging Alex.

  
"Dude, do I have shit to tell you," I whisper.

  
She lets me go and gives me a strange look but says nothing.

  
"Do you have plans tonight?"

  
"Yes."

  
I don't think her eyebrows could get any higher.

  
"Really Miss 'I'm always too busy to do anything'. With who?"

  
"A guy."

  
I'm painfully aware of Sam and Dean still standing behind me, pretending to have a low key conversation while they're eavesdropping.

  
"Well, I'd assume it was a guy. What do you know about him?"

  
Sam and Dean had gone quiet. I turn around, looking at them both.

  
"Can I help you guys?"

  
"Did you see anything weird last night?"

  
_Fuck._

  
"Like what?"

  
"Anything out of the ordinary?"

  
"We live in a little town on the edge of a forest. We've had everything from lake monster sightings to Sasquatch."

  
Alex laughs. "Sasquatch was actually Robin Dunn in a gorilla costume."

  
"Okayyy, scratch the Sasquatch."

  
Dean doesn't look like he's buying any of it, and she-wolf feels it, raising her hackles and baring her teeth. Sam watches the interaction between us, glancing down at his watch before pulling Dean down the hallway in the backroom.

  
"Wow," Alex breathes out. "What in the fuck was that about?"

  
"I have no idea."

  
"Let's get to work before Jim can rip you another new one."

  
The rest of the day flew by after that and I avoided Dean like the plague, damn near sprinting out the door when I finally clock out. I wave at Alex and walk the couple blocks home, wondering how Loki was going to contact me for tonight's plans. I toss my keys into the bowl by the door, tripping over the rug and cursing the damn thing for the millionth time.

  
"I do hope you don't speak to everything that gets in your way like that."

  
Loki's sudden voice makes me jump, and I whirl around to see him smirking against the door.

  
"Okay, first off, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Two, next time could you knock or something?"

  
"I've already been in your place, why would I knock?"

  
"Because I could have company or something."

  
He doesn't believe me and raises a slick eyebrow.

  
"Ugh. It's just rude. I could've been walking around naked. Or something."

  
This makes his cheeks redden and he becomes unwilling to meet my gaze.

  
"My apologies. I will knock next time." Loki clears his throat and straightens his coat jacket out, looking at me once more. "Where would you like to go?"

  
"Go?"

  
"To eat. Our talk would be easier over a meal, wouldn't you think?"

  
"Oh. Yeah. What about calling something in? This kind of talk would be better with privacy, yeah?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Do you like pizza?"

  
"I have had it, yes."

  
"Do you like it though? I'm trying to get a basis of what you will and won't eat."

  
"Oh. Yes, I suppose."

  
I pinch the bridge of my nose, scrunching my eyes shut and holding a hand out in frustration.

  
"That's not helping," I grumble. I look back up at him, feeling rude for being so snappy with him. _At least he's trying_. "What do you like to eat? I'm not picky so I'll have whatever you're having."

  
"I do like Chinese food."

  
"Perfect! I'll call them while I get out of these work clothes. Make yourself at home."

  
Loki looks unsure and so formal before he takes his jacket off and folds his long legs under him to sit on my well-worn couch. I watch him for a few more moments as he turns on the tv, not satisfied until he throws his arm behind his head and his posture relaxes. I hurry out of my work clothes, throwing on a pair of faded blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt, letting my long red hair out of its ponytail and cascade in wavy ripples down my back. The call to Far Man, (Chinese Restuarant), is quick since I call them frequently, (I know how to cook but sometimes I don't want to so deal with it), putting in a double order of my usual, (pork fried rice, orange and mar far chicken). When I walk out of my room, much to my amusement, Loki is watching _Aladdin_. His head turns when he hears me come out, looking at me over his shoulder.

  
"Food is on its way. Want anything to drink? I have beer, wine, soda, water, juice."

  
"Wine is fine with me."

  
"One glass of wine coming up."

  
It's weird to be this comfortable with the man, (wolf, person, werewolf? I'm not one hundred percent sure what to call him, or myself at the moment), claiming to be my father. Yea, sure I was curious about the man my mother fell in love with but I wasn't like some of the other kids at school that were so desperate to meet their absent fathers. The thought made me pause as I poured Loki's wine into an ocean themed wine glass. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it? I restarted pouring, stopping when it's half full, and balancing the glass in one hand while carrying the bottle of wine and my beer, (green apple Smirnoff) in the other and padding back into the front room. If it wasn't for the wall supporting the fridge and stove, my apartment would be completely open with the exception of my bedroom and bathroom. Loki graciously accepts the wine, staring at it in the light when he notices the color. I set the bottle on the coffee table and curl up on the other end of the couch so I can face him and the tv without straining my neck.

  
"It's Pink Moscato. I promise there's nothing wrong with it."

  
"We don't have anything like this on Asgard. The wine is mostly red there."

  
The sip of beer I was about to take is forgotten.

  
"Asgard?"

  
"Yes. That's where I'm from. Well, where my 'family'", finger quotes included, "is from."

  
"You're an alien?"

  
He rolls his jade eyes, turning them sharply at me.

  
"If being from another planet makes me an _alien_ , then yes I am."

  
"I'm going to need something stronger than a beer." I chug the contents of my bottle down and walk on my knees across the floor to the locked cabinet where I keep my hard liquor and drinks to mix them with. Southern Comfort, check. Cranberry juice, check. Sprite, check. Loki follows my movements curiously as I mix them all together in my hard plastic _Jungle Book_ cup. Taking a small drink and nodding in satisfaction as it burns going down my throat, I put everything back and return to the couch, motioning for Loki to continue. He opens his mouth but the doorbell rings, signaling our dinner's arrival. Of course, the delivery guy has to be someone I know, and I try not to groan out loud as he winks at me while handing the food over.

  
"Brian, I swear to God you say anything I will tell your dad. I'm not on a date. That man happens to be my own father so keep your yap shut. Got it?"

  
He just smirks at me and gives me a receipt to sign, his chocolate eyes flickering from Loki back to me, his olive-skinned cheeks darkening when I catch him.

  
"I mean it, not a word."

  
"Your secret is safe with me, Nira," he drawls, in that honey sweet voice. "I'll let my dad know you say hey."

  
"Thank you."

  
He gives me another wink and closes my door for me. I set the food down, separating each box between Loki and myself. He doesn't give the food the same expression he gave the wine, and digs in happily, gracefully using the chopsticks that were provided while I stab away at my food with a fork. We eat in silence, other than Aladdin playing in the background, occasionally trading small smiles as we take drinks out of our preferred beverages. Loki begins relaxing a little more, laughing at the movie or making noises of satisfaction from his meal.

  
"Thank you," he says, startling me out of my own mind.

  
"You're welcome. But, for what?"

  
"Not rejecting me."

  
"Well, it's not every day someone says they're my father after they turn back into a human."

  
His chuckle is dry and somewhat mournful. I finish the last of my mixed drink, and Loki shocks me by gathering up the empty containers and disposing of them. I've got a nice buzz going on, almost turning away the glass of water he brings back, but take it anyway.

  
"I didn't mean to startle you when I mentioned that I am not of this world. I thought you had known of me."

  
"How would I have done that?"

  
"You are aware of what happened in New York a few years ago, aren't you?"

  
Then it all clicked.

  
"Oh."

  
His face fell, and his green eyes hardened as he stared down Jafar. He clears his throat, straightening up and making himself look much taller.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Pardon?"

  
"Why are you leaving? You haven't told me anything yet."

  
"You... you don't want me to leave?"

  
"If I wanted you out, I would've said something."

  
A very quick show of relief shines through as he sits back down.

  
"Yes. I am one and the same that brought the invasion upon your planet. I was sent here by my _father_ as repentance to the people of New York City and the world over."

  
"What are you doing here in South Carolina? It's a bit far from New York."

  
"I felt a... _pull_ to this town and needed to know what it was. And that's when I found you out on the trail."

  
"How did you meet my mother?"

  
His face takes on a distant look and a youthful grin, making him much younger than he did a few seconds ago.

  
"Thor and I were here on something similar to an ambassador mission. The higher ups of your government were not aware of our presence yet or at least did not let us know of their knowledge of us at the time. We were in Norway, the land of which our 'mythology' began thanks to Odin. I was skeptical of you humans, thinking that you were below us Asgardians. A lower life form with such fleeting lifespans. Your mother was on a trip abroad when she caught my eye, riding horseback with a group of her new friends, her golden locks glowing in the sunlight. Her head was raised defiantly, something in her eyes saying that she bowed down to no one and nothing.Thor noticed me staring at her, and encouraged me to go and speak with her. I did not want to get attached to the strange creature that was your mother for I did not know how long we were to be on Midgard. My heart won against my head and I approached her anyway as she untacked her horse. For her, it was love at first sight even though she fought it, refusing to give in so quickly. My heart was hers from the moment I heard her speak to me. I courted her, taking her on many adventures around Europe before she had to return home. It was our last night together that we created you. I did not return until many years later, even after begging my... Odin to let me come back to her. He did not care, his thinking being the same as mine before I met your mother. Where is she now?"

  
I had to look away from the hope in his brilliant green eyes before tears filled my own.

  
"Oh. Oh, no. Nira, I am so sorry."

  
The pain from my mom's passing was still fresh, even if it had been five years ago.

  
"What happened?" his voice is soft, and I barely hear him.

  
"Cancer. We thought she beat it but then it came back twice as bad and there was nothing we could do about it."

  
"I loved her." Tears unwillingly fell as I stared at my fingers, too scared to look up and see the raw pain I can hear in his voice. "You are so much like her. But, I am curious about something."

  
I let out a wet chuckle.

  
"I'm an open book."

  
"How did your mother give birth to a red-haired child?"

  
I turn around, lifting my long locks up and showing him the black hair underneath.

  
"The red is dyed. The black is not." I lower it back down, and brave facing him. "No matter how many times I bleached it and dyed it, the black would remain the same. My original hair color is blond, like my mom's."

  
"You are almost equally hers and... and mine. Did she ever say anything about me? Did you ever want to know who I was?"

  
"Mom told me that I was the greatest thing to come into her life and that she loved you and only you for the rest of her life. She would tell me the way I looked at her, reminded her of the way you looked at her and that sometimes she felt that you were watching her through my eyes so she never felt that you were completely gone."

  
"I am very sorry, my sweet girl, that your mother is not here to see this reunion."

  
"Oh, I could only imagine what she would've said seeing us romp around in our other forms."

  
Loki genuinely laughs.

  
"She'd be pissed because she wouldn't be able to join."

  
"Knowing my mom, yeah she would."

  
"It is getting late and you have to work tomorrow, yes?"

  
"Yeah."

  
I stand up with him and walk him to the door as he puts his jacket on. It feels like I've known him my whole life already. He towers over me, not that that's hard since I'm only five foot six, and it's amusing to see him look down.

  
"I'll come by tomorrow evening and we'll go for a run. Sound good?"

  
"Definitely."

  
We stand there awkwardly before he leans down and wraps his arms around me in a hug. The dam of emotions inside me breaks as I hug him back, bursting into tears and burying my face against his chest. He holds me tight, until my breathing calms, holding me out at arm's length and tipping my chin up with one of his long fingers.

  
"I will be back. I promise. Not even Ragnarok could keep me away."

  
"Okay."

  
He opens the door and I walk with him to the elevator. She-wolf makes an appearance with an ear flick, listening to a door behind us opening. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I don't even have to turn around to know it's definitely Dean, and maybe Sam. I glance up to Loki, startled to see such a cold change. His back is stiff, his eyes have changed from forest green to glacier blue and his upper lip is slightly curled up in a snarl. The elevator dings and Loki walks back into it, his frigid stare never leaving over my shoulder until the doors close him off. Faint tendrils of green smoke rolls out into the hallway, curling like protective snakes around my feet. I have a feeling that Loki made it only for my eyes only, silently letting me know he was there and because I'm sure Dean would've started freaking out by now. Keeping my head high and turning on my heel, I face Dean straight on, his blazing mossy orbs trained on me.

  
"Nice date?"

  
"Better than one with you would be."

  
I can hear Sam choke on a laugh, and Dean whirls around, slamming the door. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and shakily make my way back to my own apartment. The way Dean looks at me does something to me that I can't describe, and I'm equally terrified and intrigued as to what it might be.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully Dean didn't have to work the next day, leaving me alone and giving me a chance to get to know Sam. His hazel eyes made me feel safe, and he would constantly be finding ways to make me laugh. Jim wouldn't say anything while Sam was around, the gentle giant's size making the smaller man cower with just a look.

  
He walks me home and I can't help but stop in my tracks when I spot Dean bent over the open hood of a shiny obsidian colored Impala. He turns when he feels my gaze on his back. His hands are covered in oil and his muscular arms flex in the sleeves of the tight t-shirt as he holds onto the grill. The two hottest brothers I've ever seen show up in my tiny little town and I turn into a wolf the night before I meet them? I don't believe in coincidences but this has got me on my toes.

  
"You two have got some serious issues to work out."

  
I smack Sam on the chest, scoffing.

  
"Your brother is a dick and doesn't like me. Nothing else to it."

  
"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure."

  
I roll my eyes at him, catching a glimpse of something primal reflecting back at me.

  
_Oh boy, am I in deep shit with these two._

  
She-wolf's tail wags and her tongue hangs out at the thought of the two brothers giving chase. I shiver, and Sam notices, cocking a brow.

  
"You good?"

  
"Yeah. I'm gonna head home. Go wrestle with Dean or something to feel manly again."

  
"I don't have to wrestle my brother to feel manly, Nira," Sam whispers close to your ear, his voice dropping low.

  
I can't help the blush the quickly covers my cheeks, and wish that my hair was down to cover it up. Dean's heavy footsteps warn us of his approach, a scornful look on his face.

  
"Want to give me a hand while you're fuckin around, Sam?"

  
Anger takes over my embarrassment, and I step up to the blond man, getting in his face as much as possible.

  
"'Fuckin' around'? What, Dean? Are you jealous because baby brother has my attention and you don't?"

  
I can feel the slip of control I have on my rage, she-wolf slipping through and elongating my canine teeth. Dean's eyes widen but refuses to step back, raising his head and bracing himself like he's in for a fight. She-wolf cocks her head and her ears perk up in interest, my canines sliding back. I snap at her and she lays down, huffing as I storm away from Dean.

  
"Dude, go apologize," I hear Sam say, as I walk through the doors, separating them from me.

  
I'm itching to go for a run and burn off the angry energy twisting and turning inside me, even after bolting up the three flights of stairs, but it's still hours away from sunset when it would be safe to go. She-wolf begs to be let out, and I give in, stripping my clothes quickly and release a small moan as the cool air coming from the ceiling fan floats across my bare skin. She-wolf yips as I share my mind with her, hesitating to begin the change because of the fear of pain. She closes her eyes and I follow, letting her take over. My bones pop and my muscles strain over the change but it's over almost as soon as it begins, and I stretch out, sighing happily until someone knocks on my door.

  
"Nira?"

  
_Fuck. It's Dean. And my door isn't locked._

  
I stumble over my own paws, knocking over a table with a lamp on it.

  
"Nira?! Are you okay?! I'm comin' in if you don't answer!"

  
I dash to the bathroom, pushing the door closed with my nose, and try to shift back quickly, reaching for the shower to turn it on as Dean throws open my front door. I can't hold back my groans from changing back too fast, stepping into the shower and sliding the curtain closed in case Dean decides to burst in. Which he does, not even a minute later. My feet finally go from wolf to human and the relief it provides makes me whimper at the same time he opens the door.

  
"Nira?"

  
I pretend to be startled, shrieking and pulling the curtain back to poke my head out.

  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" His eyes wander, trying to sneak a peek. "Dean!"

  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

  
"So you needed to come into my house while I'm in the shower?"

  
"I heard something crash while I was trying to talk to you through the door."

  
"Yeah, it was me."

  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Thought someone was hurting you."

  
He kept trying to look, and the silence was starting to turn into sexual tension.

  
"Dean?"

  
Lust blown forest green eyes slowly drift back up to mine, and as I gather the courage to pull it back, Sam's voice rings out snapping Dean and me out of the sexual trance.

  
"I'm sorry," he stutters, closing the door behind him.

  
A third voice catches my attention, panicking as it escalates to shouting. Stumbling out of the tub, and grabbing the robe hanging on the back of the door, I rush to the front room to split up the argument. Loki is in Dean's face as Sam holds them both back with a hand on each chest, his arms clearly straining to keep them apart.

  
"What is going on?!"

  
Loki's eyes flashed yellow, and I knew that his wolf sensed mine in distress. He rushes over to me, tying the rope of the robe tight around my waist and holding my face in his hands.

  
"Are you okay? I felt something was wrong."

  
"I'm fine. I stretched too hard and knocked something over before getting in the shower. Dean was checking on me."

  
Loki hums in disapproval, shielding me behind him when he turns around to face the brothers. Dean's chest is heaving, and he can't decide who he wants to focus on more.

  
"Thank you for making sure she was all right."

  
"Would've been nice for her to mention a boyfriend."

  
"Oh for the love of God! He's my dad, you idiot!"

  
Dean stutters over his words, his face turning tomato red. Sam puts his hands on Dean's shoulders, guiding the shorter man out before he died of embarrassment.

  
"I'll make sure he comes by and gives you a real apology later."

  
"Thanks, Sam."

  
Sam nods and shuts the door behind him, laughing as he leaves.

  
"Why was he really here?"

  
"He was being a dick to me earlier when Sam walked me home so he came up to apologize. We don't get along enough for anything to happen between us so it's nothing you or I have to worry about."

  
"I am still going to worry, my girl. You're the only family I've got left."

  
"I know."

  
"Well, I will leave you be for now and see you in a few hours in the forest. Goodbye, my daughter." He kisses my forehead as he leaves in his trademark smoke.

  
"Guess I better go fix things with Sam and Dean." She-wolf snorts, and I can't help but agree with her as I halfheartedly get dressed. I know I shouldn't feel nervous as I make the trek down the hall to knock on their door, but I do and hesitate before knocking. As my fist is raised to let them know I was here, Sam opens the door. My face flushes as I notice he's not wearing a shirt, brazenly letting my eyes wander down his body. His chest is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and I have the urge to run my tongue down his abs, hard but a bit soft from age, and follow the trail that disappears below his belt. When my gaze reaches his eyes, my heart skips a beat from seeing the unbridled hunger in his hazel orbs.

  
"Uh, hi Sam."

  
His blinding smile is almost predatory, and a sliver of lust uncurls deep in my belly.

  
"Hey," he says huskily. "What's up?"

  
"I, uh, came to apologize? To Dean."

  
"Come on in."

  
He holds the top of the door to let me pass through, and I inhale his musky scent as nonchalantly as I can. He smells like old books and the forest that Loki and I run in.

  
"Where's Dean?"

  
The click of the door makes me jump, and she-wolf raises tilts her head, wondering what the hell my problem is. My question is answered quickly, as Dean comes out of the hallway wearing nothing but a towel.

  
_These men are going to be the fucking death of me._

  
Scars litter the blond man's body but do nothing to take away the beauty of his muscular stature, and he is no less attractive than Sam. From the way he holds himself proudly, and his toned body showing just a slight bit of age like Sam's, he is very much everything I wanted in a man. When he smiles, the lines around his eyes crinkle and I can't help but melt just a little when he turns that smile to me.

  
"Like what you see?"

  
"Am I dead?"

  
Sam laughs loudly, walking by me and into the open kitchen to get a glass of water. I shake my head, focusing on all the strange decorations and symbols all over the place.

  
"I came over here to apologize to you. I didn't mean to give you any wrong ideas. Even though I am definitely regretting it now," I whisper under my breath.

  
"Want a beer?"

  
"That's his way of saying 'apology accepted'," Sam translates, holding said beer out to me.

  
"Thanks."

  
Dean grunts in reply, taking one from Sam too and retreating back down the hallway. Sam lowers his long frame to the couch, watching me fiddle nervously with the bottle.

  
"Should I leave?"

  
"I think he might be putting on actual clothes, Nira. Sit," he pats the cushion next to him. "We should all probably get to know each other a bit better so it's easier at work."

  
"Yeah. Sure."

  
His arm stretches out on the back of the couch, his fingers centimeters away from me. I sip the beer to do something and feel a bit relieved when Dean comes back out, sitting in the worn out recliner.

  
"No harm, no foul, right?" he tips the beer in my direction.

  
"Guess not."

  
"So, scary dude is your dad?"

  
"Yeah. An unexpected recent development, that's for sure."

  
"He's never tried meeting you before?" Sam sounds concerned, and I shrug.

  
"My mom was all I ever needed until she passed away so I wasn't really looking for him either. We met by chance the other night. What about your parents?"

  
Dean glares at his beer, so Sam answers for him.

  
"They both passed away. Mom when I was six months old, and Dad a few years ago."

  
"I'm sorry to hear that. What brings you guys to town anyway?"

  
"Needed to get away from everything that reminded us of home so we drove until we saw something we liked. What's your last name?"

  
"Strange question but it's Wright."

  
"Wright as in right turn or Wright as in the Wright brothers?"

  
"Wright brothers. Descended from them actually. Yours?"

  
"Winchester," Dean says proudly.

  
The last name sounded familiar and stuck in the back of my head.

  
"Sam and Dean Winchester. Hm. Any other name would just sound strange for you guys. What's with all the occult stuff?"

  
"I studied it in college. Our dad was really interested in it and it kind of stuck so I made it my major."

  
"What do you do, Dean?"

  
"We work in the same place."

  
I give him a bitch face, trying to bite back the irritation building.

  
_What is it with him and pissing me off?_

  
"I work on cars. That good enough?"

  
I roll my eyes as I polish off the beer, setting it on the side table next to the arm of the couch.

  
"Well, thanks for the beer but I seem to have overstayed my welcome."

  
Sam leans forward and gently wraps his hand around my wrist as I get up to leave. He gives me puppy dog eyes that can rival she-wolf.

  
"Stay. Please. It's been a long time since we've been around normal people. Especially a beautiful woman like you."

  
_Oh, honey, I am nowhere near normal. Kudos for throwing in the compliment._

  
I let him pull me back down, and giving Dean a look over my head, he pulls me to his side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He's like a furnace, and I curl myself farther into him. Dean's jaw is clenched, his mouth set in a tight line and it looks like the bottle is going to be crushed in his giant hand.

  
"Where are you guys from?"

  
"Kansas."

  
"I don't think you're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

  
Sam's chuckle rumbles against my back, and Dean's knuckles turn white. He tells me the places his dad had taken him and Dean as kids, and all the things he'd seen, his calm voice lulling me to sleep. I continue my stare off with Dean, never once wavering even as my eyelids begin to droop. The fierce green softens as he watches me doze off, filling with anger as soon as they shut completely.

  
"What the fuck is your problem, Sam?"

  
"You weren't making a move so why shouldn't I?"

  
"She could be what we're fucking hunting. You shouldn't be getting attached."

  
"Oh, like you aren't?"

  
Dean's brows furrow together, his expression darkening.

  
"That's beside the point Sam and you damn well know it."

  
"You're just as attached as I am. And another thing, there's no evidence that there's anything actually here."

  
"You heard that goddamn howl too! There's no pretending that there's nothing here. There haven't been wolves around here for years and now all of a sudden people are hearing them again? It's not normal and it's our kind of problem. Her fucking teeth grew when she was pissed at me. Are you going to be the one to put her down when she turns?"

  
"Not all monsters are bad, Dean. You and I both know this."

  
"We're staying until they're gone. Even if it means putting her down." Sam looks down, stroking the back of his fingers along her red hair, secretly hoping she's not what they're looking for. "I'll help you take her home." Sam reluctantly gets up, carrying her down the hallway and to her room, laying her on top of the thick green comforter. "Let's go, Sam." He leans down, leaving a kiss on the side of her head.

  
It's dark when I wake up and it's slightly disorienting because the last thing I remember is falling asleep against Sam's side and having a stare down with Dean. I stretch, frowning when I hear something crunch underneath me, pulling out a now crumpled piece of paper and turning on the lamp to see what it says.

  
_**Brought you back to your place after you fell asleep. Dean and I had to take care of something. Let me know when you're awake. I want to talk to you about something.** _   
_**-Sam** _

  
_He left me a note. How sweet._

  
I stick in the drawer of the nightstand, she-wolf uncurling from her own nap and getting excited about tonight. My own eagerness bubbles underneath my skin as I trip over my shoes while getting them on, grabbing my keys and my phone as I head out the door, locking it behind me. I'm ignorant of everything going on around me; including when a very familiar Impala starts after I've gotten far enough away to follow without being noticed.

  
My pace quickens the closer I get to the forest, an electric tingle traveling down my spine as my feet touch the grass. Loki is already there in wolf form, golden eyes glowing at the edge of the trees. I let out a bark, leaping forward and shifting in mid-air, landing on my front paws and continuing my run.

  
Sam and Dean make it into the clearing too late, and lose my trail, only finding scraps of clothing from the change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York, here we come!

The forest floor felt wonderful under our paws, the wind ruffling up our thick fur. Loki's runs beside me, his huge paws drowning out the sound of my own. The waterfall could soon be heard, and I sped up, passing Loki to get to it first. It had become my favorite spot, and the fact that very few people besides me and Loki that new about it made it even better. I could hide from Sam and Dean here and they'd never find me. Even though I make it to the waterfall first, I can't change back because I have no clothes. Loki changes back with a puff of green smoke, as always in his black suit.

  
"Destroyed your clothes didn't you?"

  
I huff, laying down and looking up at him.

  
"Follow me."

  
He turns and walks back through the bushes but not from the way we came. With a wave of his hand, a small cabin was revealed, and Loki walked right in, leaving the door open for me. I quickly trotted after him, wanting to explore the new place. It's big enough for a living room and a kitchen with a couch separating the two. Two doors to the right of the cabin. Either two rooms or a bathroom. Loki comes out of the far right door, holding another pile of clothes for me.

  
"I'll let you change in my room. The bathroom would not be big enough."

  
I give him a barky laugh, golden eyes shining with amusement. I take the clothes out of his hands with my mouth, nodding thanks and close the door behind me with my back paw. The change is becoming easier and it takes nothing to sit on the bed and shift back. The large, silky button-up t-shirt and black sweatpants are huge on me, and it makes me wonder if this is what it would've felt like to have him as a dad when I was a kid. Something smells good coming from the kitchen and I inhale deeply, the taste of the meat lover's pizza drifting across my tongue making me drool a puddle. I feel like a cartoon character floating out of the room following the whispy scent cloud. Loki laughs at me when I finally come into the living room.

  
"I thought you might be hungry, dear."

  
"I don't even remember eating anything today."

  
"Eat and I'll talk."

  
"Don't mind if I do. Thank you, by the way. This is the best."

  
"You're welcome, my girl. I hate to start the conversation this way but there's no other way to do so. I have not been entirely forthcoming about my heritage with you. When I said I was an 'alien' as you put it, yes I am. But, I am not of Asgard. Odin took me in as an infant when he found me abandoned on Jotunheim."

  
"So? You were adopted. I wouldn't be here if Odin hadn't done that."

  
His emerald eyes flashed with anger before being replaced by sadness.

  
"Yes, I suppose I do have to be thankful for that. I was lied to my whole life _about_ my life. I was not one of them. I had never been one of them. Even though my... mother loved me like I was her own."

  
"Okay. If you're not Asgardian then what are you?"

  
Loki stood, turning his back to me and going completely still. When he turns back to me, my eyes go wide. His skin is blue with intricate designs all over and his eyes... they're red. _Bloody red_.

  
"I am a frost giant. The creature that people of Asgard tell children bedtime stories about. I am a monster."

  
"I don't see a monster."

  
His chuckle is sad, and he sighs.

  
"You will not hurt my feelings, dear girl. I don't deserve to be called anything but a monster for the things I have done and what I am."

  
"There are worse things out there than you turning blue. Literally."

  
"That is not all I do. With one touch, I could give you frostbite and freeze your heart to kill you."

  
"I'm your daughter. I have frost giant in me as well. Does that make me a monster?"

  
Loki's face contorts with horror, sitting next to me and pulling me to him.

  
"No, sweetheart. That does not make you a monster."

  
He was still in Jotun form, and yet I suffered no frostbite. When he realizes what has happened, he jerks back and searches all over me for possible harm. When he touches my bare skin, it too turns blue. He makes a choked noise and the blue fades away to his human form.

  
"Oh, Nira," he sobs. "I am so sorry."

  
"For what?"

  
"Because you are like me."

  
"So? I thought there was nothing special about me. You've turned my whole world upside down. I found you, I can turn into a wolf and now I'm part being that's not from here. I would never hate you for this. You and my mother gave me life."

  
"How would you feel about coming to New York?"

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Then, yes! I'd love to go."

  
I finish the pizza in my hand, taking Loki's and he takes us back to my apartment.

  
"What do I need to take?"

  
"Whatever you feel like. I'm sure Tony will buy you anything your heart desires."

  
_I'm going to meet Iron Man. And the other Avengers. Holy shit._

  
I throw clothes in an old bag, grab my laptop and phone charger, throwing them in too. I can hear someone knocking on the door, and Loki opens it. Sam and Dean come in as I close my bedroom door with my bag thrown over my shoulder.

  
"You leaving us?" Sam asks.

  
"Only for a bit. I'll be back."

  
Dean is skeptical and keeps looking at Loki. Sam pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to you.

  
"It's got our numbers on the back if you need anything. Just give us a call."

  
"I think I'll be okay but thank you."

  
Of course, Dean has to snort and mutter something under his breath at that moment, catching Loki's attention. Loki's hands started to glow green but I cleared my throat, giving him a subtle shake of my head. He clenched his fists and the glow disappeared.

  
"Really. I'll be with Lo- my dad to meet some of his friends. I'll be with some of the safest people in the world."

  
Loki's face blanched when he realized I'd be in the presence of Hulk if Banner snapped. He watches Sam keep a steady gaze on me, his hazel eyes full of concern and care. Dean's green ones, however, held something much deeper that he couldn't quite decipher. The blond man was almost unreadable. He cared for me as well, but he hid it well by putting on an asshole front. Loki watches me give Sam a hug, the tall man's body dwarfing mine. He sees how I hesitate with Dean, but wrap my arms around him anyway, and it's when U can't see Dean's face that he lets his emotions show. The man cared for me as much as Sam did, if not more. Dean's arms were tight around my waist, and his face was buried in my neck.

  
I can feel Dean's hot breath on my skin, and he hugged me much longer than Sam did. There was something unspoken in the hug, and I knew once I came back from New York nothing was going to be the same. Dean lets me go and pats me on the shoulder.

  
"We'll be here when you get back. Collect your mail and all that."

  
I hoist the bag up farther on my shoulder and smile up at Loki.

  
"I'm ready when you are."

  
"They'll be here soon. Need to meet them outside of town so they'll have a place to land the jet."

  
"Jet?!"

  
It was comical that Sam, Dean and I all said the same thing at the same time.

  
"Yes. How else do you think we'd get there?"

  
"Driving?"

  
Loki rolls his eyes and ushers the three of us out the door. He doesn't give time to say final goodbyes and takes my hand to quickly run us down the stairs. My legs aren't as long as his and he's walking so fast that I'm being dragged behind him. The jet flies overhead and we can see the trees moving as it hovers and lands. It's awfully loud and people have gathered to see what's going on but refuse to actually go into the forest itself. The wolves have kept them at bay and it made me laugh inside because I was part of the reason they wouldn't go out there. A man in a black suit with sunglasses came down the ramp at the back of the jet, and everything about him screamed: "I'm the boss". He holds his hand out for me to shake and I accept.

  
"Agent Phil Coulson. Heard you needed a ride."

  
"Nira Wright. Yes, we do."

  
He held out an arm for Loki and me to walk on first, the door automatically closing behind him. The jet lifted into the air, and I stared out the window, watching in fascination as the little town disappeared below us.

  
New York was a couple hours away and I settled in to keep staring out the window.

  
"First time you've been out of state?"

  
Agent Coulson startles me out of my thoughts.

  
"Yes, and it's the first time I've flown too."

  
"Loki's your father, huh?"

  
"Yeah."

  
I glanced at Loki, who was either pretending to sleep or was actually sleeping.

  
"How do you feel about that?"

  
"I have a dad. My mother never told me who he was, just that she loved him with every part of her."

  
"Did he tell you what he did?"

  
"Yes. And what he is. Everyone has their own past. I'm not going to fault him for that. He seems to have changed and I will give him the chance until he proves otherwise. He's my dad. I've wanted to meet him my whole life and now he's here."

  
"How old are you?"

  
"Twenty-five."

  
"She's not yours to recruit, Agent."

  
Loki opens one green eye, glaring it at Coulson.

  
"She's your daughter. Who knows what powers she possesses."

  
I let she-wolf come to the surface, turning my eyes from green to gold. Phil's eyebrows raise ever so slightly. His hand raises to his ear and he gives a terse reply.

  
"Ms. Wright, welcome to New York and soon, the Avengers Tower."

  
I twist in my seat, gasping at the beauty of the city below us. It was the most incredible thing I have ever seen. Which really isn't saying much because I've never left South Carolina before but New York City was beautiful. I could see the Avengers tower, standing out like a beacon. My nerves were starting to get to me and I looked to Loki, my wide eyes full of slight panic.

  
"You will be fine, dear girl. I'm your father and they won't dare cause you trouble. Unless it's my oaf of a brother. Feed him Pop-tarts and he'll be fine."

  
The jet began to descend on top of the tower, and I could see a couple of people already standing on the roof, awaiting mine and Loki's arrival. It touched down, and the hatch lowered as Agent Coulson walked up to say goodbye.

  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wright."

  
"You too, Agent."

  
"Loki."

  
"Phil."

  
No love was obviously lost there.

  
Loki held out an arm for me to take and I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow, shouldering my bag on the other arm. She-wolf was alert, her ears pricked and taking in all the sounds of the city, trying to focus on everything at once. As soon as our feet touched the roof and got a few feet away, the jet lifted up and left, blowing my red hair all over the place. The air calmed, and Earth's mightiest heroes stood before me.

  
Tony Stark steps forward first, his immaculate beard and hair still in place, and that dazzling smile on his face. He's the first one to hold his hand out to me and I grasp it, nothing the warmth coming from him. Sunglasses cover his eyes but I could feel him looking at me.

  
"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

  
"Nira Wright. I have nothing special to add after that."

  
I didn't think his smile could get brighter but it does as he steps beside me, holding his hand out to introduce each person. Loki holds in a snarl as Tony's arm wraps around my shoulders.

  
"First up we have America's golden boy, Steve Rogers. Captain America. Or Capsicle if you want.

  
"Ma'am, it's nice to meet you."

  
I couldn't help the blush as Steve took my hand in his.

  
"Nice to meet you as well."

  
He steps back toward the others, his crystal blue eyes warmly focused on me. A shy brown haired, brown eyed man steps forward, nervously holding his hand out.

  
"Our scientist that sometimes likes to turn green, Doctor Bruce Banner."

  
"You look as nervous as I feel," I joke with him.

  
He chuckles and nods his head.

  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm, uh, going to go back inside."

  
A blond man that reminds me of Dean that's also wearing sunglasses, struts up to me.

  
"Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye."

  
Clint's stance practically shouts 'I know I'm sexy but often overlooked' with a smirk that says 'I can show you how to have fun'. I was going to have to watch out for him and she-wolf gave him a toothy grin, even though he couldn't see it.

  
The last person for Tony to introduce was an intimidating, thin, red-haired woman that had she-wolf cowering down with her tail between her legs. The woman's grey eyes openly assessed me and when she decided I wasn't a threat, she sauntered up, making me take a small step back as her hand shot out in front of her.

  
"Last, but certainly not least, Natasha Romanov. Fondly known as the Black Widow."

  
Her grip was tight but not harmful, and she held it there as I let her know I wasn't weak. The side of her mouth quirked up and I knew I was in the clear.

  
"Last? That's not right. Where's Thor?"

  
As if on cue, the sky split with lightning and the thunder shook the tower underneath my feet. A flash of red was all I saw for a moment until a towering figure rose beneath it and covered me in its shadow.

  
"You always have to make an entrance, don't you?" Loki says coldly.

  
His blond mane shown like the sun and his booming voice rivaled the thunder that announced his arrival.

  
"And you always have to be dramatic, brother."

  
Tony sighs, holding a hand up before a fight broke out.

  
"Nira, the last member of the Avengers and the god of Thunder, Thor."

  
Thor's meaty hand engulfs mine, making me feel small and insignificant.

  
"Nira! What a lovely name for a beauty such as yourself. Loki, you have found yourself quite a catch."

  
_And here it comes._

  
"She is not a _catch_. Nira is my _daughter_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO NEW YORK AND THE AVENGERS TOWER!

Tony's arm slides off my shoulders, holding his hands up and backing away slowly. Steve and Natasha look on in disbelief while Clint's eyebrows raise above his shades. I can almost see the gears turning in Thor's head as he processes what Loki just said and I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not.

  
"Daughter? How is this possible?" He pins me to the spot with a stare, his sapphire eyes looking over every inch to find the lie. They widen when they come back up to my face, my mossy green eyes meeting his brilliant blues. "It cannot be."

  
"Yes, it can. She's the daughter of the only woman I loved."

  
"Is she why you begged Father to let you come back?"

  
"I did not know of her until I left to find what was drawing my attention elsewhere. She is my daughter. There is no one else like her."

  
I beamed at Loki, pleased with his words.

  
"You, little one, are my niece."

  
"I am just as shocked as you are."

  
He laughs and crushes me in a bear hug, his golden hair tickling my cheek as he suddenly picks me up and twirls me around.

  
"I have a niece! My brother had a child! Mother and Father will be thrilled to meet you."

  
"That is not happening!" Loki snarls, startling everyone.

  
Thor's smile drops and narrows his eyes.

  
"Why not?"

  
"She is part human. Odin despises humans and I will not see him treat her rudely. She will not be going to Asgard. Ever."

  
"She is also your child, brother."

  
"I am aware of this, Thor."

  
"Mother will want to meet her."

  
"I said no!"

  
The tense between Loki and Thor is unbearable but I'm terrified to move in case one of them decides to take a swing. The giant hammer resting next to Thor's feet looks like it could pack a punch and I really do not want to be on the receiving end of it. Natasha, Clint, and Tony begin to head inside but Steve remains standing there, his gaze never leaving me.

  
"Nira," he speaks softly, "why don't you come in with us and we'll show you around. Are you hungry?"

  
I want to go with Steve, and I look to Loki, wanting to stay with him if he needs the help. He nods, giving me approval. I jog over to Steve before remembering my bag and move the hammer off the strap it was on top of so I can put it on my shoulder. The roof has gone silent and the blank stares from the three men around me are overwhelming.

  
"What?"

  
"Brother," Thor murmurs, "you and I have much to discuss."

  
"You guys all saw that, right?" Tony whispers.

  
Clint and Natasha nod, moving away from the sliding glass door as I come across the roof with Steve. His arm is held out protectively behind me, keeping an eye on Loki and Thor as he opens the door to let me in the tower. It was hard not to be in awe of the people around me. They've saved the world more times than I would ever know and now they're accepting me into their home. It was humbling, to say the least. I observe Clint as he scans the ceiling above him and leaps from the back of the couch _into_ a vent. His chuckle echoes down the whole thing as I'm sure he sees my mouth drop open.

  
"He prefers to be in the vents," Steve says, leaning over to talk. "He's got a nest up there somewhere."

  
"Is that why they call him Hawkeye?"

  
"One of the reasons," Clint's voice rings out.

  
Natasha had left already, leaving me, Steve and Tony in what I'm assuming are one of the living rooms. Tony pats the seat next to him on the black leather couch and I sit, staring at the sparsely filled room. There are no pictures on the walls, just a few couches, and recliners.

  
"I take it this room isn't used very often?"

  
"No. Not really." Steve is the only one talking to me since Tony is too busy watching everything I do. "We're usually in the lower levels, or on our own floors."

  
"Almost like a really fancy apartment building."

  
"How did you find out Loki is your dad?"

  
Tony's sudden voice makes me jump.

  
"He showed up in the town I live in."

  
Now that his sunglasses are off, I can see the chocolate color. He's deeply curious about me and I wonder exactly how far that curiosity goes.

  
"Scare off the boyfriend?"

  
My mind momentarily flips to Sam and Dean.

  
"No boyfriend."

  
"Really now?"

  
"Stark, watch it," Steve warns.

  
"Calm down, Spangles. Just getting to know her better."

  
"We all know what 'get to know her better' means."

  
_And there it is._

  
My cheeks flush, and Tony's curiosity in me is revealed. Thor and Loki come through the door just then, and Loki seems to be more relaxed. His emerald eyes flicker to mine, then to Tony's, narrowing when he sees how close he's sitting to me. I'd say the papa bear is coming out but it's more like Papa Wolf. The alpha in him shows, and Tony backs off.

  
"Everything get figured out between you two?"

  
"Yes," Thor practically shouts and pats Loki on the back.

  
"I'm not leaving already am I?"

  
Loki shakes his head. "We'll be staying here for a while, darling."

  
"Good. I don't think I could handle another trip anywhere else at the moment. New York City is a big jump from my little town."

  
"We'll make sure that you have the best time of your life here before you go back home," Steve says, warmly. "The rest of the team should be here soon too."

  
"There's more of you?"

  
"Five more."

  
"Who are they?"

  
"We've got the twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Sam Wilson, our other birdbrain. James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, my best friend from before the war and Vision, Tony's creation that used to be JARVIS."

  
"What do they all do?"

  
"Pietro has superhuman speed and Wanda can control your mind. Wanda's usually referred to as the Scarlett Witch. Sam Wilson has a suit that lets him fly and he's called the Falcon. Bucky used to be the Winter Soldier, an ex-assassin with a metal arm. And Vision, he's incredibly intelligent and can fly as well."

  
"Wow. I am so... human compared to everyone."

  
Tony and Loki both scoff.

  
"Your daddy is a frost giant. A god that will outlive us all."

  
"A god?" I look at Loki, confused by the term. "How old are you?"

  
"We are like gods to Midgardians because of our long lifespan. I am over one thousand years old Nira, and I will be alive for a lot longer."

  
"Holy fuck. How long will I live?"

  
"I'm not sure, my dear. You are only half Jotunn."

  
"Do you turn into a snowman too?" Tony jokes.

  
"I've never tried. I've had to process a hell of a lot of information in the past however many days."

  
"Why don't we let you settle into your room first," Steve suggests, "and tonight we'll get everyone together for a big dinner to welcome you. Tomorrow we'll see what you can do in the training room. Don't want to overwhelm you too much and scare you off." He's very sweet, and his blue eyes are filled with genuine care.

  
"Come, my niece, and I'll show you to your room."

  
Thor wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I wave goodbye to Steve and Tony. Loki shoulders my bag, following closely behind us. It was crowded in the elevator with how bulky Thor is, and I huddled in the corner closer to Loki to not accidentally be stepped on. The floor we stop on is a few lower than the roof, and I gaze around the kitchen that we step into. Black marble countertops with top of the line kitchen appliances, and they all gleamed with the sunlight coming through the floor to ceiling windows. The view of the city was incredible the closer I got to the windows, and I leaned my forehead against the glass to look down at the people and cars below. I could've stayed there for hours but Loki clears his throat, pulling me away. A mahogany table with four matching chairs sits between the kitchen and the living room, with a large U-shaped black leather couch facing a large flat screen tv. A Wii rests next to the tv on a glass entertainment stand, the white controllers sitting and waiting to be used in their charging port.

  
"This place just keeps getting better," I murmur, mostly to myself.

  
"Wait until you see your room."

  
Loki and Thor wait for me, leading me down a short hallway and stop in front of a door. Excitement thrums through my veins as I reach for the knob, my mouth dropping when the door swings open all the way. The same floor to ceiling windows takes up the back wall, with a huge four poster bed on the left. Everything from the sheets to the pillows is a deep green, matching mine and Loki's eyes. There's an equally large tv on the same kind of entertainment stand against the right wall with a blu-ray player and one of each game station on the second shelf. Curiosity gets the best of me when I notice another door, and I trot over to it, carefully flinging that door open. It's a huge walk-in closet. There are no clothes in it yet but I'm sure a shopping spree sponsored by Tony will be coming up to fill it. Another door reveals a bathroom bigger than my bedroom back home. Turning around back to Loki and Thor, I gape at them, not feeling like any of this is real.

  
"This is all mine?"

  
"It is, dear girl."

  
"Wow."

  
I toss myself backward on the bed, sighing with how soft the mattress is under my back.

  
"There are curtains controlled by remote so you can shut them any time you want. I believe Tony said that they can also change to any background you wish."  
I lean over to the bedside table, and open the top drawer, finding a remote inside. Pointing it to the window and pressing the button that says 'nighttime', the curtains close, pitching the room into darkness. I blink and let my wolf come forward, now being able to see in the dark. I click on 'scenery', watching as the curtains change and flip through them until I find a foresty background. It reminds me of home and settles she-wolf. Loki and Thor back out of the room quietly, shutting the door and leaving me in peace with the forest. I can feel myself drifting off, and begin dreaming about blue eyes hawks...

  
"Pssst... Nira." _Poke, poke_. "Nira!" _POKE!_

  
I snarl and release my canines, snapping at whoever's finger keeps poking me in the cheek and open my eyes to find Clint holding his hands up, crouched on the side of my bed.

  
"Down, girl."

  
Heat floods to my cheeks as his gaze drops to my shirt and I gasp at how much of my cleavage is showing. I pull my shirt back up and Clint glances everywhere else but at me.

  
"What the hell are you doing in here?"

  
"One: it's dinner time. Tony ordered pizza. Two: I heard you saying my name."

  
_Well, shit. Now, what do I do?_

  
"I wasn't even dreaming about you so how could I be saying your name?"

  
He shrugs.

  
"Beats me but I know what I heard. And I heard my name come from your mouth."

  
The twinkle in his sky blue eyes and the smug grin on his face tells me he doesn't mind. _At all._

  
"How'd you do that?"

  
"Do what?"

  
He holds his hands up to the sides of his mouth and curls all of his fingers in except the pointers and sticks them out like fangs.

  
_This just keeps getting better._

  
"You saw that?"

  
"Yep." He pops the 'p' at the end. "So, are you going to tell me your secret?"

  
I snort and roll my eyes. "Are we going to braid each other's hair next too? Maybe watch a couple chick flicks and paint our nails?"

  
"If it meant I got to spend more time with you, then sure."

  
_Whoa._

  
A knock on the door interrupts us, making me jump.

  
"Nira?"

  
_Shit, it's Loki._

  
I look at Clint but he's already gone so I scramble to my door and open it, trying not to sound too breathless. Loki notices and he narrows his eyes, searching for anything out of sorts in my room.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Your knock scared me awake."

  
"Oh. I apologize, daughter. Tony ordered pizza and would like for you to join everyone."

  
I take a glimpse at my clothes, feeling a bit self-conscious.

  
"I feel like I'm not dressed nicely enough for this."

  
Loki waves his hand, dismissing my doubt.

  
"No one else is dressed up. You will be fine."

  
He holds his arm out to me, and I slip my hand through the crook, closing the door behind me. Green mist swirls around us and we've gone from our floor to being in the middle of a group of people. The conversations come to an abrupt halt and I contemplate shrinking behind Loki like a little girl hiding in her mother's skirts. She-wolf proudly holds her head and tail high, refusing to show weakness. Not that anyone can see her do it anyway... I mimic her on the outside, meeting several people's gazes as they sit on the couches to our right. Loki notices, smirking when he sees himself in my stubbornness to show fear in front of the new people. Bruce leans against the counter to our left, with a pot of coffee in his hands and Tony next to him with a small glass presumably filled with alcohol, if the bottle next to him was anything to go by. Thor is mowing down on a pizza to himself while Natasha lounges with her legs across his lap at the breakfast bar and Clint relaxes in a recliner with the feet kicked out, gazing at me.

  
"Well," Tony chuckles, "you two certainly know how to make an entrance. Must run in the family."

  
The newcomers heads all swivel to Tony, to me and Loki and back to Tony.

  
"Family?" A man with shaggy brown hair and ice cold eyes asks, dumbfounded. His metal arm points at me and Loki. "You two are family?"

  
"She's his daughter, Frosty."

  
The man murmurs a quiet 'holy shit'.

  
Tony struts across the room, standing behind the couch. It's U-shaped like the one on our floor and allows everyone to be comfortable without being crowded. Steve leans against the arm of it with his arms folded across his chest, almost hiding the metal-armed man next to him. Tony points down at him, and the man rolls his eyes. "This is Bucky, the other super soldier senior citizen." Bucky coolly assesses me, as if I'd be a threat. He doesn't look like a 'Bucky' to me and I remember his real name is James. Tony sidesteps, standing between a man with blond-streaked hair and _another_ set of blue eyes. "Pietro Maximoff, one of the wonder twins." The superhuman speedster I remember from Steve telling me earlier. "His sister Wanda, the Scarlett Witch." _What is it with all these blue eyes??_ She actually smiles at me, and I return a small one of my own. "Sam Wilson, the Falcon." The olive-skinned man gets up and shakes my hand, bravely winking at me before walking away to snag a piece of pizza. I thought Tony was done until a man with maroon skin and a glowing gold gem in his forehead comes through the wall, startling me. "And Vision, a combination of my former AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. and the robotic monstrosity I created."

  
"What are you?"

  
"An artificial being, an android in simpler terms. You are not completely human." I'm taken aback by the sudden observation, praying that he doesn't reveal anything else about me. His head tilts to the side, examining me like I was a specimen under a microscope. "You are a strange combination of many things, aren't you?"

  
She-wolf bares her teeth and pins her ears against her head. My hand curls tighter inside Loki's arm, and reassurance floods through me from his wolf to mine. It's a new connection awakened by the feeling of threat and I, as well as she-wolf, am grateful for it. This doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

  
"How did you find each other?" Wanda speaks up, her accented voice soft but loud enough for me to hear clearly.

  
"I found her while she was running on the trail close to the cabin I have in her hometown. I fell in love with her mother the first time I came to Midgard with Thor and was not able to return until I was exiled here to amend my crimes with all of you. I didn't even know of her existence."

  
"That's why you left?" Thor demands, around a mouthful of pizza.

  
"I told you that I needed to find what was calling to me and I found her." He gazes down at me, his jade eyes full of fatherly affection. "The missing piece of my heart."

  
Clint folds his hands over his heart. "That was so sweet that it gave me a cavity."

  
I frown and think about reminding him about she-wolf but don't want to ruin the surprise that tomorrow will bring for everyone else. He smirks, the smug bastard, and I huff, shaking my head.

  
"Are you going to tell us who you are," Pietro drawls, his smooth accent curling around me like smoke, "or do we have to guess it?"

  
I catch a glimpse of Clint's jaw ticking, and give Pietro my undivided attention as I speak to him.

  
"Nira. And yes, I'm Loki's daughter."

  
"Nira," he enunciates slowly, like tasting something sweet for the first time. "Beautiful name for such a unique creature as yourself."

  
_This guy has some balls of steel to be flirting with me in front of Loki. And apparently, Clint._

  
Tony clears his throat, and claps his hands loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him. I didn't even notice him move back to the counter until now.

  
"Anyway, Nira, come get some pizza before Thor eats it all and make yourself comfortable. No one will bite unless you ask them to."

  
_Haha. If only he knew._

  
I released myself from Loki's hold, surprising Tony when I grab three pieces of pizza and sit down on Thor's other side, throwing my legs over Natasha's on Thor's lap as well. He gives me a giant smile, Natasha nods at me and I take a polite but hearty bite out of the pizza slice, holding back a moan.

  
"New York pizza is _definitely_ better than the pizza at home."

  
Everyone holds their preferred cups or glasses up in the air as a toast to me.

  
"Welcome to New York!"

  
The night passes quickly once Tony breaks out the alcohol.

  
"You are over twenty-one, right?" he slurs.

  
"I am twenty-five, Tony," I purr, much to the drunk man's delight.

  
Loki let's out a growl, scolding me and warning Tony.

  
Drinks are poured, laughter becomes louder, and I am accepted into the group without a hitch. Bruce disappears into his lab before anything truly rambunctious happens to bring out the 'Other Guy' and Tony's girlfriend Pepper shows up some time to haul his drunk ass up to his room, giving me a quick hello as she drags him away. I feel multiple sets of eyes on me throughout the night as I remain close to Thor, Loki, and Natasha. Loki kisses the side of my head as him and Thor leave to discuss something, Wanda quickly joining us as they go. I try to ignore the prickling sense of being watched, but I fail to do so, catching Clint, Pietro, James, _and_ Steve staring at me more than once. The later the night drags on, the longer the stares become and the heavier the hands are that fill the glasses. I know I eventually make it back to my room, only remembering blue eyes and being carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking this? Hate it? Love it? It's been kinda quiet on the homefront and wanted to check in with all of my lovely readers.


	7. Chapter 7

An earsplitting shriek rings out, and I bolt up in bed too fast before getting dizzy and falling back into the pillows. I cover my ears with a pillow, begging for the noise to be stopped. Someone or something shuts it off, and I peek out from under my hidey hole. Wanda is my savior and she holds out a pill and a glass of water to me as a peace offering. I emerge, gratefully taking them and swallow the pill quickly, downing the water. It helps alleviate the pain just a little, and I begin to feel human, (funny, I know), again.

  
"Go take a shower, it'll help relieve some of the pain. Everyone is waiting for you to come down to the training room and with how loud they all are, I offered to wake you."

  
"Thank you."

  
I swing my legs off the bed, attempting to stand, not falling only because Wanda catches me.

  
"I'll help you if you want."

  
"I owe you."

  
She just chuckles, swinging one of my arms over her shoulders and walking me to the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet seat, my elbows braced on my knees and face in my hands while Wanda runs the water for the shower.

  
"I have no idea what I'm even going to wear."

  
"Do you have any extra clothes?"

  
"Mmhmm. In the backpack by the bed. Don't have much in it though."

  
"We'll make it work. Hop in the shower. There's plenty of shampoos and conditioners in there as well as body wash and anything else you might need. Tony keeps all the rooms well stocked."

  
She steps out, and I strip, stepping into the heavenly shower, trying to rinse the alcohol from my system, scrubbing my hair and body. I hear Wanda come back in, dropping the bag onto the floor. I poke my head out, jumping back in surprise when I'm met with deep blue eyes that definitely do not belong to Wanda, and slip in the tub, pulling the curtain down on myself. Clint shouts, grabbing the curtain and helping unbury me, as I spurt and spit water out, fighting the heavy plastic. It's removed from my face and uncovers my body, my chest heaving from the feeling of suffocation and drowning.

  
"Hey, hey, you're okay," Clint says soothingly.

  
I'm suddenly very aware of my nudity and Clint's hungry gaze roaming over me. My heart jumps into my throat but I make no move to cover, even as I'm practically spread eagle in the tub.

  
"Clint?"

  
The pupils are blown wide, black almost erasing the blue.

  
"You... are... stunning...," he whispers, voice thick with lust.

  
"I'm getting cold, Hawk. Care to help me out?"

  
He hands me a fluffy purple towel, and offers me a hand, gently pulling me to my feet. I don't bother to wrap it, letting Clint hold my naked body against his, the rough material rubbing blissfully against my hard nipples and his erection straining his blue jeans. The towel is dropped and forgotten as he lowers his mouth, his lips tender against mine. She-wolf howls with joy and a fire roars to life in my belly, traveling down to pool between my legs. His tongue sweeps against my lip, the request for entry so delicate I almost don't feel it. I barely open my mouth before his tongue is twisting and tangling with mine, his hands burying themselves in my hair like he's trying to consume me. We break apart for air, staring into each other's eyes, internally debating about continuing. He cups one of his palms around my right cheek, and I nuzzle into it, breathing in his scent. I can smell and taste the sun on his skin, taking me back to the clearing at home.

  
"Clint..."

  
"Yeah, baby girl?"

  
I close my eyes, turning my face to kiss his palm, sucking in a sharp breath as I hear him moan from the contact.

  
"I've, uh, never..."

  
My phone goes off, and we jump apart. Clint starts to stammer out an apology but I hold my hand out, yanking the towel off the floor and dash out of the bathroom to find it. It's an unknown number and I answer it, turning back around, happy to see Clint leaning against the bathroom door jam.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Nira?"

  
"Sam?"

  
Clint's eyes go from Caribbean blue to stormy Pacific and he storms away before I can say anything.

  
"Goddamn it."

  
"What?"

  
"Oh. Sorry, Sam. How the hell did you get this number anyway?"

  
"Alex gave it to me. We started to worry when we didn't hear from you."

  
"Damn her. Thank you for calling and checking on me but I'm fine. Things here are great."

  
"Okay. Well, um, glad to hear it. I'll- hold on, Dean wants to say something."

  
"Hey, sweetheart."

  
"Sweetheart? That's new."

  
"Yeah. Anyway, you coming back home?"

  
"In a few days. Why?"

  
"So we don't have to come up there and bring you back ourselves."

  
"Go ahead and try, Dean. I'm with the safest people in the world. Tell Sam I'll talk to him later."

  
I hang up, harshly tossing the phone onto the bed enough that it bounces off and I wince, listening to it shatter.

  
"FUCK!"

  
"Nira?" Natasha calls through the door.

  
I'm pulling on my sweatpants as I yell for her to come in. My bra is being difficult and I'm fighting with it, growling with frustration. Natasha's cool hands still mine and clasp it for me.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Anytime."

  
I pick out a faded purple t-shirt, aggressively yanking it down over my head. I remain barefooted, knowing I'm only going to be out of my clothes in a few minutes anyway. Natasha raises a brow, but I shake my head, not wanting to talk about it right now and wanting to get the display of what I am done and over with. She leads me along, the two of us moving silently through my floor and all the way to the training room.

  
James and Steve are in hand to hand combat as everyone stands around and watches, the two super soldiers holding nothing back. They're quite the spectacle to see in action, their toned, sweaty bodies moving gracefully with every swing of their fists and kick of their legs. She-wolf is pacing with rage, snapping and snarling at being confined, needing to be unleashed. James pins Steve to the floor with a sweep of his legs, holding him down until he taps the mat. I can feel Clint's eyes on me from above as he perches on a rafter, and it takes everything I have not to look at him. Everyone finally realizes I'm here standing with Natasha, the Widow acting as an unofficial bodyguard.

  
Loki hurriedly strolls over to me, lifting my chin up with a long finger, searching my eyes for a clue to what's wrong. He's never seen me angry and I can only imagine how he's feeling right now. His wolf is near the surface; she-wolf can sense him and with her being so close, I can sense him too. Gold glazes over emerald, his canines lengthening at hers and my distress.

  
"Nira," Tony hollers, "you and Daddy-O are up."

  
I square my shoulders, marching onto the matted floor, pivoting on my heel to face the onlookers. Even Bruce has come out of his lab to watch.

  
"As you all know, I am not of Asgardian blood like Thor," Loki grimaces like he's tasted something bad. "The _place_ I come from is Jotunheim the realm of the Jotunn's, or frost giants to put it delicately. They are the nine realms version of your Boogeyman." He closes his eyes, and his skin changes from pale to dark blue; the intricate designs forming all over his body and under his eyelids, green changing to bloody red. They open slowly, revealing what I knew was already there. I take in each of their reactions; most of their faces remain neutral but Bruce has to walk away, being reminded of the alien invasion led by Loki himself. Loki shifts back, not wanting to remain in his other form for longer than he has to. His emotions roll off of him in waves; fear, anger, and hatred being the strongest. "One touch from a frost giant will give you frostbite, and if held onto by one long enough, it will freeze your heart and kill you."

  
"What about Nira?" Steve inquires.

  
Loki reaches out to my bare arm, his hand shifting and wraps his fingers around my wrist, turning it blue.

  
"It's not a dominant form, and would most likely only be brought out under dire circumstances. Her mother's human side has diluted the Jotunn blood."

  
Sam calls out from the back, "do you have any other powers?"

  
Loki takes a step back, turned enough that no one, except maybe Clint with his view from above, can see the wolf staring back at me from Loki's eyes. I lean my head back and glare up at Clint, calling for she-wolf. She roars inside my head and while I'm still standing, she tears through my clothes and I land on my front paws, whipping my head to face the people gathered. I can hear everything they say. From 'holy fuck' to 'didn't see that coming'. Surprisingly there's no taste of fear in the air. Tony bravely steps forward, but maintains a safe distance away, to get a closer view. He glances at Loki and back to me.

  
"Does that come from her mother's side too?"

  
Loki's only reply is to surround himself in green mist and replace his human form with his wolf. We stand side by side, Loki's wolf towering over mine.

  
"How could I not know this about you?!" Thor booms. His tone is too hostile and I pin my ears back, putting myself under Loki's chin to protect his throat and bare my teeth, growling low in my throat as a warning. Thor holds his hands out in surrender. "I mean him nor you any harm, niece."

  
"Is it controllable?" Wanda asks.

  
Loki shifts back, returning to his black button up and blue jeans.

  
"When one learns control, yes. Nira has only been a wolf for a short time so her control is in its infancy."

  
"Bruce wants to examine you with your permission," Tony informs me.

  
"Brother, a word, please?"

  
"Will you be all right, daughter?"

  
I nod, butting my head against his leg. He follows Thor out of the training room with a last glance my way.

  
Clint comes down from his nest near me, an ear flickering in his direction to acknowledge his presence.

  
"All right, the show's over." He waves everyone out, hovering by my side until it's only him and Tony left.

  
"You two going to be nice?"

  
I roll my eyes.

  
Pepper walks up behind Tony, amazed and slightly shocked to see a wolf in the tower.

  
"Did you do that to someone?"

  
"Nope. That's Nira."

  
I yip at her when she waves, clearly trying to figure this out.

  
"Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" Tony shouts from over his shoulder.

  
"Let's get you to Bruce," murmurs Clint.

  
I stride next to him, for once glad to not being able to talk because I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.

  
"Soo," he starts when we're in the elevator. I huff, wanting him to just get it over with. "Does your boyfriend know that you can do that?"

  
I sit on my haunches, pinning my ears again but refusing to look at him. My head comes up to his sternum and he squats down, attempting to be eye level with me. When I refuse, he smacks the stop button for the elevator, suspending us between floors.

  
"I know you can understand me, Nira. You're not a complete animal in there."

  
She-wolf takes over for a moment, the human intelligence disappearing to be replaced with a feral gleam that can only come from a beast. She blinks and I come back, noting the glimpse of fear on Clint's face.

  
"Fine. If you want to do it that way, then let's do it. Nod for yes, growl for no?"

  
_This is stupid. But, fine. Have it your way, birdbrain._

  
I nod.

  
"Does your boyfriend know you can do this?"

  
Growl.

  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"

  
Growl again.

  
"So, you're single?"

  
I glower at him and nod.

  
"This isn't a yes or no question exactly but was there something you were going to tell me before your not-boyfriend called you?"

  
I curl my lip back before giving him another nod.

  
He hits the button again, the elevator groaning as it continues its trek downwards to the lab.

  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

  
I growl louder, wanting to end the conversation _now_. The elevator dinging open saves us and I leap out of it to get a moment's peace from Clint's interrogation. Clint knocks on the glass doors to let Bruce know we're here to not startle him. Bruce waves us in, the doors sliding apart noiselessly.

  
"Thanks for coming down here. I promise I won't do anything painful to you or to put you at risk."

  
I approach him slowly, my tail tucked between my legs and my head lowered. He doesn't freak out, so I lift my head up and lay it in his lap. His fingers warily hang between my ears before I raise my head and meet him halfway. Bruce's touch is incredibly gentle and soothing, the small strokes of his fingers through my fur calming me and she-wolf.

  
"This," he laughs breathlessly, "is incredible. I know you're in there but at the same time, it's like being with a wild animal. I'm surprised Tony didn't try automatically recruiting you to be one of us."

  
"I heard that Coulson already did and Loki told him off."

  
A rumbling noise that's as close to a laugh as a wolf can get comes out, making Bruce jump a bit.

  
"I take that as it's true."

  
"What does the 'Other Guy' think about the wolf?"

  
"He likes her. He can feel that she can't completely control the wolf-like I can't control him."

  
"Don't tell Tony that. He _will_ try to keep her here if he knows."

  
I flick him with my tail, letting him know I am listening and that I am very well aware of what he's saying.

  
"Loki won't let her be in harm's way of H- the 'Other Guy'." I don't want to remove myself from Bruce's petting or even change back. "Okay Nira, let's get this underway and then I'll let you get back to Loki. Where'd they go anyway?"

  
"Don't know."

  
Bruce shrugs and pats to a metal table.

  
"Can you hop up here?"

  
I move my head from his lap and lift my front paws onto the cold surface, pushing up with my hindquarters to get on the table. Standing on all fours makes me way too tall, so I lay down with my head on my paws, awaiting Bruce's examination. He measures every inch of me; from the size of my paws, the length of my teeth and from the tip of my nose to the tip of my tail. I'm asked if I can see in color; I can. I'm weighed, photographed, tested for endurance and stamina via treadmill with my heart rate monitored, and my strength tested by seeing how much weight I can pull. She-wolf is exhausted and I can feel her dozing off, but I remain a wolf, letting her go to sleep.

  
"One last test and I'll try to make this as painless as possible. I want to draw your blood so I can look at it under the microscope."

  
I whine, laying down on the table and go completely still so I don't have to be pricked twice.

  
_Good thing I'm not afraid of needles._

  
Bruce gently grabs the scruff of my neck, and I can feel the needle break through this skin, pulling my blood out. He pats my back when he's done and I shake, trying to remove the feeling. His back is to me, and he swivels around in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose.

  
"Thank you for letting me do this. You're good to go."

  
I yawn, and leap down, licking his hand before trudging out the doors with Clint following close behind. Not caring what he thinks, I lay down in the elevator, too tired to keep standing. There's too much noise as the doors open, and I drag myself to my feet, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

  
Loki is shouting and has his finger in Tony's face while Steve keeps himself between the two. James watches on, bored while Thor munches away on Pop-tarts. My stomach growls and I perk my ears up, trotting over to Thor.

  
"Hello, niece. Would you like a Pop-tart?"

  
I sit, giving him my best puppy (wolfy?) dog eyes. His answering laugh quiets the room and gives me a Smores flavored Pop-tart. The men's eyes track my movements as I wander past them and nod at Loki.

  
"Where have you been?"

  
"She's been with Bruce," Clint informs him.

  
"Why?"

  
"Curiosity. Turns out the big green guy really likes her."

  
Loki pales considerably and I shrug like it's no big deal. Clint turns like he's about to leave while I'm not paying attention so I put the Pop-tart on the coffee table and grumble at him. He notices, and I jerk my head for him to follow me, picking up the Pop-tart back up and heading to my room. The door is ajar from when I first left hours ago so all I have to do is nudge it open and continue in, hopping onto the bed and scarfing down the sweet treat.

  
"Should I close the door behind me?"

  
I nod, needing the peace and quiet from Loki and the others. I know I'll have plenty of questions to answer later and don't want to face them right now. Clint shuts the door, hesitating before coming over as I lay down. He sits on the edge with his back to me, yelling when I grab the back of his shirt with my front teeth, pulling him closer to me. Taking the hint, he moves backward on the bed until he hits the pillows. I turn myself around, laying my head in his lap and gaze up at him. He peers down at me, ocean blue eyes staring into mine with a combination of wonder and affection.

  
"You're something else, you know that? I thought I'd seen it all. But then, you come along and throw a wrench in _everything_. I don't think anyone saw it coming that Loki had a kid or that it was even possible for him to love anything or anyone besides taking over someone's world. You're incredible."

  
I lift a front paw, my long leg stretching and placing it over his heart, thumping it twice.

  
_You're not so bad yourself, Hawk._

  
"I have no idea what you said but I hope it's something good so I'll take it."

  
His fingertips dance on his thighs, and I want to nudge his hand but if I do that I'll be precariously close to his crotch and I'm not ready to bring back that subject at the moment while in wolf form. I let out a low whine, and incline my head toward his hand. They stop moving before he lifts it up and lovingly sinks it into the fur on my neck. I tremble underneath his touch, pushing myself off his lap and onto my side for better access to my fur. I twist to my back for a moment, taking his shirt in my teeth and pulling him as I roll back onto my side. He lays on his elbow behind me, using the new position to leave longer strokes against my fur. I'm more comfortable with Clint than I am with anyone else, wondering how dangerous it would be to give him my heart as I fall into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE WINNING NAME IS....
> 
> LILKA!!!!!

Clint left as I was sleeping, puzzled by the feelings he has for me. Loki, James and Steve lounge on the couch while Thor and Tony battle each other on Mario Kart, their curses muted to not wake me in the other room. Clint's reappearance reminds them all that he's been in there with me the whole time. Loki keeps himself in check before making assumptions and throttling the archer within an inch of his life.

  
"Is she all right?" Loki questions him, as calm as he can.

  
"She's fine. Passed out. Still a wolf."

  
Loki hums, noting the bags under the archer's eyes.

  
"Perhaps you should get some sleep as well."

  
"Already did. That's why I'm out here. Have any of you been to sleep?"

  
"What the hell is sleep?" Tony mutters.

  
Clint plops down between Loki and James, resting his head against the back of the couch, and passes out again.

  
Tony loses to Thor, tossing his remote and storming off. Steve and James bid their goodnight's, following Tony out. Thor stretches on the floor before blundering to his feet and wandering down to his own room. Loki contemplates turning Clint into an actual hawk but leaves the archer in peace, padding along quietly to my room to check on me in my sleep. I've pulled a blanket over myself being back to human form, satisfying Loki and he heads to his own chambers to get a few hours of rest.

  
******

  
I stretch, feeling my bones crack and pop, relieving some of the aches. The last thing I remember is still being a wolf and Clint being in my bed.

  
_Shit. Clint was in my bed. Fuck. Loki probably killed him and I have no clothes to change into to even check on him._

  
A shiny bag catches my attention, and I pull the note off.

  
_To replace the ones you tore through yesterday._  
_-Tony_

  
"Thank you, Tony."

  
I pull out an ACDC t-shirt and matching pajama pants, both in my size, slipping them on and leaving to find Clint. The Hawk is passed out on the couch and I sigh in relief. Loki stands next to me, staring at the archer as well.

  
"I thought about turning him into his namesake but I didn't think you'd appreciate that."

  
"Thank you."

  
"You're welcome, Nira. Are you sure you'll be able to return home?"

  
"Dean threatened to come up here if I didn't."

  
Loki snarls quietly.

  
"The man would be dumb to try." I hum in agreement, leaning on the wall, my gaze never wavering from Clint. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" I nod, unable to form the words. "I believe he shares the same affections for you as well, which prompts the question again of: are you sure you'll be able to return home?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"I thought as much. Thor and I need to return to Asgard for a few days. Shouldn't be any longer than a week."

  
"How will I know if you need to be there longer?"

  
"I will send a message of some sort. I will not abandon you, my sweet girl." I turn to hug him tightly, burying my face in his chest. "Don't fret, my darling. Not even Ragnarok could keep me from you. I love you too dearly." He kisses the top of my head, holding there until Thor announces it was time to leave.

  
"I love you. Both of you."

  
Thor gives me a bone-crushing hug, kissing my hand and bowing.

  
"I will return your father to you, princess. Maybe I will be able to convince him to bring you to Asgard upon our return. Mother would love to meet her grandchild."

  
Loki looks like he was going to argue but keeps his mouth closed. He lays one more kiss on my forehead, his armor taking over his civilian clothes and following Thor to the elevator to take them to the roof.

  
I'm left standing in the hallway, unsure of what to do with myself. It's still early in the morning and I don't know if anyone else is awake in the tower. The training room has plenty of things to do, so I head down that way.

  
There's an archery range set up, and I gather up all the arrows to put in the pouch, picking up the bow to get a feel for it in my hands. I remember archery class in high school and now I'm grateful that I took it. Nocking the arrow, I aim for the first target in line and let it loose. It hits the outside circle.

  
"Well, at least I hit it."

  
I go through a few more, getting closer to the bullseye each time. The longer I do it, the faster and more accurate my shots get. By the time I've gone through the entire line of targets, losing track of how many shots I actually took, I'm a sweating, shaking mess but feel energized with the awakening of muscles I haven't used in a while.

  
"Wow. That's pretty impressive."

  
"Jesus, Clint! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

  
"Sorry, couldn't help it. Was addicting to watch you in action. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

  
"Archery class in high school."

  
"How are you with moving targets?" he calls out, gathering the arrows.

  
"Probably shit but with practice, I'm sure I'd be okay."

  
"Wanna give it a go?"

  
"Why not? I'm already warmed up."

  
Clint presses a button on the wall and a set of moving targets come down from a mechanical system on the ceiling. At first, I stand still and shoot at them then, as I got better, I move with them, going from a walk to a full-blown run.

  
Pietro, Steve, James, and Natasha have gathered to watch, startling me when they begin to clap.

  
"Where's everyone else?"

  
"On a short mission," replies Natasha. "They should be back tomorrow. Where's Loki and Thor?"

  
"Asgard. Left this morning before everyone got up."

  
"They didn't take you with them?"

  
"Loki isn't too keen on Odin meeting me because I'm human. Mostly."

  
Natasha bobs her head, her red curls bouncing around her face. She walks up to me, holding one of her guns out to me, grip first.

  
"How well can you shoot?"

  
The targets are still moving, and I fire off a round into each one of them, hitting centimeters away from the bullseye.

  
"Not bad."

  
"Small town living close to the woods. Lots of hunters and gun safety courses."

  
"She's just full of surprises, isn't she?" James, whispers to Steve.

  
"Loki denied Coulson's attempt to recruit her as an Agent. I don't think he'll let Tony recruit her as an Avenger."

  
"You never know," Pietro fires back. "It might be the way to keep her close. Sounds like there are some people he wants to keep her from back home."

  
"How are you with hand to hand?"

  
_Damn. They're pulling out the big guns since Loki isn't here._

  
"I took boxing. I'm not sure how much that counts."

  
Natasha gets some hand wraps, giving two rolls to Clint to help me wrap my hands up.

  
"You sure you want to do this?" he asks, concerned.

  
"Why not?"

  
"If you can last five minutes with her, I'll give you a kiss."

  
"You're on, birdbrain."

  
I knock my knuckles against him, putting my fists up to face Natasha. Steve and Pietro flank Natasha while Clint and James flank me like they were our coaches.

  
"Hands up to protect your face," James advises.

  
I raise them higher, looking at her between my fists as she mirrors me. Imagining myself in a boxing arena, I bounce back and forth on my toes, staying out of her reach but close enough I might be able to get a jab in. Her fist comes so fast I don't see it, catching me in the shoulder. The movement leaves her open and I take it, returning the punch. She doesn't let on her surprise and I don't acknowledge that I know it caught her off guard. Her fighting stance is made more for her work while mine is just boxing. James and Clint both offer pieces of advice as we dance around each other. When hands aren't enough, Natasha throws in some impressive kicks, knocking me to the floor a few times. I can hear James and Steve bickering back and forth about who gets to go up against me next. It's a whirlwind of lithe movement, and I can feel myself getting winded from the endurance of the match. With a final drop to her hands and a swing of her feet, she knocks me down and leaps, pinning me to the floor.

  
"Good try, kid. Keep working on it and you'll get better."

  
She stands up and holds out a hand, hauling me to my feet. I groan and bend backward, popping my back. I shake it out and twist my neck to get the pops out of it, holding my arms out.

  
"So, which one of you is next?"

  
After thoroughly getting my ass handed to me, I stumble to my room and to the bathroom for a soaking hot bath. I drop lavender and vanilla scented bath bombs into the tub, wincing as I pull my clothes off and let out a long moan when I slip into the water.

  
"Nira?"

  
My name is muffled but it sounds like it's coming from James.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Can I come in?"

  
"Sure."

  
It is James. He pokes his head in, icy eyes roaming over the top of the water to catch a glimpse of my naked body.

  
"What's up, James?"

  
The glacier blue darkens, and I can only wonder what I said.

  
"Just wanted to check on you," he starts, walking further into the bathroom, straddling a chair he brought in. "Stevie felt bad even though I knew he was holding back. No broken bones, right?"

  
"Not that I know of."

  
"I'd offer you a massage but," he holds up his metal arm, "water and metal don't mix."

  
I reach a hand out to him, and he grasps it with his human one, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I chuckle to myself and shake my head.

  
"What's so funny?"

  
"I stayed in the same town for twenty-five years and barely got noticed by any of the 'men' there."

  
"Yeah, the men in your town must be boys to pass you over. You've barely been here for what, three days now? And you've got half the team wrapped around your finger. Moreso, a certain archer."

  
"James Buchanan Barnes, are you gossiping with me? And for two, I have no idea what you're talking about."

  
"Bull shit, doll."

  
"I bet somewhere in the tower Steve's cussing sense is going off."

  
His laughter mixes with mine, loud enough that Clint catches it through the vents. Jealousy coursed through the archer, but it stops once he hears his name.

  
"I saw it from the first time I saw you and Clint in the same room. He can't keep his eyes off you and I was pretty sure if Pietro tried flirting with you a bit more, it would've either been Clint or Loki beating him with his own arms."

  
"Is there something that happened between Loki and Clint?"

  
"That's a story you'll have to ask Clint. I wasn't here for that."

  
He pats the back of my hand with his metal one since his flesh hand is still holding mine, and raises it to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss.

 

"Just don't break his heart, doll."

  
James leaves the chair, waving goodbye and walks out.

  
"It's not his heart I'm worried about," I whisper, oblivious that Clint is in the vents over my room and can hear everything. His heart twists, and he continues his trek through the tower, holding onto my words. I remain in the water until it's gone cold, and stay in it a few minutes longer to cool down my body. She-wolf is too tired to do anything but sleep, leaving me alone in my head. My muscles don't scream when I pull myself out, and I sigh in relief at being able to move like a normal person again. Well, as normal as someone like me can get. I slip back into my new favorite pajamas and leave my room.

  
It's lonely without Loki and I miss Thor's loud personality filling in the rest of the silence. It's late in the evening, and I haven't heard anything from the other residents in the tower so I make myself a bowl of mac and cheese, curling up on the end of the couch and turning on the Wii. It's got Super Mario Bros, and I grin, the fork sticking out of my mouth like Popeye's pipe. The game brings me back to my childhood, sitting around the old box tv and playing it with my mom. She was horrible at it, and so was I, but we had fun staying up late and seeing who can make it farther each time. I wish Loki was here so I could talk to him about her, but he's not so I get to relive my memories by myself. I can't get past level 8-1 no matter how many times I try, and I switch to Mario Kart, ready to whoop some Bowser ass. As it's loading I dart to the fridge, and pull out a green apple Smirnoff, twisting the cap off and tossing the lid into the trash can behind me without looking.

  
"Swish!" I giggle, and take a sip, leaping over the back of the couch and beginning the race.

  
One beer leads to two, then four and soon I've downed a whole six pack to myself. My laughter is uncontrollable as I pick Rainbow Road, totally fucking with my drunk self as the twists and turns seem even harder than normal. Clint lifts the controller out of my hands as I pass out on the arm of the couch, poor Yoshi continuously falling off the road into space, and shuts the Wii and tv off. He effortlessly lifts me off the couch, carrying my drunk ass to bed _again_. The motion wakes me, and I groggily blink up at him.

  
"You don't have to do this," I slur.

  
"Sleeping on the couch isn't fun."

  
"I was racing. Did I win?"

  
"Sure did, babe."

  
He lays me down on my bed, tossing a wolf themed throw blanket (courtesy of Tony's sense of humor) over me.

  
"Clint?" He pauses at the doorway. "Stay with me?" The innocent pleading in my voice has his will crumbling. His fingers grip so tightly to the door jam that his knuckles turn white.

  
"Baby girl, I don't know if I should."

  
"Why?"

  
He turns those deep blue eyes on me, and they're full of barely held back desire.

  
"You're drunk, little wolf. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

  
"It's not like I know what to do anyway," I grumble, turning my back on him.

  
Clint's eyes go wide, and his chest tightens painfully.

  
"What?"

  
"I'm not repeating myself."

  
His soft footfalls warn me of his approach, and he kneels down in front of my face at the edge of the bed.

  
"You don't want to be in here, so go."

  
"Do you want me in here because you're lonely or because you... because you want me?"

  
"I don't think that's a black or white question."

  
"Just answer, _please_."

  
"Both."

  
With one word, I make all his walls come crashing down, and he nudges me aside, slipping into the bed, facing me.

  
"Why me?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Why did you choose me over Steve or Bucky? Or even Sam and Pietro?"

  
"I dunno. I just like you. What happened between you and my dad?"

  
"That's a story for when you're sober and I'm drunk."

  
"Well, that's no fun."

  
"Get some sleep, sweetheart."

  
"But, I don't wanna."

  
Clint leans forward, laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

  
"Go to sleep, little wolf. I'll be here in the morning."

  
"Mkay."

  
I thought I was hearing things at first, but Clint starts humming and it sounds like 'you are my sunshine'. The memory of my mom doing the same thing comes to mind, warmth washing over me and sending me into a peaceful slumber.

  
*****

  
The smell of bacon not only wakes me up but she-wolf too and both our stomachs growl. I don't remember anything from last night, wandering out of my room and to the kitchen, thinking that Loki and Thor had returned. I'm greeted by a shirtless Clint, leaning over multiple pans of food cooking. Maple bacon, scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, hash browns, and applewood smoked sausage. I lean on the counter on my elbows, appreciating every ripple of muscle in his back, having an internal debate about walking up behind him and running my hands down his bare skin. There are two plates, with silverware set next to them, and two glasses of orange juice in front of me.

  
_Tony, Vision, Wanda, and Sam have returned from the mission. Natasha, Tony, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Steve, and James are all watching Clint and myself in the kitchen on my floor_

_._  
_"I told you that she has Clint wrapped around her finger," James brags. "She didn't believe me and now she can see it for herself."_

  
_"He loves her and doesn't even know it yet," Natasha murmurs._

  
_Wanda sighs sadly. "She's going to go home and leave them both broken."_

  
_"I'm better at sweet talking than Coulson is. Thor will help me convince Loki to keep her here. There's a pair of brother's back home that he wants to keep her away from too. Clint just sweetens the pot."_

  
_"Keep thinking you'll be able to do that, Stark," Steve scoffs._

  
_"It's not the men we have to worry about," warns Wanda. "It's her. Clint is here but the other men are at in her hometown. She's not going to have anywhere to go if someone breaks her heart."_

  
_They all watch on silently, dark clouds looming over their heads with the possibility of losing me._

  
Clint swivels around with the pan of scrambled eggs and shouts, scaring me because I scared him. No eggs are lost, and I burst out in laughter, as he scowls in my direction.

  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, little wolf."

  
"Yeah okay, baby Hawk. You're in my kitchen."

  
He divides the eggs between the two plates, leaning toward me as he sets the pan aside.

  
"And here I thought that I was being nice."

  
"The view is nice."

  
"Oh, really?"

  
Breakfast is forgotten as he pounces on top of the counter, kneeling down and holding my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine.

  
"Still nice?" he growls.

  
"Very."

  
I run my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under my fingertips. He leaps backward off the counter, turning his attention back to the food and dishing it all out between our plates. Clint's company has filled the lonely hole in my heart created by the absence of my father and uncle while we eat, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. We do the dishes together, not needing to fill in the silence with any more small talk. It was amazing how well we move together with the short amount of time we've been acquainted. We were like synchronized dancers, moving without needing music. I lean against the kitchen sink counter, drying my hands off as Clint cages my body between his.

  
"How about we sneak out of here like two crazy teenagers and do some sightseeing?"

  
"Won't you be recognized?"

  
"That's what a hat and sunglasses are for."

  
"I need to get out of these and then I'll be ready to go."

  
Clint kisses me again, roughly pressing my back harder against the counter with his body. The rush of his kiss took over all of my senses, swallowing my whole until there was no him, and no me, just us suspended in the moment with no interruptions. I was falling hard for the archer and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Clint's chest heaved under my palms when I finally had to break for air.

  
"Okay. I really gotta go get changed if we're going to sneak out."

  
"Go, then."

  
He smirks, not moving.

  
"Problems?"

  
Putting my hands on the counter for momentum and using it to boost my legs up, I wrap them around Clint's waist and throw my arms around his neck.

  
"Not now. Maybe I should call you Pegasus."

  
"Why?"

  
"Cause you're my noble flying steed."

  
"I'm a Hawk. Not a winged horse."

  
"Tomato, potato."

  
He carries me, wrapped around his waist, to my room and drops me on the bed. I scramble to get out of my pajamas to change into the one set of clothes I have left that are clean when he closes himself in my bathroom, tripping over my feet trying to get my boots on. My legs get crossed as I'm jumping around, and I fall flat on my face. Clint comes barreling out of the bathroom, searching for danger. He bursts into laughter holding his arms across his stomach.

  
"Yeah, very funny bird brain."

  
"I'm. Sorry!"

  
"No, you're not."

  
"Yeah, no. I'm really not."

  
I pick myself up off the floor, lightly punch him in the arm.

  
"Ready to go?"

  
He pulls out a plain black hat from the back pocket of his jeans and wedges it on top of his head, sliding his sunglasses on underneath the bill. That smug smirk I had seen when I first arrived was back, and seeing it again awoke the coils of desire deep in my belly. Clint takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and being the man-child that he is, begins to hum the Mission Impossible theme song as we dart out of the room, pressing ourselves against the wall and pretending to be spies. Well, I'm pretending to be a spy since Clint actually is one.

  
_"Should we tell them they're not really being sneaky?" chuckles Tony._

  
_Natasha smacks him upside the back of the head._

  
_"Let them have their fun."_

  
We make it out of the tower without interruptions, stepping out of the Tower and into the sunlight. People have gathered around, but most of them ignore us, only sometimes giving sideward glances to see if Clint is one of the Avengers. Once we're out of the crowd, Clint hails a taxi and so begins my day exploring New York with my favorite Avenger.  
Central Park was the first place he took me, keeping his hand linked to mine as we stroll through the park. My phone was still broken but Clint made up for it by taking pictures of almost everything we were doing. He wouldn't let me buy anything, even after I checked my balance using Clint's phone. There was significantly more money than there should've been and I could only wonder if it was from Loki working some kind of magic or if Tony found out my banking information. Museums were what I wanted to see the most, but there wasn't enough time in one day to see everything. Clint surprised me with reserving us a hotel room, promising we'd get up early enough to make up for it. We spent most of the day wandering through the Bronx Zoo and Coney Island, heading over to Ellis Island before the sun sets. We managed to get into the Statue of Liberty before she was closed for tours and made it up to the Crown where Clint took a picture of us kissing with the sun setting in the background.

  
"You'll have to send that one to me once I get a new phone again."

  
"Of course," he whispered, before kissing me again.

  
He introduced me to Schwarma that night in the hotel room, and even though I almost gave into my desires, Clint remained the gentleman, sleeping next to me and never pushed for anything. His arms stayed around me all night, soothing not only me but she-wolf as well.

  
I was abruptly ripped out of my dreams when Clint pounced on me, jumping up and down until I let him know I was really awake. When I sat up, he handed me a cup of coffee, and I held it in front of my face like it was reviving me.

  
"Not a morning person, are you?"

  
"What was your first clue?"

  
He laughs, moving his head between the cup and my face, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

  
"You wanted to see the museums, so we're going to the museums."

  
"What time is it?"

  
"About seven."

  
"Ugh..."

  
"C'mon. Take a shower, get changed and by the time you're done with that, breakfast should be here. Then, we'll go to the museums. Okay?"

  
"You drive a hard bargain, Hawk."

  
He winks at me, taking the empty coffee cup from my hands, dramatically tossing it into the trash can and flopping down onto the bed.

  
"Only for my best girl."

  
I can't help the blush that covers my cheeks, making a 'psssh' sound at him while internally, I'm screaming with joy. I grab my bag that has my clothes and my poor excuse for make-up in it, bouncing on my toes to finish waking up.

  
Behind my back, Clint watches my ass as I trot away from him, loving the way it looks even in my well-worn sweats. It drove him crazy to have my soft body next to him all night, and even with the looks I was giving him, he refused to pressure me into something I might regret.

  
He gives me another wink as I close the door, reheating the burn in my cheeks, and laughing about it loud enough that I can hear him through the closed door. As I strip, part of me wishes he would come in and screw me senseless under the heat of the shower but after last night, I know that I would have to be the one to make the move with him. The pressure of water feels amazing on my skin, but it does nothing to relieve the tension between my legs. I may not have slept with anyone yet, but that doesn't mean I haven't taken care of my own urges before. Taking my time to pamper myself in the shower, I make sure everything is smooth, and heavily scented, hoping to coax Clint into showing me he wants me just as much as I want him. The thought of the archer's body against mine sends shivers through me, and I dance my fingers over my skin until they're between my legs, sliding them into my folds. I'm so wet that I don't need any extra lubrication from the water, and as I begin to imagine Clint's hands and mouth on me, I circle my swollen clit. Pacing myself slowly at first, lazily moving the pads of my fingers around and around as if I was feeling Clint's instead of my own.

  
_Hard muscles taut like his bowstring as he enters me._

  
_My fingers work faster, and I bite my lip from making a sound._

  
_His lips leaving little marks where only he can see them, marking me as his._

  
Switching from circles to a pattern of side to side and up and down, my fingers rub furiously as my body begs for release.

  
_The way he'd feel inside me as he came, whispering my name like it was going the only thing that mattered._

  
A moan of Clint's name dropped from my mouth before I could stop it, my walls clenching around Clint's imaginary dick inside of me, and my legs becoming like Jell-O.

  
In the bedroom, Clint could hear his name clear as day mixed with a sinful moan, the sound going straight to his crotch and making him instantly hard. He doesn't have time to make it go away before I'm shutting the water off and getting out. So, he scrambles up and changes quickly from his purple pajama pants and into a pair of purple silk boxers and blue jeans.

  
Purple was my favorite color, and it was the bra and panty set I had brought along with me from home. The bra made the girls pop up just right, and the "cheeky" panties highlight the curve of my hips and make my ass look amazing. I didn't know if tonight after we returned to the tower, was going to be the time I sleep with Clint, but I'll be damned if I don't look good in case it happens. Tight black jeans are slid on next, with a flowy, spaghetti strapped plum-colored shirt to top it off. It doesn't take long for my hair long to dry, but I finish it off with the use of the hairdryer and fluff it up, leaving it unbrushed for a wilder look. The redness of my locks stood out against the purple and hung down to the middle of my back. It was the one thing I prided myself on and know that I knew where the undyeable black hair came from, it made me prouder of being so different. I scrub my teeth quickly, baring them in the mirror to make sure I had nothing stuck in them. Black eyeliner, black mascara and a light coating of brown eyeshadow made the green of my eyes stand out like there were jewels stuck inside my skull. I didn't need anything else, except my socks and shoes which were out in the bedroom with Clint. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but it feels like we're going on an actual date, and it wakes up the butterflies. Steam billows out around my feet as I walk out of the bathroom, and Clint glances up, looking back at the phone in his hand and then at me, his blue eyes going wide as he takes in my appearance.

  
"Wow, Nira. You're... just wow."

  
"Really?"

  
His chest muscles ripple as he gets up from the bed, arms flexing as he reaches out to me and pulls me against him by my hips.

  
"Really."

  
His mouth is soft against mine, and I give his bottom lip a kitten lick, wanting to know how far I can push him before he snaps.

  
"I promised you the museums, baby girl. If we don't stop now, we won't make it."

  
I pull back, removing my hands from his chest.

  
"Oh."

  
"Wait, wait, wait. I didn't mean that like a bad thing. You... Jesus, I haven't felt this way for someone in quite some time and I want to do everything right, you know?"

  
"Like a date?"

  
His smile brightened, and he nodded.

  
"It's a date."

  
He kisses me one more time before grabbing a tight, plain black shirt and throwing it on over his head, giving me a good show of the muscles he pretends not to have. I catch my boots when he tosses them to me, pulling my socks and them on to finish getting ready for my museum date with Clint. Our bags are repacked, and we're ready to go, walking out hand in hand to check out in the lobby. Clint's hat and sunglasses are back on, and even though I'm glad for the privacy, part of me wishes he wouldn't have them on so I can show the world the man that chose me.

  
The day passed by in a whirlwind of an insane amount of knowledge that I never would've been able to remember if it wasn't for all the pictures Clint was taking. As I gaze at him while he isn't paying attention, I wonder how anyone could overlook this man. Just because he isn't a super soldier or some high tech billionaire doesn't mean that he isn't as good as they are. He feels my stare and winks at me, snapping a picture before I can object. I'm not ready to head back to the tower and Clint can feel my hesitation, pulling me to his side as we wait for a cab.

  
"I've got a nest that no one can get to except me and as soon as we get there I'll take you there if you want."

  
"I don't want to hide from everyone. It's just that... this weekend with you has been amazing and I'm not ready for it to be over, you know?"

  
"Me either, baby girl."

  
My phone decides to ring just then, but I shut the screen off when I realize it's Sam calling. I'm sure he and Dean mean well but I don't want to focus on my inevitable return home. Clint thankfully doesn't ask, and politely holds the door open for me to get into the cab first, wrapping his arm around me when he slides in.

  
We were greeted by everyone when we returned, only making it as far as the kitchen on my floor and the both of us earning a slap upside the head from Natasha for not letting her know that we were even leaving. I looked for Loki and Thor and tried to hide my disappointment when I realized they weren't back yet.

  
"I knew you guys were sneaking out," Tony bragged. "But Nat over here didn't want me to ruin it for you two kids."

  
"I appreciate that. We had a lot more fun doing it our way."

  
"I'm sure you did." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, and I tried hard to hide a blush.

  
"Did you two, you know? Fondue?" Steve stuttered.

  
"No! We shared a bed but nothing happened."

  
Clint pressed a kiss to my forehead, his arm snaking around my waist. We haven't established what 'we' are yet, but the action is subtle enough to be made clearly: _She's taken. Back off_. James' icy blue eyes meet mine, and he winks, the words _I told you so_ floating through my head. Tony surprises me when he pulls out a box from behind him and holds it out for me to take. It's wrapped in a shiny red paper, with an over the top gold bow that's almost bigger than the box itself. I gently undo the paper, handing it to Tony, and open it to find a brand new top of the line phone sitting inside.

  
"To replace the one you broke. So when you go home, you can still talk to all of us."

  
"Thank you. I feel so spoiled now."

  
"Well, aren't you technically a princess?" he chuckles.

  
Everyone's eyes widen slightly, including mine.

  
"Um, I don't know. Loki and I haven't really talked about it."

  
"Should we start calling you, your highness now?" James snickers, so I stick my tongue out at him. "I will freeze these fingers," he wiggles the metal ones," and make sure that your tongue gets stuck."

  
Sam laughs the hardest, and attempts to talk but just laughs harder each time he looks at me and James.

  
"I think," Steve starts, "he's trying to say that he would pay to see that."

  
Sam claps Steve on the shoulder, nodding and still laughing. I remember that my tongue is still hanging out and suck it back in my mouth, making a face at James instead. The elevator dings and an intimidating man with an eyepatch and trenchcoat saunters out, eyeing each of us in the room. I don't know who this man is, but he makes everyone in the room seem small and insignificant. His presence is commanding and even she-wolf can't help but feel wary of him.

  
"Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on, but all of you are needed for a debriefing. Except you." His focus is pinpointed on me, and his one-eyed stare feels like it's going to burn a hole through my skin. "Who are you?"

  
"I'm Nira."

  
His slim brow raises, unimpressed with my reply.

  
"That's it?" Clint's hand slips from around my waist, and it doesn't go undetected. "Who are you?"

  
_The fuck is this guys issue?_

  
_"_ My name is Nira Wright."

  
"Will someone tell me who she is?"

  
"I am Nira Wright, daughter of Loki. Is that what you wanted to hear?" The man looks genuinely surprised. Whether it be from my snappy response or from my parentage, I don't know yet. "Who the hell are you?"

  
"I am Director Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. That's who the hell I am."

  
"He's our boss," Clint whispers.

  
"If we're done with the introductions, I have a mission debriefing that I would like to get to."

  
Fury's trenchcoat swishes around his feet as he turns on his heel and heads back the way he came. He turns around in the elevator, pinning a glare on me before the doors close.

  
Pietro and Wanda are gone in a flash, and out a door I hadn't noticed before. Sam, Steve, James, and Tony crowd together in the elevator, briefly leaving Clint and Natasha with me.

  
"Did I do something wrong?"

  
"Fury doesn't like not knowing about anything," Natasha reassures me. "You just took him by surprise, that's all." She strokes my arm soothingly, jerking her head for Clint to follow.

  
He kisses me quickly, murmuring, "I'll be back," and then I'm left alone.


	9. Chapter 9

I try everything from drawing to playing the Wii to finding something to bake. Nothing can hold my attention, and I find myself wishing Loki and Thor would be back already. Curiosity grabs me, and I remember Tony's AI system that he was telling me about that replaced JARVIS.

  
"FRIDAY?"

  
"Yes, Ms. Wright?"

  
"Is the debriefing room on a floor below or above mine?"

  
"Above."

  
"How many levels?"

  
"Three."

  
"Thank you, FRIDAY."

  
"You're welcome, Ms. Wright."

  
I dash to the elevator, pressing the button to take me up, rocking back and forth on my heels as I wait for the doors to open again. Luckily, no one can see when I arrive, and I remember what I've seen Clint do to get into the vents. Flinching when the vent hatch clangs open, but no one comes out to investigate, allowing me to jump and pull myself into the vent. There's enough room for me to turn around and close the hatch, and I army crawl until I can hear voices. I made it just in time because they seem to have finished.

  
"Barton," Fury calls out. "I want to speak with you."

  
_Oh, this can't be good._

  
"Sir?"

  
"What is your relationship with the girl?"

  
_Well, shit._

  
The silence is overbearing, and I can feel the tension from Clint and Fury all the way into the vents.

  
"I asked you a question, Barton."

  
"I don't know."

  
"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

  
"It's the one you're going to have to deal with because I don't know. We've gone on dates but we haven't labeled it as anything else."

  
"I will not risk you being distracted on this mission because you're too focused on her. Deal with it, or I will."

  
_Ha. I'd like to see him try. He doesn't know what I can do._

  
"Loki won't allow anything to happen to her."

  
"I can banish him back to his own planet. He is not a threat to me. I mean it, Barton. Deal with it _tonight_ or I will take care of it for you."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
The defeat in his voice makes my heart break, and I stay hidden in the vents until I hear Clint and Fury leave. Crawling back out much slower than what I climbed in, I drop down and wait for the elevator to come back. I head for the roof once it arrives, thankful that the breeze is warm enough that I don't need a jacket. Tonight will be my last night at the tower. Searching for a name in my contacts, tapping the call button when I find it and praying that he answers.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Sam?"

  
"Hey, Nira. Everything okay?"

  
"Everything is fine. Um, is Dean there?"

  
"Yeah. He's here. I'll put you on speakerphone. Dean! Phone!"

  
"Hey, sweetheart. How's it going?"

  
"Can you guys come get me? By tomorrow?"

  
Sam and Dean's tones change from friendly to concerned.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"What's going on?"

  
"I'm fine. Nothing is going on. I'm just ready to come home."

  
"Come on, sweetheart. I know you're not telling the truth."

  
"Does your dad knowing you're coming back?"

  
"He's... he's not here right now. I'll explain it when you guys get here tomorrow, okay?"

  
"Where are you?"

  
_Well, this ought to be fun..._

  
_"_ I'm at the Avengers Tower in New York City."

  
There's shuffling in the background, a door closing and footsteps. The Impala's roar makes me smile, and I know that they're coming.

  
"We're on our way, babe."

  
"Thanks, guys. Can't wait to see you."

  
"No problem."

  
I hang up, and walk to the edge of the roof, leaning on the brick wall to stare down at the people and traffic. She-wolf whines and I strip, letting go and releasing her. The sun is setting, creating a beautiful background for the New York City backdrop with different hues of purples, pinks, and oranges. The moon soon makes her appearance, shining brightly above me with a sprinkle of stars across the night sky. She-wolf takes over and lets out a mournful howl that echoes across the rooftops of the buildings closest to us. She walks us back in, carrying my clothes in her mouth and we take the stairs to drag out returning to my floor.

  
Clint is sitting on the couch, his head resting in hands and elbows braced on his knees. My nails click on the flooring and catches his attention. He raises his head, but I keep walking with my head drooped, ears pinned back and tail hanging low.

  
"Nira?"

  
I don't reply, heading straight to my bathroom and shifting back. The shower beckons to me, and I take my time, partially avoiding him and partially just spending time underneath the water. I finally step out, contemplating on wrapping myself in a towel or walking out naked with or without Clint being in my room.

  
_Naked it is then._

  
Clint is stretched out on my bed, his bare feet crossed at the ankles and his arms linked behind his head, watching something on the tv. His blue eyes flicker to me and go round as he takes in my appearance. He pushes himself to a sitting position, and his Adam's apple bobs when I walk closer to him.

  
"What's wrong, Hawk? Bird got your tongue?"

  
I place each foot deliberately slow in front of the other, drawing out each movement as I get closer. Clint is quick to meet me at the edge of the bed, grabbing my waist and pulling me flush against him, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. It was like a fire had been lit in them; a barely controlled flame that could burst into something that refuses to be held back. His hands move to cup my face, tenderly rubbing his thumbs against the outside of my lips and across my cheeks.

  
"Are you sure you want this?"

  
"I've never been more sure about anything."

  
_He's going to hate me when I'm gone but at least I'll be able to remember this._

  
He brushes his nose against mine, before gently kissing me, his eyes watching my eyes until they close. My hands are placed on his chest and I could feel how hard his heart was beating against his chest underneath my palms. The kisses became hotter, more urgent and demanding. I bunched his shirt in my fists, as I opened my mouth, sliding my tongue along his lower lip. He growled as he accepted my advances, sucking on my tongue and crashing our mouths together. I fought to keep kissing him but I needed to breathe unless I wanted to pass out before anything even started and with much frustration, I pull away and rest my head on his shoulder.

  
"Breathe, baby girl. We don't have to go through everything at once."

  
_Yes, dammit, we do. Because tomorrow, when you're gone, I'm leaving too. You just don't know it._

  
Clint pressed little kisses against the side of my head, biting back a moan as he felt my fingertips skim underneath his shirt and the way my teeth nipped at his neck. I let my teeth grow to nip a bit harder and leave a longer lasting mark where everyone could see it.

  
_He is mine. For tonight._

  
Clint grabs a handful of my long, red hair and twists it around in his fist, pulling my head back to leave hot, open mouth kisses on my throat.

  
"You're not fond of this shirt, are you?" I ask, looking at him with hooded eyes.

  
"No. Why?"

  
I grab hold of it by the collar, tearing it in half to expose his toned chest, and attack it with my hands and mouth with Clint's moment of stilled surprise. With strength that I had forgotten he possessed, Clint picks me up, turns me around and drops me on my back onto the bed, hovering his body over mine. It's like he's realized once more that I am completely naked. I tremble underneath him, attempting to keep on a brave face and not show I am as nervous on the outside as I am on the inside. It must have slipped because the blue of his eyes goes from fiery to compassionate, and as he brings his face down to mine, he's much more gentle than he had been.

  
"I'm not going to break, Clint."

  
"I know," he whispers between kisses," but I'm not. Going to. Rush through this. With you. Not for your first time."

  
"How did you know?"

  
"You told me. When you were drunk."

  
He silenced whatever I was going to say when he places his mouth over my right nipple, and swirls his tongue around it while playing with the left between his thumb and forefinger. I'm writhing beneath him, tugging on his hair and he switches, just barely scraping his teeth along the inside of my breast.

  
"Clint... please. I need you."

  
"Patience, little wolf."

  
His hands and mouth traveled all over my body, leaving no inch of skin untouched as he makes his way to the apex between my thighs. I hold my breath as I feel his on my lower lips; the blankets clenched in my fingers as I keep from screaming at him to just _do something_! When I almost give in, he pulls my legs up and over his shoulders and slides his pink tongue between my folds before latching onto my clit.

  
"Ohhh, my God."

  
My hips buck under his mouth, and he holds me down with pressure on my hips from his hands to keep me still. Clint is relentless as he sucks and licks at the tiny bundle of nerves, never keeping with the same pattern until I am shaking uncontrollably. His tongue buries itself inside me, twisting and curling in ways I didn't think was possible, pushing me over the edge and I come, screaming his name. He laps up my slick like's he's been a man starved, wiping his chin off when he's done and crawling back up to me, holding me in his arms as I come down from my high.

  
"You good, baby?"

  
I can't do anything but nod.

  
"Do you want more?"

  
"Please?"

  
His clothed cock is rock hard against my thigh; a little wet spot at the top from the strain of no release. Clint stops my hand as I reach down to stroke him, blue orbs shining in the reflection of the forest background.

  
"This is about you, love."

  
"I want to do this."

  
"I'll let you later. My focus is on your pleasure."

  
With Clint laying on his side, he hooks my leg over his hip, exposing my soaked pussy to his blatant stare.

  
"You're gorgeous, Nira."

  
I've always been self-conscious about my stretch marks, and the pudge to my belly and thighs. I'm not obese, but I'm not skinny either, and it's among the many reasons why all of the guys in my hometown passed me over.

  
Clint takes me out of my thoughts, turning my face toward him and begins to kiss me again while gliding his hand between my breasts, over my ribs and down to my pussy. I ignore what he said earlier, and slip my hand into the waistband of his pants, wrapping my fingers around his thick cock. I've felt it before from our different encounters, but holding it in my hand now makes me anxious. Clint's fingers circle around my clit before moving down and entering one first to get me used to the sensation. I nod against his mouth and he adds in a second, stretching me out but not enough for it to hurt. He moans as I squeeze his cock when he slides in a third, moving them in and out using my slick as lube. I lose focus on pleasuring him as mine increases when he scissors his fingers, prepping me more for him and then curling them, rubbing the pads of his fingers against a sweet spot that makes me whimper in his mouth. He works them faster and brings me to orgasm for the second time that night. I break apart to cry out, shuddering with the aftershocks. Clint gets off the bed for a moment, and I worry that I've done something wrong until I watch him push his sweatpants off his hips, letting them drop to the floor. He's built like a god! He doesn't need super soldier serum or super speed or anything else to make him special or stand out. His rippled muscles screamed that he worked for every bit of strength that he's got, and is damn proud of it. Yeah, he's smug, but it's not like Tony's smugness that makes him an asshole. He's confident in himself and his abilities without needing the approval of fans and that's what draws me to him the most.

  
"Enjoying the view?"

  
I change the curtains from forest to a thunderstorm, murmuring, "definitely."

  
The flash of lightning makes the blue of his eyes even more brilliant and illuminates the hunger that he held back before. He steps forward, and kneels on the side of the bed next to me, before swinging his other leg over and placing it between my legs. Our eyes remain focused on each other as he braces himself on his arms with his hands holding my head, and nudges my legs apart when he puts his other leg between mine. One hand reaches down to rub the head against my folds, lubing it up and holding it at my entrance.

  
"If you want me to stop, you need to say it and I will stop. Okay?"

  
"Yes."

  
Clint never looks away as he slowly pushes his cock in, whispering apologies when I let out a whimper as he breaks through the barrier, taking my virginity forever. He pauses to let me adjust, his arms shaking with the effort to not injure me or move before I'm ready.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah."

  
He shifts his hips, his cock delightfully rubbing inside me, with no sign of any more pain.

  
"Move... please."

  
Clint wraps his arms behind my back, pressing our chests together, and begins to thrust slowly, drawing almost all the way out before pushing back in. He feels amazing, and when I smile up at him, he angles his hips a different way while keeping the same pace, the tip brushing against something deep inside that sends tingles down my spine. I want to ask him to go faster, but the display of tender and loving care has me keeping my mouth shut. Each of his thrusts are punctuated with a clap of thunder from the animated curtain background, along with each little pant and moan released, elevating the emotion in the room. The unspoken words hang heavily between us, along with the confusion of how we got here so fast. He plants gentle kisses on my lips, moving one hand between our bodies to play with my clit, awakening a volcanic eruption inside of me.

  
"Come for me, little wolf."

  
"Clint!"

  
My orgasm hits me hard enough to make me see stars, my inner walls clenching around Clint's dick, hurtling him into his own release.

  
"Ohhhh, Nira," he moans.

  
I can feel our combined juices flowing out of me, and pooling between our bodies. I'm so tired, I barely hear Clint.

  
"What's her name?"

  
"Who's?"

  
"Your wolf."

  
She-wolf's amber eyes glitter with satisfaction and a name floats through our connection.

  
_Lilka._

  
"Her name is Lilka."

  
"Good night, Lilka. Get some rest, my little wolf."

  
Sleep calls to me, and I doze off to the sound of thunder and rain, with Clint's head resting on my chest.

  
******

  
Clint wakes me up around four to make love again, only stopping when his first alarm goes off at six thirty to take us from the bed to the shower, (up against the wall, bent over, on his knees, on my knees) and continuing until I can't stand anymore. He gives me a shirt and sweatpants of his to wear, and we hold hands as the elevator takes us to the roof where the team and a jet is waiting. All eyes are on us, our hands, and the marks covering the skin that they can see. Clint gives me a kiss goodbye, getting on the plane first, but staying near the open hatch until everyone else is loaded and it closes. I watch as it lifts off, and stay on the roof until the jet is no longer visible. My phone rings, startling me out of my thoughts.

  
"Hey, Sam."

  
"We're about half an hour from the city. Where do you want to meet?"

  
"I'll text you. Lots of cameras and an artificial intelligence system that records everything. Okay?"

  
"Yep. See you soon."

  
"See you."

  
Loki is going to be pissed when he realizes I'm no longer here, but it won't take him long to figure out where I'm at. Clint, on the other hand, will be furious but doubt he will come looking for me even with Tony's tracking abilities.

  
I hurry down the stairs, throwing what little clothing I have back in my bag when I get to my room, shoving my boots on, grabbing my phone and it's charger, but leaving the wolf blanket behind, dashing back out of the room as quickly as I came in.

  
_Diner down the street and around the corner from the tower. I'm on my way there now._

 

**_We'll be there._ **  
**_-Dean_ **

 

  
Thunder claps overhead, signaling the possible arrival of my uncle and father.

  
"Fuck me," I grumble, trying not to full out run in the crowd and catch anyone's attention.

  
The rumble of the Impala is heard over the crowd of people surrounding me, and I jump, waving to Sam and Dean so that they can spot me at the diner. The classic car soon comes to view, and I bolt across the street, uncaring of the horns honking and about the possibility of getting hit. I get into the car before they can get out, surprising them but they don't ask.

  
"Can we go? Please?"

  
Dean stomps on the pedal, tires squealing against the pavement and earning some dirty looks and hand gestures. I take one last look at the tower, getting the feeling that I'm being watched before turning around and sinking below the view of the back window. Sam and Dean both catch the movement in the rearview mirror but only Sam turns around because of Dean driving.

  
"What are you running from?"

  
"Nothing."

  
Dean's green eyes narrow and I look away.

  
"Nice hickies."

  
"Fuck you, Dean."

  
"Looks like you already have been."

  
"Jealous?"

  
Sam holds up a hand.

  
"Okay, you two, knock it off. Nira, if you don't want to talk about it right now, fine. Is anyone coming after you?"

  
"My dad, maybe."

  
"Anyone else?"

  
"I don't think so."

  
"Won't your boyfriend notice you're gone?" Dean snarks.

  
"What is it with men and wanting to know about boyfriends? No. There is no one besides my dad. And maybe my uncle."

  
"Dad _and_ uncle? Awesome. Are they going to come after us for taking you?"

  
"They won't know that I'm gone until they get there."

  
"Where have they been?"

  
"Gone."

  
Dean slaps the steering wheel in frustration.

  
"Calm down, Dean," Sam scolds. "So, who exactly is your dad and uncle?"

  
"You won't believe me if I told you."

  
Dean snorts. "Try us."

  
"My dad is Loki and Thor is my uncle."

  
The silence inside the car is deafening.

  
"You're shitting me, right?"

  
"Nope."

  
We're out of the city and onto an almost empty highway, giving Dean enough room to stomp on the breaks without causing an accident.

  
"We're fucking taking you back!"

  
"They don't know that I'm with you guys so they can't come after me."

  
Dean whips around in the front seat.

  
"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what the fuck you're running from."

  
"I'm not running from anything."

  
" _Who_ are you running from then?"

  
"No one."

  
"Nira," Sam pleads, "we're not going to judge you."

  
"I got... involved with one of the Avengers and their boss didn't like it so I decided to leave while my dad, uncle and everyone else was gone."

  
"Fantastic."

  
"His boss gave him a choice! It was either Cli- _he_ deals with me or his boss does. Got it? Can we just go? Please?"

  
Dean turns around and presses on the gas, gravel flying behind the Impala as we take off.

  
"Where are we going?"

  
"Sam and I have a job to do before we take you home."

  
"I thought we worked in the same place?"

  
"Since your dad and uncle are gods, and their friends are superheroes, we can tell you what we really do."

  
"Aaand that is?"

  
"We hunt monsters."

  
She-wolf snarls, and it takes everything I have to hold her back.

  
_That's why they showed up. They were hunting me and Loki. I need out. NOW._

  
"Let me out at the next motel. I'll find a way home by myself."

  
"Got something to hide?"

  
"Nope. Just don't want to be a part of this."

  
"Your friends are _superheroes_ and you can't believe what we're doing?" Dean scoffs. "Figures you'd be that shallow. Is it because we don't have a lot of money?"

  
_I have had enough!_

  
I reached for the door handle and yanked it open, surprising both of the men and causing Sam to lean forward and yank me back into the car. Dean pulled over again, and I jerked myself out of Sam's grip to storm out of the car and into the trees as the brothers' shouted at me. It was tempting to just shift and bolt away from them, but then my secret would be revealed and I couldn't risk them knowing about me or Loki. I could hear one of their footsteps getting closer so I jumped up to grip the closest branch and used the trunk as leverage to get out of their reach. Dean was clearly not amused but Sam was. His hazel eyes were full of the laughter he was biting back.

  
"So what? You're part monkey now?" Dean snarls.

  
"I grew up in a hick town, smart ass. I know how to climb a tree."

  
"Why did you try jumping out of the car?"

  
"Maybe because you're being a dick," Sam shoots back, taking the words right out of my mouth.

  
" _I'm_ being a dick?! I wouldn't have to be a dick if she would tell me what her problem is!"

  
I leaned back against the trunk with my hands clasped behind my head and my ankles crossed over each other. The brothers' kept bickering about who was being the bigger asshole and why I had such a problem with Dean. To make matters worse, I kept plucking filberts and tossing it at them. Dean's emerald eyes were filled with rage each time he turned around, pointing at me and shouting.

  
"Who's acting like the monkey's now? I don't need you to be Prince fucking Charming but have you ever thought about talking to me as a person instead of a suspect? I've done nothing to you but yet you have been the _biggest_ asshole to me since we met. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like me."

  
Sam burst into laughter, bending over because he was laughing so hard at the color draining from Dean's face. I leap out of the tree, crouched down in the 'superhero landing' before straightening up and stalking toward Dean. My head only reached the top of his chest so I had to look up at him when I stood toe to toe with him. His forest eyes glinted with a hunger I'd seen before, the crinkle around the edges and the grizzle of his beard making him seem more dangerous than Clint. He held himself in a way that told me that he'd seen some shit and had lived to tell the tales.

  
"What's wrong, Dean? Wolf got your tongue?"

  
Before he can say anything, thunder boomed overhead, ominous and angry. Dean looks down, raising a brow.

  
"Someone looking for you?"

  
"Let's go."

  
Sam holds his arm out to wrap around my shoulders as I walk by but I shrug him off, not wanting male contact. It's a silent but quick trip back to the car, and as the thunder claps get louder, we leave before it can catch up.

  
_Thor and Loki had arrived mere minutes after I had left. Loki was excited to see me again, and Thor couldn't wait to give me gifts that their mother had instructed them to bring back to Midgard. Loki became concerned at first of my absence. His wolf scented the air and told him that I hadn't left too long before they had come home, and his wolf's hearing had picked up a sound that he had heard once before. Loki had dashed to the window and spotted my red hair standing out like a beacon among the dull crowd and watched me get into the classic black car. There were too many questions and not enough answers, and through his brewing frustration, another scent caught his attention. He followed it to my room, where the smell of sex and Clint's scent permeated the air. Loki gnashed his teeth together, making a sickening sound as they grew._

  
_"Loki, where is Nira?"_

  
_"She's gone, you oaf. How could you not realize this when she did not come out and greet us?"_

  
_"Where did she go?"_

  
_"Do you think I would still be standing here if I knew?!"_

  
_"Calm down, brother! We will find her. Where do we begin?"_

  
_"With the Hawk, as soon as he returns."_


	10. Chapter 10

I'd fallen asleep on the way out of New York, and roughly awoken when I slid off the back seat onto the hard floor when Dean pulled into a hotel parking lot.

  
"Rise and shine!"

  
"Fuck you, Dean."

  
"Promises, promises," he muttered, climbing out of the car.

  
I mock him as I pick myself up and dust my pants off, glaring at a snickering Sam.

  
"You and him are so much alike."

  
"You're really going to insult me as soon as I wake up?" I grumble, crawling out of the car to stretch my aching muscles. "Where are we?"

  
"Pennsylvania."

  
Sam steps out, his long _long_ legs proceeding before the rest of him. The man was a giant, and something I would definitely like to climb. My gaze traveled up his body until it reached his hazel eyes, a blush covering my cheeks when I realize I've been caught. They darkened enough to show that he was pleased with my stare, and I wondered just how far his kind outer shell went.

  
"If you guys are going to make 'fuck me' eyes at each other then you two can share a room," Dean growled. "If not, here's _your_ room key. It's right next to ours upstairs." He hands me a card, brushing past me to the back of the car and popping open the trunk to grab his bag.

  
My own bag is in the back seat, and I reach through the open window, slinging it over my shoulder and taking a peek into the open hatch. There's an arsenal of weapons that would impress Natasha. I walked around to get a better look; Sam and Dean standing on each side of me as I stared at the guns, knives and miscellaneous weaponry.

  
"Who are you guys?"

  
"Let's talk more about this in the room," Sam suggests, nodding at the people walking around in the parking lot.

  
I felt a little wary of it but, I followed them anyway, nonchalantly admiring their asses as they walk up the stairs in front of me. Dean points to the door right of his.

  
"Drop your stuff off. We've got an adjoining room so Sam can let you in if you want to talk. I'm going to the bar."

  
_Well, alrighty then._

  
Dean slides the card through the lock, roughly throwing his duffel bag on the closest bed to the door and walking back down the stairs. Sam and I stand there awkwardly for a moment.

  
"I'm going to go in and unlock the door.."

  
"Yeah, okay."

  
Sam waits for me to get into my room before heading into his, tossing his bag down and waiting for me to come through the door.

  
My room is sparsely decorated with an old farmhouse painting that hangs crookedly above the queen size bed and a strange looking clock on the wall across from it. A small dresser sits next to the bed with a sad looking little lamp on top of it, and like always, a bible in the top drawer.

  
"Well, at least there's a tv."

  
I drop my bag onto the floor, grab the remote from the tv stand and plop down on the bed, forgetting about Sam in the next room when I find my favorite tv show on. My laughter travels through the horribly thin walls, making Sam smile, and prompting him to come to my room.

  
"Mind if I join you?"

  
"Oh my God!"

  
I damn near jump off the bed and throw the remote at him which, of course, he catches. His smile is so big that his dimples show, making him seem like a younger man.

  
"I am so sorry! I totally forgot you were in there!"

  
"It's all right." Sam sits down on the bed, the springs squeaking underneath his giant frame.

  
A blush rises to my cheeks as I imagine what it would sound like during sex with him. I suddenly feel self-conscious about still being in Clint's clothes while sitting next to Sam.

  
"Penny for your thoughts?"

  
"Ha. No. How about we talk about who you and Dean are?"

  
"Where do you want me to start?"

  
"From the beginning."

  
"Okay. Well, a demon killed our mom when I was six months old and Dean was four. So, it sent our dad on a warpath to find what killed her, raising us to be soldiers to kill the supernatural. If you can think of a monster, we've probably hunted it and killed it. We've died multiple times _and_ been brought back to life, met God, fought the Devil, traveled back in time and saved the world more times than we can keep track. Our mom was a hunter, and kept it from our dad, resulting in the deaths of her mom and dad. Oh, and our mom was brought back from the dead by God's sister. Any questions?"

  
"So many. Do we have alcohol? I need to process all this."

  
"Be right back."

  
Sam is gone and back with a bottle of Jack, grabbing the paper cups that are supposed to be for coffee, handing one to me. He pours two fingers worth in mine, then his and we raise them in a toast.

  
"First question?"

  
"Is God really real?"

  
"Yes and every other god you can think of. They all banded together to let Lucifer kill me and Dean. We've killed a couple of them too."

  
"What's Heaven like?"

  
"Everyone gets their own Heaven except me and Dean. We share one."

  
"That's amazing. Are angels nice?"

  
"No. Most of them are dicks. Our best friend, Castiel, is one of the few good ones."

  
Something that sounds like wings interrupts my next question and all of a sudden there's a dark-haired man in a tan trench coat, with piercing blue eyes to rival James's, at the foot of the bed.

  
"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?"

  
He glares at me before turning the stony look to Sam.

  
"What did you need?"

  
"Cas this is Nira. Nira, this is Castiel. Our angel friend."

  
"I need another drink."

  
Sam hands me the bottle and I drink several shots, gritting my teeth as the alcohol burns going down my throat. The angel has his head tilted and his eyes are squinted like he was studying me.

  
"You're not human."

  
_What. The. Fuck._

  
"Her father isn't human either."

  
"No. That isn't it."

  
_I am so screwed._

  
Lilka pins her ears back, baring her teeth and letting out a warning growl.

  
Castiel's eyes widen, and he moves his shoulders like he's bracing himself for a fight. The lights flicker, shadows looming across the walls and forming into wings.

  
"Cas, what's your problem? She's not a demon!"

  
"Sam, she is a threat to you and Dean and must be eliminated."

  
I'm losing my hold on Lilka. My eyes change from green to gold, and my teeth lengthen as she threatens to break loose. A silver blade drops from his sleeve into his hand, his eyes going from blue to glowing white.

  
"Sam, leave! Now!"

  
Castiel and I focus on each other, ready to tear each other apart at the slightest movement.

  
"Dean?"

  
"What the hell do you want, Sam?!"

  
"You need to get back here, _now_."

  
"Why?"

  
"Cas is freaking out and so is Nira."

  
"Don't let them kill each other before I get there."

  
"Make it fast."

  
Sam can hear the Impala's tires squealing in the background, and hangs up. All he could think about was how Dean was right. I was the monster they were hunting for. And now he was going to have to choose between his friend and me. Dean barely gets the Impala to park before he's pulling his gun out of the back of his pants and rushing up the stairs, sliding the card to unlock the door and barreling into my room. The gun falters in his hand as he notices the changes in my face. For once, he didn't want to be right.

  
"Cas, stand down."

  
"She is a threat to you and Sam, Dean."

  
"Her father is a god. Do not harm her."

  
Cas turns his fury on Dean.

  
"She is a monster! You hunt them!"

  
I snap, tearing through my clothes as Lilka takes over. Sam falls off the bed as my massive wolf body takes up most of the surface.

  
"What do we do?"

  
"We have to put her down."

  
"She hasn't hurt anyone!"

  
Cas lunges forward, his sharpened blade slashing the air in front of my face. Lilka has taken over, controlling all of my movements and I can only watch as she leaps off the bed toward Cas with teeth bared and claws outstretched. Cas swings the blade down, catching her in the shoulder as teeth clamp down on his non-blade-wielding hand. She draws blood, before yanking back and snapping again, jerking out of the way before she gets stabbed. She circles Cas, and he keeps his front to her, pivoting on his heel with every movement she makes around him. Lilka lowers herself to the ground, vaulting herself forward with her jaws open and reaching for Cas's legs but the angel flies back just in time.

  
"I have to put her down, Sam."

  
"No. Dean, wait. She felt threatened."

  
"By what?"

  
"Cas figured out that she isn't all human. He got defensive and she retaliated by doing the same thing."

  
"What do we do then, Sam?! Cas will kill her."

  
"He won't kill you. You have to stop him. I'll see if I can get through to her."

  
Lilka has knocked Cas to the ground, her front paws on his chest and teeth snapping mere inches away from his face. If it wasn't for him holding her back by the throat, he would've already been mauled. Sam tackles her and Dean helps pull Cas to his feet, kicking the blade under the bed and out of his reach. Dried blood covers his shirt from where her nails have ripped through the material and into his skin, mixing in with the blood dripping from the biggest wound on her shoulder and the little nicks that he had gotten in.

  
"What are you doing?!"

  
"Get out of here! We've got this!"

  
Cas flies off, relieving some of the tension in the room. Lilka was too far gone to notice that he had left, now too focused on Sam. He had her wrapped in a bear hug against his chest, trying to talk her down. I could hear his voice, but it was like trying to listen to something underwater. Dean crouches down in front of her, with Sam's hand wrapped around her muzzle, and starts talking too. The combination of green and hazel eyes has us both remembering the forest back home, soothing her and allowing me to take over. The adrenalin has worn off, the pain breaking through the leftover haze from the fight and making me whine. My eyes, though still golden, have become human, signaling them that it was me looking through.

  
"Nira?"

  
I nod, and Sam releases my muzzle.

  
"I'm going to carry you to our bathroom, okay? You're bleeding and we're going to take care of you."

  
I had no energy left to put up any kind of fight. Dean hesitates before touching me and helping Sam lift me up to carry me to their bathroom. Blood from my shoulder drips off the tip of my paw and onto the frayed carpets, leaving a trail. He was gentle as he could be when lowering me down, apologizing when my head smacks against the edge. Dean follows him in, watching Sam interact with me as if I was in my human form. I stare back, remembering when he said he'd have to put me down, wondering if he was going to do it. The sadness in his eyes tells me that it might still happen, but not now. It's too much to stay awake, and as Sam pours the water over my fur, I pass out.

  
*****

  
The exhaustion of the fight and the energy it took for my wounds to heal left me in a haze. I couldn't shift back, and after Sam had bathed me, he had taken me to his bed instead of leaving me in the tub. Whatever the job they had was passed on to someone else. I remember Sam refusing to not leave my side, even as he and Dean got into arguments about what needed to be done with me. I wanted to leave, but I was nowhere near being strong enough to do so.

  
Dean had left to go on a food run, and Sam was in the shower when I was finally able to become human again. I held back my cries as my joints and bones popped back into place, leaving me a panting, writhing mess on Sam's bed. The water shuts off, and Sam comes out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He forgets to keep a grip on it and it drops to his feet as he trots over to me, kneeling at the edge of the bed and brushing my sweat drenched hair out of my face.

  
_God bless Sam fucking Winchester._

  
"Hey, how are you doing?"

  
_Fan-fucking-tastic you beautiful man._

  
"I'm human again."

  
He laughs, completely oblivious to our nakedness. His face is so close to mine that I can see the specks of green in his hazel eyes, and the pattern of his irises around the pupil. I could get lost in the color if I stared long enough, drawn into depths of his desire. I crack a smile, stretching my fingers out to brush the side of his face. He closes his eyes and turns his head into my touch. I couldn't tell if this was more intimate because we were both naked or if it was because Sam was such a gentle giant and not treating me like a monster.

  
"Hey, Sam?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You're gorgeous."

  
He blushes this time, looking down and jumping at his state of undress.

  
"Oh shit."

  
Sam looks up at me, and his eyes widen when he realizes that I don't have any clothes on either. I'm on my side with my legs crossed over each other and an arm across my chest so it's not like I'm completely exposed to him. He knows my darkest secret and combined with my current state, my soul might as well be on full display.

  
"You're not so bad yourself."

  
"That's what every girl wants to hear."

  
We chuckle, and then Sam's lips are on mine. Gone was the gentle giant; replaced instead by a lust driven hunter, hungry for the taste of something wild. I wanted him, there was no denying that but when he placed his weight on the bed and moved me to my back, my injuries reminded me that I was not ready enough for what we wanted. I sucked in a harsh breath, and Sam jerked, immediately backing off.

  
"I'm sorry!"

  
"It's fine. I'm fine, Sam. Just tender from the change."

  
One of his legs were between mine, and he was bracing himself with his elbows on each side of my head to not crush me underneath his weight. Our bodies were so very close to each other that it would not take very much movement for him to slide inside me. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

  
"Do you want to take a shower? It might help relieve some of the tension."

  
"Yeah."

  
Sam climbs off, remembering the towel on the floor and wraps it back around his waist, before handing me a robe. I sit up slowly, happy that I don't get dizzy, and slip my arms through the sleeves, covering my body with the thin material. I swing my legs off next, and get to my feet, giving Sam a happy grin when I don't fall on my face.

  
"Your shower or mine?"

  
"I should probably get back to my room before Dean comes back."

  
Each step is less wobbly than the last, and when I make it into my room, I close the adjoining door and separate myself from Sam. Showering is first on my mind, and I turn the water as hot as my skin can tolerate, stepping in and letting the water wash over me, taking all the sweat and pain away with it. There was no evidence of the little nicks that the angel's blade left but there will always be a scar, starting from the top of my shoulder and down to the middle of my forearm, where Castiel got me the worst. Loki was going to be furious when he sees it. I use up all the shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the tiny little hotel bottles, scrubbing myself until my skin is pink and raw. Leaving the robe behind and letting my body air dry, I walk out and crawl onto my bed. The room is too quiet but I have no interest in turning on the tv. I lean over the side of the bed, digging around in my bag for my phone, not surprised to find that it was dead.

  
_I guess that explains how no one has found me._

  
I plug it in and let it charge, not turning it on.

  
*****

  
_A week. That's how long it had taken for the Avengers to come back from their mission. Thor and Loki awaited the jet at the top of the tower, decked out in their armor and looking like they were ready for a fight. The team hadn't suffered any personal losses in their mission but the fight had taken its toll anyway. Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, and Sam ignored the gods as they stepped off the jet, but as Steve stopped, so did James and Tony. Clint bumped into Tony, grunting from the impact as Natasha smirked. The look disappeared as quickly as it showed up when she notices the fury in Loki's eyes as he stares at Clint._

  
_"Something wrong, Reindeer Games?"_

  
_"Now is not the time for jesting, brother Tony," Thor warns._

  
_The jet takes off, leaving Earth's mightiest heroes for a possible face off with a very angry god of mischief. Clint glances up, brows furrowing when he catches Loki's heated glare._

  
_"What's your deal?"_

  
_"Where's Nira?"_

  
_"Oh shit," Natasha mutters._

  
_"What do you mean where is she? She was here when I- we left for the mission."_

  
_Loki takes a step forward, his horned helmet appearing on his head and his scepter forming in his hand. Clint pulls his bow from behind his back, ready to defend himself._   
_"We arrived no more than an hour after you had left, and she. Was. Gone. I know what you did with her!" Loki snarls and Clint's face pales._

  
_James, Tony and Steve step in front of Loki, blocking him from getting closer to Clint as Natasha pulls out her gun, aiming it at Loki's chest._

  
_"Why would she leave? Did you hurt her?"_

  
_"No! I would never hurt her!"_

  
_"Then why did she leave?!"_

  
_"I don't know! She seemed fine when I... when I was with her that night and when I left the next morning."_

  
_"Barton, what did you do?" Tony demands._

  
_"We slept together," confesses Clint. "But, I didn't hurt her. I don't know why she left." He pauses before his head drops to his chest._

  
_"What happened?" Natasha pries._

  
_"I think she heard me talking to Fury after the meeting."_

  
_Steve turns around, confused. "What did he want?"_

  
_"Fury didn't like me and Nira being so close. Or the way she snapped at him after she told him she was Loki's daughter. So, he told me that I had to deal with it or he was going to. She must have overheard us."_

  
_Everyone's shoulder's slumped as the truth came out._

  
_"I lost my daughter to the wind because of your stupidity."_

  
_"Not necessarily," Tony pipes in. "I can have FRIDAY track the phone I gave her."_

  
_*****_

  
I regret the moment I turn my phone on because it starts blowing up with messages coming in from everyone. They all mostly say the same thing: _Where are you? Are you safe? Talk to me. Are you okay? Who are you with?_ But, the one that broke my heart was from Clint.

  
**Baby, I'm sorry about Fury. Let us come find you, please? We'll figure things out. We're all worried about you. Please, baby, come back.**

  
I tossed my phone aside, burying my face in my hands and sobbing. There was no way I could go back to Clint. Fury wouldn't allow it and I couldn't risk him getting hurt or killed because he was thinking about me. The team would never forgive me if anything happened to him. Hell, I would never forgive myself. By now they all probably know what happened between us so it's not like I'll be able to show my face there again anyway.

  
Sam and Dean could hear my cries through the wall but left me alone to deal with my issues. I cried myself to sleep, wishing for the pain to go away.

  
*****

  
_"Got a ping on her phone. She's outside of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. What the hell is she doing there?" Tony turns around from his computer to look at Loki. "Who is she with?"_

  
_"Men that she should not be around."_

  
_"Sounds like you don't want your little girl around any men."_

  
_Loki growls, low in his throat so Tony holds his hands up in surrender._

  
_"Calm down, Reindeer Games. Who are the men she's with?"_

  
_"Sam and Dean Winchester."_

  
_Tony types their names in._

  
_"Woah. FRIDAY?"_

  
_"Yes, Mr. Stark?"_

  
_"Get Rogers, Barton, Romanov, Barnes, and Thor together in the debriefing room."_

  
_"Yes, sir."_

  
*****

  
Dean came in my room while I was sleeping the next morning to wake me up but stopped in his tracks as he took in my naked, slumbering form. I was sleeping on my stomach, with the pillow curled under my chest and the comforter barely covering my ass. Sam notices Dean just standing there and calls out to him.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"She's sleeping."

  
"We've got another case, Dean. Springfield, Ohio. Wake her up."

  
"She's naked, Sam."

  
"Still?"

  
Dean whips his head around at Sam.

  
"The hell do you mean, 'still'? There something going on between you two that I need to know?"

  
"Nothing happened."

  
Dean just grunts, and sighs before walking farther into my room and kneeling down next to the bed. He puts a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me.

  
"Hey, sweetheart. Wake up. "I open one brilliant green eye, slightly glaring at him. "Hey there, sunshine. We've got another job to do. You comin?"

  
"What time is it?"

  
"Five a.m."

  
I put my face in the pillow, groaning.

  
"Come on, Nira. Up and at 'em. We leave in ten."

  
I push myself off my pillow and sit up, turning myself to get off the bed. Dean groans as his eyes roam over my body, fighting with himself about making a move or walking away. I'm oblivious to his rigid posture, standing by the door because my face is in my hands as I try to wake up.

  
"Fuck this," he snarls, and takes two large steps toward me, closing in the distance between us.

  
I look up just in time to see Dean in my face, with his eyes full of desire before his lips come crashing down on mine and he's pushing me back down on the bed. The man is gruff on the outside but his kisses are gentle, along with the hands that touch and tease everywhere they can reach.

  
"Dean!" Sam hollers.

  
The sound of his voice breaks the two of us apart for a moment before Dean's mouth is back on mine.

  
"Oh, come on!"

  
Dean growls against my lips before pulling off and looking at Sam over his shoulder.

  
"What?"

  
"We need to set some ground rules."

  
"'Ground rules?' I'm not a pet!"

  
Dean nips the muscle at the joining of my neck and shoulder.

  
"We know."

  
"So does this mean you're not going to be an ass to me anymore?"

  
He smirks.

  
"No promises."

  
"We've both seen her naked, Dean. Just move so we can all talk."

  
I scoot back against the headboard, so Sam and Dean can sit at the foot of the bed and both be able to look at me while we talk. I bring my knees up to my chest, covering all of my lady bits to be less distracting.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"For what?" They say at the same time.

  
"For doing this to the both of you."

  
"What have you 'done' to both of us?"

  
"I'm coming between you two. I'm not dumb, Dean. I know keeping me alive goes against your 'hunter code' and you hate me for it but I'm not a monster."

  
"Sweetheart, I don't hate you. You're the most interesting person I have ever met. I'm drawn to you. Sam and I both are and that's why I've been an asshole to you. Any other hunter would have put you down but I couldn't do it."

  
"We _both_ want you, Nira. If you want one of us, neither of us or the both of us, we will respect whatever decision you choose."

  
My phone beeps before I can say anything, and I glance at the screen to see a message flash across: **Stay where you are. We're coming for you. -Clint.** My heart screamed to see my Hawk again, but I knew there would be consequences from Fury if I did.

  
"We gotta go."

  
"What? Why?"

  
"The Avengers are coming. And yeah, that includes Loki."

  
Sam grabs the robe off the floor, tossing it to me and I slip it on quickly. He picks me up bridal style and Dean gathers our bags, leaving the phone behind and the three of us dash out to the car. Sam puts me in the middle between them, barely getting the door closed by the time Dean starts the Impala and peels out of the hotel. None of us speak until we're miles away, and nothing is familiar in the rearview mirror. Dean has a hand on my thigh, while Sam has an arm stretched out along the top of the seat, and each of my hands are on their thighs.

  
"Why do you keep running from them?"

  
"Their boss doesn't think I'm suitable enough to be around... him."

  
"Which one is he?" Dean asks, trying to not sound too interested.

  
"Hawkeye." They're both quiet while processing the information. "The archer that everyone overlooks because he's not as flashy as Thor, and Steve, and Tony."

  
"Why is he so special?"

  
"He didn't treat me like I was any different because I'm Loki's daughter and because he stood out from the others. Sure, a few of them flirted but no one besides the women really tried to get to know me and Clint didn't care. Even though it sounded like he should have been the one to stay the hell away from me because of my dad."

  
"What happened between them?"

  
"I don't know. No one would tell me and I didn't stick around long enough to ask Clint."

  
"Is he your boyfriend?"

  
"No. We never put a label on it. I wasn't there long enough for there to be one."

  
"So, what? You guys just hung out or something?"

  
"We drank. A lot. He did take me out on the city. A two-day long date."

  
"Sounds like a boyfriend to me."

  
"Just because I'm twenty-five doesn't mean that I know all about relationships. I've never had a boyfriend before."

  
"You're a twenty-five-year-old virgin?"

  
I stay silent and attempt to remove my hands from their thighs but they notice and hold them both there.

  
"I wouldn't have jumped you the way I did if I had known."

  
Dean nods in agreement.

  
"I'm not a virgin."

  
"He was your first." The statement came off sour as Dean said it. He clears his throat, trying to get the images of you writhing and moaning underneath someone else's body out of his head. "Why don't you get some sleep, sweetheart? We've got a few hours to go before we get there. You can put your legs across my lap and your head in Sam's so you're not squished between the steering wheel and me, okay?"

  
I do as he says, and turn my body so I'm facing Sam. He runs his fingers along my face, stopping them on my lips and rubbing his thumb against them.

  
"If I'm too much trouble you guys can always drop me off somewhere. I can survive as a wolf."

  
Dean pinches one of my toes.

  
"You're not going anywhere."

  
Sam strokes my hair, while Dean rubs my calves and with the combination of their touch and the rumble of Baby, I fall asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

_The blips on Tony's radar in his suit kept getting bigger as they get closer to my phone. "We're almost there," he speaks into his com, relaying the message through the speaker in the truck. He was flying above them, trying to see the place I was supposed to be in and if the black car of the Winchesters' was there with you._

  
_Clint and Loki were growing anxious they closer they get to my last whereabouts._

  
_"Make a right at the hotel sign."_

  
_Natasha makes a right and pulls into the parking lot. There's no sign of the black car, but the blip hasn't moved. Tony lands next to the SUV, and steps out of the suit, straightening the wrinkles out of his suit jacket._

  
_"So, Stark, where is she?"_

  
_The tracker switched to his phone, and he moves it back and forth in the direction of the spread of the rooms. Tony points to the second floor directly above them._   
_Loki and Clint dash up the stairs, and pound on the door, shouting for me to answer. Clint kicks it in, seeing my phone laying on the bed where I left it, his message on top._

  
_"She's not here."_

  
_"She's gone. Again"_

  
_They walk out and shake their heads at their teammates as they come down the stairs. Tony checks every camera feed for fifty miles around on his phone, scanning every one of them for facial and vehicle recognition._

  
_"What do we do now?" Steve inquires, holding his hand out like the answer was going to drop out of the sky._

  
_"We go back and wait for them to pop up somewhere," Tony responds. "There's nothing else we can do for now. We don't know where they're going or why."_

  
_"So, what **do** we know about them?" James snaps. _

  
_'They're criminals with a track record a mile long," answers Loki. "They've been arrested for everything from credit card fraud to grave desecration, to breaking and entering and armed robbery."_

  
_"But, are they a danger to Nira?"_

  
_"She willingly left with them."_

  
_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clint freaks. "You're just **now** waiting to tell us this?"_

  
_"She left to get away from **you**! I have lost my daughter **again** because of you! Is this your way of getting vengeance on me?!"_

  
_"We need to go," Natasha interrupts. "Too many eyes."_

  
_Tony steps back into the suit. "We'll discuss the next plan of action back at the Tower. Loki, Barton, try to not kill each other before then." He flips the face mask down and flies off._

  
_Loki holds my phone in his hands, as he climbs back into the SUV with the team. He knows that the Winchesters' won't hurt me, but he wishes I was with him all the same._

  
*****  
Dean's hand traveled up my calf to my hip, teasing my skin with his fingertips as he moves them to my inner thigh. I stretch and jump when Dean's fingers brush against my crotch, the touch bringing heat to pool there. He begins moving his hand away, but I grab it and hold it, opening my eyes.

  
"Don't stop. Please?"

  
I roll to my back, bending left knee against the back of the seat and placing my right foot on the floorboard, opening myself up for him. Thankfully it's dark so anyone passing by can't see what's going on. Sam pushes the robe off my body, fully exposing me to him and Dean, both of them letting out matching groans. Dean widens his hands over my pelvis, tenderly rubbing his thumb over my clit. Sam shifts in the seat, putting his back against the car door and folds his left leg for me to use as a pillow, so he can lean down and kiss me while using both of his large hands to knead and squeeze my breasts. The more they touched, the wetter I became and soon my juices were dripping onto the leather seats.

  
"Ohhh baby, you're soaked for us."

  
I whimpered against Sam's mouth, as Dean's fingers separated my folds, and used one finger to swipe from my entrance up to my clit.

  
"Gonna cum for us, sweetheart?"

  
I bucked my hips against his hand, pleading for more. Dean easily slid his middle finger in up to his middle knuckle, moaning at the way my walls tightened around it.

  
"Jesus, baby, you're so tight. She feels so good, Sammy."

  
He pumps his finger in and out a few times, sliding in his pointer finger next. I'm panting into Sam's mouth, slipping my tongue in and playing with his like a dance instead of a fight for dominance. Dean adds a third finger, taking no time at all to crook them and press them against _that_ spot until I cum with a scream that Sam muffles with his mouth. Dean removes his fingers, making a show of lifting them up to his face and licking them.

  
"You taste so sweet, baby."

  
I look up at Sam, unable to respond as my chest heaves and body trembles from the aftershocks of my orgasm. He smiles down at me, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

  
"Wanna switch?"

  
My brain is foggy as I switch positions, with my head in Dean's lap and leg's in Sam's.

  
"Hiya, sweetheart."

  
Sam kneels down onto the floorboard, spreading my legs out and licking a long stripe up my pussy before attaching his mouth to my clit. I bury my fingers in his shaggy brown hair, arching my back off the seat and pushing my head onto Dean's crotch. He groans as my head puts pressure on his dick, clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. The smell of my arousal clouds his senses and the inside of the Impala. Sam's persistent tongue builds up my second orgasm in a matter of seconds, but he draws back as soon as he feels me beginning to twitch.

  
"Nooo, Sam. I was so close."

  
"Patience, babe."

  
His fingers are bigger and longer than Dean's, so he takes his time entering the middle one slowly, giving kitten licks to my clit as he does it. When he feels I'm good and wet again, he swiftly pushes in his ring and pointer finger, setting a demanding pace. Dean's right arm holds my chest down as I buck and squirm from Sam's relentless pleasuring inside my pussy. He finger fucks me in a way that has me on the precipice of cumming but keeps me on the edge at the same time.

  
"Sam, please!"

  
With a jerk of his hand, I cum, a gush of wetness coating his face and hand. He doesn't stop until I'm begging him to, and gives me a wicked smirk.

  
"Show off," Dean mutters. I was limp between them, the leather seat cool beneath my heated body. "You good?" I let out a dazed giggle. "I think you fucked her senseless, Sammy."

  
"How close are we to Springfield?"

  
"Five miles."

  
"I'm still naked."

  
"Yes, you are," Dean chuckles.

  
"I don't think I can walk."

  
"We'll carry you, sweetheart."

  
"Who's bed will I be in?"

  
"Whosever you want to be."

  
"Both?"

  
"You want to be in both of our beds?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"I'll see what we can get, all right?"

  
"Mmhmm."

  
Dean turns the music up to fill in the silence of the rest of the ride, running his fingers through my long hair as he hums along. Sam massages my feet and calves, working me into an even more jelloed state of mind. Dean's leg muscles bunch as he switches his foot from gas to brakes, signaling that we had arrived at a hotel.

  
"I'll go get us a room."

  
I lift myself up, crawling into Sam's lap as Dean exits the car, and curl up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me, laying his head on top of mine.

  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

  
"No. Why would you think you hurt me?"

  
"I'm rougher than Dean and forget my own strength in the heat of the moment."

  
"You were... words can't describe it."

  
Dean thumps on the window, scaring the hell out of me, and dangles a key. He opens the door, picking the robe up and covering my body, so Sam can carry me while he follows Dean to our room. Dean unlocks it and opens it, letting me and Sam through first before shutting it behind us.

  
One King-size bed sat in the middle of the room with matching end tables and lamps on each side. The comforter was deep blue and looked thick and plush enough to keep us all warm. Of course, Dean was excited about the mini-fridge full of alcohol and the tv, while I admired the surprising softness of the bed when Sam laid me down.

  
"I'm gonna go get the bags. You hungry?" My stomach rumbled before I could actually answer, confirming what Dean had already suspected. "I'll take that as a yes." He leans down for an unexpected but appreciated kiss, smacking Sam when he tries to push Dean away. "Give her a break, Sam." He shrugs, and lays down behind me, pulling my much shorter body against his. "I'll be back."

  
"I'll try not to start without you."

  
"He's kidding, Dean," I yawn. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

  
Dean gives me a half smile and closes the door behind him. I remove the robe and turn over to face Sam, pressing myself as closely as I can to him, taking one of his hands and lacing our fingers together. His free hand slowly travels down my back, his fingers teasing the skin along my spine until it reaches my butt, and he cups it in one giant hand before moving it down to my knee and hiking my leg over his hip. I get lost in Sam's touch as he moves his open palm everywhere he can reach while he lays kisses along my neck and collarbone, stopping when he notices I've quit running my fingers through his hair.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"You looked pretty distant there for a minute."

  
"Oh."

  
"What's on your mind?"

  
"Am I a bad person?"

  
He moves his head back, scrunching his eyebrows together.

  
"Why would you be a bad person?"

  
"A week ago I was in bed with one man, and now here I am in _another_ bed with not just one man but _two_. How can I _not_ be a bad person?"

  
"Having multiple partners doesn't mean you're bad."

  
"That's not what I mean."

  
"Okay. Then, what do you mean?"

  
"What if Clint saw me as his girlfriend? He never said anything saying I was but he took me on dates all over the city. He's got a picture of us kissing in the crown of the Statue of Liberty at sunset."

  
"He chose his _job_ over you."

  
"Fury didn't give him a choice about it."

  
"Do you really think he would've chosen you if he would have been giving the choice?"

  
"I don't know. He's a superhero, Sam. His world is a lot bigger than mine."

  
"And?"

  
I sigh in defeat, drawing patterns on Sam's chest.

  
"Dean and I have an actual home. In Kansas. So, if you want you can come back home. With us. After we're done with this hunt."

  
Sam asking me to come home with him and Dean made me realize that Clint never asked me to stay until I was already gone. It was Loki that took me to the Tower and I'm not entirely sure that I had even been invited. Tony didn't seem disgruntled that I was there but it still made me wonder what kind of guest I even was. Did they accept me out of fear of Loki's wrath? Was I a pawn in between whatever happened with Clint and Loki?

  
"You don't have to decide right now."

  
_Oh. Sam thinks I'm rejecting his offer._

  
"It's not your invitation. Just thinking about everything that had happened."

  
"Well, quit doing that," Dean's voice suddenly rings out behind me. "Thinking never did anybody any good." He winks as I look at him over my shoulder. "You got a sweet ass, babe."

  
The smell of burgers and fries wafts through the room, and my mouth fills with drool from the heavenly scent. I could care less about my nudity as I untangled myself from Sam's limbs, and walked to the table in front of the window to sit down and wait for Dean to divvy up the food. I was still getting used to the open displays of affection instead of the outright anger but accepted the kiss he gave me when he handed me my burger and fries. He lingered, cupping my jaw with his calloused palm and rubbing the side of his nose against mine.

  
"Don't worry, I'll get mine," Sam grumbles, but not sounding too unhappy and sits across from me.

  
I squeak in surprise when Dean picks me up with an arm around the waist and sets me in his lap, scooting his food closer and digging in. We eat peacefully, with the exception of the little noises I made because Dean has pinched my ass or from Sam rubbing his bare foot up my thigh resulting in a kick from Dean because Sam's foot got too close to his leg.

  
I let out a moan of satisfaction when I finish my meal, resting the back of my head on Dean's shoulder's and closing my eyes.

  
"Thank you."

  
Dean kisses my cheek, murmuring, "you're welcome."

  
"So, what are you hunting?"

  
Sam chokes a little on his food, pounding on his chest to clear it.

  
"Am I not supposed to ask questions about it?"

  
"The less you know about it," Dean starts, "the better."

  
"Why?"

  
"Every hunter and monster out there knows our name. Which means it's dangerous for anyone to be with us that isn't already a hunter. We've already put you at risk for getting too involved."

  
"I've got a hand up though, don't I? Wouldn't other hunters consider me a monster?"

  
"Not if they don't see you."

  
"You want me to hide?" I scoff.

  
"Nira, it's not like that," Sam begins. "We don't want someone taking you and using you for what you are. Werewolves and shapeshifters would try and get you on their side, but demons would push you to your breaking point and exploit your wolf for their benefit. We don't want you getting hurt because of us. Not because we don't want your help."

  
"Let me help."

  
"No!" Dean snarls, slapping his hand on the table.

  
Lilka wakes from her long slumber and growls in warning.

  
I am hyper-aware of the tension in the room; my nudity finally beginning to bother me. There's no dignified way to get off Dean's lap while being naked, so I have to make the best of it and just climb off, searching for my bag so I can get some clothes on. It's under Dean's bag, and while the temptation to toss it across the room is strong, I move it aside to get into mine, pulling out the pajamas Tony gave me. Sam and Dean watch me from the table as I get dressed, trying to figure out to heal the small rift between us. There's a couch a few feet away from the bed, and without turning back to look at Sam and Dean, I crawl to it and climb onto the cushions, with my back to them.

  
"Come on, Nira," Sam pleads. "We just want to protect you."

  
I fold my arms across my chest and roll my eyes.

  
_I can turn into a fucking wolf. Pretty sure I can protect myself. Unless that damn angel comes back._

  
"If you're that pissed off at me, come sleep on the bed with Sam and I'll take the couch."

  
"Contrary to my attitude, I am not a child and don't need to be treated or protected like one. I can shoot a gun, climb a tree, hunt, and oh, last but not least, turn into a wolf."

  
"We know."

  
"Good."

  
Dean growls out a sigh, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. I refuse to give in and go to the bed, keeping my body tense and my back to them, falling into an uneasy sleep. Sam and Dean stay at the table, keeping an eye on me while doing research for their hunt, not speaking until they see my body relax and slump forward. Dean shuts his laptop, pinching the bridge of his nose as Sam slides down in his chair and groans.

  
"I can't think of anything else other than the obvious."

  
"Really though? Vampires and werewolves working together?"

  
"We've seen everything, Dean. Should this really come as a surprise?" Sam thumps his knuckles against the screen. "Have you heard anything from Cas?"

  
"No."

  
"This hunt is bigger than the both of us. Think any of the other angels or hunters would help?"

  
"Do we really need more than Cas knowing about Nira? She's the daughter of a god from another planet. She can turn into a wolf! How well do you think that would work out?"

  
"It's either ask for help from angels and hunters or have Nira hunt with us. We could use her help as a wolf or as a human."

  
"We should've left her in New York."

  
"She's the best thing that's happened to us in a while. You really want to throw that away because she wants to help us hunt?"

  
"Did you forget she was also with someone else in the time she was away?"

  
"That's fucking low, Dean and you know it."

  
Dean was about five seconds from punching a hole in the wall but when his gaze lands on my back, the fire inside him dies. He stomps over to the bed, sitting down to take off his boots, and tosses them in the direction of the door before stripping down to his boxers. I grumble as he picks me up from the couch and moves me to the bed, putting me in the middle and spooning behind me. Sam follows suit, climbing into bed and throwing the comforter over the three of us. I'm briefly awoken from Sam shifting closer, and tugging my hands out from under my chest to hold them both in his while placing a kiss on my forehead. Dean's arm was wrapped around my waist like a steel band, preventing me from scooting away, with his chest pressed against my back. I was warm and content being sandwiched between the brothers, and quickly fell back asleep.

  
_*****_

  
_Lilka and I were running through the forest back home, tearing up the forest floor and leaving dust in our wake. It seemed like forever since we had been able to run freely without the worry of getting caught, being experimented on or had the looming threat of being used as a weapon over our heads. We skidded to a halt at the edge of the waterfall where we first met Loki, and sat down, panting while admiring the natural wonder._

  
_"Hello, my daughter."_

  
_My head swivels around to see Loki standing a few feet away. I rise to my paws slowly, hanging my head and wait for him to approach._

  
_"My dear, you have no reason to fear me. I am not angry with you."_

  
_He kneels down and lifts my muzzle up so I had no choice but to meet his eyes._

  
_"Are you safe?"_

  
_I nod and will myself to change back fully clothed. Loki hugs me as soon as I'm human again, and I hug him back, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist._

  
_"Are you sure that you are okay?"_

  
_"Sam and Dean aren't going to hurt me."_

  
_"When are you coming back?"_

  
_"I'm not."_

  
_He sighs, and releases me, holding me out at arm's length._

  
_"Why?"_

  
_"I don't belong there."_

  
_"Don't belong there or don't want to face the Hawk?"_

  
_"Both."_

  
_"You are going to have to face him sometime, Nira. You can't run from your problems."_

  
_"He isn't a problem. He's someone I should never have gotten involved with."_

  
_"You have a long life ahead of you, my dear. Don't waste it on fleeting emotions."_

  
_I could feel myself waking up and with the sad look on Loki's face, he could too._

  
_"What do I do if I need you?"_

  
_"I will always find you, my daughter. You don't ever have to worry about that."_

  
_"I love you."_

  
_"I love you too."_

  
_Loki fades away like smoke, and I wake up._

  
*****

  
_Too hot. I'm way too hot._

  
Dean's on his back spread out, I'm face down on his chest kind of straddling one of his legs and Sam is on his side curled up behind me. The sun is coming through the faded curtains, casting a shadowy glow on the room. I need to move so I can cool down, but with Dean's arm slung over my lower back and Sam's leg on top of mine, it's almost impossible to do so.

  
_Maybe if I wiggle down Dean._

  
Dean's arm tightens, almost squeezing the breath out of me.

  
_Nope, that didn't work. Okayyy, what if I slide toward Sam?_

  
There's not even any room between our bodies for me to move.

  
"Sweetheart, you keep moving like that and I'm going to have to take you right here, right now."

  
Dean's awake... and apparently hard.

  
"I'm hot."

  
His chuckle is absolutely sinful.

  
"Maybe you should take off a few layers."

  
He raises his thigh in between my legs, and I suck in a breath as it puts pressure on my clit, so he does it again, making me moan. Dean kicks Sam's leg off mine, pulling me up enough to reach my mouth, sticking his tongue inside as I open it because of him holding me down and grinding me on his meaty thigh. I dig my fingers into his shoulders as I dry-hump his leg, panting and whimpering against his lips.

  
"Cum," he growls, before smashing his mouth back on mine and capturing my moan. He rubs my back as I come down from the aftershocks of my orgasm, pressing gentle kisses to my forehead. "Am I forgiven?"

  
"Mmmm. Maybe."

  
"You really want to hunt with us?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Can you follow every order you're told?"

  
"Yes."

  
"After Sam and I come back from interviewing the families and doing our investigating at the police station, we'll come back for you. Got it?"

  
"Got it."

  
"If- when you hunt with us, you're going to need to be in one form or another. The fewer people that know about you, the better."

  
"Which would be easier for you?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"Wolf," Sam suggests groggily.

  
"Why?"

  
"Heightened senses."

  
"Wolf it is then."

 

Lilkawags her tail, her ears perked up and body alert and ready to go.

  
Sam pulls me off Dean's chest and onto his, planting a good morning kiss on my lips, his dick pressing into the inside of my thigh.

  
"You two are insatiable," I say against his lips.

  
"Yep!" agrees Dean, with a smack to my ass. "No time to play this morning. Gotta get ready so put her down Sam and get up."

  
Sam huffs but sneaks in another kiss anyway before scooting me off him and getting up. The brothers put on quite a show with their tan bodies and the way their muscles moved as they put on their suits. I study the scars that marred their skin; the precise lines that told the story of deliberate torture, and the jagged marks from what I assumed was from being bitten and clawed. Even with the signs of aging around their eyes, and the softness of their mostly toned bellies, the brothers looked _damn good_ for being... _how old are they?_

  
"How old are you guys?"

  
"I'm thirty-nine and Sammy is thirty-five."

  
_Like I was saying, damn good for being in their thirties._

  
I couldn't keep my eyes off the way their arms bulged against the tightness of their shirts and how they strained the seams of the suit jackets. They looked lethal in black and white.

  
"Ladies go crazy for a sharp dressed man."

  
Dean chuckles as I recite the lyrics, finishing tying his tie.

  
"ZZ Top girl, huh?"

  
"Hell yeah. Mama raised me right. When all the other girls were growing up and listening to the boy bands and whatever else was popular, I was listening to Def Leppard, AC DC and Quiet Riot. I worshipped the music of Johnny Cash and the Highwaymen. I'm an old soul in a young body."

  
"Where have you been all my life?"

  
Both mine and Sam's eyebrows raise in surprise.

  
_That's quite the statement isn't it?_

  
Sam shakes his head and clears his throat before walking over to me to say goodbye. He nips my bottom lip, dragging his tongue over the spot before leaving a tender kiss and heading outside. Dean leans down, and I pull him closer by the tie, wrapping my arm around his neck and keep my lips a breath away from his. Dean's foresty eyes gleam with humor and lust, boring down into mine long enough that Sam has to come back in and remind him they have a case to work. He brushes his lips against mine with unspoken promises of what the future holds.

  
"We shouldn't be long."

  
"I'll be here."

  
Not to be outdone, Sam comes back for another smooch and laughs when Dean pulls him away. Jumping up and heading to the window to watch them leave, I wave goodbye and stay there until I can't see Baby anymore. I turn around, facing the room with my hands on my hips, unsure what to do with myself now that they're both gone. There's always the option of tv but I feel too restless to just sit around. Lilka is itching to stretch out and I'd love to go on a run but we don't know the area very well. So, scratch that idea too.

  
_I guess I could soak in the bath._

  
Yeahhhh, bath time isn't going to work either. One, it doesn't look like it's been scrubbed since the hotel's opening. Two, there's no way in hell I could even sit comfortably inside of the tub without having parts of my skin scratched from the chips that are missing out of it. Tv, it is then. Contemplating the bathtub had left me distracted enough to not hear the sound of wings, so you could imagine my surprise when there was a tawny-haired, whiskey eyed man, with a sucker sticking out of his mouth, spread out on the couch.

  
"Who the hell are you?"

  
"Is that your greeting for everyone you meet or just us?"

  
"Us? Where's the other one?"

  
"'Us' as in angels, cupcake."

  
Lilka tenses, baring her teeth while I try to maintain composure on the outside, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

  
"Fan-freaking-tastic."

  
"I take it you've met my uptight little brother?"

  
Glaring at him and pull my shirt sleeve up, exposing my scar.

  
"I guess you could say that."

  
The angel pops off the couch and in front of me so quickly I take a step back, almost falling over if it wasn't for his hand reaching out to grab my arm and stop me. His eyes go dark as his thumb rubs along the length of the scar, eyebrows scrunching together.

  
"What'd you do to piss dear Cas off?" he asks, glancing at me.

  
I try to take my arm back, but his grip tightens.

  
"Nothing."

  
"I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me, sweet cheeks. I am the Trickster, after all."

  
I snort. "No, you're not."

  
"Oh really?"

  
He releases my arm, all humor gone from his face.

  
"Yeah, really."

  
His golden orbs take on a dangerous coldness, and I mentally begin preparing for another fight with an angel.

  
"It's tempting to send you to the middle of the Amazon but I have a feeling Sam and Dean wouldn't appreciate that very much. _So_ ," and he snaps his fingers, sitting me in a chair, "you're going to tell me all about yourself until they get back."

  
"Not a chance in Hell."

  
"I could send you there too. I'm sure my brothers would _love_ a playmate in the Cage."

  
_I have no idea what that means and I intend to keep it that way._

  
"What do you want from me?"

  
"For you to tell me about yourself. See, Castiel doesn't normally attack without being provoked so you have become much more of a curiosity than I originally intended for you to be."

  
"I didn't do anything," I snap, folding my arms over my chest. "He attacked first."

  
"Why?"

  
"I don't know."

  
We go back and forth like this for over an hour, getting nowhere except for me becoming more and more pissed off. The angel, who had still not told me his name, was as cool and calm as ever, lounging on the couch like he belonged there. Baby's rumble cuts through the silence that had fallen between us and I sighed in relief knowing that this nightmare was going to be over. I could hear them talking about something, and couldn't wait to see their expressions when they see that I am not alone. Dean comes through the door first with bags of food in his hands, winking at me and then stopping in his tracks when he spots the angel, causing Sam to walk into his back and almost spill the drinks.

  
"What the hell, Dean?"

  
"Good to see you too, Samsquatch."

  
"Why are you here, Gabriel?"

  
_Gabriel. So that's the little shit's name._

  
Gabriel winks at me like he heard my thought.

  
"Little birdie told me Castiel got his feathers ruffled by someone hanging out with the Winchester Bros. Came here to check it out and what do I find? A pretty little thing waiting for you two knuckleheads to come back."

  
Sam cautiously comes further into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot and sets the drinks on the table next to where Dean has sat the food. I'm not trapped in the chair but it feels like it would be wise not to move and Sam and Dean stand on either side of me like big, bad bodyguards.

  
"What do you want with her?"

  
He holds his hand out nonchalantly, making a 'nothing really' sort of face.

  
"Only how she received a very interesting scar from dear Cas." Dean's jaw tenses as Sam slides a hand along the back of my shoulders protectively with both men stiffening their spines and standing tall. Gabriel gives them a 'are you kidding me with the tough guy act' look, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Your girl here doesn't believe I'm the Trickster either."

  
They look down as I look up, and I shrug. They know exactly why. But can we trust Gabriel?

  
"I'm trying to respect her privacy and not search through her head which is what I'm assuming Castiel did and therefore pissed her off."

  
"Hold the fuck up. Angels can read minds?"

  
"Yep," Gabriel pops the 'p'.

  
"Awesome. Just _awesome._ "

  
"Tell you what, sweet cheeks. You tell me what you are, and I will give you your favorite dessert or candy or whatever you desire. Deal?"

  
"How do I know I can trust you?"

  
"I hid from my family for thousands of years, honey bun. I am the most trustworthy being you will _ever_ meet." Sam and Dean scoff, receiving a glare from Gabriel. "How many times must I tell you I was sorry? I faked my own death for you guys. That should have been enough! Here," Gabriel reaches behind him and yanks hard. I gasp as he brings his hand out from behind his back, holding a _huge_ shimmering golden feather between his forefinger and thumb. "Take this as a token of my trust."

  
I stand up from the chair on shaky legs, Gabriel getting up as well and meeting me halfway. He doesn't dangle it but, kind of stretches it out between us.

  
"I won't bite."

  
I let my teeth grow, change my eye color, and wink, saying, "I will," while gently taking the feather from him and putting it behind my ear.

  
Gabriel's grin is enormous and his whiskey eyes glow with excitement.

  
"Boys, you have got yourself a freaking gift."

  
*****

  
As promised, Gabriel rewarded me with whatever I wanted for every piece of information I gave him. I had a pile of gummy and sour candy, bowls of fruit and at least a pound of teriyaki jerky surrounding Gabriel and myself on the bed. Sam and Dean sit by the table, occasionally chiming in or sending over a glare. With the thick, dark colored curtains, I couldn't tell how much time had passed until Dean poked his head out. They had changed out of their FBI suits some time ago, with Dean now wearing a black and white plaid shirt over a tight, plain black tee and dark blue jeans while Sam is in a more colorful buttoned up black and red plaid shirt and light blue jeans.

  
"The sun is almost set. We need to gear up and head out."

  
"I guess fun time is over, honey bun. Don't worry, you can keep your stuff."

  
Gabriel has only been here for a few hours, but since we've talked, bickered and hashed everything out, he feels like an old friend I haven't seen for a very long time. Loki would (maybe?) be proud to call him a Trickster as equal as himself. Gabriel's mojo is, of course, _very_ different than Loki's what with him being an archangel rather than an Asgardian with magic. I very carefully climb over the mountain of goodies and walk around the bed to give Gabriel a farewell hug.

  
"Let me see the feather for a sec."

  
I pluck it from behind my ear and place it in Gabriel's open palm. He snaps his fingers and a golden chain big enough for him to slip over my head is threaded through it. The feather is warm against my skin and glowing like it's alive. Since it came directly from the archangel's wings, I guess it could be.

  
"The chain is sturdy enough it will not break when you shift, and won't choke you either. If you need anything, just touch it and I will be there."

  
"I have my own personal guardian angel?"

  
"Yes, you do."

  
I give him another hug, and with a snap, he's gone. The boys have mixed reactions on their faces, but when they see my happiness, they can't help but feel it as well.

  
"Should I wait to change until we get where we're going?"

  
Dean chuckles.

  
"It'd be hard to explain to a cop why there's a giant wolf in my backseat."

  
"True."

  
The three of us head out to Baby, rolling away with a rumble as I leave with them to go to my first hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

If I could have paced in the backseat, I would have. So, instead, Lilka paces in my head for me, her anxiety working for the both of us. My foot thumps against Baby's floorboard as I lean against the front seat until Sam turns around and places his hand on mine.

  
"You can back out, Nira. We won't be mad at you. Hunting takes a toll on a person. We wouldn't wish this life on anyone but unfortunately, someone has to do it and honestly, we're the best at it."

  
"I'm good. Just obviously nervous."

  
"Will you be in control of her?"

  
Lilka bows her head; her way of agreeing to share the control.

  
"Yeah. Unless we're provoked. Then, she will take over to protect us both."

  
Dean pulls Baby over to the side of a barely there dirt road, using her black paint job to keep her hidden within the shadow of the trees. I watch Sam and Dean go from the affectionate and tender men to cold, calculating hunters as they step from the car and into the darkness. I climb out, following them to the trunk, observing them as they arm themselves. Silver bullets are placed in clips, clips are locked into pistols with a bullet quickly chambered and ready to go. They don't tuck them into the backs of their pants but keep them held in their hands as they each grab a machete as well. The sharp metal glints lethally in the moonlight with the moon itself reflecting off of the blade.

  
Sam turns his frigid hazel eyes to me. "Ready?"

  
I nod slowly and begin stripping, my pale skin being illuminated by the equally pale moonbeams and making my hair look like fire as it cascades down my shoulders. The feather gleams like a beacon in the middle of my torso; bright, warm and divine. I shift slowly so Sam and Dean can observe everything going on; fur taking over skin, bones cracking and popping as they change, the tail that sprouts from my spine, the long muzzle forming, and lastly, dropping to all fours and looking up at them with radiant yellow eyes. The feather dangles from my neck, and combining it with the silver of my coat, it makes me look like something straight out of a fantasy book.

  
"That's our girl," Dean smirks. "Let's go hunting."

  
I follow behind them, padding along silently, and scanning for anything that might be lurking in the woods. Like there'd be any way to tell them anyway. Something snaps a twig to my right but, I can't detect what it is. Sam and Dean haven't noticed; they keep walking with their guns aimed and machetes tucked under their hands, so I grab Sam by the back of the pant leg, almost making him fall on his face. There's another twig snap, and this time they hear it too, whipping around in the direction of the sound. Lifting my nose into the air, with ears twitching, we pause and wait for the next move. The stench of rotten meats his my nostrils, and a blur a few feet in front of me spurs me into action. I make a powerful leap, launching myself at the offending smelling creature and hitting it square in the chest, knocking it completely off of its feet and holding it down on the ground. Sam and Dean barrel through the forest, skidding to a stop and pointing the barrels at the guy on the ground. Two shots later, and he's a dead werewolf.

  
The gunshots alert the rest of the pack, and the coven of vampires in the house, each of them coming out strategically to try and get the upper hand on Sam and Dean. Sam goes to the left, Dean goes to the right and I keep low to the ground, stalking the target closest to me. I remember Dean saying the only way to put down a werewolf is with silver bullets, but she-wolf and I could at least incapacitate as many werewolves and vampires as we can so Sam or Dean can finish them off. After the second target is down, the rest of the hunt is a blur; just a chorus of shouting, snarling and gunshots mixed with the smell of rotten flesh and the copper scent of blood. I'd almost lost complete control of Lilka a few times while hunting but managed to keep both our minds clear and focused on the task at hand. The last werewolf and vampire were hiding out in the house, and the three of us worked together to corner them and take them out as a team. My legs trembled and my chest heaved as the head of the last vampire rolled away. I wanted to collapse. Blood coated my muzzle, my chest, (somehow staying off the feather), and spackled my fur. Sam and Dean weren't much better but it stuck mostly to their hands from lopping vampire's heads off. Sam sent me outside to start cooling off so they could begin the process of burning the place down. I didn't leave the porch; something else was out there that I did _not_ want to mess with. Walking back into the house, and accidentally bumping into Dean had me whirling around and snapping.

  
"Hey!"

  
I shake my head, baring my teeth and glanced outside. Sam finishes laying gasoline everywhere, and Dean walks out to the porch with me, scanning for whatever I'm feeling. Whatever was out there is gone now, but the feeling of being watched will not fade away. Sam and Dean toss their lighters onto the trail of gasoline, and our trio makes our way back to Baby as fire consumes the house. The flames reach the clear sky as we make it back to Baby. I'm almost too exhausted to change back, but force it to happen so I can clean myself off. I felt like a monster from being covered in their blood and am sure I look like one too. Dean has a few spare water bottles in the trunk that I pour over myself, scrubbing away the blood with a rough cloth until nothing remains. Sam hands me my pajamas, and I graciously accept them, quickly throwing them on and getting into the car to be out of the cold. Sam and Dean are inside soon after, and we're gone with a screech of tires and gravel pinging out in our departure. I'm stretched out on the back seat, trying not to fall asleep.

  
"How ya feelin'?" Dean asks, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

  
"Tired. All the adrenaline finally wore off."

  
"Are you hurt anywhere?"

  
"Maybe a few bruises but can't see anything in the dark."

  
"What had you so freaked out earlier?"

  
"There was something else out there that I couldn't see. It wasn't a vampire or werewolf, but something more dangerous."

  
Sam and Dean do their telepathic brother thing and it's quiet for the rest of the ride. It wasn't long, but I had stayed still long enough that I had stiffened up, with my bones popping from each movement. I can't help but grumble as I follow the brothers' into the room, collapsing face first onto the bed.

  
"Why don't you take a shower first?" Sam suggests, rubbing his hand over my back.

  
"I don't want to move."

  
"You'll feel better after."

  
_Maybe one of them should join me._

  
"C'mon, I'll help you up."

  
"Fiiine."

  
Dean leans against the table, nursing a beer, watching as Sam pretty much drags me off the bed, barely getting the feather off my neck and onto the nightstand, and holds me by the shoulders to walk to the bathroom. He turns the water on, places a kiss on my forehead and leaves me be. I groan while taking my clothes off for the second time tonight, but it turns into a long moan as I step into the hot water.

  
Outside the bathroom, Sam and Dean's jeans tighten from the sound of my moans. Dean's hand clenches around the beer he's still holding, and Sam puts his head in his hands as he sits on the edge of the food of the bed.

  
"What are we going to do, Sammy?"

  
"She's had sex _once_ , Dean. We can't both jump her."

  
"I know _that._ We can't put pressure on her to choose either. It'd be too much."

  
"You know how I am. I'm nothing like you, and I don't know if I could be gentle enough with her. Not until she's ready."

  
"She's not as fragile as you think. She turns into a wolf, remember?"

  
Sam gets up from the bed, running his hand through his hair.

  
"Order you and her some food. I'm going to get a different room for tonight."

  
Sam leaves, the door clicking quietly behind him.

  
There was more blood in my hair than I thought there would be, so it took longer to scrub everything out and by the time I was done, my skin was pink and raw. I couldn't smell anything left of the hunt, only the bland hotel body wash. My clothes needed washing, so I left them on the floor and walked out with only a towel wrapped around my torso. It was barely big enough to cover everything, but with as personal as I've been with Sam and Dean lately, I couldn't care less. I notice Sam's absence immediately as I step out of the bathroom, wondering where the gentle giant had gone.

  
"He went to the bar," Dean answers my unspoken question, not even looking up from the laptop where he's sitting with it on the bed.

  
"Oh. Okay."

  
I frown, before treading over to the bed and climbing onto it to curl up next to Dean, resting my head on his shoulder. He leans his head down; the both of us scanning over the screen.

  
"Another case?"

  
"Not yet."

  
The silence between us is easy; his hand drifts over to my leg to rub the pad of his thumb against my bare skin once in a while, or I'll nudge my nose against his cheek while running my fingers up and down his arm. A knock on the door interrupts the peace, and Dean gets up to answer it with his gun tucked in the back of his pants, peeking out in the crack between the chain and door. He unlocks it, handing over some bills and bringing in bags holding Chinese food.

  
"I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered a little bit of everything."

  
He spread out the boxes, opening them to display their contents. I spot pork fried rice and orange chicken, holding them up and smiling.

  
"Thank you."

  
"You're welcome."

  
I scoot back up to the head of the bed, spreading my legs out in front of me to balance one container while I eat out of the other one. Dean turns on the tv, clicking through each channel until he comes across an old Clint Eastwood western. We eat in companionable silence until I can't hold in my question anymore.

  
"Did I do something wrong? Is that why Sam left?"

  
Dean glances at me, frowning.

  
"He thought it would be better if you had one on one time with one of us tonight in case you were getting overwhelmed with everything after the hunt."

  
"Oh."

  
_One on one time with Dean... this could be fun._

  
Silence falls over us once more, with the occasional sound of Clint Eastwood shooting the bad guys. I sneak glances in Dean's direction, holding my stare longer each time, almost daring him to catch me. My gaze travels from the way the stubble on his face sharpens his jaw, the tightness of his shirt and jeans, _all_ the way down to his magnificently masculine feet. There is absolutely _nothing_ ugly about this beautiful specimen of a man. He winks at me when he catches my unabashed stare before turning back to the movie.  
He finishes before I do, and as he sets the empty containers on the nightstand on his side of the bed, he slides his arm along my shoulders, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the bare skin of my arm, tucking me into his side. The affectionate gesture has the butterflies in my gut awakening something fierce, the effect of it heating up my face. It's difficult to keep eating but I continue, making a Herculean effort to not choke on the bite I've just taken when Dean leans over and kisses my temple. I couldn't finish quickly enough, and Dean gathers our empty boxes, climbing off the bed with his hands full and more gracefully than I ever could. It was hard not to follow him as he treks around the room, throwing away our trash and stacking all the little boxes inside the fridge. I pretend to be into the movie as Dean begins stripping down to his boxers and crawls into the bed next to me, resuming his position with his arm around my shoulders. His body heat feels like flames against my skin, threatening to burn me up and eat me alive. I curl myself in closer to his body, turning so my knees are tucked against his side and resting my head on his shoulder.

  
"Get any closer and you'll be in my lap."

  
_A wise man once said, 'challenge accepted'._

  
I start out with planting a feather-light kiss on his shoulder while acting like it was an affectionate response to keep him on his toes. It was hard to hold back a giggle when I press another kiss on his collarbone making his skin jump but I make it through and graze my fingers across his lower belly through the strip of hair that disappears below his boxers. I stretch my foot out, sliding it down his leg and nuzzle my face against his chest, listening to it rumble underneath my ear, along with the strong sound of his heartbeat. His scent is intoxicating; leather, gunpowder, and whiskey made for a heady combo that I could get drunk off of if I smelled him for too long. I let out a sound close to a purr, and the vibration of his laughter catches my attention, so I peek a look up at him.

  
"Someone's happy."

  
"You smell good."

  
_Better now than never when I have his attention._

  
I take him by surprise when I swing my leg over and land in his lap, letting the towel go somewhere in between, baring myself before him. He drags the back of his knuckles all the way down my arms, starting from the top of my shoulders to the end of my fingertips that are splayed out against his chest, slipping his fingers beneath mine and lacing them together. I'm holding my breath as his eyes wander, heating up each patch of skin they roam over and shivering when they linger on my breasts causing my nipples to harden under his stare. Dean's eyes meet mine once more, his gaze never wavering as he places my hands back on his chest, and runs the backs of his knuckles along my sides, brushing them on the outside of my breasts, to my hips and back up, before holding his thumbs out and rubbing their pads on my pebbled nipples. I suck in a breath from the intensity of his touch and stare, almost melting from the combination. Before I can realize what's happening, I'm flipped onto my back with one of Dean's hands pinning both of mine above my head, and his free one running down my bare thigh to hook it over his hip. He slowly lowers his mouth, ghosting his lips over mine and closing those pretty green eyes as he makes contact.

  
This kiss is the beginning of a slow burn; it curls around my toes, winding itself around my legs, sparking at the apex of my thighs and consuming me completely. I can taste the alcohol, tangy and a little like bread, on his tongue as he sweeps it around my mouth, twisting it and tangling it with mine. He releases my wrists, bringing his hand down to bury it in my red locks, holding my face where it's at while he moves back for a breath, sharing it with me. Letting go of his grip on my hair, and holding his hand at the base of my neck, he shifts the attention of his lips to my jaw, planting hot open mouthed kisses along it, nipping my earlobe before traveling down my throat to repeat his previous actions along the skin there. I lightly scrape his scalp as he moves to my collarbone, nibbling and licking over the little marks he's left behind. I attempt to drop my leg from his hip when he takes his hand away but he growls out a: "leave it" between the valley of my breasts and sucks hard, leaving a dark spot. Dean drags his nails up my right side, making me squirm under the ticklish sensation before cupping my breast, kneading and squeezing it as he lavishes attention on the opposite nipples with his talented tongue. I'm rendered speechless and am unable to even make any noises at this point. He let's go of my neck to cup my other breast, still using his tongue on the hardened bud and working me into a fervor before switching to the other one and doing the same thing. My fingers dig into his hair, little tufts sticking out between each one and I jerk my hips up, desperately trying to relieve my throbbing cunt. His sinful, throaty laugh vibrates the nipple still currently in his mouth, making me whimper with need. _Finally_ , the man releases my now very well loved breasts, quickly grasping my hips, and holding them down to maintain control over my bucking.

  
He swiftly makes his way down my belly, shocking me when he bites down hard on my hip bones, making sure to leave a mark that'll last a few days. My anticipation is growing as I feel his hot breath get closer to my nether regions, already dripping with desire. He places my legs over his shoulders, and I briefly open my eyes, only to be met with a smoldering emerald stare and a wink as he drops his mouth onto my trembling pussy. I don't come, but I sure as hell see white from the contact, twisting the bed sheets in my hands and arching my back until I feel like I'm about to do a repeat from the scene in the Exorcist. Dean wraps his arms around my thighs, pressing the flat of his tongue against my clit and licking long, drawn-out stripes through my folds, lapping up everything like a starved man. I'm moaning, and babbling out incoherent words as he goes faster, and sucks harder until I come so hard that no sounds even come out with the possibility of my heart stopping for a moment. He doesn't let up until I'm begging him, dragging his body up mine before laying a heavy smack on my lips with his, not even giving me time to object to tasting myself and shoving his tongue inside as I attempt to protest, giving in when it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

  
I'm pulled up to my knees, our mouths never once leaving each other, so Dean can remove his boxers, then guiding me until I'm flat on my back again. He balances himself one on arm, dragging his fingers through my wetness, before inserting two fingers and scissoring them to prep me for his cock. When he feels I'm good and ready, he removes them, sucking each finger into his mouth, making absurd noises as he does so.

  
"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," his voice, thick with lust, startles me for a second.

  
"For the love of God, please don't."

  
He groans, deep and low in his throat, reaching back down to grip his cock and drag it through my lower lips before positioning himself at my entrance and slowly pushing himself in. My brain can't decide if it wants to work or not, as Dean gets farther inside of me, and I'm sure it quit working completely when he was in to the hilt. The poor hunter's body trembled against mine as he braced himself on his elbows to keep his weight off me, panting with exertion to not lose control with my walls constricting tightly around his cock. He's got his eyes closed and scrunched together, so I rub a finger between his brows until he opens them, damn near burning through my soul from the intensity of his stare.

  
"You're so... tight," he whispers, hoarsely. Even his voice trembled.

  
I lift my head, cupping his face in my hands and gently kissing him, rubbing my nose against his.

  
"Make love to me, Dean."

  
The noise he lets out is like a combination of a moan and a growl; the calm before the storm. The burn I felt with Dean during foreplay is like kindling to the fire compared to now; the flames threatening to swallow me whole until I'm nothing but a pile of smoking ashes. He drops his pelvis, wrapping his arms behind my back to hold me against him as he pulls almost all the way out, before leisurely sliding back in. The drag and pull of his hips are slow and deliberate, making me feel _everything_ as he moves. He nuzzles his slight beard against my face and neck, showing me constant attention other than being buried inside me. Even his thumbs massage my back as he embraces me, leaving no part of me unattended.

  
Our limbs are so entwined that at this point, I can't tell where he begins and I end. I never thought I would be so intimate with the man that was an absolute dick to me almost the whole time I had known him, but here I am; the safest person with one of the most dangerous human beings on the planet.

  
Dean thrusts sharply, jutting his hips in just the right way so his pelvis presses harder against my clit causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

  
"That feel good, sweetheart?"

  
"You have no idea."

  
So, what does the cocky bastard do? He does it again, _harder_ , resulting in another passionate outcry. I claw my fingers down his back, burying my face in his shoulder as he continues the same pace but with more ferocity in every other thrust. My body begins to quake under the pressure of my building orgasm, and it feels like I'm barely being held together at the seams, ready to burst with the right touch. I whine as I feel myself tightening around him, and a very vocal moan from deep in Dean's belly sends me hurtling through my orgasm and I call out his name like a prayer to the Heavens. He doesn't let go of me even as I go limp in his arms, and tucks his face in the bend of my neck and shoulders, grunting and whispering my name into my skin as he continues to thrust. Unbelievably, I feel a second orgasm building. Dean's panting gets louder, and his hips begin to stutter signaling that he was right on the edge. Using the last little bit of energy I have, I turn my head toward Dean's, poking at his face until he looks at me with hooded eyes, and crash my mouth against his, sweeping my tongue along his bottom lip. He sighs and gives one last ram inside me before letting out a throaty groan as he empties himself, coating my womb with his seed. The heat of his cum makes me explode, with my slick mixing together with his as it escapes from inside me, and out and around his cock, dripping down onto the bed. It's completely silent in the room, the movie long over by now, with the exception of our panting. The feeling of being high makes me want to giggle, and with my brain not at 100% from the mind-blowing love session I just had with Dean, so I do, making my already tight walls clench tighter.

  
" _Fuck_ ," Dean growls.

  
"Sorry."

  
"'S fine. Just, _tight_."

  
He pulls out, a gush of slick pooling between my legs, and grunts as he lays on his back next to me. I'm deliciously sore as I roll over to put my head on his chest, and listen to the pounding of his heart. My heart calms down to the sound of his, and soon our breathing evens out enough that it's easy to talk.

  
"You okay?"

  
"I'm great," I reply drowsily.

  
"You up for a shower?"

  
"Hehe. Not sure."

  
The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, and it made me wonder how Sam was going to react when he returned in the morning.

  
"C'mon. Need to get you washed off."

  
Dean climbs off the bed first, giving me a great view of his ass as he walks away to start the shower. I grudgingly follow, slipping into the shower behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his back between his shoulder blades. His height shields me from the spray of the water, allowing me to press little kisses along his spine. He lifts an arm up, peeking at me from underneath it before reaching around with his other one and pulling me in front of him, my front against his, with the water pelting my back. I run my fingers through the sprinkle of chestnut hair, while my face lays sideways on his chest, humming in content as his hands rub my back. He crooks a finger underneath my chin, tilting my head up to gently press his lips on mine.

  
"Let's get you clean, sweetheart."

  
Every touch is sensual, even with the roughness of the cloth that the motel provided, and deliberate. I could tell that each caress meant something from the way he dragged the soapy piece across the muscles in my back, between my legs, and over my breasts. There are no words to describe how we moved together under the water with the soap slathered all over our bodies, and didn't fall and break something, or how he scraped his nails against my scalp while washing it for me. I held onto him, gasping and panting with my mouth open on his skin, overwhelmed by everything I was feeling.

  
_How is it possible to have my heart be torn into more than one piece and survive?_

  
By the time we were done, there was no hot water left, our skin was pruned and I was falling asleep on my feet. The room still heavily smelled like our lovemaking bringing a sleepy grin to my face as I flopped down face first onto the bed. Dean had stripped off the top blanket, throwing the thin one underneath over the two of us as he slid in, pulling me halfway onto his chest. I doze off to the steady beat of his heart, surrounded by warmth.

  
*****

  
_I'm not in the forest this time, but back in Loki's cabin, where he's standing facing away from me with his hands clasped behind his back._

  
_"I was wondering when I was going to see you again, my daughter."_

  
_He turns around with a large grin on his face, but a haunted look in his eyes. I wanted to run up to him and hug whatever is bothering him away but I have a feeling it has to do with me._

  
_"What is it?"_

  
_"I worry for you."_

  
_"Why?" His silence makes my heart plummet. "Because of Sam and Dean." I don't even have to question it. "I'm just as safe with them as I was and would be with you and the rest of the team. I'm free with them. I hunt with them."_

  
_"Hunt? What in the nine realms are you hunting?"_

  
_"Monsters. Like they do."_

  
_"You are going to get yourself killed because of them."_

  
_"Like I wouldn't have that risk with Clint? The whole world knows of the Avengers. Sam and Dean do their job in the dark where no one knows their name except the people that do the same thing they do and the monsters that whisper their name in fear."_

  
_"Come back. Let me keep you safe."_

  
_"Is that you asking or Clint?"_

 

_"The archer misses you as well."_

  
_It breaks my heart to hear that he misses me and could only imagine the pain he's feeling._

  
_"I wasn't going to make him choose between him and his job. Fury made that choice for him anyway. You straight up said no to Agent Coulson when he started questioning me so what makes you think that you would've said yes to Tony or Fury if they asked? **If** I would've been given that choice in New York, maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to run."_

  
_Loki's eyes get hot and angry then cool down._

  
_"You are the only family I have."_

  
_"That's not true. You have Thor and your mother and the team."_

  
_"They are not my kin."_

  
_"That shouldn't matter! Your brother is **Thor**! He still loves you no matter what you have done or said. And I'm sure your mother does too."_

  
_He steps forward, putting his hands on my shoulders and placing a kiss on my forehead._

  
_"You are wise beyond your years, my princess." My shirt sleeve shifts as he releases my shoulders, revealing the long scar from the fight with Cas. His grip tightens; his eyes are full of lethal rage._

  
_"Who did this to you?"_

  
_"An angel."_

  
_"An Angel? They're not real."_

  
_"He's just as real as you are, and can read minds. That's how he found out what I am. He attacked and Lilka defended us."_

  
_"I will find him and rip his wings from his body!"_

  
The dream with was abruptly interrupted as Loki appeared in the motel room with me and Dean, shouts of surprise erupting from the bed and the covers being tightened around my naked body.

  
"Where is he?!"

  
"Who?! Where is who?!" Dean screams.

  
"The angel!"

  
_Well, fuck._


	13. Chapter 13

Dean's face pales as he takes in Loki's seething features, fearing the wrath about to fall upon Cas. I lean over Dean and grip the golden feather, praying to Gabriel.

  
"Hey, honey bun, you raaang-?"

  
Gabriel popping in in close proximity to Loki has them both quite startled until Loki grips the collar of Gabriel's olive green jacket and has him pinned against the wall.

  
"Did you harm my daughter?!"

  
"That would be my brother," Gabriel snaps, pushing Loki off with ease, and straightening the wrinkles out of his jacket.

  
Loki is taken aback by Gabriel's ability to move him so easily.

  
"Brother? Does that make you an angel as well?"

  
"Archangel, specifically."

  
Loki scoffs. "What's the difference?"

  
"We're more powerful than the seraph. Bigger guns, so to speak." Gabriel's whiskey eye's light up with mischief. "So. You're the Trickster, huh?"

  
"That is one of my many names, yes." Loki squints. "Why?"

  
"First time I met your daughter I tried introducing myself as such. First time I've ever been called out on what I am. I pretended to be you for thousands of years to hide from my family."

  
_This would be an amusing conversation if it weren't for me and Dean still being naked under a very thin sheet._

  
"Uh, Gabriel? Hate to interrupt but um, we're not exactly _decent_ for company."

  
He winks, taking Loki quickly by the arm and popping out. Dean and I both fly (no angel pun intended) off the bed, scrambling for our clothes. Luckily, I had one outfit left before I ran out of clean things to wear, and hopped around the room to get into my jeans while fighting to get a shirt over my head at the same time. Once we were decent, Dean and I stopped to look at each other. My face turned red at all the little marks on his neck and throat, plus the ones that peeked out from the top of his black t-shirt.

  
The sun had just begun to rise, and with it came Sam, and the return of Loki and Gabriel. Let's just say the face-off between the five of us quickly became awkward.

  
"All of you know each other, one way or another. No, that was not intentional rhyming. My dad is looking for your angel... friend."

  
Sam's eyes narrow.

  
"Why?"

  
"Because of the mark, he left upon my daughter."

  
The look on Sam's face matches the thought that crossed my mind earlier: _well, fuck_.

  
"I tried getting him to back off but he perceived Nira as too much of a threat to Dean and myself."

  
"I should rip the wings off his body and take them as trophies."

  
Loki's eyes show a mix of red and gold, which cannot be good by any means. His Jotunn side is fighting his wolf, and there's no telling which beast would win.

  
"Cas," Dean prays, "you better get your feathery ass down here and fix this."

  
The blue-eyed seraph appears after Dean's prayer, eyes instantly glowing white as he feels the tension in the room. His back is turned to Loki, with the intense stare focused on me. _Again_. I hold my hands up, waving the proverbial white flag.

  
"I hunted with them. I _killed_ for them. I promise you, I mean Sam and Dean no harm."

  
"I, however, mean _you_ plenty of harm," Loki snarls, catching Castiel's attention. His armor forms around him with a bright golden glow, making him seem much taller and intimidating than he already is without it. The horns on his helmet and the end of his scepter are sharpened to a lethal point, _promising_ pain to anyone who comes within their reach.

  
Castiel turns around slowly, dropping the silver blade down into his hand, doing the weird shoulder shift again as he faces Loki. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel back up until they're blocking me and my view.

  
"We need to get out of here before this becomes nuclear," Sam murmurs.

  
"I can get between them. My dad won't hurt me if I get between them."

  
"For once," Dean puts in, "it's not him I'm worried about."

  
I slip the feather and chain around my neck, pushing through the wall of men to stand and face my father.

  
"It was an accident. I've made my peace with it, and if Sam and Dean trust me, then I have to trust that Castiel will trust me too." I look over my shoulder at Castiel but see no flicker of recognition in what I'm saying. "Dad, _please_ , put your armor away."

  
Loki is very reluctant to do so, but as his armor disappears, his eyes flash yellow. Castiel notices, thrusting his blade forward, intending it for Loki but catching me below my left collarbone and close to my heart instead. I'm too surprised to let out a sound, staring down at the silver blade sticking out of my chest, with my blood dripping down the handle. Castiel's eyes dim to that piercing blue, filling with shock and sorrow. My eyes flick to Sam's, Dean's and Gabriel's before finally meeting Loki's and dropping to the floor as everything goes black.

  
*****

  
Loki dives to his knees to catch my falling body, cradling me against his chest as if I were a child, doing his damnedest to hold back a pained howl.

  
"I can heal her," Cas whispers.

  
"Haven't you done enough?" Loki snarls.

  
"Let me fix this. I am sorry."

  
Loki keeps me in his arms as he moves me from the floor to the bed, laying me out flat with the blade still protruding from my chest.

  
"I need you to hold her while I pull it out."

  
Cas grips the end of the blade while bracing his other hand against my collarbone, but Loki can't bring himself to hold any part of me down. Gabriel touches his shoulder, nodding to the god to let him know he could take Loki's place. Gabriel leans over me, taking my hand in one of his and holding his other forearm across my chest and gripping the side of my neck to keep me safe in case I fight against the blade being pulled out.

  
"On three. One... two... three!"

  
Cas tugs the blade out, immediately holding his hand over the wound, emitting a bright light and healing the puncture completely. Dried blood stains my skin and light purple tee, but other than that, there is no evidence of an injury ever occurring. I don't wake up or even move.

  
"What is so special about that blade?" Loki questions softly.

  
"Each angel blade has the power to kill another angel, and demons," Cas replies.

  
"Except archangels," Gabriel adds. "It takes an archangel blade to take down one of us. Or, really, me. One of my brothers is dead and the other two are locked up. I'm the only one left."

  
Cas and Gabriel tilt their heads like they were hearing something the other's couldn't, murmur out a goodbye and leave.

  
Loki kneeled by the edge of the bed, sweeping the hair out of my face and glancing up at Sam and Dean lounging on the couch. The brothers' are tense as they wait for me to wake up, mirroring each other with every move they make, down to the way they're breathing.

  
"She told me she hunted with you."

  
Sam's head jerks up and meets Loki's gaze.

  
"We took down a pack of werewolves that were working together with vampires. She gave us the advantage against them."

  
"How so?"

  
"She used her wolf," Dean answers, with half a smile.

  
"Hmmm," was all that Loki responds with as he resumes stroking my hair.

  
Thunder crackles and booms outside, and Loki rolls his eyes but doesn't budge from my side. A great force knocks the door down, and Sam and Dean are greeted by yet another god. I jerk awake, quite startled by the loud crash caused by my uncle. Thor's bright eyes take in everything around the motel room; Sam and Dean on the couch, Loki still crouched on the floor, and my wide-eyed appearance.

  
"What, Thor?"

  
"Brother Tony said you had left suddenly."

  
"I was obviously needed elsewhere."

  
"Hello, niece."

  
"Hi, Thor."

  
The muscular god strolled around to the opposite end of the bed, casually dropping Mjolnir across Sam and Dean's laps, (much to their surprise), before lowering his giant form down next to me. He pulls me into a bone crushing bear hug, his ozone scented hair tickling my nose.

  
"I have missed you, princess."

  
"I've missed you too, uncle."

  
"When will you be returning?"

  
I lean back, running a hand through my hair and look up at him.

  
"I don't know if I will be."

  
"Why not?"

  
"It's not the place for me."

  
"Brother Bruce's 'other guy' has shown distress from you not being around."

  
_Poor Bruce. I haven't even thought about him since I left._

  
"Tell him I'm sorry when you see him, okay?"

  
Thor's eyes fill with sadness for a moment before focusing on the hole in my shirt and the blood stains around it. He moves so quickly, I jump back a bit but the death grip he has on my shirt prevents me from going too far.

  
"What did this to you?"

  
"It was a misunderstanding. That's all. Look," I move the hole around, showing him there was no injury, "I'm fine. Okay?"

  
"There is blood on your shirt."

  
"I know. It was an accident."

  
Thor grunts, not quite accepting it but doesn't say anything else. Instead, he turns and directs his attention to Sam and Dean, who are still being held hostage by his hammer.

  
"Why did you not stop her from being harmed?"

  
"There was nothing we could do," Sam stammers. "He moved too fast for us to realize what had happened until it was too late."

  
Loki sighs, rolls his eyes and joins the two of us up on the bed. "There's nothing we can do to convince you to come back, is there?" I shake my head, staring down at my hands to avoid his eyes. "Well, my dear, I guess it's time for us to leave then." Green mist swirls around his hand for a moment and when he turns it over, my phone from Tony rests in his palm. "Your friends miss you."

  
"I don't want Tony stalking me."

  
"I promised that if he did so and you were not in any danger that I would throw him out the window. Again."

  
"Thank you."

  
Loki presses a kiss against my temple and places the phone in my hand. "You're welcome, my daughter."

  
Thor removes his hammer from their laps, holding it in each one of their faces with a silent promise to use it on them if any harm shall fall upon me again. For once, they're smart enough to keep their mouths shut because this is one god they won't be able to take down. He presses a kiss to my forehead, strutting outside and leaving in an earthshaking boom of thunder.

  
Loki's exit isn't nearly as dramatic; he merely disappears in his usual green mist.

  
I kind of hated to admit it, but I missed him already. Sam and Dean were still on the couch, looking apprehensive about moving or not.

  
"They're gone, guys. Back to New York."

  
Dean moves first, automatically coming over to me and smothering me against the pillows.

  
"Ready to go home?"

  
"Is that your way of asking me to move in?"

  
"Sure, sweetheart."

  
Sam scoffs. "You're both ridiculous."

  
I pop my head off the pillow and wink at him, nudging my head for him to come join us. His long-form unfolds from the couch and the way he walks is damn near predatory, along with how he crawls onto the bed and pulls me away from Dean.

  
"Come with us," he growls against my neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

  
"Gladly."

  
And like the caveman he is, Sam grabs me from the bed and slings me over his shoulder to carry me out of the room.

  
"You're really going to make me carry everything out?"

  
"You had her last night, I get her for a bit right now before we leave."

  
Sam takes me to the backseat of the Impala, laying me down and closing the door behind him before covering me with his body, his shaggy brown hair brushing against my face. I reach up and bury my fingers in it, giving it a slight pull, earning a low growl.

  
"Hair pulling kink, huh?"

  
He doesn't give me a verbal response, only mashing his mouth on mine to silence any other smart ass comment I might make. His tongue probes at the crease of my lips, begging for entry, and quickly delves in when I give, mapping out the inside of my mouth. I can feel his hardness pressing into my thigh; long and thick just like his body. The windows were steamed up when Dean came out and his shout from outside the car had us laughing.

  
"I guess our fun is over, huh?"

  
Dean opens the driver's door, looking down at his feet expectantly.

  
"What the hell are you doing?"

  
"I was waiting for the steam to billow out like in a cheesy porno."

  
Sam and I both groan, and roll our eyes.

  
Dean points at me. "You. Up here. Now." As Sam begins to protest, Dean holds his hand up, silencing him. "You started it, so you get to ride in the back."  
I give Sam a peck on the cheek, and climb over the back of the front seat, landing awkwardly next to Dean. He slides his arm over the back of my shoulders after he starts the car, and backs her out, that lovely rumble rolling through the parking lot. Dean suddenly smiles, puts her in park at the exit, and spreads his legs, patting the seat between them.

  
"Wanna drive her?"

  
My eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious?"

  
"As a heart attack."

  
Speaking of hearts, pretty sure mine is going to explode with how hard it's beating.

  
I carefully climb into his lap and wedge myself between his legs, grinding my ass against his crotch just for fun, and put my hands on the wheel. Dean guides my right hand over the gear shift and uses his feet to put mine on the brake and gas pedals. He kisses the side of my neck, grinning against the skin when he feels my pulse with his lips.

  
"Nervous?"

  
"You have no idea."

  
"Do you have your license?" Sam pipes up.

  
"Yes! I'm just nervous about driving this car."

  
"Hold the brake down."

  
"Okay."

  
"Shift until the red line says 'D'."

  
"Okay."

  
"Ease off the brake and onto the gas."

  
"Oh, God, okay."

  
And slowly, but surely, away we go. When I'm comfortable enough, I pick up more speed and soon we're flying down the road with Dean guiding me any time I'm unsure. It feels wonderful to drive Baby; she's powerful, she's beautiful and everything I could want in a car. Dean lets me completely take over for a little bit, controlling the stereo and driving Sam nuts while he flips from station to station, finally stopping when I tell hear the end of a familiar song. They're in the middle of bickering again when one of my favorites come on, and go quiet as I begin to sing.

  
_Her daddy gave her, her first pony_   
_Then taught her to ride_   
_She climbed high in that saddle_   
_Well I don't know how many times_   
_He taught her a lesson that she learned_   
_Maybe a little too well_

 

  
They were lost in the sound of my voice, but I paid little attention to them as I poured my heart into the song.

 

  
_Cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride_   
_Lessons in life are gonna show you in time_   
_Soon enough you gonna know why_   
_It's gonna hurt every now and then_   
_If you fall get back on again_   
_Cowgirls don't cry_

 

  
I'd forgotten they were in the car with me until the song faded out and Dean cleared his throat.

  
"Wanted to be a cowgirl, huh?"

  
Heat rises up my face, coloring my cheeks.

  
"Yeah. Always loved horses but we couldn't afford to have one."

  
It's quiet until we see a sign for a hotel.

  
"Pull into there. We'll stop for the night, get some sleep and leave first thing in the morning."

  
We were in Boss, Missouri and about halfway to the boys' home. Trees surrounded us and I wondered what kind of beasties were hiding away.

  
The hotel was a bit classier than the usual places that Sam and Dean crash in, and Dean started to balk at staying here until I pulled my wallet from my back pocket.

  
"This one's on me. I want to kick it in a hot tub."

  
That was all that needed to be said and the boys were sold. I pull into the driveway, making sure to park Baby under plenty of light and we all climb out, stretching. As Sam grabs the bags out of the trunk, Dean cages me between him and Baby; his emerald eyes pools of desire.

  
"You looked good driving her, sweetheart."

  
"Felt good to drive her too."

  
The trunk closes and Sam glares.

  
"You can't keep it in your pants until we get the room?"

  
Dean had already managed to ruffle my shirt and unbutton the top of my pants while talking to me. He let out a loud laugh when I notice, ducking away from my playful swat after I fix myself. I loop my hand through his arm, and the three of us walk into the hotel. The kid working the reception desk looked bored as hell and gave me a mild once over while lazily putting in my information and taking my card. His eyes flickered with amusement when I requested one room and a king size bed, handing each of us a room key and mentioning the breakfast served in the morning. We quickly made our way up the stairs to the room. As soon as we were inside, I dashed to the window, looking out at the forest around us.

  
"Loki would love this."

  
Sam and Dean joined me by the window, nodding in agreement.

  
Lilka stretched, and her yellow eyes pleaded with me to go for a run. I could see her reflection in the window, making my eyes golden and full of excitement.

  
"Need to go for a run?"

  
I look up to Dean, giving him a wide grin.

  
"Oh yeah."

  
I pull my phone out of my pocket, quickly sending out a message.

  
_How soon can you get to Boss, Missouri?_

  
**_Loki: Why?_ **

  
_Mark Twain National Forest. We're in a hotel with trees for miles._

  
I wait for a reply but hear nothing for a few minutes. Sam has already scouted out the pool and hot tub downstairs and is now searching for hunts; Dean is sprawled out on the bed flicking through the channels on the tv. I'm perched on the windowsill, staring outside watching the trees sway in the wind and the clouds float across the night sky. Someone knocks on the door so Sam answers it, and let's whoever it is in. Loki's reflection greets my own, and he smiles, gold eyes glittering.

  
"Was this soon enough?"

  
I leap from the windowsill, happy to see him under better circumstances. Lilka danced around on her paws, ready to get out and run with Loki and his wolf. I'm bouncing on my toes, brimming with excitement.

  
"Are you guys going to come with us?"

  
Sam shrugs, closing the laptop and Dean shuts the tv off, unanimously deciding they were going to tag along. They no sooner than had their jackets on and Loki and I were out the door, speed walking down the hallway to the exit at the side of the building. As soon as we reached the trees, I started kicking off my socks and shoes, and the rest of my clothes were soon shedded after. Loki's wolf let out a clipped howl when Lilka and I came into view; his front feet prancing around before he took off into the forest with me close on his trail.

  
"Will you ever get used to seeing that?" Dean asks Sam, as Loki and I disappear from view.

  
"No. But, in a good way. We've met enough people that were different than us to know that they're not all monsters. Nira is definitely one of those people."

  
The soft forest floor beneath our paws felt so blissfully good after being cooped up. Mine and Loki's waterfall wasn't here, but we had miles of trees to run through, chasing rabbits and other small woodland creatures.

  
It wasn't until something roared and rushed past us in a blur that we realized we weren't alone, and whatever the hell it was that discovered us was definitely _not_ human.   
Sam and Dean's heads snapped up and fear filled their veins as they recognized the roar.

  
"Wendigo."

  
They sprinted to the Impala, hurriedly searching through the weapons for flare guns and anything else flammable to put the son of a bitch down.

  
Loki stood his ground; his hackles were raised, head lowered with his ears pinned and teeth bared. I whined next to him, nipping at his neck and pulling him to leave. He ignored my whimpering and let out a bone-chilling howl, challenging the monster stalking us. There was no way I could change back now; one: I'd be vulnerable as a human and two: Loki would get himself hurt if I did so too. Green mist swirled around him, and Loki stood there, tall and intimidating in his impressive armor. I could hear Sam and Dean barreling through the forest, turning my head for just a second to see them when I was blindsided and tossed twenty feet away. The wind was knocked out of me, and I gasped on the ground as Loki shouted for me while trying to watch for the monster. I used what energy I had to pull the feather over my head and slapped my paw on it, praying that Gabriel would show up, shifting back while I waited.

  
"Well, sugar, what'd you do to get into trouble this time?"

  
"Ungh, nothing," I panted, still trying to get my breath back. "Fuckin' monster."

  
I could see his golden eyes narrow in the dark.

  
"Why are you naked?"

  
"Shifted back, featherbrain."

  
He snaps his fingers, and I'm wrapped up like a human burrito in a blanket with tootsie rolls on it, being picked up like I weigh nothing. Sam and Dean are standing back to back with Loki, arguing with him about waiting until the daytime to take down the Wendigo.

  
"You knuckleheads just can't keep yourselves out of trouble can you?"

  
The Wendigo blurred by again, catching Loki with one of its claws and tearing through the leather armor.

  
"I told you that we needed to wait until daytime to hunt this son of a bitch!" Dean growls.

  
There's three Loki's all of a sudden and two of them run off, taunting the Wendigo. He glares at Gabriel but grabs Sam and Dean, disappearing in smoke, and the world tilts for a second as Gabriel flies us back to meet them at the edge of the forest. We're greeted by glares from all of them, and Gabriel laughs as he sees the pile of my clothes on the ground. With a snap of his fingers, I'm back in my clothes but with the tootsie roll blanket still wrapped around my shoulders.

  
He winks at me, flirtingly saying: "keep it toots, something to cuddle with if _they're_ not."

  
My face heats up and I fumble for the right words as Loki gives me a fatherly stare. "He's flirty and I have no control over it."

  
"Hmm," is all he says, turning his attention then to Sam and Dean. "What exactly was that?"

  
People have gathered around patio outside, probably trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was in the woods but quickly notice Loki.

  
"Inside," Sam urges. "Now!"

  
We're ushered inside, and get back to the room before we can be followed.

  
"I'm sure Tony will _love_ to know why you were in BFE in the middle of the night," I mutter.

  
"Stark has no say in what I do in my own free time. Even more so when it has to do with you."

  
I perch back on my windowsill with Gabriel's blanket around me, waiting for Sam and Dean to begin their explanation. Loki drapes himself into a motel chair, reminding me of a lazy cat.

  
"You know what our job is," Dean begins, passing a beer around to each of us before settling down on the edge of the bed. "That thing out there? That's what we hunt and kill."

  
"What exactly was it?"

  
"It's called a Wendigo," Sam pulls out an ancient looking journal and holds up a page with a strange drawing on it. "They were once human but changed when they were forced to eat human flesh to survive. They're near perfect hunters, can mimic people, and are only able to be killed with fire." Dean waves around a flare gun with a smart ass grin on his face. "We've hunted one before, and haven't seen one since. Until now."

  
Feeling like I'm being watched, I get out of the windowsill and sit below Loki. "How do we hunt it then?"

  
"We wait until the daytime, find wherever its lair is and put it down."

  
"Sounds simple enough," Loki murmurs.

  
"It's already caught all of our scents, and your duplicates have probably pissed it off," Dean hesitates before continuing. "Even though you are a god and all, it'd be best if you stayed behind with Nira while we hunted it tomorrow."

  
"That thing is a mere mortal monster. I am over a thousand years old and have no fear of it. It threatened me and it threatened my daughter. I _will_ be going with you."

  
"If you're going, then I'm going too!"

  
A resounding "no!" from all three of them apparently ends the conversation. At least, with me in it, because they continue on like I'm not even in the room. I hold my anger back, and fling the blanket off and over the top of Sam, to his surprise, and leave, heading down to the pool and hot tub area. There's no one around, so I tear my shirt and pants off, and dip myself into the hot tub in my bra and underwear, wishing I had a real bathing suit.

  
"Gabriel, if you're not doing anything, I wouldn't mind some company right now."

  
The aforementioned angel appears in the hot tub next to me, complete with two glasses of something bubbly and chocolate covered strawberries.

  
"You rang?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

  
I accept a slender glass from him and down the alcohol in one go. The liquid refills itself, much to my delight.

  
"Needed someone to talk to that wasn't going to treat me like a child."

  
"Samsquatch and Deano have a habit of doing that, no matter who they're with."

  
"I was out there too with that damn thing and now I'm not allowed to hunt it."

 

"Didn't think you'd be the one to bow down to someone because they said no." He raises a tawny-colored brow.

  
I smile behind my glass, finishing it off before responding. "I don't. That's why I'm going to leave after they do and try to find it on my own. Or at least help them if they need it."

  
"Want back up?"

  
"Nah. If anything, I'll use myself as bait and let them take care of it."

  
"You know they're all going to be furious, right?"

  
I shrug, sucking on the chocolate part of a strawberry, missing the hint of lust swirling in Gabriel's caramel eyes.

  
"At least it'll be dead in the end. If Sam and Dean don't want me around afterward, I'll go back home and forget any of this ever happened with them."

  
"What about your dad?"

  
"I'm the only family he has. He can't hate me forever."

  
I sink down farther into the water, tilting my head back and letting it fan out around my head like flames. My body floats a bit, and I close my eyes, nibbling on the berry. I jerk in the water as the material covering my tits and crotch change and look down to see that I'm in a very sexy black bikini. Gabriel plucks the glass and what's left of the strawberry out of my hand, setting them aside and glides around in the water until he's got me pushed up against one of the walls. His black pupils almost swallow the molten gold of his irises and the static between us has the hairs on my arms standing up.

  
"Those idiot brother's don't realize the gift they've got." He watches as I swallow nervously, bringing one of his hands out of the water and rubbing a thumb at the base of my throat. "Even that bird brain Avenger of yours didn't know what he had."

  
"A-and you do?"

  
The blond smattering of curls on Gabriel's chest tickle as he presses himself against me, his lip curling into a smile when he feels my nipples poke through the thin material of the bikini top.

  
"I'm an archangel, honey bun. Of course, I do." He guides my arms around his neck, switching us around so it's his back against the wall of the hot tub. My legs instinctively lock around his to keep me anchored and shudder as I feel his cock grind against my heated core. I tremble in his arms, feeling the pure power radiating from him. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Nira. But tell me, you ever been with an angel?"

  
I let out a breathy "no" and then his lips are gently laid against mine.

  
It's no surprise that Gabriel tastes like caramel, and it's so sweet that I swipe my tongue on his bottom lip, needing to sample more. He obliges, tangling his hand in my hair and kissing me for everything he's got. I briefly feel guilty about Sam and Dean planning a hunt and being completely unaware of what's going on but at the same time, they've never made a claim on me. Gabriel remembers that I'm only (mostly) human, and I come up for air, feeling lightheaded from the kiss.

  
"Father really did take his time creating you."

  
I giggle, a sound that usually never comes out of me. "How is that possible? My father is literally a being from another planet."

  
"Your mother is human, therefore He had help in your creation as well."

  
He shuts me up with another toe-curling kiss, moving his hands to my bikini covered tits and sliding them underneath the material to massage them in his palms.

  
"You've got wonderful tits, Nira," he murmurs, moving his lips down my neck and sucking a light mark into the crevice where it meets my shoulder.

  
I grip his shoulders as he lowers his head and sucks a hardened bud into his mouth, panting from the sensation. He rubs the other one between his fingers and then switches until I'm writhing in his touch.

  
"Let me make love to you, cupcake," he pleads in between open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone.

  
"I-I can't. Sam and Dean..."

  
His amber eyes are on fire as they meet my green ones. "Have they said that you're theirs?"

  
"No, but-"

  
"If they don't claim you after this, they're fools and you should run away with me." A throaty laugh turns into a sharp breath when Gabriel nips my earlobe. "I'm not kidding."  
There's no more time for foreplay as Gabriel's eyes flicker brightly, ripping my bottom of my bikini off and entering me with one swift thrust.

  
"Fu-uck, Gabriel."

  
It's not lovemaking like he had originally planned; I'm too tight and too sweet for him not to ravage, leaving little bite marks all over my skin. My face is buried in his neck, letting out whimpers and moans as his cock drags along my inner walls and hits against a spot deep in me. His hands guide me on his length as he uses the leverage of the hot tub floor to piston his hips with every thrust, drawing out long, wanton moans from me. The tight curl of pleasure twists and winds in my belly, and I begin chanting Gabriel's name as he fucks me harder. The dam bursts and I bite down onto his neck, canines coming out and drawing blood, screaming as I cum. The surprise of my bite was the final push for him, and he groans, holding me down on his cock as he jerks up one last time and empties himself with a shudder. The water splashes around our faces as we calm down, creating tiny waves as it hits our bodies.

  
"I haven't had a fuck like that in a _very_ long time, honey bee."

  
"This is the third time I've had sex," I laugh tiredly. "It's been different every time. In a good way."

  
"Third time's the charm, right?"

  
"For?"

  
"You're telling me, the other two men have both brought you to orgasm?"

  
I lean back, looking at him confused.

  
"Is that not normal?"

  
"Seems like you've had some good partners."

  
"Hawkeye and Dean. I'd say so."

  
He just smirks and pulls us both out of the hot tub, linking our arms together as I wobble over to my clothes.

  
"Hold on," he suggests, gripping my waist and putting us back on my floor. I'm in my clothes again and don't look like I've just had incredible sex with an archangel. Gabriel kisses me tenderly before releasing me from his arms. "Stay here tomorrow, sugar. Let me deal with them, okay?"

  
"All right."

  
He winks, and he's gone, with the feather back around my neck.

  
I run smack into a broad chest when I open the door, looking up to meet irritated hazel eyes.

  
"Nice of you to return," Dean snarks from inside the room.

  
"I needed time to clear my head. Sue me." I duck underneath Sam's arm and climb into the bed, burrowing underneath the covers. Loki is still in the chair, looking less than pleased as well. "I'm not going on the hunt tomorrow, all right? All of you can calm down now."

  
Loki's emerald orbs soften, and he reaches over, stroking my hair.

  
"We don't want you to get hurt, my dear."

  
"I know."

  
I yawn and blink a few times, stealing sleepy glances at the boys. Dean raises a brow at my suddenly tired appearance.

  
"What'd you do down there?"

  
"Dipped my toes in the pool and cooled off."

  
Dean doesn't look like he believes me, but I shrug him off and close my eyes, grinning underneath the covers. There's a slight chance that the boys might tell me to kick rocks but more than likely it'll spur them to make a claim. The combination of their voices and Loki's hand running through my hair soothes me enough to lull me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

They're gone when I wake up, the sun blinding me as it splashes across my face from the uncovered window. There's movement out of the corner of my eye and I flip over quickly with one of Dean's guns pointed at the intruder. It's only Cas, and I sigh, flopping my face down into the pillows.

  
"Sam and Dean asked me to stay here while they're hunting."

  
I twirl my finger in the air and can imagine the angel has his head tilted in confusion.

  
"I... I don't know what that means."

  
Groaning, and rolling back over, I put Dean's gun back on the bedside table and throw the covers off, rubbing my face to wake up.

  
"It doesn't mean anything, Cas. Just a sign of annoyance."

  
"Why are you annoyed?"

  
I roll my eyes and throw my hands into the air.

  
"Because they think I need a babysitter, obviously."

  
He's silent for a moment, and I stretch, moaning as a few places pop and grin as I feel soreness in a couple spots.

  
"Are you in pain?"

  
I turn around to look at him as he stands awkwardly in the corner.

  
"Why would I be in pain?"

  
"The noises you were making made it sound like you were hurting."

  
"Oh. No. I'm fine." As the poor angel stands there, a devilish plan begins to form. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

  
He nods and wanders over to the window, turning his back to me. I leave the door open as I start the shower, stripping quickly and stepping in. It's got a sliding glass door, which works even better for what I have planned. I lather up my hair and called for Cas.

  
"Do you need help?"

  
"Yeah, actually. I guess I'm a little hurt after the Wendigo threw me last night. Can you help me?"

  
"How?"

  
I slide the door open, putting myself on full display for the now flustered angel and pull him forward by the tie.

  
"Strip, Castiel and come in here with me."

  
Leaving the door open, and keeping eye contact with him, I watch as he takes off each piece of his clothing, revealing a toned body hiding beneath all those layers. He's well endowed, and I lick my lips at the sight of it standing up and straining against his belly. His movements are careful and cautious as he gets into the shower with me, standing under the water. Lust blown blue eyes roam hungrily over my naked body, but filled with sorrow as they come across the long scar on my arm. Cas reaches out and drags the back of a knuckle down it.

  
"I'm sorry for injuring you, Nira."

  
"I've already forgiven you. If it still bothers you, you can help take away the pain from the Wendigo to make me feel better."

  
"How?"

  
I guide him around me until I'm the one standing under the water, still facing him as I rinse my hair out. Taking his hands in mine, and turning around, I maneuver them so they're on my shoulders.

  
"Have you ever given a massage before?"

  
"No." His gravelly voice is low and thick with desire.

  
I guide his hands to start squeezing my shoulders and let go when he gets the hang of it, bracing myself on the wall as he applies pressure. The tips of his fingers brush the sides of my tits as he works the edges of my shoulder blades. He goes in toward my spine and I can't help the moan I let out when he digs his thumbs in just right. Cas's voice is next to my ear, making me jump a little when he speaks.

  
"Did I hurt you?"

  
"No. That, ungh, that feels amazing!"

  
Cas's hands are magical as he moves farther down my back, coming to a stop at the top of my ass. He's standing close enough that his cock is nestled between my cheeks, and it twitches every once in a while when I jerk under Cas's touch. My limbs feel like jelly once he's done and the sexual tension has built so high that it'd take the tiniest of sparks to make it explode. I freeze when Cas presses his lips to the top of my right shoulder, and shudder as his fingers glide over my wet skin up to my tits and hold them, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over each nipple. He was so awkwardly gentle that it was arousing. I arch myself into his hands and push my ass against his crotch, wriggling around a bit, earning me a low growl in response.

  
"Do you want me to touch you?"

  
"Please, Cas."

  
One hand remains cupped around a tit, while the other drags itself down to my cunt, teasingly spreading my lower lips apart.

  
"Like this?"

 

"Cas... please..."

  
A long, middle finger brushes a feather-light touch over my clit and I strain against his hold, whimpering.

  
"What do you want, Nira?"

  
"Touch me, Cas. Please!"

  
He moves so fast, pressing the heel of his hand against my clit and inserting two fingers into my pussy, that I lift onto my toes and lean my head back on his shoulder. I'm surprised by the hidden ferocity that the angel shows as he works his fingers inside me and grinds his hand down. As abruptly as he started, he stops and flips us around, pinning my back against the far wall, fire raging in his azure eyes. My mouth drops open as he holds my stare, and drags the tip of his cock through my soaked folds, before pushing himself inside all the way to the hilt.

  
"Ohhh, Cas."

  
There's no mushy kissing or soft words spoken between us. Cas holds my face with one hand, rubbing the edge of my lips with a thumb, and begins moving. His cock slowly drags along my walls as he pulls out, and jerks his hips back up. I try to look away and lean my head back against the wall, but Cas keeps my head steady and focused on him. I lock my feet behind his back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

  
"I hear your thoughts, little one," he growls. "You don't think much of me. Think I'm too naive for this world. How about now?"

  
"Castiel, you're a warrior and I'll always have a mark to remind me of you."

  
Blue eyes flashed white momentarily, and he crashes his mouth down on mine, muffling my moans as he quickens his pace. His hands roam everywhere, and I cry out when he places his hand over my scar, making it burn. I look down at it and notice that it's changed into a midnight black feather that shows different shades of blue when I turn my arm. Almost like the colors of an oil spill as it reflects the fluorescent light, but much prettier. The wall cracks behind me as Cas slams a fist into it, crashing his mouth against mine before sliding me down the wall and laying me on the bottom of the tub, dragging his body along mine. Something tingly lights every nerve on fire as it makes its way down to my core, stopping to circle around my clit until I'm writhing underneath Cas and calling out his name. It builds and builds before finally crashing all around me, my inner walls trembling with the after-effects of my orgasm. Cas fights his for a few more thrusts before succumbing to his own release with a shout. I run my fingers between his shoulder blades as he rests on top of me, but bracing most of his weight on his arms on either side of my head. His dark hair is tousled and definitely has that 'just fucked' look that the boys are bound to notice when they come back.

  
"Why did you remove the scar?"

  
"It was an accident that I wanted to fix."

  
"Thank you."

  
The water was cool but I didn't mind since I was thoroughly warmed up enough from the sex session with Cas. He helps me up from the floor, rinsing our shared fluids from our bodies, and letting me finish cleaning myself off. I was wobbly as I stepped out of the shower, but managed to wrap myself in a towel and collapse onto the bed. Seemed I was swiftly gaining boons from each person I come across. Except for Clint, I have nothing but heartache and memories from him. The further I get away from New York, the better. I watch Cas curiously as he puts on his white button up and slacks, but nothing else. He almost seems more naked than he was before in just one layer. I've been told angels can't get tired, but he looks like it as he drops himself into the chair by the window. My red hair fans out along my back as I lay on my stomach; my head turned enough to gaze at Cas while he stares out the window. I feel the tootsie roll blanket draped over me as I doze off, sighing in contentment.

  
~

  
A few hours pass and the boys, Loki and Gabriel come back, surprised to find a very disheveled Cas resting in a chair, and I passed out naked on my front with a very obvious new marking where my scar was.

  
"What'd you do to her?" Gabriel laughs.

  
Cas looks up, a slight creep traveling up his neck.

  
"Apparently, my daughter has interesting magic of her own."

  
Loki glances at Gabriel's neck where my canines broke the skin. He could've healed himself but chose not to, sporting the mark proudly. Sam and Dean hadn't caught on yet, but they would soon. Dean's head tilts, walking around the bed to get a closer look at the feather tattoo.

  
"Isn't that what your feathers are supposed to look like?"

  
"Gabriel gave her one of his so, I gave her one of mine. To cover her scar."

  
The seraph continued to gaze out the window, blatantly ignoring everyone in the room unless he was spoken to. Sam and Dean could feel the energy in the air, completely confused about what it meant. All they knew was that it had something to do with Gabriel and Cas, but neither one of them were confessing. Loki kneels down by the bed, moving the hair across my forehead and out of my face, zapping me with a bit of magic to wake me.

  
"That was rude," I growl, my eyes glowing yellow for a moment.

  
"Seems there is much for you to discuss. Cover yourself."

  
He turns his back, allowing me to wrap the blanket around myself and face the men and angels in the room. Sam and Dean don't smile, just hold steady gazes as I face each one of them.

  
"I believe you refer to Cas's hairstyle as 'just fucked'," Gabriel chuckles, tilting his head and putting his marks on full display as he runs his fingers over them. "Someone's bite is definitely worse than her bark."

  
Loki stands like a guard by my side, ready to be on the defense if Sam and Dean do anything violent.

  
"Couldn't resist the angels could you?" Dean sighs, sounding angry but tired. "Something about dudes with wings."

  
"You don't have wings," I snap back, refusing to be shamed for being with more than one or two men. "If you want me gone, say so. I'll go home."

  
"Why would we want you gone?" Sam's clearly confused by my statement.

  
"You don't feel like I betrayed you by being with Gabriel and Cas?"

  
Loki clears his throat, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I will speak to you later, my dear girl. You have things to discuss that do not require my presence." He's gone with a cloud of jade smoke.

  
"Let's give them some space, Cas. They'll call us when they need us."

  
The angels leave, and then it's just me and the Winchester's.

  
"We didn't put a label on what we have because we didn't want to push it on you," Sam murmurs. "You said you had only had one boyfriend before, and you were and still are recovering from the freshness of that breakup. Pushing you into another relationship right after would've been too much for you to deal with and we wanted you to choose us because you wanted to. Not because we wanted you to. Make sense?"

  
Dean lets out an irritated huff, turning those blazing green eyes on me and crawling up the bed to cage me under his body. Sam mirrors his brother, and I'm surrounded.   
"Have you had enough fun playing with the others?" Dean speaks low, his mouth close to my ear.

  
"Y-yes."

  
"You're ours now, Nira," Sam punctuates his claim with a nip to my neck. "No one else is allowed to touch you."

  
The blanket is tugged from around me, fully revealing my nakedness. Sam and Dean's gazes are hungry as they roam over me together, pebbling my nipples and bringing heat to my core. My arousal soaks my folds, my hips seemingly moving on their own, trying to create friction from the gorgeous men keeping me captive with their bodies. They tease me with light, flickering kisses and touches, bringing me into a lust hazed state of mind.

  
"Think she's ready, Sammy?"

  
"Please," I begged.

  
"I think so, Dean."

  
And right when I thought the fun was going to be started, they moved away, leaving me aroused, confused and then furious.

  
"What the fuck!"

  
"Gotta make sure you really want us, sweetheart." Dean has the audacity to wink as he reaches down his jeans and adjusts himself.

  
My mouth goes dry when I remember exactly how he felt inside me, and there was nothing I could do to stop the blush from creeping up my neck and coloring my cheeks.

  
"You both are going to regret this."

  
"Sweetheart, we've got ten plus years on you. Give it your best shot."

  
I toss the blanket at him and brush my hand across Sam's crotch as I make my way to the bathroom, gathering my clothes and blushing from the very recent memory of being with Cas in the shower. I'd already gone through all of my clean clothes but I get back into them anyway, sans panties. The boys want to play this game with me? Well, I know how to play hardball back. I make no move to hide that I'm not wearing any underwear, and dangle it from my finger before dropping it in my bag.

  
"I need to wash my clothes. Or go shopping. Probably both."

  
"Shopping, huh?" I peek at Dean over my shoulder as I'm shoving what little I have back in my bag. The smirk on his face is ridiculous and so is the suggestive raising of his brows. He takes two large steps to close the distance between us, caging my feet between his, wraps an arm around my waist and presses his front to my back. "Need some help with that?"

  
"The great Dean Winchester helping me shop?" Turning around and tilting my head to look up at him, I grip his red and black flannel shirt in my hands. "Baby, we'd never make it out of the changing rooms." I pat his chest and turn back to my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder. "I'm ready to see this home of yours." I bump Dean with my elbow, swaying my hips as I make my way over to Sam, and stand on my toes so I can pull the shaggy-haired hunter down for a scorching kiss. "Wanna be my shopping partner?" His giant hands cup my face, and he nips my bottom lip; the both of us blatantly ignoring Dean's whining.

  
"Only if you model for me."

  
"'Course, Sammy."

  
"You guys suck."

 

"I'll save the lingerie shopping for when Cas gets back. Or maybe Gabriel!" I call out, leaving the room and two very exasperated hunters behind.

  
The smile on my face feels like it's going to rip my cheeks, but being with the Winchesters has made me feel years younger. Even if I'm only twenty-five, I've always felt so much older since losing my mom. She'd probably like them. Thinking of her makes me wish she was still here and could meet them. I can only imagine what she'd think of the relationship the three of us have, but if I'm happy and safe, she'd most likely accept it. Being so engrossed in my own thoughts, I never noticed the well-dressed man sitting on a lobby couch, reading a newspaper. Sam and Dean catch up as I'm checking us all out, but as we turn to walk out the door, a familiar tone catches my attention.

  
"You know what the bad thing about using credit cards is?" Tony's honey-smooth voice rings out. I drop my head and groan. His shoes make an interesting clicking noise on the linoleum as he walks up behind us. I haven't turned around yet, but the boys have. "Mind calling your guard dogs off?" I roll my eyes and swivel around, met with the very comical sight of Sam and Dean towering over the much shorter Tony. "This isn't a very nice way to greet an old friend."

  
"Well, _they_ are what happens when someone shows up unexpectedly and approaches us without our knowledge."

  
His chocolate eyes narrow and he makes that thoughtful look that always ends up with a sarcastic or snarky comment coming after. "Desecrate any graves lately?" And there it is.

  
Dean shifts like he's going to grab Tony so I step between them and give the desk clerk a friendly grin as I loop my arm through Tony's, digging my nails into the muscle, dragging him out the door. We don't stop until we get to the Impala and I shove him off, and against the car, holding my hands out in a 'what the hell was that for' gesture. Sam and Dean flank my left and right side, standing rigid with heated glares.

  
"I didn't believe Loki that you were okay with these two."

  
"So, you came out here, to the middle of nowhere just to check up on me? I call bull shit. You could've just called. Who sent you?"

  
Tony sighs a sound that makes him seem much older than what he is. "Fury. He's having issues with Loki popping in and out whenever he wants to because of you."

  
"Loki isn't even an Avenger. Why does it matter?"

  
"The Council thinks that him being close to you could mean another way for him to conquer Earth. With you by his side, he could accomplish it."

  
"Who the fuck is the Council and why would he try to do that again when it went so well for him last time?"

  
"Because you're a threat," Fury states coldly. His black leather trench coat sways in the wind as he stands behind us.

  
The feeling of being surrounded makes Lilka and me anxious. Her ears are pinned, her body in a defensive stance and a light rumble rolls through my head as she growls.

  
"How could I possibly be a threat? I've never committed a crime or got into trouble at school."

  
"That's just it. Your records are squeaky clean, you've been an upstanding citizen and now you're running around the country with two known criminals with your Asgardian father at your beck and call. And occasionally Thor. Furthermore, we have no idea what hidden talents you may have with having an alien heritage."

  
Sam and Dean's jaws tick at the 'criminal' jab but a hand on each of their arms prevents an outburst. The soothing gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Fury's one-eyed stare.

  
"For one, it was you who wanted me out of the Tower and out of Clint's life! I left so you'd leave me _and_ him alone! For two, there is nothing special or hidden about me other than my father hails from another world."

  
_Lying to Fury can bite me in the ass later, especially with every member of the Avengers tower knowing about Lilka. But for now, fuck him._

  
"You leaving was for Clint's best interest. However, your father leaving whenever he pleases is in _my_ best interest. He is still an enemy of Earth despite his banishment to make up for what he had done. Loki leaving whenever he wants to meet with you has cause for concern."

  
"I have been without a father for twenty-five years. So, sue me for wanting to get to know the man a little better. You can't keep us apart. He's the only family I've got."

  
"If we feel that he's going to become an active threat to our world again, we can and _will_ put one or the both of you in a prison you would never get out of."

  
Terror seizes my heart at the thought of Loki being put away permanently because of me. I rub over the feather on my arm; despair and sorrow flooding through me.

  
"It is your choice, Ms. Wright. Keep the visits with Loki to a minimum, or be reprimanded for it." Fury's statement holds heavy in the air as he pivots and strides away.

  
Anger thrums in my veins as I turn with a golden-eyed glare to Tony, who's still leaning against Baby.

  
"You seriously tracked me down just to bring him to me?! What the fuck, Tony?!"

  
"Loki's sitting in his cell because he refused to tell Fury where you were. Your submission to him just now will free him as soon as I get back. `I had no other choice."

  
"That's fucked up, man," Dean's deep timbre of a voice had Tony looking up at him with guilt filling his features.

  
"If anyone should be a threat, it should be _us_ ," Sam snarls. "We've killed gods and monsters that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life, and humans that have done so much worse than Loki and Nira could even _think_ about doing. _We_ should make _you_ feel threatened. _Not_ her."

  
"You don't think you're not being watched? The only reason you two _aren't_ locked up right now is because of Fury."

  
"We're not going to stop what we're doing because he got his feelings hurt about people having an agenda outside of him and what he wants," Dean snaps back. "There will always be people like us hunting things and saving people, while eventually your superhero team will break apart or die off."

  
"Let's just go home," I plead, taking Sam's hand in mine.

  
Soft, doe brown orbs meet mine. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

  
"Save it, Tony. Get out of here and get Loki out. He's already been imprisoned long enough in his life."

  
Tony sighs and pushes himself off the car. For a moment I thought he was going to try and hug me, but must've changed his mind as he just walked away. We all watch him get into the most expensive car in the parking lot, listening to the gentle purr of the exotic car engine as he drives off.

  
"Come on, baby, let's take you home," murmurs Sam.

  
Dean sets the bags in the trunk and closes it. He leans down and places a lingering kiss on my forehead as he comes around the driver's side of the car. I scoot back and stretch out; a million thoughts running through my head. The door is closed and I try to ignore the conversation that's happening outside. Not that I can hear anything anyway. I don't bother to glance up when the door opens; just keep my focus on the pattern on the back of the front seat. Dean's warm body slides in behind mine, his muscular arms rolling me over and pulling me flush against his body. The comforting scent of the woods and Dean himself surrounds me, causing the painful damn inside to break and he curls me tighter to him as I cry. Sam turns the radio down low, letting it play in the background for added comfort. Between the purr of Baby's engine, Dean's steady heartbeat and the music playing in the background, I'm lulled to sleep.

  
_"Loki?" I call out, standing near the waterfall back home. "Dad?" There's no answer. "Dad!" My scream echoes off the rocks and surrounding trees._

  
_"He's not here, child," replies a regal looking woman._

  
_"Who are you?"_

  
_"I'm his mother."_

  
_"Queen Frigga?"_

  
_I suddenly feel too informal in my AC DC t-shirt, torn blue jeans and skater shoes. She senses my discomfort and stops me from bowing, holding delicate fingers under my chin._

  
_"You would force your father into old age if you were on Asgard."_

  
_"Why?"_

  
_"Because of your beauty. Suitors would constantly be at the palace doors."_

  
_Heat colored my cheeks at her compliment._

  
_"Why isn't he here?"_

  
_"My son's magic has been blocked."_

  
_"So he can't reach me."_

  
_"I would bring you to Asgard if he allowed it but he seems determined to keep you away from us. Moreso my husband than I. Did you receive any of the gifts I sent you?"_

  
_"I left before my dad and uncle came back. I'm sorry but no. I did not get them. I'm not even sure how I'll get them now."_

  
_"Loki may not have magic, but he will find a way. He always does."_

  
_"Why are you here?"_

  
_"You may not be blood, dear girl, but the magic in your veins calls to me. I could feel your distress through it and it gave me a chance to finally meet you. I always feared that I may never be a grandmother but here you are."_

  
_"He's sitting in a prison cell because of me." The words were sour coming out of my mouth._

  
_"No, sweet girl, it isn't because of you. The Midgardians holding him don't believe he is capable of change. They fear what they don't know and that extends to Thor as well." Her hand tilts my face to look at her once more. "This is not the worst thing he has suffered, child. You are his reason to behave himself and keep out of mischief."_

  
_"I want to break him out."_

  
_"I know."_

  
_"Do you know what I can do?"_

  
_She smiles softly. "I have a feeling it's something you got from your father."_

  
_"I don't have the magic he does but, I can shift into a wolf."_

  
_"Use your talents wisely Nira, for others would wish to use them for their own gain." Frigga holds her arms out, and I take a cautious step forward before letting her surround me in a hug. She smelled of something sweet and otherworldly, sending a twinge through my heart like I was homesick for somewhere I'd never been. "I am being called back, granddaughter. Maybe you could change my son's mind about bringing you home."_

  
I didn't want to let her go but had no choice as she faded away. Loki didn't deserve to be sitting in a cell. If Fury wanted to know what I was hiding, he was going to get the sharp end of the wolf.

  
Dean had me squished against his chest, his face buried in my neck while somehow not suffocating in my hair. I shift my head so I can look out the window, seeing that it was still daylight out. Sam meets my gaze in the rearview mirror.

  
"How'd you sleep?"

  
"Got a visit from Loki's adopted mother."

  
"Oh?"

  
"Loki's still locked up."

  
"Maybe Tony hasn't made it back yet."

  
"I think it's a test of my patience."

  
Sam narrows his hazel eyes at my tone.

  
"You're not seriously thinking of going there are you?"

  
"How else is he going to get out?" I snap, a little louder than necessary.

  
Dean grumbles, moving his face from my hair to my cleavage, rubbing his stubble between my breasts and rolling me to my back. Pine hued eyes glitter in the sunlight as he looks up.

  
"You're a man-child."

  
His grin is blinding. "I know." He sits up, pulling me with him and sitting me sideways in his lap. "Where are we, Sammy?"

  
"Outside of Emporia. We're going to be at the bunker in a few hours."

  
"You good to keep going or do you want me to take over?" Sam pulls Baby over and gets out before Dean finishes his sentence, leaving his older brother in the backseat with his mouth open and frowning. I pounce on him, crushing my mouth onto his and tangling our tongues, burying my hands in his soft hair. "Fine," he growls, "I'll drive." Crawling across the backseat and halfway following him out the door, I lean out and slap his ass before he gets out of reach.

  
Sam pulls my leg from the passenger side, and I manage to close the door, straddling his lap and give him the same greeting I gave Dean in one fell swoop. "Hello, to you too, sweetheart."

  
"Hi, Sammy."

  
Dean puts the pedal to the metal and cranks the music up, burning rubber as we head to their bunker.

  
_Loki paces in his cell, awaiting Tony's arrival. Thor has been vigilant in remaining outside of the glass prison to keep his brother company no matter how many times Loki has told him to leave. Thor tosses his hammer up in the air repeatedly, catching it by the handle every time._

  
_"Will you quit it?"_

  
_Thor ignores him and continues throwing Mjolnir._

  
_"If you're going to be annoying, please do it somewhere else."_

  
_Boots thudding on the cold tiled floor signaled someone else's arrival, and soon Nick Fury came into view. Loki paid him no mind and kept pacing._

  
_"Had quite the chat with your daughter." Loki halted in his tracks and Thor's head snapped up so fast that his golden mane flew around for a few seconds. Blazing emeralds turn on Fury, promising harm if any came to his daughter. "And her friends."_

  
_"What did you do to her?" Loki speaks, with a deadly lowness._

  
_"Nothing. But, I don't think she'll be wanting to see you anytime soon."_

  
_Loki's chest squeezed painfully tight. "Why?"_

  
_"I told her it was crucial to keep visitations to a minimum or one or the both of you were going to be thrown into a pit that neither one of you would get out of."_

  
_The god of mischief's anger had gotten the best of him, and in two long strides, he was standing with his toes touching the glass and a fist clenched against it, pale lips curled up in a menacing snarl. Even Thor couldn't help his temper and stood up quickly, bracing Mjolnir threateningly in his hand._

  
_"Was that really necessary?!" Thor booms, thunder shaking the building._

  
_Fury is unfazed by the Asgardians theatrics._

  
_"Having you constantly blip off our radar has a tendency to make people worry. Throw in a suddenly known about daughter and a second attempt at world domination doesn't seem too far-fetched now, does it? I know she's hiding something about who she is and until she releases that information, it's in our best interest to keep the two of you apart. Even if it means keeping you locked up."_

  
_"Are you mad?" Loki snaps. "I have no interest in taking over your precious Earth again. With or without my daughter." Pure rage radiated from Loki, simmering around him in an attempt to shield him in his armor. His wolf howled in response to being caged, echoing through his mind and rattling his bones. "Nira has her own secrets that do not belong to you. If I remember correctly, you needed her out and away from a certain agent. She did so and yet, you still hound her?"_

  
_"Until I know everything I can about her, I will see her as a threat." With the final statement, Fury leaves the gods._

  
_Loki is seething, his anger not having been this bad since he was imprisoned on Asgard. He turns his back on Thor only muttering two words: "find her."_

  
_Thor nods, his civilian clothes turning back to his armor as he strides away, red cape billowing behind him. Thunder booms once more as he departs, finally allowing Loki to scream in outrage. The sound carries through the tower, catching the other residents' attention. Tony buries himself further in a bottle, James and Steve stop sparring, and Clint continues to fire off rounds from his bow._


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and I can't keep our hands off each other much to Dean's dismay. Backroads made it much easier to touch and play since there were very few people that passed by. Not that anyone would be able to see anything with Dean's speeding anyway.

  
The buttons were torn off Sam's flannel, and his grey t-shirt was pushed halfway up as I nipped and tasted his belly, stroking his hard length through his jeans. His slender fingers were tangled in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp every time my teeth scraped his skin. It was too easy to get Sam's hips to jerk underneath me when I'd run my fingertip between his skin and the waistband of his jeans, teasing the tip of his cock. His hazel eyes were so lust blown that it was impossible to see the sprinkles of the greens and blues hidden within their depths. He leans down, cupping my face in his large hands and placing his plump lips on mine for a blistering kiss.

  
"Gotta have you, baby," he whispers, nuzzling his nose underneath my chin.

  
With quick movements, I'm turned onto my back and Sam is unzipping my pants, his long hair tickling the uncovered skin. Long fingers hook into my belt loops and yank my pants down to my knees; Sam's large body moving up mine to cover up my exposed but panty clad pussy. They're already soaked, and Sam lets out a throaty groan when he slides his fingers beneath them to my dripping core. He grips them in his fist and tears them off, tossing what used to be my underwear up to Dean. Through half-lidded eyes, I watch Dean bring them up to his nose and inhale deeply.

  
"Make her come, Sammy."

  
Sam's gaze turns predatory as he fingertips dance their way back to between my thighs, dragging up my wet folds, barely applying pressure above my clit.

  
"Don't tease me, Sam."

  
A slim digit slips between my lower lips, gliding back and forth in my wetness before one middle finger inserts itself. I release a slight whimper at the feeling of Sam's finger moving along my inner walls but it's not enough. He's holding back, so I grab his wrist and squeeze, silently pleading with him for more. With a low growl, Sam plunges in two more fingers and my back arches off the seat. I was expecting something fast and rushed but Sam had other plans. Each thrust of his fingers drug out the pleasure, bringing me to the edge every time before removing them completely. Sweat beaded on my forehead, my chest heaved and I couldn't think of anything else I wanted more than to _finally_ have my release.

  
_"Please."_

  
"We're about a mile from home. Let the poor girl come, Sam."

  
Sam latched onto my neck, circling my clit with his thumb and curled his fingers, pressing against that sweet, sweet spot. The pleasure builds and builds until I can't take anymore, and right as the car stops, I come undone around Sam's fingers, calling out his name.

  
"Perfect timing," Dean laughs.

  
My limbs are like jelly, and I give Dean a weak middle finger.

  
Sam helps pull my pants up, bringing me to his lap and resting his chin on top of my head. "Welcome home, baby." I nuzzle into his chest, humming as I grab two fistfuls of his shirt.

  
"You guys always smell so good."

  
"Not always. Dean jumped off a bridge once when his car got possessed and he smelled like a sewer."

  
Dean mutters something about 'damn ghosts' as he gets out.

  
"You two always have the best stories."

  
"And they're all true." Sam opens the door, picking me up and setting me on my feet outside. My knees are still weak and Sam only weakens them when he places a kiss on my temple to walk to the trunk and get his stuff out.

  
I finally focus on something that's not the Winchesters' and gaze open-mouthed at all the classic cars surrounding us.

  
"If you think that's something, you should see the rest of the place," Dean whispers, close to my ear.

  
I sling my bag over my shoulder, staring around in wonder as I follow Sam and Dean through the underground garage and through a door. We stop at the top of the stairs, and I'm blown away.

  
"It's like stepping back in time. What is this place?"

  
"It's called a Men of Letter's bunker. Our grandfather gave us the key and we've been here ever since. It was abandoned for a couple decades."

  
We descend down the stairs, our steps echoing into the large space.

  
"Why was it abandoned?"

  
"Knight of Hell killed them all off."

  
"Damn. Can you find this place on a map?"

  
"Nope," Dean boasts. "You can only find it if you've been told where it's at or brought here."

  
"I was a bit distracted to remember how to get here." Their combined laughter bounces off the walls. "This place is a maze. I'm never going to remember how to get anywhere."

  
"We'll help you."

  
They show me the kitchen, the library, and the war room before leading me down a long hallway filled with doors. Dean opens one on the left, tossing his bag in before continuing with me and Sam. We all stop a few feet down from Dean's room.

  
"This one's yours," Sam says, pushing the door open. "There's not much to it but you can add to it. Mine's a few doors down from yours, so you're between me and Dean."  
I step in, taking in the sparse grey walls. A twin size bed with a plain wooden bedside table and single lamp sits beside it, with a matching wooden dresser against the right wall. There's a shelf stretching from wall to wall above the bed, and I picture the little trinkets from Frigga sitting on top. The boys' watch me from the doorway as I walk around the room, setting my bag down by the dresser and sit on the bed. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling, looking down and tracing patterns on the pale gray comforter.

  
"What's on your mind, Nira?"

  
"I feel selfish for asking this, but how are we going to all fit?"

  
"Fit where?"

  
"She means how are we all going to fit on the bed, Dean."

  
"Like I said, selfish."

  
"No, selfish is wanting to keep you all to ourselves."

  
"Who says you can't?"

  
Ominous thunder rumbles outside, surprising us all since we just had blue skies.

  
"You expecting company?"

  
"No. But, if it is Thor, it's not because it's a friendly visit."

  
Sam and Dean lead me back through the bunker as we make our way outside. Thor is standing out there in all his Asgardian glory; the smell of ozone is thick in the air, making all of the hairs on our necks stand up.

  
"I wish I came here under better circumstances, niece."

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Loki is still in prison."

  
"Why!"

  
"Nick Fury still sees you as a threat because of your secrets."

  
Lilka grumbles, pinning her ears back and snapping her jaws. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to contain my anger, clenching and unclenching my fists. Gold takes over green as I open my eyes and stare at Thor. "He wants to know my secrets?" I snarl. "Fine. He'll know my fucking secrets." My canines lengthen, and I snap my jaws, my teeth clashing together and making an awful noise.

  
"You cannot rescue him. Fury will only lock you away as well."

  
"Let him try."

  
"Nira," Sam speaks softly, trying to calm me and my wolf. "We'll lose you if you go back."

  
"I'll come back to you," I reply, turning around and facing them. "Nothing will keep me from the two of you." Taking the golden feather in my hand and praying for Gabriel, hoping that he will show up. "Which is why I'm taking back up."

  
The flutter of wings announces Gabriel's arrival. Thor takes a surprised sideways step, staring at the stranger.

  
"Gabriel, Thor. Thor, the archangel Gabriel."

  
Gabe sucks on a lollipop, switching it to one side of his mouth to give Thor a giant grin. "We met once. You threatened to use your mighty hammer against me if I didn't stop pretending to be your brother."

  
Thor just stares, unamused before focusing on me. "It is unwise of you to come, but I know I will not be able to stop you." He spins Mjolnir around and flies off in a swirl of red and lightning.

  
"Where we going, sweet cheeks?"

  
"My room, Avengers Tower, New York City."

  
I walk up to Sam first, fisting his flannel in my hands and stand on my toes, asking for a kiss. A hand tangles in my hair, and the other on the small of my back, pressing me against him as he melds his mouth to mine. His breath is ragged as he releases me. "I don't make promises I can't keep." Dean's expression is guarded as I come to him, mossy eyes filled with concern. I reach up, linking my fingers behind his neck. He cups my face, touching our noses together before gently laying his lips on my own. His kiss is tender, whereas Sam's was demanding. Unspoken words pass between our lips without speaking. "I'll be back before you know it." My heart thuds in my chest as I step away from them, making sure to remember what they look like in case I don't come back.

  
"Hold on, cupcake."

  
Wrapping my arms around Gabe's waist while still staring at Sam and Dean, Gabe does the same and then the world is falling out from under my feet. Seconds later, I'm standing in my old room in the Tower, with the curtains still set to the forest background.

  
Gabriel whistles appreciatively. "You've got quite the pad here, sugar plum."

  
"I'm not here to reminisce, Gabe."

  
I take the angel's hand, making sure to keep him with me so he doesn't wander off, praying that I don't run into Clint. Thor is sitting on the couch with an enormous box of Pop-Tarts in front of him and in civilian clothes. He looks thoroughly confused when he sees Gabriel and I walking into the living room from the hallway.

  
"How did you get here so fast?"

  
"Angels have wings. Wings equal flying, big guy." Gabe will never not be a smart ass but popping off to the god of thunder right now is probably not one of his best moments.

  
"Where's my dad, uncle?"

  
Thor's large frame moves gracefully from off the couch, Mjolnir as ever in his hands. My anxiety from seeing my father behind some form of prison angers me and scares me at the same time. What state of mind will he be in? Will he hurt himself out of anger? Is he going to be furious with me for showing up?

  
"Hey, honey bun, calm down."

  
Thor pauses on the stairs in front of us, twisting on the steps to face me. Bright and intelligent sky blue eyes peer into mine, and a sense of calm and clarity washes over me. The edges crinkle before he turns around and we continue down the stairs. It's surprising that we have encountered any of the other Avengers. It doesn't feel right, and I tighten my grip on Gabriel's hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the top of my hand. I lose track of how many levels we descend until we finally come to a solid metal door. It opens up, surprisingly quiet and coldness sweeps through, seeking to snuff out any sort of warmth. From my fingertips to my wrist, I turn blue with intricate designs that resemble Loki's. I let go of Gabriel, pushing between him and Thor. My footsteps are lighter than my uncle's and for a moment, Loki wonders what Natasha could possibly want. His back is to me, and he doesn't bother to look over his shoulder.

  
"Dad?"

  
Loki swivels around, his Jotunn form fading to Aesir, ruby red eyes melting to green. He takes two large steps, closing the distance and places his hands against the clear glass separating us.

  
"Nira," he breathes.

  
I put my hands where his are, briefly noticing my skin color has changed back. The glass is cold when I rest my forehead against it. Rage and guilt mix with relief as Loki and I stand there, together but separated.

  
"I came. I know I shouldn't have but you wouldn't have sent uncle for me if you didn't want me here." I lift my head, laughing sadly at the smear of tears and breath. "I'm going to get you out. Where is everyone?"

  
The warmth always accompanying Gabriel suddenly surrounds me, like it was being used as a shield. I know Gabriel is an archangel, and he flew us here but without seeing his wings, I often forget he has them.

  
"We're right here," Fury's voice rings out.

  
The air temperature rises and drops at the same time, creating a stormy atmosphere. Gabriel shifts his shoulders, creating an invisible barrier between himself and me. Fury eyes him with a combination of wary and irritation.

  
"Mind introducing me to your friend, Ms. Wright?"

  
"The name's Gabriel. I'm not her friend, more of a... guardian angel."

  
I can see Steve's eyes widen, and from the way the side of Gabriel's face moves, I know he's smirking. Loki is standing sideways, and if the glass weren't there, our shoulders would be touching.

  
"Well, _Gabriel_ , mind if I have a few words with your guard?"

  
"I'm not leaving her."

  
As the verbal battle between Gabe and Fury continues, I gaze over each one of the heroes as they stand around. Steve, James, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro. Thankfully, Clint and Tony aren't present. Sadly, Bruce isn't here. I miss my doe-eyed science friend. My uncle must've returned upstairs, and Vision and Falcon must be somewhere in the tower as well.

  
"Enough!" Gabriel shouts, the lights flickering and his wings coming through in the shadows. "You backed out on the deal, her father is still behind metaphorical bars and now you're straight up harassing her because you can't control her."

  
Barely contained fear is evident in all of their eyes, save Fury's. They're used to superhumans, gods, and mutants, but nothing puts fear in them like seeing a creation of God himself. I put a hand on his shoulder, soothing him and step around him to face Fury.

  
"You sent Tony to find me, well, you found me. You want to know my secret?" Gabriel and Loki both begin objecting, but the boiling wrath trembling underneath my skin takes over, allowing Lilka to begin coming through. "I am like nothing you've seen before." I glance up, spotting Tony sitting on the steps almost completely out of view with a bottle of Jack between his legs and Clint leaning against the wall. "Most of them knew. I wonder why they never told you." I hold up a hand, mesmerized by my fingertips willingly turning blue before clenching my fist and closing my eyes. A wicked grin spreads slowly on my face as I open them back up, one red and one molten gold. "I am protected by two gods from another world, a pair of supernatural hunters _and_ angels. _Please_ , make my day and fuck with me so you may feel their wrath. Or better yet," I chuckle darkly," fuck with me just to piss. Me. Off." I release Lilka, clothes flying in a cloth flurry and raise our head defiantly to the SHIELD director.

  
"Yeah," Gabriel laughs, resting a hand on our back. "She's something special, ain't she?"

  
Fury glances at Loki before coming back to us. "I see why you've been so protective of her. Coulson told us that you stopped him from attempting to recruit her. Did you know of her _uniqueness_ then?"

  
"Of course, I did," Loki snaps.

  
We growl as Fury moves to get closer to the window. Gabriel's hand on our fur provides a mental connection, allowing him to speak for me.

  
_Release him. NOW!_

  
Gabriel flinches at the roar in his head and Fury raises a brow in return.

  
"You know her secret, release Loki."

  
Fury nods and the crowd parts as Tony and Clint come down the stairs. The bottle is kindly removed from Stark's hand by Steve, and the billionaire lays his hand on a scanning panel. Loki steps out as soon as the door slides open, surprisingly turning his back on everyone and dropping to his knees in front of us.

  
"Why?"

  
_Because you're my family._

  
Lilka mellows, lowering our head and dropping it onto his shoulder. Loki nods at Gabriel, silently thanking him. The archangel nods back and switches to my other side, allowing Loki to stand and act as another guardian. "My daughter gets to go home. She did as you demanded."

  
Gabriel may be short in stature, but the supernatural power radiating from him made him seem larger than life. "She doesn't belong here in your little collection of superheroes."

  
"She could be a threat."

  
Lilka barks out a laugh as I roll my eyes.

  
_I am more of a threat to the monsters you only thought were real in your nightmares than I am to normal people._

  
_"_ Mind giving a translation?"

  
"She said she's more of a threat to monsters than to normal people."

  
"Monsters?" Tony scoffs.

  
We growl, low in our throat.

  
_He'd believe me if he saw me tear apart those werewolves and vampires. Gabe, help me change back. I'd like to speak for myself now._

  
"Gentlemen, ladies, if you'll avert your eyes."

  
They all look down, away or cover them. Gabriel snaps his fingers and a large blanket appears in his hands, completely shielding me from anyone's view. I promise to let Lilka out more often now that we're with Sam and Dean, releasing our mind for me to shift back. Every piece of clothing that Gabriel created is black, and tight fitting and once I was in them, the damned archangel waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

  
"Hands off, flyboy." I pull the top of my shirt down, exposing the matching hickies Sam and Dean left. "They've made their mark."

  
"'Bout time."

  
The blanket drops and I'm greeted by several pairs of eyes. I ignore them, immediately going into my father's arms. It feels good to finally wrap myself around him. His hand strokes down my long, flowy, red hair, murmuring his thanks over and over again.

  
"Not to break up this family reunion, but we need to discuss what to do with you."

  
I keep my hold around my dad, only turning my face.

  
"There is no discussion. I'm going home and instead of my father coming to me, I'll come to him. If you want to know anything else, I'm sure Bruce could help you. I'm not here to help my dad take over the world. I'm here to help save it."

  
"What could you possibly help save the world from?"

  
"Monsters like you've never seen. They blend in with us, eat with us, work with us. That's what Sam and Dean Winchester do. They help save people every day."

  
"So do we," Clint interrupts. "Or have you already forgotten."

  
"How could I forget?" I snap back.

  
Tony stumbles, Gabriel sighs and walks over to the playboy, placing two fingers against his head, most likely curing him of his drunken state. Hazy dark chocolate eyes become clear and painfully awake.

  
"Someone's had a sudden shock of faith," Gabriel laughs.

  
Tony reaches for the bottle of Jack but, Steve passes it to Pietro, who's gone as soon as the bottle is in his hands. Fury dismisses us with a nod of his head, retreating back up the stairs, Tony following right behind him.

  
"So, just like that, you're going to leave again?" James asks. "No 'hi, it's good to see you'?"

  
The frustration from Fury and now Clint dissipates as the ex-assassin brushes by Steve to get closer. The bags under his crystal clear blue eyes that were present last time I saw him weren't as pronounced, making him look less haunted. It's easy to switch from Loki to James, giving the older man a tight hug.

  
"So, why don't we get the hell out of the Avengers' dungeon and back up to my floor?"

  
I stroll arm in arm up the stairs with Loki, leading the group and feeling like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Gabriel has flown up ahead of us, most likely wreaking havoc with Thor. Much to my surprise, the floor is still intact, but the counters and table are covered in assorted lunch items and sweets, courtesy of Gabriel. Everyone makes their plates and takes their fill, but keeps a cautionary distance from the archangel. He's perched on the arm of the couch, looking every bit like a fat, lazy cat. I sit close to him, but not close enough that would deem me unapproachable by my angelic guardian. Loki relaxes in the black leather armchair at the right end of the couch near Gabriel, Thor is on a bean bag on the floor with Sam in another one beside him, and James and Steve join me on the couch. Natasha and Clint share the small couch to the left of us and Wanda leans against it between their legs with Pietro's head in her lap. Gabriel tilts his head, chuckling and looks down at me.

  
"Your chuckleheads are asking about you."

  
"Go, tell them I'm fine. I'll be home before dinner. If they've found another hunt, we'll meet them there."

  
"As you wish, cupcake."

  
He leans over, planting a kiss on my forehead in an almost possessive manner before flying off to reassure Sam and Dean that I will keep my promise to come back.

  
"All right, I know all of you have questions so go ahead."

  
"God's real, huh?" Of course, Steve would be the one to ask that question.

  
"Yep." I pop the 'p' for added effect.

  
"And the Gabriel that was here, that's _the_ Gabriel?"

  
"The one and only. He'll remind you too."

  
"Do you really hunt monsters?" Wanda's question is quiet.

  
"Yeah. So far it's only been vampires, werewolves, and one wendigo. I didn't actually hunt that one. Loki did. They wouldn't let me hunt with them."

 

"Since when do you have tattoos?" Bucky mused.

  
"Tattoos?" Natasha's suddenly interested in the conversation, and there are multiple sets of eyes suddenly on me.

  
I turn and lift the rest of my sleeve up, revealing the rest of it. "Originally, it was a scar from the fight I got into with another angel. Then, he felt bad about it later and turned it into this to resemble one of his own feathers." I show it off to everyone, running my fingertips over it and smiling. "His name is Castiel. He's not an archangel like Gabriel but, he's still an angel." Fondness for the azure-eyed angel fills my mind for a moment, transferring through me to the feather.

  
_Cas feels it, allowing a small smile as he attends his duties in Heaven._

  
"You're not going to stay are you?"

  
"Sorry, Pietro, but no. I've got things to hunt and people to save all across the country."

  
Clint scoffs. "You left because I have my own job to do, but now you're doing the same thing."

  
"No one made me _choose_. _I_ am making my own choices here and _I_ am choosing to hunt with the Winchesters'."

  
"Well, you moved on quickly didn't you?"

  
"Watch your tongue with my daughter, bowman," Loki warns.

  
"You know when they get tired of you, you're either going to end up dead or kept as a pet."

  
"Like I'm not kept as a pet here? Like some caged animal to be studied and gawked at?" I flash brilliant gold eyes at him, curling a lip into a snarl and walking away to have a few moments of peace in my old room. Throwing open the curtains and studying the city down below gives me time to focus and calm down. My door opens and closes, but I ignore whoever has come in, watching the tiny people down below go about their day.

  
"Come back to us," Clint whispers. "We all miss you." He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Please, little wolf, come back to me."

  
I turn in his hold, facing those haunted blue eyes. "Fury won't allow it and I'd only be used as a pet here. I'm free and can run whenever and wherever I want to."

  
"We'll get a place away from here. I can retire from this."

  
"No, you can't. For you, it'll never be over. Same for me. We're meant to be two different kinds of heroes. I will always be thankful for the time we had together. But, Fury took that choice away from us and knowing what he does about me now? I have to say goodbye to my dad because Fury will never allow me back. I'm a monster, just like my dad because I change into something else."

  
"You don't know that."

  
"Then, prove me wrong. But, I am going home."

  
"This is your home," he growls, cupping my face and turning his head to kiss me softly.

  
The familiarity of his mouth brings forward the emotions and memories I'd been trying to bury and I lose myself a little bit kissing him back. I remember Sam and Dean waiting for me in Kansas, and put my hands against his chest to get him to back off. He does so easily and walks out. The voices from the living room drift in the brief time that Clint opens the door but quickly close off as it shuts. Gabriel's voice was missing from them so, I pray for him to get here and take me home, gripping the feather until it folds in my hand. There's no answer, so I pray to Cas, hoping he'll hear me.

  
"Nira?" Cas's gravelly voice is a relief and he's taken by surprise when I rush him, slipping my arms under his trench coat and bury my face in his chest. "What's wrong?"

  
"I just want to go back to Sam and Dean. Feeling suffocated here. I just have to say goodbye first."

  
He nods, trailing after me as we leave the room. Loki and Thor are the only ones present, so it'll be easier to say what needs to be said and leave. Thor's holding a small box on his lap, and I assume that the trinkets that Frigga sent to me are inside. They look up as Cas and I enter the living room, the grins on their faces dropping when they notice our grim expressions. They're movements mirror each other, showing that they really are brothers'. Thor holds the box out, and I gently take it from him.

  
"I don't-, I don't know if I'll be able to come back. I'm a wild card to Fury and we all know he doesn't like that."

  
Thor leans down, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I know, princess. One day, I shall take you to Asgard."

  
"I love you, uncle."

  
"I love you too."

  
Cas holds the box for me so I can hug my uncle and then my dad. Loki's grasp was tight enough that it said 'I don't want to let you go' and it made it that much harder to have to say goodbye. There are no words that can be spoken because nothing sounds right.

  
"I love you, daughter."

  
"I love you too, dad."

  
I hold my hand out for Cas, and the angel takes it. The last thing I see is my dad's soft pine hued eyes before I'm back in the bunker, standing in the war room. There are paper arrows that direct me back to my room, followed by an 'x' at my door. The boys' and Gabriel are nowhere to be found. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, I stare at the cardboard box that Thor packed my gifts into before I finally give in and open it up.

  
A shimmery gold and green shawl is the first thing I see, and when I pick it up, I notice how silky it is. I hold it against my face, and close my eyes, sending a thoughtful thank you to Frigga. It goes around my shoulders, freeing my hands to delve further into my mystery box. There's a small, silver, intricately designed jewelry box that I pull out next. It's heavy and solid. I lift the lid and find a note inside.

 

  
_My dearest granddaughter,_   
_I was overjoyed when Thor told us of your existence. I knew Loki wanted to return to your mother on Midgard. He begged my husband to let him. We were both heartbroken when he could not. I saw the love he had for your mother in his eyes as he pleaded with Odin and the coldness that took over when he was denied. The jewelry was going to be your mother's. I hope one day that my sons will bring you here to us, and when that day comes, I hope you will be wearing these._

  
Her handwriting was so delicate and elegant that I couldn't bear to fold up the note again; instead, I lay it flat on the bed beside me to be put in a frame later. How did Thor get these here without Loki knowing? Unless Loki knew. But, why wouldn't he have wanted to give them to me himself if they were supposed to be for my mom? I pull my phone out, selecting Loki's number and call him, needing answers.

  
_"Nira? Are you all right?"_

  
"I have my mother's jewelry." There's heavy silence on the other end. "Why would Thor be giving them to me and not you?"

  
_"I was going to give them to you when we returned. I couldn't... I couldn't bear to hold them."_

  
"I'm sorry."

 

_"Have you looked at them?"_

  
"Um, no. Not yet. I read the note that Frigga left. That's about it." I set the phone down and put it on speaker, bringing the silver chest the rest of the way out of the cardboard box and place it on my lap. Matching earrings, necklace, and bracelet set of teardrop-shaped jade stones inlaid with gold and tiny diamonds rests inside the black velvet.

 

 

"They're beautiful."

  
_"They were going to be for our wedding day. I picked the stones out myself."_

  
I picked up the gold cuff-like bracelet, placing it around my wrist and gazed at the way the dull light reflected off the shiny metal and oval emeralds. The diamonds cast off little rainbows as I turned in on my wrist, admiring the way they showed up on the wall. It's heavier than I would have expected and it warms up the longer that it's touching my skin.

 

 

  
"My mother would have loved these."

  
_"I know. Fitting for a future queen of Asgard. And now, a princess."_

  
"Wow. Yeah. That's right. I am technically a princess."

  
_"Yes, my dear. You are. Is there anything more?"_

  
"Yeah. There's a little horse with wings."

  
_“A pegasus. The steed of Valkyries. It opens.”_

 

__

  
I feel like I’m going to break it as I take it out of the box, feeling around for the clasp and unlatching it with my thumb when I find it. “Wow,” I breathe out, unwilling to remove the ring inside. The theme is the same as the rest of the jewelry; gold, emeralds and a diamond. The band resembles Loki’s helmet, holding the two emeralds in the horns and protectively keeping the diamond in the center.

 

  
_“Your mother’s engagement ring. If I would have been allowed to return and propose.”_

  
“I have no doubt she wouldn’t have said no.”

  
_He chuckles. “Thank you, my daughter. I like to imagine she would have said yes. Try it on.” Delicately picking it up between my thumb and forefinger, I place it on my left hand, on my ring finger. It fits. “Well?”_

  
“I’m looking at it right now on my finger. Mom and I did wear the same size in rings.”

  
_I can practically hear the smile through the phone. “That makes me very happy to hear.”Someone knocks on my door. “Well, my sweet girl, I will let you adjust to your new home. I love you.”_

  
“I love you too.” He hangs up the phone, and I shout, “come in!”

  
Sam pokes his head in. “Hi. Wow,” he glances down at my finger. “Something you should tell us?”

  
“Why are you hogging the doorway, Sam?” Dean complains. He shoves Sam inside, stopping at the foot of the bed, and whistles. “Didn’t think you were the blingy kind of girl.”

  
“I’m usually not. These were supposed to be my mom’s.”

  
Sam sits down next to me, peering into the silver chest. “Those would look beautiful on you.” I lean against him, looping my hand through his arm. “Have to admit, a ring on that finger looks good on you too.”

  
“Yeah,” Dean agrees, sitting on my other side. “It really does.”

  
“This was the ring that my dad was going to propose with.” We’re all quiet for the next few moments, enjoying each other’s company. “He asked me to stay.” They tense, and I immediately regret opening my mouth. “That’s why I called for Cas. Gabriel wasn’t back yet and I wanted to come home. To the both of you.” I take Dean’s hand in my other hand, lacing my fingers with his. “He thinks that once you tire of me, you’re going to kill me or keep me as a pet.” Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Sam holds up a hand so I can finish. “I know that’s not true. If I wanted to go, you’d let me go. Not without a fight, I know that much but you wouldn’t keep me here against my will.”

  
“Dean doesn’t like dogs anyway.”

  
Dean objects, making Sam and I laugh.

  
“Thank you both. For accepting me and letting me come into your home.”

  
“I don’t think I would’ve had a choice with Sam’s crush on you.”

  
I turn my head, arching a brow. “You’re saying you don’t have one on me?”

  
The older hunter’s eyes darken, matching a sinful grin. “After the night we had, you’re really going to question that?”

  
“I don’t think I’d ever question anything with you again after that night.”

  
“That’s my girl.”

  
“And you say I’m the mushy one.”

  
“Shut up, Sam.”

  
I remove the bracelet, putting it back in the silver chest, and close the pegasus trinket box, placing them both on the shelf above the bed, along with the note from Frigga. Before I can turn around, Sam pulls me into his lap; his big hands framing my hips as I straddle him. Dean sits behind us, his fingers turning my chin to make me look at him over my shoulder.

  
“You hungry?”

  
“I’m always hungry.”

  
“Good,” he purrs, moving his face closer. “Because I make a mean burger.” Then, he and Sam move me off Sam's lap and walk out of my room.

  
"I'm going to kick both of your asses!"

  
Their footsteps thump down the hallway, sounding like they've run away.

  
_They want to play hardball? Let's play! Gaaaabrieeeel!_

  
"You called, snookums?" I raise a brow at the nickname. "Cutie pie? Gumdrop? Honeybee?"

 

I hold up a hand, stopping him.

  
"How'd you like to help me get back at Sam and Dean for leaving me high and dry?"

  
He waggles his eyebrows. "I like the way you think, sugar. That's cruel and unusual punishment to do to a pretty little thing like you." Gabe plops down onto the end of the bed. "What have you got in mind?"

  
"They want to tease me, so I want to tease them back. I need skimpy outfits and a makeover."

  
"Your wish is my command, sweet cheeks."

  
"I'm going to go eat dinner with them to keep them unaware and I'll meet you back here after. Okay?"

  
"You got it."

  
I kiss him on the cheek, smirking when he turns his face to go for a real one. Following the boys' footsteps and finding them in the kitchen, I plop down in a chair next to Sam, reaching behind him and pinching his ass. He jumps up a bit in surprise, making me laugh. Dean's got a towel tossed over his shoulder, with his back to us so he can cook. Sam's munching away on a salad, going over something on his laptop.

  
"Looking for a case already?"

  
"Seeing if there's anything out there."

  
I slide my hand onto his thigh, rubbing it up and down before reaching between them and stroking his dick through his jeans. He groans, grabbing my hand and halting my actions. "Don't start something you can't finish." Sam releases my fingers, and I resume my actions, purring when I feel him hardening. He clenches his fists above the table, his jaw ticking and his eyes are scrunched in concentration. Dean turns around and I immediately take me hand off Sam's crotch, much to the dismay of the giant hunter. His face is flushed and he's panting hard, earning him a curious stare from his brother.

  
"You all right, Sammy?"

  
"Yep," his voice is strained.

  
Dean places a burger down in front of me, with a few plates of different toppings.

  
"Wow, you know how to spoil a girl don't you?"

  
He grunts around a mouthful of his own burger, looking at me expectantly. Bacon, cheese, tomato, and lettuce go on mine, and as I sink my teeth into the burger, I moan. Dean winks and Sam scoffs at the two of us, aggressively stabbing his fork into his dinner.

  
"What's gotten into you, Sammy?"

  
I hide a grin behind my burger, stealing a sideways glance at Sam. He's still tense, much to my amusement. Dean and I finish our food around the same time, and as he gathers the plates up, I swing myself into Sam's lap, grinding down on him and kissing him until we're breathless. His hands tangle in my hair and as he licks my bottom lip, I pull myself away. He grasps at air as I saunter away and sneak up behind Dean, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face between his shoulder blades. I dip my fingertips into the waistband of his jeans, nuzzling into his red and black plaid shirt when he shudders underneath my touch.

  
"Hello to you too sweetheart."

  
I press my fingers into his hips, making him buck and groan. I take one hand out and press it over the growing bulge, stroking it slowly. He turns around, and I take off down the hallway to my room, waving goodbye over my shoulder.

  
"Real funny, baby!"

  
His voice echoes down the hallway, much louder than I expected it to be, meaning he was closer than I thought. I make it to my room just in time, closing the door and grinning when I see the lock that Gabriel created. Now they won't be able to get in.

  
The archangel is resting on my bed, a sucker in his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eye. "I have what you requested, lollipop."

  
"Where?"

  
He snaps his fingers, and we're taken somewhere else. It's dark for a moment before Gabriel claps his hands, and then it's lit up with bright, fluorescent lighting, revealing a huge closet. Dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, and lingerie fill the space around us, in all sorts of shapes and colors.

 

"Damn, Gabe. You did all this for me?"

  
"Just you, sweet pea. So, what are you going to try on first?"

  
"I have no idea. There's so much."

  
"How about a catwalk?"

 

"How about no?"

  
"Aw, come on, sugar. It'll be fun."

  
"For who? You or me?"

  
"Both?" he replies, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

  
I scoff, pushing on his chest, and return my attention to the clothing surrounding us. I run my hand over all the clothes hanging on the right side of the closet, grabbing the softest thing first and pull it out, handing it over to Gabriel. Switching to the left and repeating the same process, a green lace teddy is my next pick.

 

  
Gabriel whistles appreciatively. "They're going to lose their shit when they see you in that."

  
"That's what I'm hoping for."

  
Gabe helps me into it, whiskey-hued eyes brimming with barely controlled lust. The thin material feels fantastic on my skin, even if the choker piece feels a bit confining. I leave the fabric cuffs off, needing my hands free for when the boys give chase and catch me. Gabe snaps his fingers again, and we're back in my room and the magical lock comes off.

  
"Thank you, Gabe."

  
"Welcome, sugar plum."

  
He disappears, leaving a strong scent of caramel and honey behind.

  
I poke my head into the hallway, listening for movement but it's clear so I venture out and begin my search. There are no sounds coming from their rooms either. My feet pad silently on the cold cement floor, providing a sneak attack on them. Once I find them, that is. Suddenly, as I come out of the hallway, I hear their voices above me. They're in the library, discussing something with Cas. His gravelly voice sends a tingle down my spine, and the memory of him taking me in the shower surfaces, drawing heat to my core and pooling between my legs. I drag a finger down the feather on my arm and snicker when his voice abruptly cuts off when I send a rather strong dose of lust through the connection. Before I can run off, Cas is in front of me, his cobalt blue orbs on fire.

  
"Hello, (Y/n)."

  
Sam and Dean come barreling down the stairs to see Cas agitated and me pushed up against the map table. Dean raises an eyebrow at my appearance, so I wrap the robe tighter around myself wanting to give away nothing.

  
"It's all right, Cas. We got her."

  
Cas backs off, nodding to each of the boys and disappears.

  
They stalk, not walk, toward me until I'm climbing up onto the table, exposing my naked legs. Their brows raise, and Dean leaps over the table, wrapping his arms under mine and holding me still while Sam unties the robe strap, pulling it apart. Dean hisses air between his teeth, pushing the robe the rest of the way off my body and not holding back his opinion with a deep groan. Sam's eyes grew wide, the bulge in his pants definitely apparent and his breathing became heavier the more he stared.

  
"Is it bad?"

  
"Oh, honey, bad is definitely _not_ a word I would use to describe you right now," Dean says breathlessly. "Especially with the view from up here." His hands wandered down, kneading my breasts until my nipples poked up and then played with them until they were hard. Sam's hands were wrapped around my ankles, holding my legs so I couldn't move. "What are we going to do with our naughty girl, Sammy?"

  
"I have a few ideas." His blazing hazel eyes seemed to stay focused on the collar around my throat. I was suddenly hauled to him and yanked up quickly enough that my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "You're mine tonight."

  
"Yes, please."

  
With a growl, Sam hauled me over his shoulder and as he carried me away, Dean waved and smirked. Sam smacked me on the ass, making me jump and squeak. The trip to Sam's room took forever but got over with just as quickly. With a growl, he kicked the door closed and dropped me on the bed, covering my body with his.

  
"Think it's fun to tease me and Dean, wearing this..." his voice trails off as his gaze slowly drags down my body, burning through me. One giant hand takes both of mine, pinning them above my head and holding them there as the other undoes the little bows keeping the lingerie mostly tied together.

  
Sam is barely touching me, and all I can do is pant underneath him, watching through hooded eyes. His open mouth is hot against my skin as he kisses the open space of my torso, no longer deterred by the little bows.

  
"You're so... _damn beautiful_... Nira..."

  
He crawls his way back up until we're face to face, holding the back of my head and plants a smoldering kiss on my lips, his tongue immediately dominating mine. With a nimble move of his fingers, he undoes the clip holding the collar piece together and pulls the teddy down until it's bunched around my hips. Sam's mouth is demanding as he devours mine; his body tense and coiled while he holds me. I want to run my hands down his arms; squeeze his biceps as he flexes with each movement and hold onto his shoulders for dear life. Without pulling our mouths apart, Sam stops the kiss and allows us to take a breath. A smile graces his lips, curving his mouth, making mine do the same.

  
"Sam..."

  
The hand holding both of mine lets go, moving down to my breasts, kneading and squeezing them. His palms are delightfully rough, doing wondrous things to my nipples as they grind against them. When Sam has had his fill using his hands, he shuffles down and takes one hardened bud into his mouth, nipping and suckling on it while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. With my hands free, I can bury them in his hair and when I tighten them in his silky locks, he growls again and bites down hard enough to elicit a cry from me. I've never been one for pain but Sam does it in a way that's nothing but pleasurable. He switches nipples, biting down on the other one too before softening the blow with licks. I needed to touch him, but the giant wasn't letting me budge one bit. With a resounding growl, I hook my legs around his hips and flip us over, grinning triumphantly. He holds me by the hips, raising a hazel brow as if challenging me.

  
"You're wearing too many layers, Sammy."

  
"What are you going to do about it?"

  
I slide my hands underneath his faded grey t-shirt, pushing it up his chest while kissing each inch of exposed skin. He held up his long arms, letting me push the t-shirt up as far as I could with him yanking it off the rest of the way. I slide back down, undoing his belt, and his pants next, only pulling his jeans down enough so I can tease the ever-present bulge straining his boxers. Sam kicks them off when I get them to his knees, and hisses a breath out through his teeth when I slide my hand up and down his covered cock. He lets a long, drawn-out groan when I reach inside his boxers and bring it out, stroking the hard velvet shaft a few times, and rubbing the tip with my thumb to spread the precum beaded there. The veins in Sam's neck bulged with the power he's putting into restraining himself and kept his fists clenched into the bedsheets. Seeing Sam straining to keep himself under control gave me a sense of power, and made me feel bold. His half hooded hazel eyes were mixed with full-blown lust and affection; the strong combination of emotions making the gold and green stand out. Finally taking pity on the giant hunter and scooting myself up, I slipped his cock between my lips, breaking out into a smile when Sam makes a growl/groan sort of noise that rumbled through his heaving chest. There was no way that I could deep throat him with how absolutely long he was and settled for wrapping my hand around what I couldn't fit inside my mouth. Sam bucked lightly a few times, but never enough to gag me, thankfully.

  
"Ngh, no more," he groaned, squeezing my shoulder.

  
I pull off, planting a kiss on the inside of his thigh, and bat my eyelashes up at Sam.

  
With a swiftness I wasn't expecting Sam leans down, pulls me up and flips me to my back, pinning me underneath him. He holds my hands above my head, taking his boxers off with the other. Seeing Sam naked again was just as breathtaking as it was the first time, and this time there were no injuries holding us back. He pulls the teddy down, baring me completely to him. His gaze was hungry as it roamed over my naked body, and when he licked his lips, I couldn't help but rub my thighs together, growing impatient and more lustful the longer he waited to do something.

  
"What do you want, baby?" he purrs, nipping my earlobe.

  
"You, Sammy. I want you."

  
He releases my hands, blowing hot breath over my skin as he slides down until his face is at my core.

  
"Where? Here?" He blows cool air onto my lower lips, making me squirm. "Or here?" He nudges his nose right against my clit, and I whimper, putting my hands in his hair to try and force him into finally making a move. "Ohhh, so you mean you want this?" And then he lowers his face, uses his thumbs to spread my lower lips and licks from my entrance to my clit with a little flick of the tip of his tongue at the end. The feeling makes me jerk in his hold, so he wraps his arms around my thighs to keep me in place, and eats me like a man starved. The noises he makes would be embarrassing if I wasn't so fucking drawn in by what he was doing and how it felt.

  
"Don't stop, Sam."

  
His growl vibrates my clit and sends me hurtling into my first orgasm. Knowing Sam, this wasn't going to be the only one I had tonight. My hands are buried in his chestnut locks, tugging on them with every pulse that goes through me, his name falling from my lips like a prayer. The more I said his name, the more passionate and hungrier for me he became. Two thick digits teased my entrance; each probing and barely inserting themselves to the point of pleasurable torture. Finally, Sam slides one in, twisting and turning it before inserting another and repeating the same movements.

  
"Such pretty noises you make when I'm fucking you with my fingers. Will you make the same sounds when my cock is buried inside you?"

  
My pussy clenches around his fingers because of his words, making Sam's cock twitch and pulse with the need for release. A third finger joins the first two, stretching me and prepping me for Sam. The faster his hand moved, the more obscene the sounds became. He was keeping me on the brink, moving his fingers in a way that brought pleasure but didn't release me from it.

  
"Sam, please, I need to come."

  
He latches onto my clit with his mouth, pumping his fingers in and out at a demanding pace until I'm screaming and bucking in his grip. A crook of his fingers and pressure on that spot has me seeing stars. Slick covers Sam's hand and he doesn't stop, even as I'm begging him to.

  
"Come on, baby. One more time."

  
My chest is heaving, covered by little droplets of sweat, as is the rest of my body. I'm trembling under the pressure of Sam's relentless touch, whimpering and pleading with Sam to give me a break.

  
"Almost there, baby girl. You can do it."

  
Instead of being rough, he sucks lightly on my clit, drawing his fingers in and out slowly, making a come hither motion every time he gets close to pulling them out. With a shudder and a moan, I come again, wrapping one hand around Sam's wrist and the other clenching the bed sheets. Sam licks everything up, before making his way back to my mouth, kissing every spot in between. He nuzzles into my neck, peppering the skin with kisses and whispering sweet little nothings into my ear.

  
"Are you ready to keep going?"

  
"Yes."

  
Sam slides his body over mine, gently easing his cock in until he's all the way in. He rests his head on my shoulder, pausing a moment to let me adjust to his length and girth, and giving himself time to get under control. My hands wandered up and down his muscled back, feeling each divet with the tips of my fingers, loving the way he shudders under my touch. He shifts, pulling himself all the way out before pushing back in. There was something strong and wild between us, and I was not in the mood for going slow. Not tonight, and not with Sam. He could feel it too, and with a slide of his arms underneath my back, he begins pistoning his hips roughly, my whimpers and nails in his back encouraging him to keep going. Sam and Dean were alpha males tried and true, and tonight, Lilka and I wanted to submit to one. I leaned up and nipped his neck, wrapping my legs around his hips to show him how much I needed him. I bared my throat to him, and his hazel eyes blinked once in understanding before he flipped me to my stomach, pulling my hips up to display my ass and pussy to him. I leaned on my elbows, my red hair wild and a mess on my back and shoulders, and slightly wiggled my hips back and forth for him. I looked over my shoulder and noticed he was sitting on his heels so I turn around, and take his hands into mine.

  
"What's wrong, Sammy?"

  
"I don't want to hurt you. I can be gentle like Dean, but more often than not, a more dominant side comes out. I don't want to push you and go too far."

  
"I trust you to not hurt me. You and I both know I'm vocal enough that if you're doing something I don't like, I'll tell you. So," I crawl into his lap, lean down and nip his jaw, "take me, Sam."

  
Sam picks me up off his lap, laying me down on my stomach and puts me back in the same position, smacking me on the ass and entering me in one swift movement. With one hand on my hip and one hand tangled in my hair, he starts a brutal pace, hitting every spot so nicely. His cries and mine mixed with the sounds of slapping skin, and the louder I got, the harder he fucked. My orgasm hit quickly, Sam never slowing down, making the aftershocks intense and drawn out. He reaches under me, rolling my clit under his fingers and bringing another rapidly to the surface, not stopping until my pussy clenched his cock again. My knees grew too weak to hold my bottom half up, and I slowly sank down onto the mattress, Sam's body following mine. It didn't deter him, and when I thought he was going to stop, I snarled at him to keep going. He slid his hands under my chest, dropping his pelvis against my ass, causing his cock to hit almost painfully against my cervix. Finger pads that showed evidence of hard work pinched and pulled at my nipples, increasing the pleasure.

  
"Come for me, baby. One more time."

  
His voice was strained, and from the slight way his body trembled and the twitching of his cock, I knew he was close. Sam nuzzled his face in my hair, seeking out the back of my neck and bit down. It was the final nudge that I needed to be sent over the edge, and as my cunt milked Sam for all he had, I came for the final time that night; exhausted, satisfied and feeling boneless. Sam didn't last much longer, and with a mighty shout, he came too, coating my insides with his seed until our combination juices slid down my legs. He rolled us to our sides, tucking me underneath his chin with my back to his chest.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"I'm fantastic, Sam."

  
He pressed a kiss to the side of my head, the both of us basking in the afterglow and catching our breath.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Clint, you've got to stop moping," Natasha scolded._

  
_The archer was in his nest, and even if Natasha couldn't see him, she knew he could hear her. He rolled his eyes, staring out of the window, while he polished his bow._

  
_"She'll come back, Hawk. Just gotta give it time."_

  
_The sound of her footsteps got smaller, leaving the archer to keep brooding. But, he wasn't alone._

  
_"Is she happy?"_

  
_"Seems to be. I have not known her very long so I do not know what her 'happy' truly looks like."_

  
_"Are they taking care of her?"_

  
_"Yes. They protect her and see to it she gets to run whenever she wants."_

  
_"So she is happy."_

  
_"I suppose."_

  
_"Could I make her happy the way they are?"_

  
_"She holds a special place in her heart for you, bowman. She's wild, she's young and her heart is torn in many pieces. If you love her, do not give up on that."_

  
_"Does it bother you, that out of all women I could have picked to fall in love with, I chose your daughter?"_

  
_Without seeing him, Clint knew Loki was smiling._

  
_"I wanted to wring your neck and rip your spine out when I found out that you two were together. I originally thought your intentions were less than honorable, however, when I saw the pain in your eyes from her disappearance, I knew your intentions were true. She left because she loves you and couldn't bear the thought of you choosing her over your job."_

  
_"I would have."_

  
_"I know."_

  
_"Can you feel it? That something is going to happen to her?"_

  
_Loki sighs, walking with his hands behind his back. "They will not be the ones to hurt her. They would die for her." He hesitates, pauses in his steps, and then continues pacing. "Yes, I do feel it. As much as I want to ignore it, it's there in the bottom of my heart."_

  
_"We can find her and bring her home."_

  
_"She will never forgive me or you if we take her away from them before she's ready to leave."_

  
_Clint snarls. "So, we're just going to let her get hurt before we do anything?"_

  
_"She has to come home on her own terms. I'm sorry, Clint. I cannot force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. She's like her mother on that."_

  
_Loki returns to his own room, leaving the Hawk truly alone._

  
*****

  
Dean knocks on the door and opens it, grinning when he sees me snuggled into Sam's chest, my fingers threading through the hair at the base of Sam's neck.

  
"For a while there last night I thought you were trying to kill her, Sammy."

  
I blushed, dragging my nails down his hairline, hiding a giggle when I feel him suck in a breath.

  
"I can promise you I am still quite alive, Dean."

  
"I see that," he smirks, admiring my ass. "How would you feel about going shopping today, baby?"

  
"I'm not sure. Staying in bed with the two of you sounds so much better."

  
"As tempting as that is, sweety, I think you might need more underwear. And as tempting as _that_ is to think about you going commando all the time, I'm sure it would not be very comfortable for you."

  
"Good point."

  
Dean crawls into the bed behind me, nipping the back of my neck and grinding his half hard dick into my ass.

  
"Buut, it would be so much fun to squeeze you between me and Sammy."

  
_God help me. I might die from a Winchester overdose._

  
"What if I modeled the underwear for you both when we got home." Their answering groans had me tingling from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. "I take that as a yes?"

  
"Your wish is our command, baby," Sam purrs.

  
"I like the sound of that."

  
Dean slaps my ass, then squeezes the offended cheek.

  
"Let's get you out of bed before we keep you in here all day."

  
He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me away from Sam who reaches for me as I reach for him while Dean drags me off the bed.

  
"Avenge me!" I call out, as Dean throws me over his shoulder and runs down the hallway to my room.

  
Sam's answering laugh is ridiculously contagious and Dean and I join in, our laughter echoing down the hallway. Dean tosses me on my bed and starts throwing random clothes my way.

  
"Hey now!"

  
The last piece of clothing lands on my face and before I can pull it off, Dean pounces.

  
"What other sexy little items are you going to buy for you to model for us?"

  
"Anything that my wolfy heart desires." I lean up, kiss his cheek and worm myself out from under him to slip into my underwear. "Do you or Sam have a shirt I can wear? I've got pants but no shirts."

  
He was about to take the very one off of his back when Sam pops in, holding a red and black plaid button up.

  
"Walls are thin," he smirks. "It's the smallest one I own but it'll probably still be baggy on you."

  
"You know you're never getting this back, right?"

  
Sam laughs, and crushes me to him, with a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "I know. That's why I brought it to you." I look around my room for my phone when Sam clears his throat and holds it up. "I put it on the charger last night in my room after you fell asleep. It buzzed a few times."

  
"Thank you. Need to check my balance to see how much I can blow." When I open the app for my bank account, my mouth drops. "Holy shit."

  
"More than you expected to be in there?"

  
"You could say that."

 

I scroll through my contacts, looking for Tony's number to call him. It rings twice, and the charming voice of the billionaire comes through.

  
_"You've reached the lifelike simulator of Tony Stark. How can I help you?"_

  
"Cut it out, Stark. How do you know my bank account information?"

  
_"You're just now looking at it?"_

  
"Why did you put that much in it?"

  
_Tony sighs, and I can imagine him running a hand down his face._

  
_"It's the best way I know how to apologize."_

  
"Half a million dollars is your way of saying 'sorry'? What'd you do? Lock my dad up again?"

  
 _"Fret not, Nira. I am well and able to walk around freely."_ Hearing Loki's voice was a relief _. "Stark and I have discussed the previous events extensively. I am free to come and go as I please."_

  
 _"You are still more than welcome here, Nira."_ He pauses _. "And so are your friends."_

  
I glance at Sam and Dean. "I'll be sure to pass on the message. Um, thank you for the money. It'll help with my clothing fund."

  
_"If you would've stayed here, that problem would've already been solved. Are you moving in with them?"_

  
"Yeah. I was going to plan a trip back home to get the stuff I want to keep and then get rid of the rest."

  
_"I'll take care of that. Just bring it all here and put it in your room."_

  
"Oh. Thank you."

  
_"You're always welcome. Go have fun."_

  
"I will."

  
Tony hangs up, and I stare at my phone, gazing at his contact photo.

  
"Bad news?" Dean asks curiously.

  
"No, actually. Great news. My dad is free to come and go as much as he wants."

  
"What about you?" There's wariness in Sam's voice that breaks my heart a little bit.

  
"I can go there whenever I want but, I'm happy to stay here. With the both of you. How does lunch on me sound?"

  
The idea of food breaks up the lingering sadness in my room, and the boys follow me out. We travel to Topeka, stopping in at a random burger joint for lunch on the way, Dean and I singing at the top of our lungs to whatever comes on the radio. Sam even joins in a few times, earning him a kiss on the cheek each time. I pass on the expensive stores, looking for thrift shops and smaller businesses instead. Sam and Dean try objecting each time I grab something for them but with a pout and a tiny guilt trip, they let me do it. Of course, there's the angelic walk-in closet that I have but, Gabriel has to be around for me to get into it. Blankets for our beds, a few more pillows, and some random other things to brighten up my room and the bunker are added to the growing pile of stuff in the backseat of the Impala. When we're leaving the last store, a short, stocky bearded man in a long, black trenchcoat steps in front of us.

  
"Hello, boys."

 

Sam positions himself in front of me, his large frame acting as a shield from whoever this man is.

  
"Crowley," Dean replies, curtly.

  
I shuffle behind Sam, but he reaches an arm around, holding a hand out for me to stay put. Crowley raises a brow at Sam but says nothing.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"Rumor has it that the Winchesters have a new little... _friend_."

  
Lilka is agitated by his presence; her ears are pinned, lips curled in a snarl and she's pacing. My hair is standing on end, and whatever this guy is, he's bad news.

  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

  
"No," Sam snaps, harshly.

  
Crowley lifts his head smartly, knowing he's onto something.

  
"She must be special."

  
The way he says _special_ has alarms going off in my head.

  
"That's none of your business."

  
"Just one little peek?"

  
People have started to gather, and I nudge Sam in the back.

  
"Dean, we need to get moving."

  
Dean grabs Crowley's shoulder and turns him to get him moving while Sam keeps me behind him. I don't like being in the back and have to keep looking over my shoulder from the feeling of being watched. There's a park that other people are at that will give us enough cover to not arouse suspicion while we stand around and talk.

  
"Why should we trust you knowing about her?" snarls Sam.

  
"You shouldn't trust anybody. You know that. Call it, curiosity."

  
Dean moves his head back and forth like he's looking at the surrounding people.

  
"How many demons you got here?"

  
I can _hear_ the smirk on the Scottish man's face.

  
"Enough."

  
Peeking behind me, I grab the back of Sam's shirt when I see several people's eyes flash pitch black. Lilka snaps and snarls, letting out hair-raising growls.

  
"Sam," I whisper, tugging hard to get his attention.

  
He looks over his shoulder at me, notices the flashing yellow of my eyes, and nudges Dean.

  
"What?"

  
Sam jerks his head in my direction, and in the time that it takes Dean to steal a glance, Crowley has stepped around to fully face me. His dark brown eyes regard me like he was inspecting me under a microscope.

  
"Well, you're... _interesting_."

  
Dean tries to put himself back in front but he's frozen to the spot, and so is Sam. I look back and forth to them, attempting to hold back she-wolf.

  
"What's your name, darling?"

  
"Nira."

  
"Unique. You look... constipated. Something holding you back?"

  
I let my eyes flash yellow, and they stay that way.

  
"You have no idea."

  
"I'm sure the hellhounds would love a playmate."

  
"Enough!" Dean shouts, still trying to rip his feet from the ground. "Get the fuck away from her."

  
"I don't know exactly who you are, but this is not the place for me to lose my shit. Let them free and let us go."

  
"Pray tell, what happens when you 'lose your shit'?"

  
An inhuman snarl rips through my chest and I snap my jaws at him, inching closer to releasing Lilka.

  
"We. Need. To go."

  
"This isn't over."

  
Crowley and his demon minions disappear, freeing Sam and Dean from their statuesque positions. Dean calls for Cas while Sam runs his hands over my face and arms, checking for any possible damage. I close my eyes, struggling to keep myself and Lilka under control.

  
 _Gabriel_... I call for my archangel best friend, needing angelic power to help cool down. _Need help for a minute_.

  
The tell-tale sign of wings can be heard, and Gabriel's whiskey orbs appear, full of mischief and concern, his hands cupping my face to keep me focused. His Grace runs over my skin, soothing Lilka and murmuring in Enochian. I blink at him, feeling control returning, and sigh.

  
"Thank you, Gabe."

  
"Why couldn't we have done that for her?"

  
"Sometimes you need a bit more power, Dean-o. Don't worry, she's not leaving you for me. Sadly enough."

  
Dean snorts.

  
Cas clears his throat, gaining all of our attention.

  
"What did Crowley want?"

  
"He wanted to know about me."

  
"How did he find out about you?"

  
"When we hunted the vampire and werewolf pack, I... felt something watching from the woods around us. From the sounds of it, it was probably a demon."

  
"What does he know about you?"

  
"He knows there's something different about me. He was making Lilka nervous and pissing her off and made it hard for me to keep her back. Crowley mentioned something about me being a playmate for hellhounds."

  
Dean's face pales for the second time at the mention of the demonic beasts, his blood running cold at the thought of me being at their mercy in wolf form or not. Sam's hands land unexpectedly on my shoulders, making me jump a bit, and wraps them around my front. He rests his head on his folded arms that are across my collarbones, and I clasp them with both of my hands, feeling secure. My hunters, the archangel, and the seraph made me feel quite protected even being out in the open.

  
"There's one thing we still have to do, sweetheart," Dean mentions, standing in front of me.

  
"What's that?"

  
He pulls his shirt down a bit, revealing a pentagram in the middle of a sun. "Anti-possession tattoo. Keeps the demons from using you as a meat suit. Are you afraid of needles?"

  
"No. I've always wanted a tattoo but never got around to it."

  
"Well, today is your lucky day sweetheart."

  
I take Dean's hand, and we begin the walk back to Baby to deposit the bags I was still carrying around that had almost been forgotten in the run-in with Crowley. Gabriel magically makes everything fit in the trunk so he and Cas can ride in the back with me up front between Sam and Dean. Next stop: the tattoo parlor about a mile away.

  
"You don't have to get one exactly like ours," Sam reassures me. "Just something close to it that will protect you from being possessed."

  
I'm running my fingers over his, already thinking about where I want it and the pain that'll come with it.

  
_If I can turn into a wolf, the pain shouldn't be half bad. Right?_

  
"Have you decided?" Dean asks, coming back from the counter.

  
"Yeah. I want it black, like yours and Sam's, but in a wolf paw."

  
"Where?"

  
"I don't know yet."

  
There was no turning back because no later than five minutes after Dean coming and sitting down by us, we were being led into a room. The tattoo artist was a woman and was covered in intricate tats. I was mesmerized by them and she knew it by the grin she had on her face.

  
"All right, kid. Where do you want it?"

  
"Upper thigh, close to my hip."

  
She hums agreeably and pats the table. "Want these guys in here with you?" She points her thumb in the Winchesters' direction.

  
"Yeah. First tattoo, moral support, you know?"

  
"Totally. Pick which thigh and lay on the opposite side. And you're gonna have to pull your pants down."

  
Sam and Dean wanted to chuckle but held back as soon as they saw the pale skin of my thigh, their mouths going dry and pants getting tight.

  
"Good thing I wore my boy short like underwear today, huh?"

 

  
The woman, whose name I've learned is Diane, joins in on my laughter.

  
"Some people wig out when it comes to exposing themselves and other's pretty much advertise it."

  
It'd be uncomfortable having my pants around my knees, so I kick them off and hand them to Dean, getting up on the table and lay on my left side, facing Diane and the boys. Dean winks, and Sam gives me a thumbs up. As Diane is getting my skin ready, I'm trying to get comfortable. No matter how I put my arm under my head, it always starts to tingle after a few minutes. Cas and Gabriel had walked in without me noticing, and the blue-eyed seraph pulled off his trench coat, handing it to me to use as a pillow.

  
_Much better. Thank you, Cas._

  
He nods and sits along the wall with Sam and Dean. Gabriel, however, pulls up a stool and puts himself at my head.

  
"Just in case it hurts too much."

  
The sudden buzz of the tattoo machine is slightly startling, and so is the touch of the needle on my skin. It's not as bad as I think it is, and settle down, burying my face in the scent of Cas's coat. My eyes flick to each one of the men staring at me, before settling on the pictures of other tattoos.

  
It only takes about an hour to complete, and even though I know that Gabriel or Cas will heal me as soon as we get out of here, I listen to Diane's instructions on how to take care of the tattoo. I tenderly climb off the table and decide to put Cas's coat on instead of my pants as I walk out. As soon as we're all piled in the car, Gabriel places a hand on my shoulder, sending his grace through my body to heal my tattoo. I slide the bottom of Cas's coat up my thigh, pull the protective covering off the tattoo and admire the flat black design of the whole thing.

  
"Looks good baby," compliments Sam, running his fingertips over the newly healed skin.

  
The buzz from getting the tattoo and Sam's touch on my thigh has my body singing, and it takes everything I have not to jump him right here in the car in front of everyone. Dean's hand is on my other thigh, dancing his fingers up until I can feel the heat coming from him. I lean my head back on the seat, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth to not make a sound as Sam slips two fingers under my panties, inserting them while Dean toys with my clit. My hands claw into their thighs as Sam crooks his fingers, hitting that sweet spot and Dean swirls his fingertips around faster, making it almost impossible for me to stay still and quiet.

  
"You guys are dicks," Gabriel growls. "You don't think that we can't smell her arousal? Hear the little pants she's letting out? Even poor Cassie is having a hard time keeping himself under control."

  
"Keep your shit hooks to yourself," Sam snaps.

  
I can hear the smirk on Gabriel's face.

  
"They're right here, Samsquatch."

  
"P-please, don't f-fight over me," I stutter out, so close to coming.

  
"Come for them, little one," purrs Cas.

  
My hips jerk off the seat as my orgasm tears through me, my slick coating Sam's hand, little whimpers escaping from my throat. Dean groans in response, squirming in his seat from the tightness of his pants.

  
"When we get home, I need to run."

  
"Want us to come with you?"

  
"Yeah."

  
I shift and twist my body until my head is in Sam's lap and my feet are in Dean's, making myself comfortable for the ride home. Dean turns the radio up a bit, AC/DC playing softly in the background, and I doze off, sated and satisfied.

  
"Surprised you two haven't taken off yet," Sam remarks.

  
Gabriel chuckles. "I'm not going to miss another chance of seeing her turn again. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she really is a descendant of Freyja. Everyone falls in love with her." Sam runs a hand over my hair, stroking it lovingly. "She's one in a million and we will never meet anyone like her again."

  
"She loves everyone around her," Cas adds, "and has a soul like no other."

  
"I can barely tolerate sharing her with Sam, let alone the rest of the world."

  
"She's not just ours, Dean," Sam scolds, gently.

  
"Yeah, I know."

  
"You can't force her to choose because she'll run."

  
"Like she did in New York."

  
"And if she chooses us too?" Gabriel pries.

  
"We'll have to deal," Dean grumbles.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: EXPLICIT but in a completely good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! What'd everyone think? :D Good? Bad? Just the right kind of good and bad?

I could smell the forest outside of the bunker before I woke up. The buzz from getting the tattoo still thrummed through my veins and she-wolf was desperate to get out and run. We had barely stopped when I jump out of the car, shifting midway through, and take off into the woods. Gabriel laughs, as the Sam and Dean roll their eyes and shake their heads. She-wolf and I leap in the air and howl happily, pivoting on our back feet and head back in the direction of the hunters and angels.

  
"You done with your run, sweetheart?"

  
Dean was leaning against Baby, drinking from a long neck bottle. The way he wraps his lips around the tip while keeping eye contact with me is downright sinful. If I thought my needs as a human were powerful, feeling she-wolf's arousal was ten times as strong. I forgot that she would have needs as well.

  
_Ohh, if only the boys can change and run with me._

  
"I don't like that look you're giving me." A bark of laughter is our reply, and we sit down, looking around for the missing three of our group. "They'll be back out. Gonna barbeque. It's nice enough, you think?"

  
Dean seems to have moved past the whole being a monster thing, but he's still wary of having any contact with me in this form.

  
"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

  
We rise to our feet, stalking toward Dean, dancing on our front paws every time he moves like he's going to run away until he realizes he's trapped and stands there, resuming his leaning position against the classic car. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when we stood on our hind paws and rested our front paws on his shoulders, looking him straight in the face. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest, and smell the slight fear emanating from him. Amber reflects in green as we continue the staring contest until Dean raises the hand without the beer bottle and rests it on the side of our neck. It's so satisfying to have him finally touch us. I again think of how amazing it would be to run with them all as wolves.

  
"Cupcake, I think you're a little too big to mount Dean-o like that." We roll our eyes and lower back down to four paws, walk over to Gabriel and headbutt him. "Hey! If you're not nice, I won't tell you the good news I have."

  
_If it doesn't have anything to do with changing you guys into wolves, I don't think it'll really matter._

  
"Oh contrair, my sweet little lollipop, it does. Are you going to be nice?"

  
We lay down and roll to our back, exposing our belly.

  
_Forgive us yet?_

  
Gabriel kneels down, stroking the soft fur and smiling.

  
"Now if only you could teach them that trick. However," he grins, standing back up, "I have found a spell that temporarily gives people the ability to shift. Being a Trickster, I already have that ability. Your... boyfriends do not. All we need is their blood."

  
Our ears perk up, and we roll back to our feet, bouncing excitedly while looking back and forth at the four of them. They couldn't hear me, but I was begging for them to give their blood so they could know what it's like to run with me.

  
"I don't think she's going to give any of you a chance to say no."

  
Dean looked skeptical, but there was a boyish gleam of hope in Sam's hazel eyes.

  
"No one finds out about this!" he remarks, gruffly.

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and two vials full of Sam and Dean's blood appears in his hands, along with an ancient looking bowl filled with strange ingredients. Cas, who had been standing there silently this whole time, pours the blood into the bowl and begins speaking the incantation. A golden glow starts coming from inside of it, whispering and swirling around until it's bright enough then floats along to Sam and Dean, completely covering them while becoming brighter until it's too much to look at. When Lilka and I open our eyes, there are three other wolves standing around us where Sam, Dean, and Gabriel had just been.

  


They were all _huge_. But, what surprised me the most was the opposites of Sam and Dean. Sam's coat was blacker than the night where Dean's was pristine white. I remembered hearing them say they were the true vessels of the archangels, so could their fur be the reflection of that? I was expecting their eyes to turn amber colored, but because they weren't like me, they remained their human eye color. It's like every forest canopy and grassy field were all contained inside Dean's while Sam's were filled with the richness of the earth, hiding surprises deep down if you were willing to dig for it.

  
But, Gabriel... Gabriel outshone both of them. His fur was fluffy and golden like a sunset with the perfect amount of clouds on a summer night and his eyes... his eyes _glowed_ with the power of the being inside the wolf.

  
Lilka and I wanted to run, and play, and have them give chase through the woods but it didn't feel right leaving Cas out. His blue-eyed stare met mine and answered the guilt nagging at me.

  
"I wish to remain in this form if something happens to any of you. Do not worry, Nira, I am not feeling left out. My need to protect all of you is greater than the need to run on all fours." He grinned, and uttered one word: "Go."

  
Without further pushing, we flip around and take off. Since Sam and Dean haven't even tried moving since they changed, they stumble around and fall almost flat on their faces. Gabriel, however, keeps up with me, wiggling his wolfy eyebrows.

  
_Sucks to be them, doesn't it?_

  
_WE CAN HEAR YOU._

  
Suddenly hearing their voices in my head surprises the hell out of me enough that Lilka and I trip over our front feet and fall muzzle first into the dirt.

 

 _I wish I could've been there to see that_ , Dean laughs.

  
Like looking at my life through instant replay, Gabriel recalls watching us face plant it into God's green Earth for Sam and Dean. The brothers' shared laughter echoes through the connection until Lilka and I growl.

  
_You guys are dicks._

  
_You love us, sweetheart._

  
It was hard keeping my thoughts to myself with the connection Gabriel created for the four of us.

  
But, love? I know I love Clint, and I've heard Cas mention how... unique I am aside from the obvious, but is it possible that my heart is big enough to love Sam and Dean? And then you add in Cas and Gabriel to the equation, which makes the stretch even bigger.

 

_You all right, sweet pea?_

  
_I'm fine, Gabe. Just... thinking._

  
_Too much of that will kill your brain cells._

  
_Shut up, Dean._

  
Their clumsy footsteps precede them and I laugh as they skid to a halt next to me.

  
_You boys really ready to run?_

  
_You're going to kill me_ , Dean pants, rolling his forest eyes at me.

  
_Whoever can catch me, pin me and hold me gets me all to themselves tonight. You all game?_

  
Dean crouches down, Sam curls his lip back and lets out a small yip, and Gabriel just smirks, raising one golden eyebrow.

  
_I get a thirty-second headstart. Just to make things more challenging._

  
_Get to it, baby._

  
Gabriel sticks his paw out as I dash by, making me fall on my face again, and I bite down on the end of his tail in retaliation, dragging him a few feet before letting go.

  
_Kinky girl._

  
Our paws pound into the dirt as we make our getaway, listening to the men and angel howl behind us as they begin the chase. Lilka takes over, pushing herself faster, winding through the trees and shrubbery as stealthily as possible, leaving them in her dust. The connection has gone radio silent, making me wonder what they could possibly be planning. A magnificent stag appears, galloping gracefully alongside Lilka. The blue eyes give it away that it's Castiel, and the form a stag certainly suits him better than a wolf would. Lilka's ears flicker backward as she hears Sam, Dean, and Gabriel barreling through the forest to catch up, not even realizing that Cas was close by. Flipping around on her hind legs, Lilka blows past the trio with Cas on her heels, barking out a laugh as they stumble over each other, trying to get turned around. They recover quicker than I thought they would and catch up, fanning out behind us in a move that's more pack like than human-like. The wolf instinct and hunter intelligence make for a deadly combination that I seriously underestimated, with help no doubt from the freaking archangel leading them.

  
 _Give up_? Sam taunts.

  
Lilka snarls, uses the last of her energy to try and outrun them to make it to a hiding place, but she's too worn out. Cas bursts out from between a set of trees with a mighty bugle, startling the hell out of them all. Gabriel swerves around him, narrowly missing a pointed tip, Dean collides with one of Cas's front legs and Sam ducks underneath, skidding through the dirt and leaves before continuing the hunt with Gabriel. Lilka shares her mind with me again, and I can tell the chase is coming to an end.   
With a sideswipe from Sam, we're knocked off our paws and sent sprawling through the underbrush. Lilka submits, leaving only a flicker of consciousness as a signal that she's not completely gone. Our sides heave as we lay there watching Sam circle around us. Gabriel paces in the opposite direction of Sam, golden eyes glittering in the fading sunlight as he waits for the sign that we've given up.

  
I huff, taking a glance at Dean who's finally caught up, and roll to my back to expose my belly. _Fine. I give,_ and flop back onto my side.

  
Cas lies down next to me, resting his head on my neck. Gabriel nudges my nose with his until I raise my head and then he kneels down, sliding his neck under my chin to let me lay on him. Sam and Dean nip at each other as they fight for the spot to curl up beside me until the finally decide on who gets to go where. Sam wedges himself in the small space between my body and Cas's, and Dean stretches out on his side in front of me. We're all tangled in one furry mass; connected like one body and soul. Sam and Dean are at peace, and the angels are content.

  
 _Could you imagine if some unsuspecting person was to come across us all like this?_ Their answering laughter echoes through my head. _As much as I want to stay like this all night, we should probably get back in._

  
Dean stretches lazily.

  
_Why would you ever want to change back? You could live the rest of your life like this and never have to worry about anything. You could be free. Go anywhere, anytime you want._

  
_Because I'd miss some things too much._

  
_Like what?_

  
_Sex. Chocolate. Your burgers._

  
_It is entirely possible to mate as a wolf_ , Cas adds.

  
I'll admit the thought crossed my mind but never expected it to be a possibility.

  
Dean scoots his body further up mine, locks one front leg on top of me and bites the scruff of my neck. Lilka awoke with a feral hunger, taking back over and jumped to her feet, teasingly swishing her tail around. The gleam in Sam, Dean and Gabriel's eyes were not human, and I knew the game was back on.

  
Lilka took off, leaving them in her dust as she began the chase. Pure instinct and the need to mate thrummed through her veins, pushing her to run faster through the forest but hold back enough to tease the other wolves. I could tell she was having a hard time deciding who she wanted to submit to first and to be honest, I couldn't make the decision either. But, the choice was made for us when we're bowled over and sent sprawling through the dirt. Black fur was the only indication that it was Sam, and the big wolf grabbed us by the back of the neck, pinning us down on the ground. Lilka whined, swishing her tail to the side and pushes her haunches against Sam, making him growl.  
Pure animal instinct takes over, and I'm shoved to the back of Lilka's mind, only aware of the connection to Sam. I can faintly feel him there, his temporary form having done the same thing to him that Lilka did to me. Quick flashes of Dean and Gabriel pacing in front of Lilka come through, their human sides more prominent as they anxiously wait their turn. Cas swings his deadly antlers at either one of them if they get too close, keeping them at bay. Then, Sam's wolf slides his body off, wobbling a few steps away and collapsing. Lilka gets no time to recover because Dean's wolf takes over.

  
_I'm sorry..._

  
_I'm sorry..._

  
Sam and Dean's apologies flitter through, but I feel no anger or regret toward them. The beasts inside us naturally took over and both parties were willing.

  
Soon enough, the four of us form a giant furry pile on the ground, recovering after all the excitement. I can sense Lilka is ready to relinquish her control, shuddering as her fur recedes and my bare skin is exposed to the elements. The warmth from Sam, Dean and Gabriel's fur is somewhat of a relief, but the sun was setting and I needed to get into some close or get into the bunker. I couldn't sense them or speak to them while human, but the look in their eyes let me know that they knew what I needed. Cas kneels down, his enormous body dwarfing mine, and nuzzles me with his soft nose before motioning his head to his back. I climb on, laying my body down and wrap my arms around his neck as he gets up and begins walking back in the direction of the bunker. Sam, Dean and Gabriel trot beside us, their legs not nearly as long as Cas's. It makes for an amusing sight, that's for sure.

  
"I feel like a freakin' Disney princess."

  
Cas snorts, and the other three bark with laughter, rolling their eyes. Cas picks up speed, and the change of pace creates wonderful friction between Cas's fur and my naked body, zinging each sensitive nerve as I rock with him. His ear flickers back and forth with every noise I let out, deliberately moving certain ways to get different reactions. By the time we get back to the bunker, I am in desperate need to get off and carefully slide down from Cas's back and head straight to the 'sharing room' in a full-blown run. Gabriel and Cas beat Sam and Dean, obviously cheating by using their wings, but their hungry gazes remove any kind of thought process. Sam and Dean's bare footsteps can be heard slapping down on the cement floors of the bunker hallway, and soon they come crashing into view, naked and at full attention.

  
"Fancy meeting all of you here," I crack, grinning slyly.

  
I'm completely exposed to all of them and wonder what delicious trouble we're all going to get into.

  
"Oh, sug, you have _no idea_ what you're in for." Gabriel's wicked grin sends sparks right to my core, and I find myself swallowing hard. A hunter takes each side, and the angels stay at the foot, all staring with hungry gazes. "Let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable," Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly we're in a different room with a bed big enough to fit the five of us covered in silky red sheets.

  
Dean makes a move first, jumping onto the bed and fisting his hand into my red hair, smashing his mouth down onto mine. Sam pulls me away next, being surprisingly gentle compared to how he's been before, sweeping his tongue inside my mouth and cups my face, keeping me as close as possible.

  
"Move over, Samsquatch," Gabriel growls, winking when he gets me to himself.

  
The sugary taste of Gabriel will never cease to amaze me, and each time I swear it's like having a mini high every time our mouths meet. There was no way that anyone was going to pry that archangel off me unless it was Cas, who eventually did, with fiery cerulean eyes that demanded the same amount of attention that everyone else received. The kiss was aggressive and our teeth clashed, with his hands tangling in my hair like Dean's did.

  
I'm breathless, but I know whatever is going to happen is far from over.

  
They're all kneeling in front of me as if waiting for me to give the okay.

  
"What we do now is up to you, baby."

  
"If you say no, we stop, sugar."

  
"Or if you only want one or two of us..."

  
"The other's will leave, little one."

  
"Is it wrong that I want all of you?"

  
"Hell no, sweetheart. The only thing that would be wrong with this is if you said no and we didn't stop."

  
Dean's words make me smile, and the game is back on. How this was going o work with four of them, I had no clue but somehow I knew it would. Gabriel and Cas decided to lounge back in overly stuffed recliner chairs, leaving Sam, Dean and I up on the bed for now. Dean takes control, coming back to my mouth while Sam ventures further south. I gasp against Dean's lips as I feel Sam's wrap around my clit, and a thick digit is inserted inside me, teasing that sweet spot. There is an undeniable difference of Cas and Gabriel's Grace; Cas is soft and sweet, with loving little strokes on my skin before swirling around a nipple, while Gabriel's teases the other bud, pinching and pulling at it until it's hard. Sam's adds in another finger, strokes it a few times within me and adds a third, delightfully stretching me. He rolls his wrist, twisting his fingers around to add to my pleasure, slowly building me up. Dean pulls away, leaving me to watch him through hooded eyes, but he kneels up on the bed, and I eagerly tease the tip of his cock with my tongue, while wrapping my hand around the base and lightly stroking him. Dean has to brace himself with one hand on the headboard when I take him into my mouth, and throws his head back, letting out a deep groan.

  
"Fuck, sweetheart, you do that so good."

  
The compliment sends a gush of slick over Sam's fingers, and he makes obscene noises as he licks it up, sucking hard on my clit once he's finished, bringing me toppling over the edge. I moan around Dean's cock, and the elder hunter's hand tightens so hard on the wooden headboard that it cracks under pressure, much to Gabriel's dismay. Sam removes his fingers at the same time Dean pulls out of my mouth, and wordlessly, the two of them switch. I gag a bit as Sam pushes himself in too far, but he strokes my hair in apology before thrusting in and out of my mouth, with my tongue sliding on the underside of his dick and my hand stroking whatever won't fit while Dean goes to town, eating me out like a man starved. I start to twitch under him and when his arms around my thighs aren't enough to hold me down, Gabriel and Cas each take a thigh as well, keeping them in place with their Grace. I whine around Sam's cock as Dean sets a brutal pace with his fingers, pumping them in and out while sucking harshly on my clit, swiftly bringing me to my second orgasm. Sam leans down, brushing his lips across my forehead.

  
"You okay, baby?"

  
"Mmm hmm." There's not even enough strength left in me to form actual words.

  
"You good to keep going?"

  
I nod.

  
Dean crawls up to the head of the bed, peering down at me with forest green eyes, filled with tenderness.

  
"Are you up for something new?"

  
My skin tingles with anticipation for whatever they have in mind.

  
"Okay."

  
"Do you to ride me or Sam?"

  
My mind sputters. _How the hell am I supposed to choose?_

  
"It might be easier if I'm on the bottom, Dean."

  
Dean shrugs, and Sam slides down on his back, rolling me on top of him, with his swollen cock throbbing between my folds. The elder Winchester kneels behind me, and then I hear the click of a bottle cap before something cold is applied to my rear. I jerk a little, but Dean's grip on my hip doesn't allow for much movement, and Sam has my face cradled in his hands, with his hazel eyes trained on mine.

  
"You'll be all right. If you want to stop, say stop. We won't question it."

  
"Okay."

  
I can feel one of Dean's fingers pressing against my back entrance, _slowly_ sliding in, so I try to relax and focus on leaving little hickies on Sam's chest. Sam reaches between our bodies, positioning his cock at the entrance of my aching core and lowers me down onto him as a second finger joins in the first. It's a good distraction, and if I'm feeling full right now, I'm going to feel like I'm going to be torn in half once Dean does what I think he's going to do. He spreads his fingers out inside me, letting go of my hip to use more lube, and kisses my back.

  
"You're doing great, baby."

  
Gabriel's Grace plays with my clit, adding to the already sensitive positioning, and Dean carefully pushes his thick cock in my ass until he's bottomed out. I clench involuntarily around them, their matching moans sending sparks right to my core.

  
"Oh, _fuck_. Feels so good. Please, _please_ , move."

  
Sam pulls back first, and when he thrusts back in, Dean pulls back. They move in tandem, gently at first until I begin thrusting myself onto them, creating a slow burn deep in my belly. Soon, there are no sounds to be heard except slapping skin, moans, and whimpers making a symphony for a sexual soundtrack. I'm sure there'll be bruises on my hips tomorrow from the pressure of Dean's grip on my hips, but I'll wear them proudly, knowing exactly why I have them.

  
Dean's hips start to stutter, and I can feel Sam beginning to shake underneath me.

  
"Harder," I beg, balancing precariously on the edge, only needing a small push to surrender to my release.

 

With a growl, Dean bites the back of my neck, and holds my hips tight enough that I can't move, emptying himself inside me. The sensation of being filled sends me over, and Sam follows suit with a loud groan. I collapse onto his chest, listening to his pounding heart against his rib cage, and grin, tired and spent but completely satisfied. Sam presses a kiss to the top of my head as Dean leaves a trail of kisses down my spine before pulling out and falling to his back next to us. I take his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles, which he gives me a small smile in return.

  
"Come on, sugar," Gabriel purrs. "You can't possibly be done."

 

"Give me a minute, Gabe."

  
Another set of hands gently moves me off Sam, helping me to lay next to the tall hunter and a pair of golden eyes look down at me, full of mischief and amusement.

  
"Move it, boys. It's our turn."

  
Both Winchester's huff as they're kicked out of the bed, slowly dragging themselves away to flop down into the chairs Castiel and Gabriel just vacated. Gabriel takes control immediately, pulling me underneath him and molds his mouth to mine, his tongue sweeping inside and mapping it out like this was going to be the last kiss he ever gave me. When he gets enough of that, leaving me breathless, he makes his way down my body, kissing, nipping and sucking on every inch of skin. His skillful tongue wraps around each nipple, pulling on them until they're standing upright and leaving me feeling more high strung than when he first started. With a quickness I wasn't expecting, he plunges three fingers in, expertly bringing me to another orgasm. And then in a blink of an eye, I'm flipped to my stomach, placed on all fours with Cas in front of me and Gabriel behind. Cas's baby blues peer down lustfully, the backs of his knuckles tenderly brushing my cheek. Their Grace works together; Cas's plays with my nipples, while Gabriel's rubs and circles around my clit. I lean forward to lick a stripe up Cas's cock, loving the way he gasps and leans his head back, and I use the distraction to take as much of his cock as I can into my mouth. His hands tangle in my hair, keeping us both balanced as I brace myself on my own hands. Gabriel lined himself up with my entrance, pushing his cock all the way in, only giving me a moment before pulling out and slamming back in. The motion almost has me gagging on Cas's dick but we all balance it all out and manage a pace that satisfies everyone. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel switches places with Cas, barely missing a beat and taking off where we left. Cas is slightly smaller than Gabriel but he feels just as amazing, especially now that we've worked through whatever issues we had had. I'm barely holding on after receiving so many orgasms, but this wasn't going to be the last one apparently because Cas swivels his hips just right, and I scream around Gabriel's dick from the intensity of it.

  
"Fuck!" Gabriel shouts, his golden wings appearing and flaring out on either side of him.

  
Cas was a little quieter, but his black, luminescent wings come out as well. Both their wings fold in around me, creating a feathery cocoon of black and gold and otherworldly warmth. There's no holding myself up anymore so I lay down, with the angels laying down too, and soon we're joined by Sam and Dean. Somehow, we all make it work, with Sam and Dean between my legs, and Cas and Gabriel on either side of me with their arms behind my head.

  
Sleep comes fast for me, but it's only long enough for me to recharge before I'm awoken by four very horny men. It lasts the rest of the night, rotating between Sam and Dean, Gabriel and Cas again, and then Dean and Cas, Gabriel and Sam and however else they could have me.

  
*****

  
_The forest felt amazing beneath my bare feet as I strolled through the soft dirt, loving the way the slight wind lifts my hair and makes it float around me. I don't know where I am, but I'm too happy to care, knowing that soon my grandmother or my father would be joining me._

  
_"Hello, daughter."_

  
_Loki stands in the middle of the clearing, his black hair dancing in the breeze, and his green eyes shining like emerald's in the bright sunlight. I run up to him, feeling the grass brushing along my bare legs beneath my dress, and leap into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck._

  
_"I miss you."_

  
_"I miss you, my daughter." He sets me down, cupping the side of my face in his cool hand. "You seem happy."_

  
_"I am very happy, dad."_

  
_"When are you coming back?"_

  
_"I don't know. The bunker is a great place and there's plenty of forest for me to run in, and I like hunting. I've got two angels and two very intelligent brothers that are protecting me. I don't know when I'm coming back. Are you okay?"_

  
_"I am well. Your friends, uncle and I miss you."_

  
_"And Clint?"_

  
_Loki hesitates. "He is... I'm not sure how I could describe him at this point.."_

  
_"Is he... is he okay?"_

  
_"He will be. You need to come home, Nira. I can feel something coming."_

  
_"I can't, dad."_

  
_"Why not?" I stumble for words, and Loki makes an 'ah, I see' face. "You love them. The brothers'."_

  
_"Not just them. All of them."_

  
_"Did you love the archer?"_

  
_"Of course, I love Clint. How could I not? We've had this conversation before. I'm a part of Sam and Dean's job, where Clint chose his over me. I'm going to stay where I'm wanted."_

 

_"You are wanted **here**!"_

  
**_Gabriel lightly presses his fingertips to my forehead when he senses my distress, inserting himself into my dream._ **

 

_"By you and by uncle! None of the others are going to want me there after everything with Clint."_

  
_"Hey, sweet cheeks. Loki."_

  
_My father gives the archangel a terse nod, before tilting his head and squinting at him._

  
_"How are you here?"_

  
_"I can put myself in people's dreams. Honeybun was starting to get restless in her sleep so, I came to investigate."_

  
_"I assure you, she's fine."_

  
_There's a tense standoff between the Trickster and Archangel._

  
_"Really, I'm fine, Gabe."_

  
_"Okay."_

  
_He snaps his fingers, and he's gone, leaving the scent of butterscotch and caramel behind._

  
_"Dad, I really want to come back, but I'm not done with Sam and Dean."_

  
_"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"_

  
_"I don't think so. I am really happy with them. Can't you see? The boys, and the angels, they want me around because they want **me**. Not because of what I can do or because I'm your daughter. I know Clint saw past that. But, not everyone else did."_

  
_Loki sighs, a heavy burden kind of sound._

  
_"As you wish, Nira."_

  
_"Please don't think I don't love you because I'm not coming back to New York."_

  
_"I am not thinking that way at all. I just worry about you."_

  
_"I know. I love you."_

  
_"I love you too."_

  
_He presses a gentle kiss to my forehead, dissipating into green smoke as I open my eyes._

  
_******_

  
I wake, back in the bunker, but I'm in my own bed with Sam, curled up with my face against his chest. There are two damp spots in his tawny curls from the tears I didn't realize had come out and I wipe them away, trying to dry his chest off.

  
"Hey, baby. You okay?"

  
"Where'd everybody go?"

  
"Cas and Gabriel had to take care of something in Heaven and Dean is in the kitchen making breakfast. What were you crying for?"

  
"My dad."

  
"He's missing you."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Are you going to go back?"

  
The wariness in Sam's voice is heartwrenching.

  
"No. I told him I'm not going back."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because... because I love you, Sam. And Dean. And Gabriel and Cas too."

  
"You love us?"

  
Dean leans on the doorway, his muscular arms folded across his bare chest with his sweatpants slung low on his hips. My mouth goes dry, and I have to clear my throat before anything comes out.

  
"Y-yeah. I love you, Dean."

  
Sam turns my head, kissing me full on the lips and rolls, covering my body with his.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
There's a dip in the bed as Dean joins in, pushing Sam off and molding my mouth to his.

  
"I love you, sweetheart."

  
"I love you too, Dean."

  
"As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you and show you just how much I love you, there's breakfast waiting in the kitchen."

  
My stomach rumbles with the mention of food, and Dean laughs, taking my hands in his to sit me up. He drapes a large flannel over my shoulders, and he and Sam both chuckle as it hangs to mid-thigh and past my fingertips. Sam's got black sweatpants on too, hanging just as low as Dean's showing off that wonderful 'v'. Sam is a little more fit than Dean because of his love for exercising and eating healthy. I love the hell out of them both and grin as I follow them through the bunker hallways and to the kitchen.

There's pancakes, eggs, and bacon sitting on three plates on the table, and three more empty ones with those.

  
"Dig in," Dean says.

  
I'm put between the two of them, and happily pile pancakes and bacon onto my plate. My goofy grin matches Dean's as we notice the similarities between our plates while Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes. A plate of strawberries with whipped and honey on the side cream appears, along with a golden rose and a note that says _Missing you, cupcake, - **Gabriel, Castiel.** P.S. We love you too._

  
******

  
_Loki sits on the edge of my old bed, his fingers folded steeple style in front of his face as he rests his elbows on his knees._

  
_"Brother, what is troubling you?"'_

  
_"Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Thor."_

  
_"Is it Nira? Is she well?"_

  
_Loki sighs, rubbing the tips of his fingers in circles on his temples._

  
_"She's fine."_

  
_A few of the Avengers hovered out in the hallway, listening to the conversation._

  
_"What seems to be the problem then?"_

  
_"She refuses my warning about a storm coming her way. She's not coming home."_

  
_Silence hangs over all their heads._

  
_"We can retrieve her before she is harmed."_

  
_"If I take her away from them before she wants to leave, she will never forgive me. She loves them."_

  
_"Does she not love us? Or the bowman?"_

  
_Clint sees red for a moment because of jealousy at Nira sharing her love with others, but Thor's question has him waiting in suspense._

  
_"Yes. She loves us. Her love for the archer has not faltered either."_

  
_"Then, why is she not returning?"_

 

_"Because she feels she cannot be herself here. That she is only wanted because of what she can do and not for who she is."_

  
_"That is not true."_

  
_"Yes, I know."_

  
_"I will go speak to her."_

  
_"I will not expect you to come back with her. She is very stubborn."_

  
_"Much like her father."_

  
_Loki smiles, but it is not a happy one._

  
_"Good luck, brother."_

  
_Thor walks away, not surprised to find Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint hanging around in the hallway, Mjolnir coming to him as he sticks his hand out. The four men follow behind him, but only Clint pursues as Thor walks out onto the balcony._

  
_"I'm coming with you."_

  
_"You cannot travel this way with me, brother Clint."_

  
_"Let me drive, then."_

  
_"It will take too long."_

  
_"I need to see her." Thor's cape billows out behind him, as he contemplates the archer's words. "We can take the jet. I know how to fly."_

  
_"Very well."_

  
_They walk back inside, heading to the rooftop, where the rest of the team is waiting._

  
_"We're coming with you," Tony argues before anything could be said, flipping his Iron Man mask up._

  
_"As much as I'd like to agree with Stark," Natasha interrupts, "it would not be a good idea if we all went."_

  
_Sam frowns. "Why not?"_

  
_"Because it'll only make it that much harder for us to get her to come home on her own. It'll piss her off because she'll feel like she's being ganged up on."_

  
_Clint says nothing else, boarding the jet with Thor on his heels._

  
_******_

  
"Any hunts today?"

  
I'm laying in one of the bean bag chairs between Dean's legs in the library, watching Sam click away on his laptop.

  
"No. Not finding anything unusual so we've at least got today to do nothing."

  
"I know it's hard on you guys to hunt, but I was kind of hoping for one."

  
"Does Lilka want to come out to play?"

  
I lean my head back on Dean's shoulder, green turning to gold for a moment.

  
"Always. Is it normal for you to have days off like this?"

  
"Sometimes. I think the longest that we've had off is two weeks."

  
Sam nods.

  
"What did you do?"

  
"Went crazy."

  
"Only because I wasn't around." Dean's chuckle rumbles in his chest, against my back. "Well, while you two are figuring out what we can do, I'm going to take a shower."  
I sway my hips as I walk away, giggling when the sound of their footsteps pounding after me gets louder. I make it to the bathroom first and lock the door behind me, laughing harder as they shout in surprise. As much fun as it would be in the shower with the two brothers', I needed to actually get cleaned and not dirtier. Dean tries jiggling the door again, but I haven't unlocked it so he pouts as Sam laughs while the two of them walk to the library. I hook my phone up to the Bluetooth speaker, crank my music all the way up and start singing as I wash myself down, completely deaf to anything that was going on outside of my bubbly little world. Which was unfortunate.

  
Sam and Dean look at each other, confused as the roar of something large comes over the bunker roof and immediately gets up and rushes outside where the jet Clint and Thor are in can be seen lowering down in the clearing.

  
"Do you think that's Loki?" Sam squints, a bad feeling building in his gut as it disappears in the trees.

  
"No. He wouldn't show up in a jet. He'd... show up."

  
"Thor?"

  
"He'd do the same thing."

  
"Do you think it's her ex?"

  
Dean has to hold back a growl, folds his arms across his chest and makes his 'hunter mode' face as he and Sam wait for their unexpected guests to come out of the treeline. They see Thor first with his shining blond hair and civilian clothes and feel slightly relieved until they also spot the man walking man next to him.

  
"Is that-?"

  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating every two weeks now instead of every week. Between work and family life, I'm running out of steam for creativity and I want to make sure I'm giving you all quality chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

It felt lonely but so good at the same time to take a shower by myself and take the time and effort to make sure everything was smooth and clean and fresh. I'm glad we went shopping for stuff a while back because I needed two towels: one to wrap my long, red hair in and the other to wrap around my body. I couldn't wait to surprise the boys by dropping it at my feet and showing off my freshly cleaned body. Something felt off though as I exited the bathroom, wandering down the hall to find where them and why it was so quiet. The closer I got to the library where I could hear their hushed voices, with Lilka's help, the higher the tension rose until it just about visibly crackled in the air.

  
"I understand why _you_ are here," Dean growled. "But, what the fuck are _you_ doing here? And _why_?"

  
I had a feeling I wasn't alone in the hallway when Cas appeared behind me with a stern look.

  
"Sorry fellas," interrupts Gabriel, "but we're not alone anymore."

  
With Cas's guidance, I'm shuffled around the corner and stop short in my tracks, almost losing my grip on the towel. Of all the people to show up at the bunker, it just _had_ to be my uncle and Clint. I was more than happy to see my uncle again but was more than a little on edge about why Clint was here. As much as I missed my Hawk, this was not the time or place _again_ for us to talk.

  
"Is it customary for female Midgardians to wear such flimsy garments?"

  
"I just got out of the shower, uncle."

  
Gabriel snapped his fingers, and my towel was replaced by a comfy pair of blue jeans and my favorite AC DC t-shirt, with the familiar weight of Gabriel's golden feather resting between my breasts.

  
"Why are you guys here?"

  
"To ask you to come home, niece. Before the prediction that something will befall you comes true."

  
"I _am_ home, Uncle. Why must I continue to argue about this?"

 

"I do not mean the city of New York. I mean to Asgard."

  
I raise my brows.

  
"Asgard?"

  
"Yes. The Allfather has requested to meet you and to introduce you as the princess."

  
"My dad doesn't want me to meet Odin. An invitation certainly isn't going to change his opinion now. That can't be all though."

  
Clint goes to get up, but Gabriel's hand slams on his shoulder, keeping him in place. Molten gold meets glacier blue in a battle of alpha dominance. Clint's jaw ticks once, before those blues swing to meet mine.

  
"If you stay here any longer, something _is_ going to happen to you, Nira. Loki can feel it, Thor can feel it, _all_ of us can feel it. Are you really that ignorant that you're going to put yourself in danger just to rebel?"

  
"What am I rebelling against?! I'm an adult and can make my own damn decisions and my dad, of _all_ people, is the _only_ one who seems to be accepting that! Rebelling would be going to Asgard against my father's wishes. Not living my life outside the tower. Pretty sure at this point Fury wouldn't allow me back there anyway."

  
"It's not up to him," Clint argues. "It's up to us. If we want you there, you can be there and we _all_ want you to come home."

  
"She said she doesn't want to go," Sam snarls, leaning against one of the bookcases. "What part of that don't you understand?"

  
"You and your brother are being fucking selfish!" Clint snaps back. " _That's_ what I understand out of this whole mess!"

  
Clint had gotten too close to Sam for Dean's liking, so like the big brother he is, he swoops in and pushes the archer back.

  
"If it wasn't for _you_ , she wouldn't even goddamn be here! So, who's really to fucking blame?!"

  
Thor rose to his full height to come to Clint's aid, stepping between him and Dean, which pissed Cas and Sam off, but when Sam got too close to Thor, Clint pushed him back and pissed Gabriel off by doing so. Their combined shouts rose to a ridiculous level, and when they pushes weren't enough, they started shoving each other. It honestly wasn't a fair fight but I couldn't care less. Lilka had her lip curled, her ears pinned back and hackles raised, ready to jump in and spill some blood. Emerald turned to gold, and I let out an inhuman snarl, shutting them all the fuck up before I turn on my heel and race out of the bunker. They all shout after me, but I'm already out the door and tearing out of my clothes to fully release Lilka. Only the angels and Thor would be able to catch us now, but I didn't care as our claws tore through the soft earth, whipping around the trees and brush. Sam and Dean ran after us, but Clint blew by them like they were standing still. The brothers' may be skilled hunters, but Clint was an Avenger. Thor, Castiel, and Gabriel hang back, waiting for the aftermath.

  
"Twenty bucks says she takes them all down," Gabriel chuckles.

  
"This is not a laughing matter, brother Gabriel. My niece is angry and if her temper is anything like her father's, it will not end well for any of them."

  
"Where is big daddy anyway?"

  
"Unaware that Clint and I are here."

  
"Does anyone else know?"

  
"Perhaps."

  
"Like who?"

  
"The rest of the Avengers."

  
"Oh. Joy."

  
******

  
"Nira!" Clint yelled behind us, his footsteps heavy as he kept chase.

  
Lilka pushed us faster, determined to lose the archer but he kept on and stayed close. What we weren't expecting, however, was to be tackled to the side. We roll and immediately get to our feet, snapping and snarling.

  
"Easy, girl," he croons, holding his hands out. "I just want to talk."

  
Sam and Dean are panting by the time they catch up, but become on high alert when Lilka's attention is diverted from Clint to them.

  
"Hey!" Dean shouts. "It's his fault you're pissed off, not ours."

  
_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

  
Lilka whines, and lets me resume control, effortlessly shifting back to human form. The cool breeze that floats through the trees has my nipples hard instantly, and I momentarily regret changing so quickly.

  
"Are you _serious_ right now?!" Dean's brows raise. " _All_ of you are acting like children fighting over the same toy! Newsflash Winchester! I. Am. _No_ t. A. Toy." Sam slips his blue and white plaid shirt off and cautiously extends it in my direction. "Is my nudity bothering you?" He holds his arms up in surrender. "Why must my life become a pissing match between the three of you? All I want to do is be my own person but if I can't do that with any of you then, I'm out." Their silence is welcoming as the realization of me leaving all of them sinks in. I take the flannel from Sam in case my uncle decides to make a sudden appearance and wanted to spare him and myself from any possible embarrassment. It hangs to mid-thigh but provides enough cover to be somewhat modest. "I'm sorry Clint, but until I get the official okay from Fury, I'm not coming back. Yes, I miss my friends, my uncle and my dad like crazy but I'm free to do whatever I want without the whole world watching out here. I can be _me_ because I can not because someone else is benefitting from it."

  
"So, you're saying they're not using you at all to help them?"

  
"No. I volunteer. Sam and Dean don't even want me hunting with them."

  
"It's true," Dean agrees. "But, she does what she wants."

  
The lines in Clint's face seemed to grow deeper with every second. Emotions warred with each other in those sky blue eyes as him and I stared at each other in a battle of who would look away first, with Clint giving in seconds before me. Dean clears his throat, pushing Sam in front of him.

  
"We'll give you two some space. Do whatever you need to do unless it's kill each other." He pauses. "Don't do that."

  
Each of them gives me a kiss that almost felt like a goodbye, but they weren't going to get rid of me that easily. Clint didn't move until they were out of eyesight and then was on me, pushing me up against the trunk of the closest tree.

  
"This isn't how I wanted to tell you I love you but I'll take what I can get. Hell, I know this isn't even going to be enough to get you to come home but, I _promise_ you, one way or another, I _will_ come back for you."

  
I had no doubt about that because Clint never broke his promises. There was barely a moment to think after his short speech because his mouth is on mine before I can blink, and that familiar building hunger that sparked between us from our first meeting was back, fueling the raging fire in my chest. I loved the archer with all my heart, and it pained me that I refused to say it, but now wasn't the right time or place. His hips pinned me to the trunk while his hands slid underneath my borrowed flannel, skimming the backs of his knuckles over my ribs until they reach the sides of my breasts, then cups them in his calloused palms, sliding the pads of his thumbs across my hardening nipples. I gasped, arching my back against the rough bark as I grind my pelvis on Clint's, begging for friction and release. He quit playing with my nipples, and quickly sunk two fingers inside me, curling them just right until my walls start quivering.

  
"Clint," I whisper, my voice low and full of want.

  
He grins and flicks my clit with his thumb, doing it over and over again while moving his fingers inside me until I come, the sounds coming from my throat muffled as I latch my mouth onto Clint's shoulder. I've got little strength left in my arms and my legs feel like jello but Clint has me secure in his grip. With a nimbleness only my Hawk has mastered, he undoes his pants and slides his throbbing cock in to the hilt with one swift movement. With our bodies reconnected, it's like we'd never been separated. Clint's whole body shakes as he restrains himself, but I needed to feel everything he is, so I dig my heels into his ass and nip his neck the same way I did the first time we were together. This spurs him into action, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in and keeping up the brutal pace. His grunts and my whimpers filled the air around us and bounced between the trees until it was all we could hear. I shattered first, calling Clint's name as my walls clenched around his cock, sending him into his orgasm next. His legs gave out from under him, but he didn't drop me and held me in his lap, still buried inside me. Our next kiss was less harsh, but I knew it was a temporary goodbye.

  
"I love you, Nira."

  
"I love you too, Clint."

  
The dam of tears I was trying to hold back bursts apart, and I quickly climb out of his lap, immediately feeling the loss of our connection as I wobble to my feet and walk away. I take off Sam's flannel and hang it on a branch before shifting and letting Lilka take us wherever she wanted to go. She finds a fallen log with enough room underneath for her to lay down, and burrows herself in the moss and soft dirt. She's silent but provides me with comfort by keeping an eye out while I recover.

  
*******

  
Clint's dragging his feet by the time he makes it back to Thor, Gabriel and the Winchester's. Dean instantly bristles, but Sam holds a hand out.

  
"Where is she?"

  
"She took off."

  
"Is she okay?"

  
"I don't know. Thor, we need to get back before Stark sends out a search party."

  
" _You_ will be the one to explain to him and the team about our whereabouts."

  
They walk off, with only Thor nodding to the others as a goodbye.

  
"Do you think she's hiding?" Sam asks, searching the treeline.

  
"Probably."

  
"You two knuckleheads stay here while I go find her. She'll be less likely to run away from me."

  
Gabriel flies off, feeling grim as he prepares to face whatever damage may have been done. It doesn't take long for him to sense Lilka's presence, landing a few feet away so to not spook her. All Gabriel can see is a pair of amber eyes staring at him from under a fallen tree.

  
"Hey, cupcake."

  
Lilka huffs and curls one side of her lip up.

  
"Thing one and thing two are back there with Cas. It's only me. You all right?"

  
A mental nudge from Lilka breaks me out of my thoughts, and I tune in enough to listen to Gabriel.

  
"Look, sugar, no one out here is mad at you. If you want to come home, no one is going to stop you unless it's for a hug and to make sure you're okay. We all love you and we're all worried about you. Come on out, sweet pea."

  
Lilka tilts her head, flicking her ear back and forth as she waits for an answer from me. I want to stay here and lick my proverbial wounds, but sooner or later I'm going to have to face Sam, Dean, and Cas anyway. Nodding to Lilka, she crawls out from under the tree and stands in front of Gabriel.

  
"Is she okay?"

  
Lilka lets out a small bark so Gabriel takes that as a yes.

  
"She gonna come back any time soon?"

 

Lilka growls, slightly raising her hackles in defense. Gabe holds his hands up in surrender.

  
"Okay. I get it. You're protective."

  
We walk beside Gabriel, with our paws thumping lightly in the dirt and a trail of prints behind us. Although her head hangs slightly low, Lilka's ears flicker back and forth as she listens for anything out of place in the surrounding forest. Sam and Dean push off Baby when they see us approaching, stopping short when they see no human recognition in Lilka's golden eyes. She continues walking and follows Cas into the bunker, nails clicking on the cement floor. The seraph removes his trench coat and shoes, and sits down on my bed, looking down expectantly at us. Lilka lifts herself up and lies down next to him, resting her head in his lap.

  
"I know you're in there, little one. Why do you hide?"

  
Lilka raises a fluffy brow but I turn away and ignore her, receiving a growl.

  
_Oh, hush. I'm allowed to sulk._

  
With a snort and a shake of her massive body, she initiates the change back, ending my hiding.

  
"Well, that was rude."

  
"I take it you did not want to come back?"

  
"No. Not yet."

  
"Why?"

  
I sigh and burrow myself under my blankets with my back to Cas.

  
"I did something I shouldn't have and wasn't ready to face any of you yet but someone decided that for me."

  
Lilka curls up in a ball, placing her tail over her face to shut me out.

  
_Primadonna._

  
"Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

  
I let out a loud laugh at Castiel's reference. "Brom? Really?" But, then his words sink in and I scrunch my eyes closed, trying not to picture their disappointed faces. "So, you know what happened then?"

  
"His scent is all over you, little one."

  
I didn't need to hear anything else and crawled out of bed to take my second shower for the day. When I reached the bathroom, I turned my back to the mirror, grimacing at the sight of the slightly red scratches I received while being pinned against the tree by Clint. Not only did I have those, but bruises littered my skin where he held me so tight. Scrubbing my skin until it was raw didn't take any of the marks away but it made me feel better by the time I was finished. I stayed in the bathroom for as long as I could, avoiding the men and angels I had come to love so much it hurts. Any other night, I'd be willing to talk things out but tonight was not that night. I cracked the bathroom door open and called Lilka forward, wanting to sleep in wolf form to make it clear that I was not in the mood to talk. Sam and Dean were leaning against the wall when I came out, their expressions unreadable. My nails clicked on the floor as I walked down the hallway back to my room, ear flicking back and forth as I listen to them following me. Cas was still there, but Gabriel had joined him as well, neither one looking surprised that I wasn't human at the moment. I curled up in the middle of the bed, trying to make myself as small as possible, as the four of them surrounded me.

  
"We're not going to hold whatever you did with Clint against you," Sam says, stroking the fur along my spine.

  
"We know there are unresolved issues between the two of you," Dean adds. "We still love you and still want you to stay with us."

  
"I know you're listening in there, sugar plum."

  
_So?_

  
Gabriel laughs, while Sam and Dean look puzzled.

  
"Wait. You can hear her?"

  
_He's an angel. They can both hear me._

  
"Yes. Cas and I can both hear her. She's being sassy."

  
_And that's unusual how?_

  
"It's not. But, glad to know you're feeling like yourself."

  
I turn my head away, staring at the wall instead of meeting any of their gazes.

  
"Honey bear, come on."

  
_No._

  
"Please?"

  
_Why?_

  
"Because we need to know that you're okay."

  
_I'm fine._

  
"You're sulking, little one. None of us are angry with you."

  
Each of them keeps muttering the same thing until I snap; I let out a menacing growl and shift.

  
"So, _none_ of you are mad about _these_?" I snarl, pointing at each of the fingerprint-shaped bruises on my thighs. "Or the scratches on my back?! How can none of you be mad at me when you _all know_ what I did with him?!"

  
I was expecting Sam or Dean to be the ones that got to their feet with Hell in their eyes, but it was Cas that surprised me by flying out of the bed, ocean colored eyes glowing for a brief moment.

  
"That's what you do for someone you love!"

  
And then, he was gone.

 

"I want to be alone. Please. I just... I need some time guys."

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and he's gone, leaving behind a chocolate Hersey kiss on my pillow. Sam nods, his eyes hard but understanding and places a quick kiss on my cheek, whispering I love you as he leaves. Dean hesitates, leveling me with an emerald filled stare.

  
"You can't run from this forever."

  
"I'm not asking for forever. Just tonight."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Dean takes a large step forward, closing the gap between us, and keeps stepping until I'm against the wall. He cups my face in his hands and brushes his lips across mine before teasing my mouth open with his tongue, swiping it along my bottom lip until I oblige him. He leaves me there after the scorching make out session, quietly closing the door behind him.

  
"I miss you, dad."

  
*******

  
_Thor and Clint arrived back at the compound, surprised to see that no one was outside waiting for them._

  
_"I'm warning you, bowman," Thor's voice rumbles. "If you hurt my niece, there will be Hel to pay."_

  
_"I didn't hurt her."_

  
_"Didn't hurt who?" Natasha asks, spotting them walking inside._

  
_Cap leans against the counter with James, the both of them knowing who he's talking about._

  
_"They went to see Nira."_

  
_"She didn't listen to our warning. I tried getting her to come back."_

  
_"Oh, Clint. What did you do?"_

 

_"If the hickie is anything to go by," Tony smirks, "then I'd say **her**. How did you manage that? I'm not even interested in her and those two brothers almost ripped me apart when I met them."_

  
_"They let us work it out ourselves." Clint sighs, frustrated. "They **knew** she wouldn't leave them. I should have tried harder."_

  
_"You would have only succeeded in pushing her farther away," murmurs Loki. "She loves them as much as she loves you. No one misses my daughter more than I do, but I cannot force her to do something she does not wish to do."_

  
_"Loki, she **needs** to come back. Do you really want to be planning her funeral?"_

  
_The god of mischief gnashes his teeth together, eyes flashing golden for a moment. "Don't you think I don't know that?! There will be no funeral because she is **not** going to die!"_

  
_"What exactly are you going to do to stop that from happening, reindeer games?" Tony holds a hand out, looking around him. "I don't see her here and you're not there. What if you go stay with them for a while?"_

  
_"Yes, because she'd **love** the idea of being babysat," Natasha scoffs. "Leave her be."_

  
_Everyone but Loki and Clint walks away, leaving the two in silent frustration._

  
_"I know how much you love her, Barton. I can see it in your eyes and hear the pain in your voice as you speak about her."_

  
_"Thor wants the three of you to go home. To Asgard. He mentioned it to Nira. I don't want to be without her. When she told me she loved me... I didn't want to come back without her. If I could have gotten her to the jet without kicking and screaming, I would have."_

  
_Loki chuckles sadly. "You wouldn't have gotten very far without her. Not without her winged watchdogs. All we can do now is wait."_

  
******

  
I didn't think the bunker was big enough for the five of us not to run into each other, but I was proved wrong when I didn't see any of them for two days. They were still around because occasionally I would hear someone walking down the hall or sounds from the library when I would go to the kitchen. We may not be talking to each other, but I knew they wouldn't leave without me to go on a hunt. We're still a team... I think.

  
On the third morning after Clint had made his appearance, I leave my room, finally ready to talk to Sam and Dean, and the angels if they're here. I can hear them in the kitchen and walk in, looking down while scuffing my toe on the cement floor. They go quiet, so I know they've noticed me. Tears burn in the back of my eyes as I try to figure out what to say to them, but when I look up, opening my mouth to let the words fall out, they rush me and pull me into a tight hug. Dean crushes me to his chest while Sam squeezes me from behind, both of their heads on my shoulders and buried into the side of my neck.

  
"I'm sorry. I... I just needed time to think and I thought that separating myself would be easier and... and I was worried you wouldn't want me here anymore after..."

  
Dean silences me with his lips on mine.

  
"We don't want you going anywhere, sweetheart. Not until you tell us you want to leave."

  
I can tell he's shielding himself from the pain of me saying I want to leave by the guarded look in those emerald green pools, but I have no intention of doing so.

  
"I'm not leaving."

  
His smile is bright, and he pulls me in for another hot kiss before Sam turns me around to do the same thing. It's obvious they missed me as much as I missed them when I feel both their erections pressing into my body, their hips grinding against me as they seek friction. Dean kisses, sucks and nips up and down my neck and across my shoulder, his hands kneading my butt, slightly pushing me into Sam who has one giant hand under my shirt playing with a breast while his other hand is down my girl boxers, toying with my clit. Dean slips a hand into my boxers too, sinking two fingers inside me, groaning at the feel of my tight pussy clenching around them. And, of course, that's when Sam's phone decides to go off. I whine at the loss of his touch when he grabs it off the counter, but can't complain for too long when Dean adds in a third.

  
"Hello? Yeah. Where? Okay. What does it sound like? Okay. Thanks, Garth."

  
He hangs up and immediately resumes what he was doing before the call interrupted us. He and Dean do that brotherly connection thing over my head and come to the same conclusion. Sam yanks my boxers down, and kneels, latching his mouth onto my clit while Dean starts thrusting his fingers in and out with purpose. Two days may not seem like a long time to some people without any touch but for me, it felt like two years.

  
"Let go, baby," Dean purrs in my ear.

  
Sam scrapes his teeth against my clit and I come, screaming their names, with my hands buried in Sam's soft locks. Sam laps everything up like a man starved until I'm pushing him away from the over sensitivity of my clit.

  
"Hunt?" I ask, slightly out of breath.

  
"Yes."

  
"Where?"

  
Sam grins. "Vegas, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VEGAS! Who's ready?? 
> 
> Everyone still with me? Enjoying the adventure?
> 
> Let me tell you what, there is a WHOLE LOT left and I hope all of you stay around for the whole thing because (I hope) it'll blow you away. I can't give away anything but it's going to be AWESOME! And maybe unexpected?


	19. Chapter 19

"Vegas? Are you serious?"

  
"Yes."

  
Dean raises a brow. "Have you ever been?"

  
"No. This is the most I've ever been away from home. But, Vegas?!"

  
"Yes."

  
My excitement dies down a little. "We're only going there for the hunt, aren't we?"

  
Sam and Dean look at each other a little awkwardly.

  
"Well, it's kind of out of our price range."

  
I _really_ want to go to Vegas, and I know just who to call. I leave them hanging in the kitchen and run to my room, scrambling to find my phone. After finding the number I was looking for, I hover my thumb over the call button and groan, seriously debating if this was a good idea or not. Hitting send, I wait.

  
_"Tony Stark speaking."_

  
"Hi, Tony."

  
_"Nira, what a surprise." Clint, Loki, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky all swing their heads in Tony's direction, looking surprised. "What's up, kiddo?"_

  
"How much money do you need to stay about a week in Vegas?"

  
_Tony's brows shout up in surprise. "You're going to Vegas?" Clint's face pales. "Why?"_

  
"There's a hunt."

  
" _No other reason?"_

  
"What other reason would there be for going to Vegas?"

  
" _So, you're only going to **Las Vegas** for a **hunt**."_

  
"Yes, Tony."

  
_"You're calling me... why?"_

  
"Because I need to know how much it's going to cost."

  
_Tony looks over at Clint and mouths 'you're gonna owe me'. "I don't think your bank account can handle a week in Vegas. Unless..."_

  
"What?"

  
_"I lend you the money."_

  
"What do you want?"

  
_"You have to come back to New York for a week and stay in the new compound. Without your bodyguards."_

  
Sam and Dean deserve the vacation, so I suck in a breath and almost immediately regret my next words.

  
"Fine. But, we go to Vegas first. We have a hunt."

  
" _Fine, fine."_

  
"Please don't tell anyone. Unless it's my father."

  
_"You got it. I'll wire the money over to you." Tony hangs up and meets the stare of several pairs of eyes. "Who wants to go to Vegas?"_

  
I bounce off my bed, hitting the floor running and smack face first into a broad chest.

  
"Where's the fire, sweetheart?"

  
"In Vegas, Dean. I have the money!"

  
"What'd you have to do for it?"

  
"I promised I'd spend a week at the new Avengers compound."

  
"Why's that so bad?"

  
"Because it has to be without you, Sam and the angels."

  
Dean's eyes flash with anger for a moment, but then he shrugs.

  
"We get to go to Vegas with you your first time there. No other week will top that."

  
"Tony said something strange."

  
"What's that?"

  
"He asked if the hunt was the only reason we were going to Vegas. I know there's gambling, drinking and Elvis impressionists, but why else would we be going?"

  
Sam laughs as he appears behind Dean.

  
"Sounds like Tony thinks we're going to Vegas to get married."

  
My brows shot up in surprise.

  
"Married?"

  
"It's one of the other reasons people go to Vegas, sweetheart."

  
"Oh. Oh, God. Tony's probably told everyone by now." My phone dings. "Well, it's too late to back out now. We've got the money."

  
Dean claps his hands together, grinning wickedly.

  
"We leave in thirty."

  
The three of us part ways, and I pack as many clothes of every kind into my bag, grunting when I pick it up.

  
"I need a Mary Poppins bag."

  
The rustle of clothing announces an angel, and I turn around, seeing Gabriel leaning against the doorway, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

  
"Hiya, toots. Going-"

  
I don't let him finish, jumping at him and crash my mouth against his, taking the lollipop from between his lips.

  
"I'm sorry, Gabe."

  
"Hey, if us fighting means a greeting like that every time, I will pick a fight as often as I can."

  
"You're an idiot."

  
"But, I'm _your_ idiot."

  
I roll my eyes, lug my bag back onto my shoulder and take a step away when Gabriel's hand lands on my shoulder, taking me by surprise. Especially when the whole world goes fucking sideways and we're suddenly in the backseat of the Impala.

  
"Give me some sugar, sugar."

  
I oblige him, and tackle him onto the back seat, kissing him hard. A slap on the window has me jumping off his lap in fright, placing a hand over my racing heart as Sam and Dean laugh loudly outside Baby.

  
"That's not funny!"

  
"Neither is you making out with friggin' Gabriel in the back seat!"

  
"You're just jealous it wasn't you, Dean."

  
He winks.

  
Bags are tossed in the trunk, we're all loaded up and Dean burns rubber as we leave the bunker with Sam's GPS to guide our way. Gabriel's in the back with me, my feet resting on his lap as I gaze out of the window from the other side of the car, my arms making a pillow for my head.

  
"How far away is Vegas from the bunker?"

  
"Seventeen hours. Give or take an hour because of Dean's driving."

  
"I hope this hunt goes quickly so we can enjoy a mini vacation before our next one."

  
"You don't have to hunt with us, sweetheart."

  
If Dean wasn't driving, I would've thrown my shoe at him.

  
"You're not benching me, Winchester."

  
"Never."

  
"That's what I thought."

  
Dean cranks up the music, and I relax in the backseat with Gabriel, excited to see what Sin City has in store for us.

  
I must've fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by Cas, who's replaced Gabriel in the back seat, and trying to gather my surroundings in the setting sun.

  
"What, what! I'm awake! What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Sam says reassuringly, leaning over the front seat. "We're about halfway there. Do you need to stretch your legs or use the bathroom?"

  
"No. I'm fine."

  
Dean's walking back from wherever and grins when he sees me awake, spotlighted underneath a gas station light.

  
"Hi, sweetheart."

  
"Hey, Dean."

  
He slides back in Baby, turning slightly to look into the backseat.

  
"Have a good nap?"

  
"Always. Love the sound of her motor."

  
"That's my girl."

  
I flip myself around, and put my head in Cas's lap, smiling up at the angel.

  
"I missed you."

  
"And I missed you, little one. Have you forgiven yourself yet?"

  
"No. But, I'm working on it. A hunt and a mini vacation with copious amounts of alcohol will definitely help though."

  
Gabriel pops in, holding a golden chalice that holds a maroon colored liquid inside.

  
"Cheers to that. Miss me, sweet cheeks?"

  
"Always."

  
"So, how high are the chances that your superhero ex-boyfriend and buddies are going to show up in lovely Las Vegas?"

  
I groan and cover my face with my arm.

  
"Tony has a big mouth so probably pretty high and they'll most likely be in disguises."

  
Sam turns around, raising a brow.

  
"How many of them do you think are going to come?"

  
"At least half the team."

  
"Well, at least you can keep them distracted while we hunt," Dean pipes up, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror. I narrow them but it doesn't faze him. "Don't give me that look. A Djinn is nothing to mess around with and there's only one way to kill them. Sorry, sweetheart, but Lilka won't be of any help this time around."

  
"What about _me_ then? I can fight."

  
Dean shakes his head. "It's too risky."

  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll keep you company."

  
"If I can't go, you and Cas are going with them."

  
Sam scoffs. "You think we need babysitters?"

  
"You two are going to be hunting while I'm relaxing, naked and getting a massage, and waiting for your return. You'll be distracted the whole time. Unless I'm with you."

  
"Nice try, kiddo."

  
Dean doesn't seem to be fazed but Sam, Cas, and Gabriel all are.

  
" _So_ ," Gabriel purrs. "Tell me more about naked and waiting for our return."

  
"Nice try, Gabe. But, I need you all to come back in one piece."

  
"Gabriel and Cas are staying with you." I open my mouth to argue, but Dean sends a glare my way. "You've got the four of us wrapped around your finger, baby. Like hell are we going to leave you _alone_ in a city you've never been in before."

  
"It shouldn't take you more than a few hours to track down the Djinn once you pinpoint its location. I'm sure I can handle that time by myself in the hotel room."

  
"Come on, sugar. Think of all the things you, me and Cassie can do while the boys are out hunting the big, bad monsters."

  
As if to punctuate his meaning, Gabriel slides his hand up my jean-clad legs and stops right before my center.

  
"Now you're just being a dick," growls Dean. "You're the archangel. Why can't you take care of it?"

  
"Because then you'll get lazy, Dean," he replies flatly.

  
"It is true, little wolf. We can keep you company while Sam and Dean are on their hunt."

  
"What hotel are we staying at?" Sam's narrowed hazel gaze is directed toward Gabriel but filled with curiosity.

  
"I haven't even called-" My phone rings, with the distinct sound of _Iron Man_ playing. "Hello, Tony."

  
_"Not quite, Tony."_

  
"Pepper?"

  
_"I've only got a few minutes, but girl to girl, I wanted to let you know there are quite a few Avengers headed your way. Before you get mad at Tony, he only means well. You've truly become like a niece to him."_

  
"How will they know where to find me?"

  
_"I booked you a suite at the Wynn hotel. They're not staying there but don't be surprised if you spot one of them following you or hanging out at the same casino."_

  
I sigh but accept it.

  
"Okay."

  
_"Give him a slap upside the back of the head for me. But, don't be angry with him. Too long."_

  
"All right."

  
_"Thank you. Don't have too much fun in Vegas."_

  
"I'll try."

  
She laughs and hangs up.

  
"We have a suite booked for us at the Wynn." I bring up the hotel website and my mouth drops. "Wow. Pepper hooked us up good." I passed my phone up to Sam, so he can show Dean. "The view alone is going to be amazing." I can barely see the side of Dean's face, but as he turns his head to look at Sam, I can tell he's impressed. "I can't wait to be there with all of you."

  
"Well, we're only halfway there sweetheart so get comfortable."

  
I toss my feet onto Gabriel's lap and fold my arms behind my head in Cas's, all the while staring up at him. The sunrise caught in his soulful azure eyes, making them lighter and shiny with adoration.

  
"You're so beautiful, Castiel. I hope you know that."

  
"Thank you, Nira. You are beautiful as well. Do not forget that."

  
"Sometimes it's hard to remember," I speak softly, but they can all hear. "I was always so different from everyone else. My mom... she always said I was born old. I remember her saying that I was more like my father than her in many ways, but then she'd get sad and wouldn't speak any more about him. I wish she could be with me now." I pause, surprised by the tear that rolled down my face. "I played sports, and was exceptional at them but I preferred books and tea over dances and parties. I'd go because my best friend wanted me to but, otherwise you could always find me at home."

  
Cas stroked my hair, and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, but remained silent.

  
"C'mere, sugar. I'm the one with stories to tell."

  
I looked up to Cas, wondering if he would be offended, but he winked and I knew he wasn't. Flipping around, I lay my head in Gabriel's lap, facing him.

  
"Want to know who's idea it was for the platypus?"

  
"Yours?"

  
"You got it."

  
"See, Dad wasn't paying attention so I grabbed a few of the random parts and began putting them together until I came up with something. He didn't approve but he didn't destroy it either."

  
"Is that how they ended up in Australia?"

  
"That's how _all_ the weird things were put in Australia." His story even got Sam and Dean to chuckle, which was nice to hear. "Lucifer liked the snakes the most. Michael, of course, favored the large, proud animals like the deer and elk. Raphael... well... I always stayed out of his way. Want to know how some of the Earth was shaped?"

  
"Because of you and your brothers?"

  
"Bingo."

  
Gabriel began telling of the fights he and his archangel brothers would get into, frequently plowing down into Earth and reshaping the land. He was doing the same thing Cas was and stroked his fingers through my hair as I gazed up at him. I hadn't been up for very long, but whatever Gabriel was doing, helped me fall back asleep.

  
"Does this feel like goodbye to anyone else?"

  
The archangel's outspoken question seemed to be the one everyone else wanted to ask but didn't have the balls.

  
"It is not goodbye, yet," Cas counters. "It will happen. Not today or tomorrow, but eventually."

  
Dean's fingers clenched around the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

  
"I'm not letting her go."

  
His voice was pretty much a growl, and it sent chills down Sam's spine.

  
"Dean, we may not have a choice. She could get hurt with us, or she could choose Clint... We have to take advantage of the time we have. Don't push her away with what we have left."

  
******

  
Finding the Wynn hotel was easy. Finding a parking spot that was good enough for Baby was the hard part. Of course, that could've been taken care of by a valet but Hell would have to freeze over before Dean let anyone else drive his precious car.

  
"Dean, we've driven around four times. Please, pick a space. You're going to be leaving soon again anyway."

  
I didn't mean to sound so rude, but it was true. They were going to come up to the hotel room and then head out for the hunt. Dean's emerald eyes met mine in the rearview mirror and he could see that I meant no harm by what I said.

  
When the next available parking space came up, Dean pulled Baby into it quickly and hopped out. Paying no mind to Gabriel, he reached in, after almost tearing the door off, and pulled me out, shoving me against the side of the car and molds his mouth to mine.

  
"If I didn't have to leave you, I wouldn't."

  
"I know. But, this is your job. I'll be waiting for you both."

  
"Go on up with Gabe and Cas. We're going to get a head start so we have more time with you when it's over."

  
He presses his lips to mine once more and releases me so I can say goodbye to Sam. Those puppy dog eyes kill me every time, but they quickly brighten when I lean in through the window and take hold of the front of his shirt, tugging him to me.

  
"I love you. And you too, Dean. I love you."

  
"We love you too, sweetheart."

  
I step back as Dean puts Baby in reverse and follow him as he drives her out, the two angels flanking me. Gabriel takes my hand and gives me a small smile.

  
"They'll be all right, honey. They're the Winchesters. Not even an apocalypse can bring them down."

  
"I know. I still worry."

  
"We know, sweet cheeks."

  
The hustle, bustle, and excitement of Las Vegas is almost overwhelming, but with two angels who can fly me away at any point is a huge stress reliever. It's simple enough to get to the reception desk and thankfully, there's air conditioning.

  
"Hello. Do you have a reservation?"

  
"Yes. Should be under Nira Wright?"

  
The receptionist clicks away with her brightly manicured nails before looking back up at me.

  
"I'm sorry but there's no one listed underneath that name."

  
"Tony Stark, maybe? He called and made the reservations as a surprise for me."

  
Her doe-brown eyes widen at the mention of my adopted uncle's name.

  
"Oh! Let me look. I'm sorry, but there's no reservation listed for him either."

  
"Okay." I pull my phone out and walk a few steps away, listening to it ring.

  
_"Eloped yet?"_

  
"Very funny. Pepper called me earlier and told me the name of the hotel. However, nothing is coming up for me or you."

  
_"I may have used a different last name for you."_

  
"Like what? Loki's last name?"

  
_"No. Think harder."_

  
I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale sharply through my teeth.

  
"You're a dick, Tony."

  
" _You know you love me."_

  
"We'll see." I hang up and walk back up to the desk. "I apologize for being a pest. Please try Nira... Barton or Nira Winchester."

  
"Oh! Yes! Winchester! You're here for a five day stay it looks like." She reaches down into the desk and pulls out five key cards, handing them over to us. "Please, enjoy your stay and if you need anything, feel free to call down here to the desk."

  
"Will do."

  
The angels and I stroll along the linoleum floors until we reach the elevator, and stand quietly as we ride up. If it wasn't for Cas and Gabe walking with me, I'm sure I would've walked right past the room with how deep in thought I was. Something wasn't sitting well with me about the boys being solo on their hunt tonight.

  
Gabriel scooped me up in his arms, taking me by surprise and carried me into the room, my eyes widening when I see how lavish the suite really is.

  
A bottle of champagne chills in a bucket of ice on the black marble countertop, with an enormous mirror across the small foyer reflecting my wide emerald eyes back at me. Gabriel meets my stare, winks at me and carries me farther into the suite.

  
I completely ignore the soft and inviting couch, and strain in Gabriel's arms to see the view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows, my breath catching in my throat as I look over it all. If this view was this gorgeous during the day, it must be absolutely stunning at night when all the lights are on in their full Las Vegas glory. Gabe sets me on my feet and chuckles as I dart from the living room into the bedroom, and jump face first onto the plush King size bed. I had a feeling that I was going to be spending a lot of time in here, whether it be in bed with the angels or Winchesters, or just laying in it and gazing out the window. We only had five days here, and as soon as Sam and Dean got back from their hunt, we were certainly going to make the most of it.

  
Gabriel wanders around and makes his way into the bathroom, making disapproving clicking noises with his teeth. I roll over and raise my brow, wondering what the archangel could possibly be disappointed with.

  
"There's not enough room for two people in the shower or bathtub."

  
I laugh, and climb off the bed, slipping up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist with my head resting on his shoulder.

  
"It's not like you can't change it to how you want it, Gabe."

 

He shrugs and snaps his fingers, making the sizes of the shower and separate bathtub both larger.

  
"That's better. Now, about that naked massage?"

  
I giggle, as he turns in my arms, and starts attacking my neck. I'd completely forgotten about Cas until he suddenly speaks, standing right behind me.

  
"Gabriel can have you for now, but later you're mine, little one."

  
He presses a kiss to my temple and flutters off. Gabe backs me up until my legs hit the back of the bed, then lifts me up and puts me flat on my back, hovering his body above mine.

  
"It's been a while since I've had you all to myself. Roll over, cupcake."

  
I did as I was told and shivered as all my clothes disappeared once I was on my stomach. Cold liquid splattered onto my back but before I had a chance to protest, Gabriel's hands were working it into my muscles and warming it up. He'd replaced the bed with a massage table, and my face felt rather squished in the cushion every time he pushed upward on my back. His magical fingers popped and rubbed out all the sore spots in my back, neck, and shoulders, making me feel quite jellified before he even reached my legs.

  
"How you feelin' sugar?"

  
I can only groan in response, and give him a goofy grin when he drops down to look at me.

  
"I think my head is still attached to my body," I giggle.

  
With a kiss to my lips, he moves out of sight again and his hands are soon felt on my body but more specifically, my ass. Those magical and talented fingers knead and squeeze my cheeks before moving down to my thighs, knees, calves and finally, my feet. Gabriel rolls me over onto my back, and climbs on top of me, his naked body grinding deliciously against mine. He knew I had no control over my limbs at the moment, and took sweet advantage of it, nipping and kissing anywhere and everywhere. He suckled on my nipples, kneading the breast that his mouth wasn't on and kept his hips pinned against mine.

  
My folds were sopping wet as he pushed his cock between them, rutting against my clit as he ravished my upper body.

  
"Gabriel," I panted, "fuck me already."

  
"As you wish."

  
He lifted his hips and drove his cock inside me, locking his teeth onto my shoulder to stifle his groan. Gabriel did not hesitate, plowing his cock into me repeatedly while keeping his mouth attached to my skin. My fingers tangle in those golden brown locks, pulling him back so he can bring his mouth to mine, the purple mark on my shoulder disappearing almost instantly. I'm so focused on my tongue wrestling with Gabriel's that I almost bite down on them when I come so unexpectedly. Gabriel growls, low and deep in his throat, pumping his hips harder and faster.

  
"Gabe! Fuck, Gabriel!"

  
He abruptly pulls out, rolls me to my side and straddles my lower leg while holding the other up against his chest. I let out a high pitched keening sound as he drives his cock into me, letting out a snarl at the new angle, my cunt clenching tightly around him. I claw into the mattress and pillows, letting out sounds I've never heard before until I explode around Gabriel's cock, drenching our thighs and the bed. With a flare that only Gabriel possesses, his wings violently sprout behind him, brushing against the walls as he spills his seed deep in my womb. He drops down behind me, breathing heavily.

  
"I need to get you to myself more often, sugar plum."

  
"Good luck. Once the boys and Cas get back, it'll be the five of us again. I love you, Gabriel."

  
"I love you too sweet cheeks."

  
"Can you hear anything from Cas or Sam or Dean?"

  
"No. It's quiet. Are you worried?"

  
"Yes."

  
Gabriel goes silent and still for a few seconds.

  
"Cas says they're fine. They've tracked down the lair of the Djinn and will be hunting it soon."

  
"Okay."

  
Turning over, I curl up with my head tucked under Gabriel's chin, wondering how long the hunt was going to take. Something was gnawing at the back of my mind over this hunt, but I brushed it off as separation anxiety. I wore myself out the rest of the way as I thought of everything that could go wrong, falling into a fitful sleep.

  
A few hours later I awoke alone and with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The sun was setting making Las Vegas look quite enchanting, but I couldn't focus on it too much because of the horrid thoughts running through my head.

  
"Cas? Gabriel?"

  
I called out for the angels as I got dressed, searching for any signs that they might be around. But, there was none. I had no car, neither of the angels were answering me and neither one of the boys were picking up their phones. On my way out, I'd almost forgotten my key card, determination of finding my boys drowning out any other thoughts I had. The heat blasted me in the face as I burst out of the doors, making me stutter a couple steps back. The shock of it brought me out of my stupor and quickly made me realize I had no idea where to even start looking for Sam and Dean.

  
_Gabriel, Cas, are you listening?_

  
I hailed a cab, absentmindedly rubbing the golden feather with my thumb as I headed to the main part of the strip. I paid the driver and wandered into the first place that caught my eye. _Level Up_ is the name of the bar and casino, and it was like the adult version of my childhood. I sit at the bar, and look over the drink menu on the wall, not noticing the man and woman sitting down on either side of me. While I wait for the bartender, I twirl my mother's ring around and around on my finger, trying to keep from exploding from my anxiousness because of the boys' absences. A drink is placed in front of me, and I eye it suspiciously.

  
"Well, at least you're aware enough to not drink the first thing in front of you."

  
I whip my head around to see Natasha smirking beside me.

  
"Nat." I slump into my chair, relieved that it's at least the ex-assassin keeping me company. "How'd you find me?"

  
"Luck." I snort and down my drink, feeling it sink into my body all the way down to my toes. "Stark thought we should mob together but I broke away after seeing you get out of the cab."

  
"Natasha isn't the only one." Steve sips on a beer and I watch, slightly mesmerized, as he swallows. "We were worried about you. Seemed sort of dazed when you wandered in here."

  
"Sam and Dean... the angels... I haven't heard anything from them and I'm scared something's happened. I couldn't stay in my hotel room anymore." I held up the empty glass to the bartender and was brought another of whatever Natasha ordered for me before. "All I can do is wait." The second drink goes as quickly as the first one, and I toss some money on the bar, wandering back out onto the strip.

  
Nat and Steve either stayed at _Level Up_ or are staying far behind me. I duck into the next place that catches my fancy, and scan the room, looking for another familiar face. You'd think looking for an Avenger would be obvious, but apparently, they could compete for world champion hide and go seek players. The _Chandelier_ bar in the _Cosmopolitan Hotel_ was somewhere I would've imagined Nat would've found me, and settled myself into a chair, hoping for a bit of peace while I waited for any of my boys to show up. I got too comfortable while people watching and forgot to look for any familiar faces.

  
"Hey, kid."

  
James sits down in the chair next to me, observing the other bar patrons but doesn't say anything else. One of my favorite things about him is that he doesn't feel the need to fill in the silence and waits for me to start talking before he says anything else.

  
"Besides you, Nat and Steve, who else came out here?"

  
"Loki, Thor, Clint, and Tony. Bruce and the rest send their best wishes."

  
"Why did everyone but my dad decide that they needed to come?"

  
"Because we're here to protect you," Steve answers.

  
"My dad could've done that on his own."

  
Nat kneels down in front of me. "Not if he was too distracted. They both of you could get hurt. We're a team. And that team includes you too."

  
"Ya'll hardly know me. How can you say I'm a part of that team? Seems you either fear me because of what I am or because of who my dad is." I don't mean to be so rude or harsh with them, but it's the truth. "I didn't come to Vegas to get married, I came for a hunt that I've been benched on because Sam and Dean deemed it too dangerous."

  
Steve cocks his head. " _How_ is it too dangerous?"

  
"They're hunting what's called a Djinn. Also known as a genie. And no, they don't grant wishes. If they touch you, they put you in a dream-like state and slowly drain you of all your blood. And then you die. They said Lilka wouldn't be enough for this hunt and neither would I."

  
"You would be enough if you came back," Steve murmurs softly. "You _and_ her."

  
Lilka sighs happily, tilting her head sideways in thanks.

  
"My time with them isn't done."

  
Natasha scoffs. "You're as stubborn as he is."

  
"As they say: like father, like daughter."

  
I couldn't think of anything else to say and decided it was time to lose myself just for a little bit amongst loads of strangers. Letting Lilka slightly out, I use her hearing to listen to their footsteps behind me and sigh inwardly.

  
It was easy enough to find the _Marquee_ with the pounding of the bass, and I quickly let myself be swallowed up by the people. Three sets of eyes, one green, one blue, one brown, all watched from above as I integrated myself in the crowd. Bodies of men and women swarmed around me, writhing, pulsing and grinding to the beat of the music. Breaths, touches, and whispers of words surrounded me, promising a fantastic night that I would remember for the rest of my life. As it was, this trip was already something that would be difficult to forget.

  
Familiar hands grab my hips, and blue eyes flash in the strobe lights. There's a moments pause before we begin dancing again, but it soon develops into something aggressive rather than sensual. He moves his mouth closer to mine, but a hand over it keeps him from getting too close. So, instead, he steps into my space and holds me tight against him, pulling some serious Dirty Dancing moves. As a lonely kid, I watched the movie until I knew it by heart and could keep up with him.

  
"You'd think the two of them had never spent any time apart," remarks Tony, shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

  
"She is still young, brother Tony," Thor rumbles, walking up to the group. "Her heart will guide her in the right direction."

  
Loki looks on, having half a mind to step in but remains where he's at. The air changes around him, and he turns his head to see the golden-eyed angel standing next to him.

  
"Keep her distracted and away from the hotel. Dean... he's not good and we don't know if he's going to pull through or not."


	20. Chapter 20

The Avengers surrounded Gabriel, curiosity peeking in each of their eyes. Emerald green glints dangerously, and as he takes a step forward, Gabriel takes a step back.

  
"If she finds out, I will not be able to keep her away. Explain fast, archangel, so we may come up with a solution before she is made aware of the situation."

  
"There were three Djinn, instead of one like they thought. If it wasn't for Cas, Sam and Dean would have both been taken down."

  
"Why weren't you there at the beginning?"

  
Gabriel lets his cocky grin slip for a moment before he goes serious again.

  
"I was... busy. While Sam and Cas were distracted taking down blue man one and two, the third one grabbed Dean and took him underground where the rest of the victims were. He was already being drained of blood and well into the coma that the bastard had put him in."

  
"Will he come out of it?"

  
"If he's strong enough or if he wants to."

  
"Why would he not want to?"

  
"Because these 'dreams' they put you in, are everything you've ever wanted and are better than reality."

  
"We must find a way to wake him." Gabriel nods, and flies off, heading back to the hotel. "Do not let her out of your sight," Loki warns, disappearing a moment later.  
As Gabriel and my father were talking, the feather glowed and grew warm, prompting me to turn around and look up. I could see all of them gathered around on the balcony overlooking the dance floor and from the brief moments of light that washed over them, it highlighted that there was something wrong. Clint kept trying to pull me back in the dance, but I was too focused on what was going on up there. I watched Gabriel fly off first, and then my father left a moment later.

  
"I have to go!"

  
"Nira, wait! There might be something wrong!"

  
"That's why I have to go!"

  
I yank my wrist out of his grip, take one last look at the group above me and run full speed out of the club and hotel. A taxi pulls up a few feet ahead of me, and I rush to it before anyone else can, hop in and tell the driver where my hotel is at. She could not possibly drive fast enough for me and I swear every damn tourist decided to try and walk out in front of us on the way there. I tossed a bill I hope was big enough when she pulled up in front of the hotel and got out before the vehicle was completely stopped, running through the lobby until I reach the elevator. While waiting for it to get down to me, I have a chance to catch my breath even though it does nothing to alleviate the pure terror running through my veins. So many thoughts run through my head about what could possibly be wrong. Was it Sam? Was it Dean? Or Cas? Is one of them dead or seriously hurt? I run into people coming out as I try to get in, and mutter 'sorry' as I jam my finger into the button to get to my floor. I pace as it goes up, gnashing my teeth together and wincing as my canines lengthen and catch onto my lip, making it bleed. The doors ding open, and I pull out my key card as I sprint down the hall, frantically swiping it until the green light shows. The hotel room is deathly quiet, and my heart clenches in fear as I make my way to the bedroom. Loki stands in the doorway, blocking my entry.

  
"Dad? What's going on?"

 

"They're all alive. Just... recovering."

  
"Who's hurt?"

  
"Nira, wait."

  
I try to push past him, but he holds me by my shoulders.

  
"You have to let me in there! Please!"

  
"Loki," Sam calls, "let her in."

  
Loki steps aside, and I brush by him, stopping at the edge of the bed when I see Dean lying there asleep.

  
"I don't get it. He's sleeping."

  
Usually beautiful hazel eyes are filled with pain, and the mouth that can produce a smile charming enough to bring me to my knees is set in a grim line.

 

"The Djinn got him, didn't it?"

  
"Yes."

  
Cas's voice is thick with emotion.

  
"What can we do?"

  
"He has to wake up on his own, cupcake."

  
"He will... right?" They all look away. "No. No, no." I climb on top of Dean and shake him. "Dean, baby, please wake up. We're here. It's all over. Come on. We're in Vegas. Vacation time, remember?" But the blond hunter doesn't wake. Tears drip from my face onto his, and I glance up with watery eyes at each of the men. "Is there nothing we can do?"

  
Cas and Gabriel exchange glances.

  
"We don't know if it'll work."

  
"What! If what will work?"

  
"African dream root," Sam whispers.

  
"What's that?"

  
"A nasty tasting concoction of multiple things that will allow you to walk in someone else's dream. Dean and I have used it a few times."

  
"Please?" I plead, to Gabriel and Cas. "We have to try."

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers, and a glass with murky looking liquid in it appears. "Sorry, Deano." He plucks a hair from Dean's head, and drops it in the glass, handing it over to me.

  
"Nira, are you sure?"

  
Loki's on the edge with concern, fearing for my safety.

  
"Yes."

  
I bring the glass to my lips, down it in one gulp and have enough time to slide off Dean before I pass out. Loki rushes forward, but the angels hold him back.

 

"She's all right, papa bear. Now, it's up to her to bring him back."

  
_When I open my eyes, I'm somewhere I don't recognize, in a bed that's definitely not my own. The room is bright and colorful, and I'm surrounded by green sheets and blankets in a large, mahogany four-poster bed. I climb out slowly, immediately noticing the slight difference in my body with the way my pajamas fit me and the ring on my finger. Poking my head into the hallway, I follow the voices down to the dining room and my eyes widen at the sight before me. A little girl with raven black hair and piercing green eyes sits on Loki's lap and a boy slightly older than her sits between Dean and a blond woman that's slightly familiar to me. The man next to her, however, is a complete stranger. The boy looks up at me and smiles._

  
**_"_ ** _Morning, mama."_

  
**_Mama? Did he just call me mama?_ **

  
_Dean turns around in his seat and pulls me to him for a tender kiss._

  
_"Sleep well?"_

  
_"Yeah. Had a rather strange dream, now that I think about it."_

  
_Dean seems to be unaffected by this reality and gives no sign that he knows I'm not really supposed to be here with him._

 

_"About what, dear?"_

  
_It dawns on me just who this blond woman is: it's Mary, Sam and Dean's mom. Which means the man with the salt and pepper beard next to her must be their dad. But aren't they both supposed to be dead?_

  
_"You look like you've seen a ghost there, kid."_

  
_Dean's brows furrow and he puts his hand to my forehead._

  
_"Are you feeling okay?"_

  
_"No. I'm feeling a bit nauseous actually."_

  
_Those beautiful green eyes brighten._

  
_"Oh, really?"_

  
**_Oh, no._ **

  
_It was hard to miss the hope there._

  
_Loki stands, toting the little girl on his hip and shakes Dean's hand._

  
_"I never thought I would have children, let alone grandchildren."_

  
_John and Mary get up, both hugging me before Mary hugs Dean and John claps him on the shoulder._

  
_"Come on kids," John chuckles," let's give your mama and daddy a minute. How about some ice cream?"_

  
_The kids cheer and follow Dean's parents out of the house, bouncing every step of the way. Loki kisses my forehead and vanishes as soon as he's out of sight, leaving Dean and I by ourselves. As I open my mouth to begin explaining that Dean needs to wake up, I'm pressed up against the dining room wall and getting ravished by Dean. His lips are all over my neck and throat, while his hands are kneading my breasts through my thin t-shirt. I can feel his cock straining in his pants, and moan softly as he grinds it against me._

  
_"De- Dean. Baby. S-stop for just a second please."_

  
_"What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

 

_"Does any of this feel right to you? Like it's too good to be true?"_

  
_"I've always thought that. How did I marry someone so gorgeous?"_

  
_Well, that explains the ring._

  
_"This isn't real, Dean. You're in a coma from the Djinn. Me, Sammy, Gabriel, and Cas are all waiting for you to wake up. Please, Dean. Wake up and come back to us."_

  
_Momentary recognition flickered in those forest orbs, but it was gone as quickly as it showed up._

  
_"Sam? Sam's been dead for years. Right before I met you, remember?"_

  
_"Sam... Sam's dead in this reality? Is that why your dad is here?"_

  
_"Why do you keep saying that? This is real. This is our life."_

  
_"Dean, no it's not. How can we have a house when we're hunters? Or children? You said that nothing is worse than being a kid in the hunting life and we have two of them."_

  
_Dean steps back like I've slapped him._

  
_"What are you talking about? Hunting? We've never hunted anything in our lives."_

  
_"And let me guess, you believe my dad is a normal human too?" He stutters while trying to find the right words. "Tell me, Dean, have I always seemed a little too tame? That there was a little something missing from me?" I take a step toward him, letting my eyes change colors and my canines grow. "This isn't real, baby. Wake up. How can you have such a great life without your little brother?"_

  
_His eyes grow wide and alert like he was finally waking up, but then narrow dangerously._

  
_"If you didn't want to be with me anymore, all you'd have to do was say so."_

  
_Dean brushes by me and walks away._

  
_There was no way to communicate with anyone on the outside, which means I am stuck here until we both wake up or Dean dies. Hopefully, the first choice and not the second._   
_I groan and follow him through the house, trying to come up with ways to get him to believe that this world was fake. Pictures catch my eye in the hallway, and I stop to stare at each one of them. They start with what looks like the beginning of mine and Dean's relationship, with the two of us doing funny little poses that every couple does. Then, pictures of him with his family, and me with Loki. A sunset silhouettes Dean down on one knee in front of me, holding the ring in a box that now rests on my finger. Wedding photos, more family photos and then our life starting with the children. Things wouldn't be the same without Sam or the angels, but I can see why Dean didn't want to leave this universe. He was happy. But, it was all too perfect._

  
_The kids' rooms were across the hall from each other, and both doors were open, allowing me to look back and forth at each one. Diana, presumably named after Wonder Woman and Samuel, after Sam. Their names were in bright colors on their bedroom doors and their rooms each had their own themes._

  
_Little Sam was in the racecar phase, with everything themed black and white checkered and a racecar bed frame. Racecar and flag wall stickers were everywhere and his dresser was painted to look like a giant toolbox. Looks like Dean or John got their hands on a few autographed pictures too._

  
_Diana's room was like most every little girl's dream: horses. Stuffed animals, wall decals, paintings, toy horses, you name it. She had it all. Even part of her wall was painted like a stall door with a horses head sticking out of it._

  
_"How can you say none of this is real?" Dean's arms wrap around my waist, and he rests his head on my shoulder. "Doesn't this feel real?" He nips where my neck meets my shoulder, and pulls on my hips, holding my ass against his crotch. "Stay with me, baby."_

  
_His hand dips down below the band of my sweatpants and twirls his middle finger around my clit, humming when he feels my wetness. I shudder in his grip, and close my eyes, allowing myself to just feel and be in the moment. I have to remember not to lose myself because I came here to bring Dean back, not to stay._

  
_"D-Dean... oh, God..."_

  
_He dips his finger into my core, dragging the wetness back up and swirls his finger around my clit while pressing open-mouthed kisses to my neck and shoulder. Dean pushes me forward with his knees, walking us back to our bedroom and whispering all the dirty things he's going to do to me in my ear._

  
"What's taking so long?" Loki growls, pacing as I remain unmoving next to Dean.

  
"He might be fighting to come back," Sam sighs, feeling as anxious as Loki sounded. "We won't know until one or both of them wake up."

  
_Dean put a hand between my shoulder blades and gently pushed down once I reached the side of the bed, and used his feet to spread mine apart. He leans down so his mouth is right next to my ear and I giggle as his hot breath tickles me._

  
_"We have to be quick, sweetheart. Gonna make you come on my cock, hard and fast. You ready?"_

  
_"Yes!"_

  
_He pulls my sweatpants down from over my ass and I hear the telltale sound of his belt buckle coming undone before the thud of his pants hits the floor. His cock is hot and heavy as he taps it against my ass a few times then runs it between my folds, teasing me until I thrust backward, whimpering. I suck air in between my teeth as he pushes his cock in until he's buried to the hilt and barely gives me a moment to adjust before he's pounding away inside me, most likely leaving bruises on my hips from his hands. Dean reaches around in front of me and slides his hand between my legs, quickly rubbing my clit in little circles._

  
_"Dean! Oh, God! Gonna... come..!"_

  
_He muffles his groan as he bites down on my shoulder, his hips stuttering as he comes right after I do. If he wasn't holding me up, I would've dropped to my knees. With a gentle push, we're both up on the bed and giggling like children while we try to catch our breath._

  
_"I love you, sweetheart."_

  
_"I love you too, Dean."_

  
Loki's patience was growing thin and his irritation was turning to fear.

  
"It has been hours!"

  
Sam's hair was a mess with how many times he'd run his hands through it.

  
"I know, Loki! I know!"

  
The room goes deathly silent for a moment and Loki's tone is soft when he speaks again.

  
"Is there anything else we can do?"

  
Sam looked at Gabriel, who was standing at the window overlooking the city as the sun set and was met with tawny colored eyes in the reflection.

  
"This isn't something I can heal. Hell, I don't even know if me popping into their crazy dream will kick start them to wake up." He glanced at Loki and sighed. "Let's hope shit doesn't go sideways." Gabriel turns around and snaps his fingers for a fluffy chair, lowers himself into it and then takes my hand, immersing himself in my dream.

  
_The longer I stayed with Dean, the more I forgot why I came. I fell in love with my children, Dean's parents and Dean all over again._

  
_Dean and I paced in the hallway as we waited for the timers on our phones to go off, trying to be as quiet as we can with the kids sleeping. Quiet beeping can be heard from the bathroom, and we both playfully shove at each other to get into the small area until we're standing there staring down at three tests that one way or another say the one thing we'd been hoping for: positive. Dean lets out a whoop and then pulls me tight against him._

  
_"I'm gonna be a daddy again!"_

  
_Gabriel had just landed inside the house, and his heart sank as he heard Dean's shout. He took a moment to look around, admiring the domestics of the place and walked down the hallway, seeing all the pictures but definitely noticed the absence of Sam. Dear ol' John, however, seemed to be out and about and not in Heaven or Hell. Figuring it was better not to ambush the two lovebirds, Gabriel wandered back down and took a seat in what he assumed was Dean's chair. It was big, black and made of leather with a table stand sitting next to it that probably held a secret compartment for a gun._

  
_Footsteps alerted him that he wasn't going to be alone much longer, and waited._

  
_I could sense a change in the air as Dean and I came out of the bathroom, heading to the kitchen for some celebratory ice cream. I'd been so immersed in this reality with Dean, I'd forgotten what I was really here for. Dean went into the kitchen to grab the ice cream, but I kept walking until I was standing at the edge of the living room. Golden eyes glittered in the darkness and then the form of Gabriel was revealed as he flicked on the lamp next to him._

  
_"Heya, sweet cheeks."_

  
_The fuzziness of being here for so long had me scrambling to figure out who this stranger was for a moment._

  
_"Gabriel?"_

  
_"The one and only."_

  
_Dean comes around the corner, holding two spoons and a half gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. When he sees Gabriel, he drops everything._

  
_"Who the fuck are you?"_

  
_"Come on, Deano. I'm unforgettable. After all, I was the one that killed you one hundred and four times to teach Sammy a lesson. That obviously didn't stick anyway."_

  
_My gaze bounced back and forth between the two of them and hearing Sam's name seemed to snap Dean out of it._

  
_"Gabriel?"_

  
_"And the lights are finally on! Welcome back."_

  
_Dean looks at me, really looks at me and then drags a hand down his face._

  
_"How long have we been here?"_

  
_"It's only been a couple hours but for you crazy kids, it's probably been days. Oh, and congratulations, I guess?"_

  
_"None of this is real." Dean finally begins to accept it. "What happened?"_

  
_"You and Sam were ambushed by Djinn. One got to you while Sam and Cas were busy."_

  
_"Wait. Why are you both here?"_

  
_"I took African Dream Root to help pull you out but here I am."_

 

_"And now I'm here to pull both your sorry asses out. Your dad was about to rip my feathers out before I popped in."_

  
_I nodded, ready to go back, but I was worried about Dean. "I know it's hard, baby, but we don't belong here. I know you miss your parents, but what about Sam? What about Cas? What about all those people? None of them were saved in this world. Let go, Dean. Come home."_

  
_He took one last look around the house before nodding, and then Gabriel snapped his fingers._

 

I woke with a gasp, clutching Gabriel's hand for dear life and wildly looking around the bedroom. Dean had the same expression on his face, and we embraced each other tightly.

  
"Please, don't tell Sam," he whispers in my ear.

  
We lean back, and I kiss him softly, wiping away the single tear rolling down his face.

  
"I promise."

  
We turn away from each other, me to my father and he to Sam, and leave the bed. Loki holds onto me tightly, and I bury my face into the soft material of his shirt, inhaling the uniquely minty smell of my father.

  
"Do not ever do that to me again, daughter."

  
"I had to help him. I love him."

  
"I know."

  
Hugs were all around, and though I had technically just woken up, I was ready to go back to sleep. Dean was searching for alcohol, which meant he wasn't going to bed any time soon and Sam was with him. The angels were nowhere to be found for the moment, so I had the bed to myself. But, I didn't want to be alone.

  
"Dad?"

  
Loki looks up from the book he's reading in the chair by the window.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Can you... will you sleep with me for tonight?"

  
He looks genuinely surprised for a moment but recovers quickly. With a gold shimmer, he's out of his black button up and slacks and in a plain forest green t-shirt and black sweatpants.

  
"I wish I could do that."

  
"Perhaps one day I could show you. My mother is much better at it."

  
I quickly head into the bathroom and change in record time, almost matching Loki for his colors but I'm in a purple tee and grey sweats. It's a bit awkward at first trying to figure out how we're going to lay on the bed, but eventually, Loki settled and I tucked myself into his side like a small child would. He turned onto his side, and put his chin on top of my head, protectively wrapping his arms around my back as if shielding me from the rest of the world.

  
"Tell me stories of Asgard."

  
I surprise him for the second time that night, but he complies.

  
"When Thor and I were children..."

  
I listen to him describe his childhood, and smile a little at the mischief he stirred up. Part of me longed to see Asgard, but I know that Loki doesn't want me to meet Odin and from some of the things I have heard about the Allfather, I don't blame him. As he goes on, I have a hard time keeping my eyes open and eventually fall asleep. Once Loki realizes this, he carefully slips out of the room.

  
Two sets of very tired eyes greet him.

  
"How is she?" Even Dean's voice is tired.

  
"Asleep."

  
"Has she said anything about what happened?"

  
"No. She will talk about it when she is ready. I suggest the two of you get some rest as well. If I know anything about my daughter, she is going to want to put this behind her by either running from it or drinking enough to put Stark and my brother to shame." Loki waves his hand in the air, and another long couch appears. "Good night, gentlemen."

  
Sam and Dean both nod, polish off their drinks and Sam goes to the bigger couch, laying down with his arm across his eyes.

  
"What was it like?" Sam uncovers his face and looks over at Dean. "Your reality. How different was it?" Sam could see Dean's jaw twitching underneath in the light of the lamp.

  
"You, mom, dad and Nira were all there," he lied. Kind of. "It was kind of like last time, you know? Hell, you were with Jess again."

  
Sam has a half crooked smile and covers his face again.

  
"Get some sleep, Dean."

  
"Yeah. Sure."

  
But, Dean didn't go to sleep. He left the room and hotel, wandering around aimlessly for a while until he felt that he wasn't alone.

  
"You can come out now."

  
Clint steps up beside him, with both men focusing on the Treasure Island show in front of them.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"I want to know how you and your brother have such a hold on her."

  
"I couldn't tell you. Sammy and I... we're fucked up. You know our rap sheet. It's a mile long because of the job we do. That's not even including the other issues we have. She'd be better off with a man like you than me. Sam's a better man than I am. He... he was made for the apple pie life."

  
Clint doesn't say anything and only stares ahead of him at the action.

  
"I should hate her. Or want to use her."

  
Dean's fingers curled into a fist.

  
"Start explaining."

  
"When Loki invaded, I was there. He had a scepter that allowed him to control the minds of anyone he touched with it. He compromised me."

  
"For how long?"

  
"Until we boarded the helicarrier and Nat knocked the sense into me. It's taken me a long time to move past what Loki did to me. I was still holding everything against him until I saw her walk off that plane. Then, it was like the whole world disappeared."

  
"Yeah. I get it. I fell and fought it the moment I saw her. Sam could see right through my shit. Guess we're both fools." They're quiet for a moment, and then Dean turns to face Clint. "I need something from you." Clint raises his brows but lets the hunter continue. "Get her away from us. Take her back to New York, her hometown, wherever. I can't... I can't have her blood on my hands. If something happened to her while we were hunting or because something got her because of us..."

  
"I can't make her leave you."

  
"I know. But, you're going to have to be there for her when this is over. I love her. More than you can either imagine or think. But, this hunting life? This isn't for her. I don't _want_ this for her."

  
"That's... thoughtful of you."

  
"Take care of her for me, Barton. We're going to finish out Vegas like she wants, and then... I have to let her go. Sam's going to hate me and the angels too but this is for her safety. For her life."

  
Clint nods. "We'll stick around. You look like shit. Get some sleep."

  
"Fuck you, Hawkeye."

  
"Save that shit for her."

  
The two parted ways, and Dean dragged himself back to the hotel, collapsing face first onto the couch and passed out.

  
******

  
When I wake, I find my fingers clenched in Castiel's shirt, and jerk back in surprise when I realize he's not Loki.

  
"Cas?"

  
Cerulean blue eyes peer down at me.

  
"Good morning, little one."

  
"Where's my dad?"

  
"He said there was business he needed to take care of."

  
"Oh."

  
The hotel seemed to be fairly quiet, which seemed odd since I'd assumed that Sam and Dean would be in here as soon as I woke up.

  
"Where are the boys and Gabriel?"

  
"Buffets curing their hangovers and Heaven."

  
"I have you all to myself?"

  
"Yes."

  
A girl can't argue with that.

  
I smile, and throw my leg over Cas's hip, straddling him. Black almost engulfs blue as he gazes at me, waiting for my next move.

  
"Hi, Cas."

  
"Hello, little one."

  
I lean down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss while running my fingers through his hair. He cups my face, deepening the kiss and lifts his hips, grinding his pelvis against mine. Moving one hand and lifting it, he snaps his fingers in a Gabriel-esque way, removing all of our clothes.

  
"Someone learned a new trick."

  
All he does is grin.

  
I slide my dripping folds back and forth over his cock, eliciting soft little gasps from Cas and then shiver as he groans because of me sinking down onto his cock. He takes one nipple into his mouth as I sit there for a moment, savoring the feel of having Cas all to myself. He lets go with a 'pop' and places a hand between my breasts, pushing me into a full sitting position. Without a moment's hesitation, Cas's hands are on my hips and we're moving. I hold my hands on top of his, rocking back and forth at my own pace with my head leaned back and mouth wide open. He uses his Grace to play with my clit, making me shudder in pleasure working it in circles and back and forth patterns until I can't take anymore and give into my orgasm.

  
"Good girl," he purrs, pulling me down to his lips by the back of my neck.

  
He then locks one arm across my back and raises his legs, using the advantage to piston his hips and fuck me. I sink my teeth into his shoulder, muffling my cries as he drives himself into me, seeing stars behind my eyes as he hits every sweet spot. Without disconnecting our bodies or losing momentum, he flips us over so I'm on the bottom and keeps going until his hips stutter. Cas lets out a shout and fills my womb with his seed, and took a page out of Gabriel's book for being dramatic as his wings come into existence, filling in the space above us.

  
I'm blown away at the beauty of the shimmering black and blue feathers, and the way the sun is reflecting off of them as it comes through the window. His cobalt blue eyes are shining, his hair tousled and the light forms a glow around his head, bringing a whole new meaning to angelic.

  
"You know, sometimes I really hate you, Gabriel and the boys."

  
He tilts his head sideways, squinting at me.

  
"Why would you say that?"

  
"Because you're all so fucking beautiful."

  
"So are you." I roll my eyes, and he cups my face, making me look at him. "You. Are. Beautiful, Nira. Trust me."

  
"Okay. I trust you."

  
He pulls out and lies down, covering me with his wing. We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet until the telltale sounds of Sam and Dean coming back can be heard. With hushed laughter, I dart into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

  
"Did you forget there are two doors into here?" Sam purrs, stepping up behind me and holding me against the glass shower door.

  
"Honestly? Yes, I did."

  
"Why are you hiding from us?"

  
"I thought it'd be fun. Plus, I need a shower. We're all back together which means I need to get ready for some major partying."

  
Sam chuckles and kisses me sweetly.

  
"I'll leave you to it."

  
He reaches for the door but stops when I call his name.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"I'm fine, baby. Why wouldn't I be?"

  
I shrug. He smiles and leaves me to take a shower. As soon as we're out of each other's sights, the smiles fall. The excitement I was feeling over them being back had deflated a little and now I'm wondering if Dean had told Sam about the Djinn dream. I turn the water on and step in, lost in thought.

  
Dean looks up as he hears the door close behind Sam, his brows furrowing when he sees the look on his brothers face.

  
"She turn you down, Sammy?"

  
The giant hunter shakes his head, his long locks covering his eyes for a moment.

  
"I couldn't go through with it."

  
"Can't get it up?"

  
Sam gives him the trademark Winchester bitch face.

  
"No, Dean. That's not the problem. That's never been a problem. I just... I keep picturing the life you had with her while you were out."

  
"It was only a Djinn dream, Sam. That's all. If she wasn't happy, she would've said something. We both know how she is when speaking her mind. Go to her, Sam. I have a feeling this is going to be the last time we get some peace and quiet for a while."

  
Sam gives Dean a strange look, but follows his older brothers advice and goes back into the bathroom.

  
I'm midway through washing my hair when I hear the door open and close.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Yeah, baby, it's me."

  
He pulls the glass door back and steps in, joining me underneath the water. I stand on my toes and stretch up for a kiss, which Sam eagerly accepts and returns.

  
"I missed you."

  
"Missed you too, baby. Was worried you and Dean weren't going to make it back."

  
"It got a little close, honestly. If it wasn't for Gabe... I'm not sure we would've made it back."

  
"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you did."

  
"Me too."

  
I hug him, standing there underneath the water and just allow myself to feel. There's something quiet and gentle about Sam that I've always loved. We don't always have to talk to know what the other is saying. Which is why it doesn't take me by surprise when he lifts me up and puts me against the wall, giving me a breathtaking kiss.

  
"I need you."

  
"I'm right here, Sam."

  
He dips two fingers inside me to check that I'm ready and then lowers me onto him. We haven't even moved yet and his breathing is ragged like he's holding back. The muscles in his arms bulge with the way he's restraining himself, as is the vein in the side of his neck. My arms are wrapped around his back, so I run my fingernails down it and lightly scratch his skin getting a small groan out of him. I do it again, prompting him to move and he does so with gusto. With a long pull back and quick thrust in, Sam starts to fuck me. My back slams against the wall with every bump of his hips on mine and he slows down a moment when I let out a groan, but I wrap my legs tighter around him, showing I'm okay.

  
"You're mine too," he snarls, dropping me on my feet and turning me around to bend me over. "Mine. Too."

  
I brace my hands in front of me to keep my head from being bashed into the wall and let Sam take complete control. His giant hands grip my hips to the point of pain, and possible bruising, but I take it because it's exactly what I need too. His fear is my fear, his love is my love and his strength is mine. When my orgasm comes, it hits me hard enough to take me out at the knees.

  
"Sam!"

  
He wraps an arm around my waist to keep me held up, plummeting his cock inside me until he comes with a roar of pleasure. His legs can't hold him up, so he slowly lowers us both down rests his back against the back of the tub.

  
"Did I hurt you?"

  
"No."

  
Using his long legs, Sam switches the water from the shower head to the faucet and lets the warm water fill up until it's almost to the top.

  
"Are you two done yet?!"

  
I push back the glass door and yell for him to come in.

  
"Hey there, sweetheart. Sam."

  
"Dean."

  
"You two are ridiculous."

  
Dean grabs the fluffy white robe from the back of the door and holds it out, so I reluctantly get out of the warm bath and slip myself into it, laughing when he wraps his arms around my waist to 'help me tie it' and then carries me over his shoulder to the bedroom.

  
On the bed lays three dress bags.

  
"Pick one, sweet cheeks."

  
"I'm guessing you already know what they all look like?"

  
Gabriel winks.

  
I weighed my options and went for the one on the left, liking whatever was hidden beneath.

  
Gabriel's grin grew wide like he knew I was going to pick that one. He snaps his fingers and the other two disappear.

  
"You and Samsquatch, out."

  
"Why do you get to stay?" Dean whines.

  
"Because I'm the one with the magic touch."

  
Sam snorts but both men walk out, leaving me with Gabriel. The bag disappears as soon as the door closes, and now I understand why Gabriel said what he did. _  
_

 

"They're going to lose their minds!"

  
With another snap of his fingers, my hair is dried, with two large braids going around the back of my head and tied together, with the rest of it curled and hanging loosely. I let the robe fall to the floor, and notice I'm only in a black thong.

  
"Lift."

  
I lift my arms and Gabriel slips the dress over my head while I put my arms through the sleeves. The dress only goes down to mid-thigh and a slit on both thighs almost goes up to my hips. I start giggling because I have a good feeling Sam and Dean are both going to freak out and cannot wait to see the looks on their faces. Gabe motions for me to sit on the bed, and holds up black knee-high boots when I tilt my head. He slides them onto my feet and zips them up, kissing every inch as he makes his way up my legs.

  
"There. You are a masterpiece."

  
"Thanks, Gabe."

  
I give him a peck on the lips and then we go out to Sam and Dean. Cas is sitting with them and they all three turn their heads when they hear the door open. Their reactions are immediate. All their eyes grow wide, Dean's eyes glaze over with lust, Sam has to cover his lap and Cas grins widely.

  
"It's still daylight but who's ready to party?"

  
We head to the Welcome to Las Vegas sign first and take ridiculous pictures in front of it and then head to the Fountains of Bellagio to watch one of the shows. I'm eager to complete everything in a day, but the boys want to span it out and not cut the vacation short. So, we go to Drai's Beach Club, drinking and dancing the day away until we run out of sunlight. I'm surprised that we haven't run into any of the Avengers but I'm sure they're there, waiting and watching. I return to the _Marquee_ with Sam and Dean in tow this time, and we dance and drink some more until I can't feel my feet. The last thing I remember is being laid down in the bed.

  
The smell of pancakes wakes me up the next morning, and after Gabriel removes my killer hangover, I eat and am ready to go again. While Gabriel lets the boys suffer, Cas takes pity on them and heals them so we're all on the same page. As soon as they're full, we're out the door again and exploring everything we can.

  
Dean wins big on a few casinos and decides he's going to 'spoil me' as he puts it. There are big name brand shops he tries pulling me in to, but I object and we pop into the smaller stores. We buy a few trinkets, and then we're off to see the Fall of Atlantis, ride the High Roller and then zip line over part of the strip. It was so nice to see Sam and Dean enjoying themselves. They're like little kids in a candy shop. But, instead of candy and a store, it's alcohol and Las Vegas. We're on such a high that we stay up way too late because we're too busy sightseeing and completing my 'to do in Vegas' list.

  
*****

  
As we're laying in bed the next day, with my head on Cas's chest, an arm slung over Dean, and my legs intertwined with Sam and Gabriel's, I sigh loudly.

  
"What are we going to do now?"

  
"We can always meet up with your ex and have a great big get together with his team and your dad."

  
Dean's being sarcastic but I take him seriously.

  
"Well, we haven't gone to Gordon Ramsey's restaurant yet."

  
"You know I was kidding, right?"

  
But, I'm already up and out of bed, searching for phone.

  
The other three all throw something at Dean, muttering things like 'thanks, Dean', and 'I was warm'.

  
"Nat?"

  
_"Hey, Nira."_

  
"Think you can get everyone together for dinner?"

  
_"Everyone?"_

  
"Yeah. You, the guys, my father. Plus, me and my guys."

  
_"You think it's smart to get them all together?"_

  
"The Winchester's and the angels won't do provoke anyone."

  
_"I can try. But, I can't promise everyone will be there."_

  
"Thanks, Nat."

  
_"You're welcome."_

  
I find a pair of my new jeans and a simple green t-shirt and slip them on.

  
"You're really wanting to do this, huh?"

  
I look in the mirror at Dean as I'm brushing out my hair.

  
"Yeah. Why not? They're my family. You're my family. We all need to get along."

  
Dean grumbles something, wipes his hand down his face and then sighs.

  
"All right, sweetheart. If that's what you want. I'll call and make the reservations."

  
He kisses me on the cheek and walks back in the room with his phone to his ear. After the reservations are made, he comes back and tells me when it is. I relay the message to Nat and she tells me that everyone is on board.

  
We hang out in the room for the next few hours, playing whatever games Gabriel can come up with. When we're bored of that, Gabriel takes us to TV Land and now I know how Sam and Dean felt all those years ago. But this time, they're not being forced to play any roles.

  
"All right, Gabe! Enough! We gotta go!"

  
Gabriel grumbles and the zombie disappear, along with a very realistic sheriff and redneck and bat wielding maniac.

  
"Didn't that last guy look a little bit like dad to you?" Sam asks Dean, once we're back to the hotel room.

  
Dean shrugs and I notice he's looking rather tense while slipping his new leather jacket on. He was clearly in hunter mode. I wished it was different but Dean was Dean and he was going to handle it however he wanted. The angels said they'd meet us there, so I ride up front between Sam and Dean. They tried the rock, paper, scissors game like they usually do, but I said no and that I'd sit between them.

  
Once we arrived, we were escorted to the back of the restaurant to a private room. I couldn't help but smile when I see my father and uncle and hug them tightly. Gabriel and Cas offer to sit off to the side so I can sit between my father and the boys while Clint is strategically sat across from me. It's all going well, there's no shortage of small talk and so far, no one is jumping over the table to beat the shit out of someone else.

  
Lilka wakes up from her nap, her ear twitching. I let her through enough to try and hear what's wrong with her.

  
"Nira?"

  
Loki saying my name breaks me out of my thoughts.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Are you all right?"

  
"There's something bothering Lilka."

  
Sam and Dean's heads swivel to me as I close my eyes and listen harder. Loki's watching me intently and occasionally glances at Sam and Dean. My canines lengthen as I hear someone getting attacked in the alley.

  
"Vampire." I pop my head up. "We gotta go. Now."

  
As carefully as we can, we make our way out of the restaurant without trying to draw much attention. Unfortunately, everyone else decided to follow us out too.

  
"The fuck are you guys doing?" I snarl.

  
"Helping," Tony snarks back.

  
"We don't need your help! We've got this."

  
Dean slam's Baby's trunk lid down and twirls the machete in his hand.

  
"The fewer people, the better."

  
I shift quickly and Lilka pins her ears back as she smells the vampire. We look up at Gabriel and roll our eyes as he holds out the over the top, blinged out rhinestone collar.

  
"Sorry, sugar. Gotta make it look convincing."

  
They all look at us, completely horrified as Gabriel locks it around our neck and takes the leash in his hand.

  
Sam and Dean follow behind Gabriel while Cas trails a few feet behind. Clint and Natasha have made it to the top of the building and are watching curiously.

  
The vampire has a woman against the wall, his nasty teeth all out and is more than surprised when we show up at the end of the alleyway. Cas flies over there and holds him while Sam, Dean and I run at him. The woman shrieks as she goes by, but she's quieted and calmed down by Steve. Two more vampires come out of the shadows as Dean lops the head off the one Cas has pinned, and we're freed of the collar to attack.

  
The second vampire attacks us and with a swing, he knocks us against the alley wall. We go down with a heavy thud and go still for a second. Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Cas and Clint's hearts all stop for a second as they hear us drop. The vamp descends on us, but is knocked over by Clint as he swoops down from his grappling hook. The surprise comes to Sam's advantage as he kills that one but their backs are turned for a second too long.

  
The third vamp is holding us up by the throat with his teeth bared and is lowering us down when Gabriel gets a hold of him.

  
Blood is splattered everywhere and heads are far away from their bodies but with a snap of Gabriel's fingers, it's all cleaned up like nothing had ever happened.

  
"Hey, sweet cheeks. Come on, wake up."

  
But, there's no response.

  
"Get her to the hotel," Dean snaps.

  
Gabriel is gone before he can finish his sentence and Cas with him.

  
When Sam and Dean come back to the Impala without me, Loki's heart stops.

  
"Where is she?!"

  
"She's back at the hotel. Took a hit."

  
Loki and Thor took off, Steve, James, Tony, Natasha all climbed into Tony's car but Clint hovered behind.

  
"You're dead if she's dead."

  
"Are you riding with us or not, Barton?"

  
Clint got into the Impala, grim-faced and ready to bear the worst.

  
"Come on, little wolf. Wake up."

  
Gabriel had already healed the broken ribs we'd suffered, but I hadn't changed back yet.

  
One by one, the Avengers and Sam and Dean showed up, all piling into the hotel room. Loki stayed with us, while everyone rotated who came in.

  
"Did you mean it?"

  
Heads turn to Clint as he looks to Dean. Sam, the angels, and Loki are all in the bedroom, watching over me.

  
"Yes. I meant it."

  
Dean pulls his key to the bunker out of his pocket and hands it to Clint.

  
"You know where to go. That'll get you inside. Her room won't be hard to find."

  
"You're not even giving her the option to stay?" James looks baffled and slightly angry.

  
"She's in there unconscious because of me. Because of this life. So, no. I'm not giving her the option to stay. It's not safe. I can't watch another person I know and love die because of me."

  
Gabriel comes out of the room with barely controlled rage flashing in his golden eyes. He picks Dean up by the front of the shirt and holds him above his head in front of everyone.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"

  
Sam comes out and tries to separate his brother from the archangel but there's no stopping him. Gabriel's eyes are lit up like a flaming candle and it's taking all the rest of his power from completely melting down.

  
"You're going to send her away?! Just like that?!"

  
"I. Have. To!"

  
I suck in a sharp breath as I change back, looking around wildly.

  
"Shhh, my sweet girl. You're all right."

  
"Dad?"

  
Loki looks away as I get dressed, and then I hear Dean choking in the other room.

  
"Gabriel!"

  
Gabe drops Dean to his feet and rushes over to me, kissing me deeply. He pulls away with tears in his eyes.

  
"I love you, sugar. I always will."

  
"I love you too, Gabe."

  
"Castiel! Say goodbye. We're needed somewhere else."

  
Though he didn't make it obvious, he heard the whole thing between Dean and Clint. Cas's baby blues are filled with pain but he leans down for a soft and sweet kiss.

  
"We will be there if you need us, little wolf. I love you."

  
"I love you too, Cas. What's going on?"

  
He gives me a sad smile and then they're gone.

  
"Good to see you awake, kid," James pats me on the arm, and walks away, with the team repeating a lot of the same things, following him out until it's Clint left behind.

  
"Thanks for dinner. While it lasted. Glad to see you're all right."

  
"I'm so confused," I murmur after the door had closed behind him.

  
I follow Dean into the bedroom, hoping he will explain something, anything to me. As soon as my foot steps through the doorway, Dean's pulling me into his arms and crashing his mouth down on mine. Clothes I had barely been in were getting stripped off by Dean and by Sam, and then I was being picked up and carried to the bed.

  
"Boys, what... what is going on?"

  
"You're okay, sweetheart. That's what's going on. Now, shh."

  
Dean's mouth was on mine again, and then his clothes were coming off too. I could feel Sam's nakedness behind me, and being between the two brothers once more made me forget about everything else that was going on. One pair of hands played with my breasts and nipples while the other eagerly dove between my legs and teased my clit.

  
"Ohh, God, don't stop."

  
Dean leaned his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl it around until it's at peak. Sam turned me around so I was facing him and then dropped to his knees, latching his mouth onto my pussy and sucking on it like it was his lifeline. He puts two fingers inside me, crooking them and pressing them against my g-spot until the only thing holding me up is Dean's arms around my waist.

  
"She ready, Sammy?"

  
Something unrecognizable passes through Sam's eyes as he glances up at Dean from between my legs but he nods and stands back up. I'm lifted and placed on the bed between both boys. Sam lays down on his back, and pulls me onto his lap, sinking me onto his cock.

  
"Sam! Ohh, Sam."  
Forgetting about Dean for a moment, I start moving on Sam's cock. His hands grip my waist and rock me harder, using the leverage to grind my clit against his pelvis as he thrusts into me, fucking me roughly. It's borderline painful but I take everything Sam's got, and lock my nails into his chest.

  
"Jesus, Sam you sound like you're killing her."

  
Sam ignores him and I give Sam a half lip curled grin that's promptly removed when he moves one hand between us and rubs it against my clit. My pussy clenches around his cock almost painfully tight as I come, shuddering above Sam. He reaches out and lowers me onto his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around my back. I'm too sated to notice the anger filling Sam's eyes as he stares at Dean over my back.

  
I hear the click of a bottle cap and lazily turn to look at Dean.

  
"Just you, me and Sammy tonight, baby. Like it was in the beginning."

  
I give him a sleepy smile and then turn back to Sam, kissing the big hunter as Dean preps himself and then me. I give a slight whine as his finger probes my back entrance, and slips in, loosening me up for him. Sam keeps me focused by doing small, slow thrusts and tangling his tongue with mine. Before I realize it, Dean's cockhead is pressing into me and as carefully as he can, slides in all the way. I bury my face in Sam's chest and let out a long moan as I adjust to having them both inside me.

  
"Will one of you move already?"

  
Dean pulls back and juts his hips, bottoming out with a satisfied grunt. He and Sam set a rhythm, taking it nice and slow. Dean places kisses all over my neck, my back, and my shoulders while running his hand over every inch of my body like he was trying to memorize me. The build-up is so nice, burns so sweetly that I don't even feel it until it hits me.

  
"Switch, Sam."

  
With a possessive growl, Sam puts his mouth against mine before pulling out. Dean pulls out at the last second and then drops to his back, grabs me and puts me on top of him. He cradles my face in his hands, staring up at me while rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
I take my hand and line him up with my entrance the same time Sam pushes in. Dean leans his head back into the pillows and groans, his jaw ticking as he holds back. I place a kiss over Dean's heart, and push back on them both, moving at my own pace. Sam's long arms frame the sides of my body as he braces himself on them, and keeps himself steady as I push myself harder and faster against them. When they've run out of patience, Dean holds me still while he and Sam unleash every emotion between the three of us.

  
Push, pull, give and take. That's what we did until we couldn't move anymore.

  
When the sun came up, I was still in Sam's arms but Dean was moving around the room and packing all our things up.

  
"Rise and shine. Time to go."

  
I stretch, rubbing my body against Sam's and smile.

  
"Morning, Dean." He grunts and keeps moving, putting things into bags. "Let's go, Sam."

  
Forced by Dean's grumpiness, Sam and I get out of bed and get dressed. By the time we're done, Dean has everything packed and is taking it all out to Baby. I check us out, and then we're piling into the car, heading back home.

  
"If there were three vampires last night, does that mean there was a coven nearby?"

  
"Possibly," Dean replies sharply.

  
"Shouldn't we have stayed there and finished hunting them?"

  
Dean yanks Baby to the side of the road and turns around.

  
"We should have, yes. You? No. You were too fucking distracted by your fucking ex that you got yourself hurt."

  
I'm taken aback by Dean's nastiness that I flinch. A flash of sorrow goes across those emerald greens but then it's gone. The tension in the car skyrockets, and I have to turn away from him to hide the tears that spill down my face.

  
The next seventeen hours were the longest of my life. Sam tried talking to me and tried mending things between me and Dean, but I had nothing to say in return. I rotated between sleeping and gazing out the window with my back to the back of the front seat. All I knew, was that as soon as I was home, I was going off on a run.

  
_Gabriel. Castiel. I miss you._

  
The angels heard my prayer but they stayed away. Cas was surrounded by a field of flowers and bees flying all around him while Gabriel played a more dangerous game of paintball with the Greek gods and goddesses.

  
It was dark when we got home, and I could tell that things were only going to get worse between me and Dean.

  
"You're really blaming me for getting thrown against the wall? Maybe if your head hadn't been so far up your own jealous ass that you would've been able to see the other vamp coming!"

  
Dean whirled around with fire in his eyes.

  
"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of him?"

  
"Why else would you be acting this way?"

  
"Maybe it's because that first hunt was pure luck! You obviously can't hunt worth a shit."

  
"If I can't hunt, then why are you keeping me around?"

  
"Why do you think?"

  
I reel back like I've been slapped.

  
"Dean!" Sam yells, pushing his brother back. "What the fuck!"

  
Dean punches Sam in the face.

  
"What, Sam? You know it's true. We couldn't kill her, so why not use her?"

  
"What the fuck is your problem?"

  
"Absolutely nothing. Except for the truth! Wanna know the real kicker? That Djinn dream? You weren't in it at all, Sam. You were dead! I had her all to myself!"

  
"So, you've been using me this whole time?"

  
Dean didn't say anything but gave me a look that said it all. Somewhere deep _deep_ down in my heart I knew he was saying this because he was scared, but I was too blind to see it at the moment.

  
"Fuck you, Winchester."

  
I tear out of my clothes and let Lilka take over. She growls menacingly at Dean who wisely backs up. Sam steps forward holding his hands out and speaks in low tones.

  
"Come on, girl. Let's just go in and calm down."

  
It's not Sam's fault but this is no longer our home.

  
_Let's go._

  
Lilka turns tail and sprints into the forest, leaving a shouting Sam in her dust.

  
For the first time in a long time, Dean drops to his knees and cries as his brother continues calling my name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is a little dark in spots but I promise you, things are going to start getting better.

Sam spins on his heel with his fist bunched when he sees Dean. His brother is a broken, weeping mess and all anger leaves him.

  
"Why'd you do it, Dean? Why'd you push her away?"

  
"Because she could have died last night, Sam. It was better for her this way." Sam leans against Baby next to Dean, staring up at the black sky. "Now she can go back to where she belongs."

  
Only, I didn't. I let Lilka take the lead on wherever she wanted to go. When she finally ran out of energy, she found us a place to sleep that was safe and hidden deep in a forest where the smell of other animals was faint. If there were monsters out there, they left us alone and we paid them the same treatment. Lilka hunted when we got hungry, and every once in a while she'd offer to let me take over but I stayed hunkered down inside of her, refusing to come out into the world.

  
The first time she hunted, she killed a deer and I had to mentally look away. She ignored me and ate until she wasn't hungry anymore. After that, I eventually got used to the blood, guts and the smell.

  
When we slept, it was a dreamless sleep. There were no visits from Loki, Frigga or even the angels.

  
It was only when the seasons started to change did I realize how long we'd been alone. Lilka let me take over, and as I stood on my own two feet again, I almost had to remember how to walk like a human.

  
_Gabriel?_

  
The flutter of wings and the smile on my golden eyed archangel was such a relief that I dropped to my knees.

  
"Hey, sugar plum," Gabriel pulls me into his lap and I curl up against his chest, breathing in his sweet sugary scent. "Good to know you're okay."

  
"She wouldn't let anything happen to me."

  
"I knew she wouldn't. I've been keeping an eye on you anyway. Cas and I both have."

  
"How... how are the boys?"

  
"Do you want to see them?"

  
I shake my head, feeling slightly angry still at Dean and what he said.

  
"He didn't mean it, baby cakes. Him and Sam... they split up for a little bit. That's how angry the big guy was. Sam looked for you. For weeks."

  
"I'm not upset with Sam. He didn't do anything wrong. Dean didn't want me around anymore, so I left. Simple as that. Whether he meant any of what he said or not. What matters is that he said it and he sent me away."

  
"Your father has been looking for you as well. He's worried."

  
"Who else knows?" Gabriel's silence has me gritting my teeth. "Who. Else. _Knows_ , Gabe?"

  
"They all do," he whispers. "When Loki hadn't heard from you after you had all came back from Vegas, he showed up at the bunker with Thor damn near breaking down the door to get in. Dean very nearly got torn apart by your father in his rage. He turned blue he was so pissed. They've all been looking for you." Gabriel squints. "There's something different about you."

  
"This is the first time I've been human in a while so I'm still trying to readjust."

  
"No. This is something really different." Gabriel puts his hand against my forehead and then jerks it back. "Ohh. Well, that explains it."

  
"Explains what?"

  
Gabriel says nothing as he whips his around, either sensing or hearing something I can't.

  
"Change."

  
"What?"

  
"Shift. Now."

  
Lilka snarls as she lands on her paws.

  
"Run, girl."

  
_What is going on?!_

  
Lilka takes off as an unearthly howl rips through the air, making every hair on the back of her neck stand up.

 

_What the fuck was that?!_

  
Gabriel stands his ground, watching the Hellhounds snap and snarl around him.

  
"Sending her away won't keep me from getting to her."

  
"Crowley."

  
"Present."

  
"Leave her alone."

  
"Why? She would make quite the addition to my collection."

 

The King of Hell tries sidestepping around the archangel, but Gabriel slides a golden blade down his sleeve and holds it out, pointing it at the other man.

  
"She's not a centerpiece, Crowley."

  
Crowley lets out a long, slow whistle and the hounds disperse, howling and baying as they take chase.

  
"Call them off or I'll kill 'em all."

  
The King smirks, snaps his fingers and he's gone but leaves his hounds behind.

  
"Fuck!"

  
Lilka's surrounded by whatever is growling and snapping their jaws. Her head swings back and forth as she tries to see where it's coming from but there is nothing there other than the leaves moving back and forth and the smell of blood and rotting flesh.

  
Gabriel lands in front of her, immediately going into action. Spurts of blood spray over the ground as he stabs whatever is there. In the middle of everything going on, something with razor sharp teeth grabs Lilka by the back leg and drags her off, even as she's kicking and scratching the shit out of her attacker. Gabe goes to move forward but something flies through the air and explodes as it hits the ground. Flames form a giant circle around him, preventing him from going anywhere. Golden eyes filled with horror look on as the hounds prevent her from getting up.

  
_Gabe? What's going to happen to us?_

  
"You'll be all right, sugar. I'm coming for you as soon as I'm free."

  
Crowley steps out of the shadows, holding a thick metal collar and chain in his meaty hands.

  
"Hello, darling."

  
Lilka recognized Crowley and let out the nastiest snarl I have ever heard. What felt like a large paw pressed down on her throat until she lets out a choked whine.

  
"Juliet, that's enough."

  
'Juliet' removed her paw but Lilka could still feel her breath fanning over her face. Crowley kneeled down and locked the collar around Lilka's neck, making her yelp.

  
"Do whatever you want to me, Crowley! Leave her alone!"

  
"Too late for that."

  
Gabriel sends a silent plea to Castiel to bring the Winchesters. His younger brother hears it, surprises Sam and Dean and grabs them without explanation and takes them to Gabriel. Their jaws drop as they see Lilka lying there with blood dripping off the ends of her fur and onto the ground to form little pools below her.

  
"Ah yes, the Winchesters and their pet angel. How nice of you to show up."

  
Lilka lets out a long, drawn-out whine with a singular tear falling from her amber colored eye as Crowley yanks on the chain to pull her to her feet, breaking the leather piece that held the golden feather around her neck. It flutters to the ground, quickly forgotten.

  
I can feel her trying to pull back into herself and let me come forward but something is blocking the shift from happening. The collar glowed red hot with intricate runes as she fought harder to run. The smell of singed hair filled the air, making Sam and Dean's stomachs churn.

  
"Let her go!" Dean hollers, unable to stand the sight of the wolf in pain anymore.

  
"Why should I do that?"

  
"Because you're going to piss off more than just us if you don't."

  
Sam and Castiel get to work on putting the holy oil fire out to free Gabriel as Dean negotiates with the King. The older hunter becomes increasingly worried as a dull glaze covers the brightness in Lilka's eyes and the runes dim until they blend in with the color of the collar once more. Her head, ears, and tail are all drooped, showing no signs of resistance.

  
"You're going to kill her," Sam chokes on his words.

  
"No. I need her alive for what I want."

  
Gabriel is freed from the fire, with an inferno blazing in his whiskey eyes.

  
"What could you possibly need her for?"

  
"What else is a bitch good for?" He pauses, letting his words sink into each of them. "Breeding, of course. Goodbye, boys."

  
The King snaps his fingers, taking his hounds and Lilka with him.

  
Gabriel's heart sinks and makes the feather float to him before it disappears to somewhere for safekeeping.

  
"Crowley isn't just going to kill _her_."

  
"What are you talking about?" Sam mumbles, still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

  
"She's... there's not an easy way to say this."

  
"Just spit it out," Dean snaps, turning blazing green eyes to the archangel.

  
"She's pregnant." Cas goes stock still while Sam and Dean let out ragged breaths. "She's a few weeks. I'm not sure if she even knows because of her staying wolf for so long."

 

The unspoken question hangs in the air. "It's not..."

  
"It's not ours, is it?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

  
"No. She was protected when with each of us. It was only when she was with him that she wasn't."

  
"We need to get to New York," Dean growls. "Now."

  
Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and Gabriel with Sam, taking them straight to the new Avengers compound. Immediately, they're greeted with the entire team. Loki steps forward, holding a hand out for calmness.

  
"Why are you here?"

  
"We need to speak with you and Clint," Dean replies.

  
"Where is my daughter?" The hunters and angels look away. "Where is she?!"

  
"She was taken, Loki. That's not all we need to talk about."

  
Tony shooes them all away until Thor, Loki and Clint all remain.

  
"Follow me," Loki turns his back and begins walking toward a house like building set apart from the rest of the compound. He waves his hand and the door opens before him and closes after everyone is in. "What else do you need to say?"

  
Sam glances at Dean and then at Clint.

  
"Nira has been taken by the King of Hell. More than likely taken to Hell itself. Crowley, the King, put her in a collar that stops her from turning back into a human. We will get her back."

  
"Then why aren't you out there doing so now?" Thor booms.

  
"What aren't you saying about her?" Clint speaks calmly, staring straight at Dean.

  
"I... we... nobody knew..." the hunter stumbled over his words until Gabriel saved him.

  
"We might not be able to save _all_ of her."

  
"All of her? The fuck does that mean?"

  
The amber-eyed archangel looks up to the archer.

  
"She's pregnant. With your child. That's what we mean when we say we might not be able to save all of her."

  
Thor, Loki, and Clint go deathly quiet. Emotions war on the gods' faces but Clint is unreadable.

  
"She left _me_ to run away with _you_ because she thought it would be better. All you've done is gotten her hurt!"

  
Dean rose to his feet, balling his fists up but then the fight goes out of him, so he sits back down.

  
"As soon as she's safe and here with all of you, we're gone out of her life. We can promise you that."

  
Sam scoffs and shakes his head, his shaggy hair falling in front of his face for a moment.

  
"You know, _we_ didn't call Nira to have her come with us. _She_ called _us_. We're going in the same circle putting the blame on each other for her decisions. Are you that blind that a woman like her is perfectly capable of making her own choices? Come _on_ , Clint! Two completely new lives were dropped on her and you really expect her _not_ to play each path out before she settles down?!"

  
The archer was surprised at the tall man's outburst. He bites back a grin, realizing that everything that Sam said is definitely true. Ocean blue eyes filled with determination meet hazel.

  
"How do we get her back?"

  
*****

  
Everything was dark, cold and filled with terror. I watched through Lilka's eyes as Crowley led us through pathways around Hell, literally keeping her on a short leash by his side. His commands were rough and so was his handling until she finally snapped and attempted to rip his hand off. Unfortunately, he then placed a muzzle on her. It was humiliating the way he paraded her around like she was some kind of prize and kept her chained next to him while he lounged on his throne.

  
"I know you're in there, darling."

  
A flick of the ear is all I can provide for communication.

  
"If your pet wouldn't have attempted to mutilate me, the muzzle wouldn't be necessary."

  
Lilka turns her head enough for Crowley to see an eye roll.

  
"Come now, don't be like that."

  
She pins her ears flat against her head, huffing through her nose.

  
Crowley lifts a hand and mockingly pats her on the head. Lilka growls in warning and receives a shock from the collar. Instead of making her submissive, it only pisses her off further and lets out a larger, more menacing growl. She leaps to her feet and at Crowley, getting into his lap and tearing his pants. His demon subjects pull her back, but she doesn't go down without a fight, keeping herself at the end of the chain and reaching out with her front paws to claw the shit out of her captor. With a forceful yank, Lilka landed on her back and was immediately restrained.

  
I watched through Lilka's eyes as Crowley strolled up and stared down at her but said nothing. He took the chain back and pulled on Lilka until she had no choice but to follow behind him. New chains appeared around her feet, preventing her from moving other than to sit up or lie down next to the throne.

  
_Come on girl. Lay down._

  
She lets out a slight whine and flicks her ears back and forth but lays down. Crowley smirks as he assumes that she finally submitted to him. Eventually, Lilka falls asleep but I stay awake, listening to everything going on around us. It's nothing really concerning us, or the boys but there's a feeling that I can't let my guard down.

  
Hours later, Crowley undoes the chains around Lilka's paws and drags her behind him to his chambers. Snuffling and light snarling alerts her to another presence in the room, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her lip curl in warning.

  
"Juliet, leave her be."

  
_I wish I could see the damn thing._

  
Suddenly, Lilka has her throat gripped and something poured over her eyes. She pulls backward until she's out of Crowley's grip and shakes her head until whatever was poured on her face comes off. When she looks up, she's met with a pair of brilliant red eyes shining out of a pitch black face.

  
"I take it by your expression that you can now see her. Good. Now, lay down. I want to rest."

  
Crowley snaps his fingers, and a large dog bed appears at the foot of his four-poster bed. Juliet went to go near it and Lilka snarled, warning the Hellhound not to come any closer. As humiliating as it seemed, Lilka trotted over to the bed and laid down, keeping her golden eyes on the Hellhound until she curled up. When Juliet was breathing deep enough, Lilka finally allowed her eyes to close.

  
I finally got the chance to sleep and dream but it was filled with nothing but darkness, blood and the feeling of absolute horror.

  
The smell of something bloody and meaty woke Lilka up, and her stomach growled loudly when she saw the thick slab of meat lying in a large bowl. Juliet and Crowley were no longer in the room, making Lilka relax as she gets up from the bed to eat. Any noise makes her paranoid and it hurts to see her this way. She chows down on her food and finishes it in record time. The chain clinks behind her as she walks around, sniffing different places and looking for a way out.

  
She's on the other side of the room when the door opens and one of Crowley's demon subjects comes through. He's a big man and holds the muzzle in his hands.

  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

  
Lilka raises her hackles and lets out a warning growl, backing herself into the corner for protection.

  
The demon rolls his eyes and walks forward with an attitude that he's going to get the best of her. He gets too close into her space and she lunges, catching one of his hands in her jaws. Bones crack underneath her teeth and the man screams in pain, doing more damage as he tries to pull it out of her mouth. When she finally releases him, his ring finger and pinky are dangling from his hand. With a swift kick to her ribs, she yelps and he jumps, managing to wrap the muzzle around her face. She fights it and tries pulling back but he's got her in his grip.

  
"Crowley wanted you to sit next to him, but guess what bitch? You're going to earn your keep."

  
He wraps the chain around his hand a few times and drags her behind him, not caring if she's walking or not. Her nails catch and click on the rocky floor as she tries to gain her footing. There's too much screaming, too much darkness as she's dragged down into the lower levels of Hell.

  
Snarling, growling, and barks fill the air as she finally gets to where the demon wanted to take her. A massive kennel full of Hellhounds greets her and multiple pairs of bloody red eyes look on with curiosity mixed with malice.

  
"Brought all of you a new play toy," the demon laughs.

  
He opens the gate, removes the chain and kicks her into the kennel amongst the mass of fur. They all turn on her quickly, snapping their jaws and pacing in tight circles around her. There's too many for her to focus on at once, and it results in them all attacking at once. She puts up a fight for as long as she can, but is taken down quickly. Small whines leave her throat and I can feel myself being pushed back as the animal takes over.

  
_Gabe, tell them I love them a-and I love you..._

  
The demon smiles as he sees the last of the humanity go out in the amber eyes of the wolf.

  
*****

  
Gabriel hears the prayer, and his face distorts in rage and pain.

  
"She's gone," he whispers, feeling his heart crack.

  
Six pairs of eyes look to the archangel.

  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean asks.

  
"Whatever happened to her, made her disappear and only the wolf remains now. I could _feel_ her leave. I don't know if it's going to be possible to get her back."

  
The emotions rolling through Loki can only be compared to that of when he was controlled by Thanos.

  
"Who holds her captive?"

  
"Crowley," Sam snarls at the name and the bitter aftertaste it leaves in his mouth. "The King of Hell."

  
"King?" Thor scoffs. "I will show this King what it's like to truly be a ruler."

  
Loki holds back a roll of his eyes.

  
"Violence is not going to solve anything right now, Thor. This King is no one we've ever heard of nor is his realm anything we are familiar with."

  
"One month is equal to ten years in Hell. I was there for forty. The sooner we can get her out, the better."

  
"How do we get to her?" Clint rotates looking at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel. "Is there an entrance or a doorway?"

  
"It's too dangerous to take you," Sam holds a hand to shush the Avenger. "It's not like the missions you go on where you know your enemy. Hell isn't someplace you go and every piece of you returns. Something always gets left behind. Dean and I have been many times, so it's something we're used to. It's part of our job."

  
"So you and your brother, the same person that forced her out are going to swoop in and rescue her? Not a chance. I'm going with you."

  
"Cas and I are going to go. No humans. It's easier for us to get in and get out."

  
"I am not human. Loki is not human. Therefore, we are going to accompany you."

  
"You may be gods, but you're not protected." Dean pulls his shirt down to expose his tattoo. "These will keep you from getting possessed. There are demons who would love to take your bodies for a joy ride."

  
With a wave of his hand, Loki puts two identical tattoos on him and Thor.

  
"Good enough?"

  
"Are they real or do they come off in a few days?"

  
"Of course, they're real. Are yours?" Gabriel has to bite back a laugh. "Is that it? Just these symbols marked on our skin?"

  
"They're anti-possession tattoos," Sam explains. "The pentagram in the middle is a symbol to keep the person from being possessed. Nira... she has one too. Crowley won't be able to burn it off unless she's human."

  
"But, she's not," Clint snarls. "She's been a wolf for months because _you_ kicked her out, _Dean_. And now it might be permanent!"

  
The archer and the hunter are (sort of) in each other's faces, brows furrowed and teeth bared in anger.

  
"You don't think I'm not fucking feeling guilty about that, Barton?! I wanted her to go back to _you_! As much as I love her, I wanted her to go back to her _family_."

  
Sam stands, towering over his brother and Clint, and pushes them apart.

  
"Fighting about it is _not_ going to get her out of Hell."

  
"We need to get going," Cas suggests, speaking up for the first time in a while. "The longer we wait, the higher the risk we run of losing her completely."

  
"Dean stays, Sam goes," Clint narrows his blue eyes, daring the elder Winchester to challenge him.

  
"Whatever."

  
*****

  
_Golden sunlight flowed over my body as I lay sprawled on a blanket on the white sandy beaches in the Caribbean. When your adopted uncle is Tony Stark, it was easy to go anywhere you wanted._

  
_Loki lounged under an umbrella a few feet away to my left with his nose buried in a book. Natasha and Bruce sunbathed to my right, Pepper and Tony were in the boat out on the ocean and Clint was playing volleyball with Steve, Sam, Thor, Pietro, and Bucky. Wanda and Vision had gone into the closest town to converse with the people and local legends._

  
_"Heads up!"_

  
_I look up in time to see the volleyball land a few inches away from my face, jerking back in surprise. Clint runs over and picks it up, kneeling down to press a kiss to my forehead._

  
_"You're looking good, baby girl. After we whoop them, how 'bout me and you go for a swim?"_

  
_"Okay."_

  
_He runs back to his teammates and smacks the ball down into Steve's face._

  
_A large bird that's not local to the area flies overhead and a bright, shimmering gold feather flies down and lands next to me. I pick it up, turning it over and wondering why it seemed so familiar._

  
*****

  
Crowley had yet to notice Lilka's absence. In Hell, it had already been a week.

  
Red rimmed golden eyes glared at the demon's gathered around her cage. She'd been getting used as Hellhound bait until she'd started fighting back, even managing to take down a few of them while defending herself. This, of course, sparked the demons' interests and hound fights became the new entertainment.

  
Scars litter Lilka's muzzle and the soft fur of it is still slightly speckled with hounds blood. Her claws are much sharper and more lethal than ever, making for a dangerous combination. She snaps her jaws, letting out a nasty snarl when one of her demon handlers get too close.

  
"Time to fight," the man says, opening the cage door and snaps the leash onto the clip.

  
The other hound can be heard, roaring and howling as it waits to sink its teeth into her fur. She answers back with a howl of her own, making some of the fresher souls tremble with the fear that's still left for them to have. The closer they get to the small arena, the more vicious she was becoming. They'd barely made it to the gate when she was set loose, immediately charging for the larger Hellhound. Teeth and claws reached out to rip the other apart as bodies clashed, with the awful sounds of flesh being torn and bones crunching filling the air. With a final growl, Lilka snaps the neck of the Hellhound and lets a bloodcurdling howl into the air. Instead of money, years are exchanged as payment. The leash is reattached and she's dragged away with blood dripping down her face and leaving a trail behind her.

 

"Think it's time to breed her."

  
The demons nod to each other and take her to a smaller pen where a sizable hound is waiting. They release her into the pen with him, and instead of sniffing around to get used to each other, Lilka snaps and attacks.

  
"Breeding might have to wait."

  
Niall, the taller demon, jumps in to separate the two while Peter reaches for the muzzle.

  
"Get her under control!"

  
Peter snaps the muzzle around her jaws as soon as Niall pulls her head up, and the two get her out of the cage away from the other hound.

  
"Crowley's going to be pissed."

  
"Why? She didn't kill him. By now she's too vicious for him to use as a pet anyway."

  
Peter nods and continues dragging Lilka behind him. The further she gets away from the arena, the calmer she becomes. The muzzle is taken off once she's inside her cage and as soon as the door is closed behind her, she begins licking her wounds.

  
Devlin, Crowley's right-hand woman, comes up to the two lower ranked demons.

  
"The boss wants to see the both of you."

  
They follow slowly behind her, wondering how much shit they've gotten themselves into. No one is willing to meet their eyes when they walk by, and the sense of dread grows the closer they get to the throne room. The guards push the doors open as they approach, putting Crowley in full view in front of them.

  
The King is resting sideways on his throne, examining his nails like there was nothing better to do, barely sparing the two demons a glance. The doors close ominously behind them, and Crowley straightens himself up.

  
"Where is she?" he asks in a bored tone.

  
"In her kennel," Niall answers quickly. "Do you want-"

  
"How long did you think you were going to get away with it?"

  
Niall begins to sputter out responses until Crowley holds a hand up to silence him.

 

"Seeing as how I'm running out of demons, I will spare your lives. Retrain her until she's friendly once more and then return her to me. You're dismissed."

  
Niall and Peter bow and almost sprint out of the room.

  
"Do you think they'll actually obey you?" Devlin asks, coming to stand by Crowley's side.

  
"No."

  
"Then, why let them go?"

  
"I have my reasons."

  
Peter and Niall are already back at the kennel, standing there watching Lilka as she regards them with a hateful glare.

  
"What should we do?"

  
Niall smirks. "Keep doing what we've been doing. There's already another hound waiting for a fight. After that, we'll chain her up and let them breed."

  
Lilka's lips pull back in a snarl as Niall steps in. He tosses a chunk of meat on the ground in front of her as a peace offering and lets her begin eating before he snaps her leash onto her collar. He allows her to finish the meat before pulling her along to the arena.

  
*****

  
Gabriel's wings droop as he, Sam, Cas, Thor and Loki land on solid Earth once more. Dean's bent over the picnic table they left him at, cleaning his gun and jerks his head up to the tree that Clint is in.

  
"Crowley's moved everything around in Hell," Sam explains, dropping his sore body down on the bench across from Dean. "We can't even find the throne room now. Plus, Cas and Gabe are running low on juice from going back and forth with so many people."

  
Dean pops the magazine in and lays the gun flat on the table.

  
"I'm going." There's noise above him in the tree so he tosses an apple up and smirks as he hears Clint's complaint. "You forget Sammy, I'm still feared by most down there. If Crowley wants his mother to leave him alone and dear old Lucifer to stay in the cage, he'll tell me where to find her."

  
"Let the angels rest first," Loki suggests. "I will go with you."

  
"No."

  
"Tell me, hunter, can you cast magic to distract your enemies?" Loki challenges, with multiple illusions surrounding him and the rest of the group. "Are you handy with daggers?" He flicks out two deadly blades from his sleeves, pointing one at Dean, looking down at him from the edge. "My daughter's safety is at risk, and I would prefer not to have her life ended because you want to get into a pissing match with every being down there."

  
Dean's jaw clenches a few times and finally gives in. "Fine."

  
All the illusions fade and Loki puts his daggers away.

  
"We will try again tomorrow."

  
Thor spins Mjolnir around a few times before flying off to the compound, and Loki walks back to his house with the angels in tow.

  
Dean sighs and rubs his hand down his face, letting the walls he keeps around himself fall down.

  
"What if we don't find her, Sam?"

  
"We're gonna find her. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

  
Clint drops down from the tree, making Dean reel back a little bit in surprise because he'd forgotten the archer was there.

  
"How do you know?"

  
"Because _I'm_ going this time."

  
"What are you? A demon or something?"

  
Dean glances up at him with a serious look.

  
"Takes one to know one. But, I wasn't a demon _Robin Hood_ , I was a knight of Hell."

  
"So that makes you special?"

  
The elder hunter rises off the bench and towers over the shorter archer. The ocean and the forest meet as the two stare each other down while Sam looks on in exasperation.

  
"A Knight of Hell isn't just any ordinary demon. They were handpicked by Lucifer himself. See, Cain was the first one and I received the mark directly from him. Then, when the douchebag scribe of God killed me, I was turned into the Knight."

  
"Are you still the Knight?"

  
"No. Sam and Cas, they cured me. I'm just me now."

  
"So, you've always been a prick."

  
Sam recognized the look on Dean's face and quickly got to his feet to stand between the two.

  
"This isn't going to help Nira. Both of you, go. Get away from each other and cool off."

  
Clint heads toward Loki and Thor's section of the compound, and Dean stays where he's at with Sam. Gabriel passes by the archer and exchanges a few words with him before continuing on his path to the hunters.

  
"Courtesy of the princes of Asgard. Before _you_ ," Gabriel narrows his eyes at Dean, "get your feathers ruffled, Loki assumed that you'd want your privacy so you and Clint don't kill each other. _If_ you can keep your temper under control so we can discuss our next plan to get our girl, then you can join us." He sets the plates down in on the tables and waits. "Think you can do that?"

  
Sam stands up with his plate and goes to the house.

  
"Well?" When Dean doesn't respond, Gabriel sits down across from him. "You wanted to let her go, Dean. You wanted her to come back to him. Are you going to let her die in Hell or be used as Crowley's toy because you're too damn stubborn to go through with what you wanted in the first place?"

  
"No."

  
"Good. Then, get your ass up and come inside."

  
Thor looks up when the door opens, and Gabriel and Dean walk in. Loki hides his smirk, knowing that the elder hunter would've come because _not_ being a part of this wasn't an option for him, no matter how much it hurt him to be here. The god of mischief turns away from the fire to face his peers and lifts his head.

  
"Shall we get started?"

  
******

  
It took Niall, Peter and two other demons to pull Lilka into the breeding cage they'd constructed just for her. With a metal collar around her neck, a brace around her middle and a muzzle on her face, they dragged her into the cage and locked her into the cuffs made for her paws. Her head was forced down by a chain attached to the floor of the cage that connected to her muzzle, completely immobilizing her. Instead of fear showing through her amber eyes, wrath and rage blazed in them promising a painful death for each one of her captors when she is freed.

  
The first of many male Hellhounds are led forward, their jaws open and tongues hanging out while their soulless ruby eyes stare hungrily at the she-wolf. Her ears flicked back and forth as the hound gets closer, and she struggles against her chains but they don't budge. The hound mounts Lilka, and the last shred of supernatural intelligence leaves her, turning her completely into a beast. Blood ran down the back of her hind legs and dripped onto the floor, puzzling the demons.

  
"That's not right," Peter mumbles.

  
Soon, all that's holding Lilka up are the chains and the hounds are finally finished. She's dragged away and tossed back in her kennel like a broken toy being thrown in the trash. There's no life in her eyes, and she's barely breathing.

  
"We'll give her time to recuperate," Niall says firmly, "and then we'll go from there." With a final glance, he and the other demons walk away.

  
For five days, Lilka didn't move. She laid there in her own filth, losing weight and losing the will to live.

  
On the sixth day, she opened her eyes and started to stand, feeling the strength start to return to her body. A pile of meat and a fresh bowl of water was placed at the front of her cage, so with wobbly legs, she moved forward and started scarfing it all down.

  
Thinking that she was back to normal, Peter and Niall approached her cage but jumped back when she attacked the chain link fence between her and them. From the combination of the blood, violence, and neglect, Lilka was turned from an intelligent unique creature to a mindless, raging beast that threatened to tear apart any who came near her.

  
"Well, now what?" Peter snaps.

  
Niall had no chance to respond because an electric charge zapped through the air, peeking all their curiosity. Something much more dangerous than the King had arrived in Hell, and they were bringing their own kind of Hell with them.

  
"CROWLEY!" Dean hollered, twirling his demon knife around his hand. "Get your douchebag ass out here!"

  
Gabriel was exhausted, but he keeps his wings out on display, proudly showing their glory. Loki and Thor were in full armor; the horns on Loki's shone with an ethereal glow with the lights in Hell and small electric sparks bounced off of Mjolnir as Thor spun it in his hands. Demons watched them with black eyes but made no move to attack.

  
"What the bloody Hell is all the noise about?" Crowley snarled.

  
"Dean Winchester is here, sire."

  
"Brilliant. Just what I needed today."

  
Crowley left his throne, his expensive shoes clicking on the floor as he went in search of his unwanted visitors. He only made it a few feet away from the door when they burst open, sending splinters all over the throne room. Dean may not be a Knight of Hell anymore, but the demons still remembered the reign of terror that occurred when he was one.

  
"To what do I owe this displeasure?"

  
"Where is she? I'm not in any mood to be fucked around with either, Crowley so don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about."

  
"I know who you're talking about, Squirrel. I'm not an idiot. But, where she is, I don't know."

  
"She's the only human down here!"

  
Thor stepped forward and picked up the shorter man by the throat, holding him in the air above him.

  
"It'd be best to answer," Loki speaks calmly, "unless you want to be on the receiving end of Mjolnir."

  
The King sputtered around the grip on his throat until he managed to get out a name: "Niall."

  
Thor dropped him to his feet, but Crowley had no time to recover because Loki pressed the demon knife to his throat.

  
"Who is Niall and what does he have to do with my daughter?"

  
"They took the wolf and did who knows what with her." Crowley snaps his fingers, summoning a servant. "Bring them to me, _now_." The man nods his head and scurries off, giving the party a wide berth. "And now we wait. If you don't mind, I'd like the knife away from my throat."

  
Loki only pressed harder and backed the King up until they were at the throne, where Crowley attempted to sit but was tossed to the floor by a Loki clone. The original Loki took a seat in the pathetic excuse for a throne, keeping the knife to the demon's neck. Gabriel, Dean, and Thor walked forward and stood on each side of Loki, waiting for the offending demon to come.

  
A few minutes later, Niall and Peter were both brought forward and tossed at the newcomer's feet.

  
"These are the demons that took her."

  
They recognized Dean, but not the others which unfortunately made them stupidly confident.

  
"Ah," Niall begins, "the failed Knight of Hell has returned. Not surprised to see you at his feet again, Crowley."

  
"I am still the King!"

  
"Doesn't look like it."

  
Loki smirked and made a motion with his hand, surrounding the demons with an army of his clones.

  
"Tell me where my daughter is or each of you shall know the true meaning of pain and torture. If you don't, I shall make you wish for something as sweet as death."

  
"She's in the kennels!" Peter cried out. "I can take you to her!"

  
The illusions disappeared and the demons led the group down to where Lilka was being kept. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. None of them recognized the animal pacing and snarling in her cage, regarding them all with hate-filled eyes.

  
"What did you do to her?" Gabriel's voice was barely above a whisper.

  
Rage sweeps through Dean, and he snags the demon blade away from Loki and plunges it into Niall's chest and then kills Peter next. Crowley disappears before Dean can grab him, leaving the hunter to fume with nothing to kill. Thor and Gabriel standby, their hearts completely broken. Loki kneels down in front of Lilka, trying to reach out and feel if Nira is still inside.

  
"We have to subdue her to heal her," he murmurs. "Gabriel, I will need your help."

  
Loki opens the kennel and Lilka lunges, but he catches her and holds her against his chest. Gabriel is by his side and places a hand on her head, knocking the she-wolf unconscious.

  
"Let's go," he commands, and the four depart from Hell.

  
*****

  
"How long has she been down there?" Clint asks Sam, looking out the window for the hundredth time.

  
"About one hundred years."

  
"Jesus."

  
The sudden appearance of Loki, Dean, Thor, and Gabriel has Sam, Clint, and Cas running outside. Loki continues walking and takes Lilka inside his home, laying her down on a thick blanket. His seidr glows as he runs his hands over her body, begging the gods that she survives and his daughter is still in there somewhere.

  
James, Steve, and Tony come first asking if they were back and how things went. But, the grim looks on their faces said it all. Eventually, the entire team of Avengers were gathered in the Odionsons' house and waited for Loki to come out. He doesn't leave and calls for the archangel.

  
"How much of her did we lose?"

  
Gabriel places his hand on Lilka's side, searching for any sign of the girl he fell in love with or the child she was carrying. But, he found none.

  
"I can't even feel her in there."

  
Thor comes in, looking somewhat hopeful.

  
"Brother, I have an idea."

  
"Not now, Thor."

  
"Listen to me! We need to take her home to mother and Asgard's healers. Midgard's healers are not enough anymore. No offense, brother Gabriel."

  
"None taken, big guy."

  
"Whom shall accompany us?"

  
"Gabriel, stay with her. I will ask the others if any would like to go."

  
Gabriel nods solemnly, kneels down and runs his hand over Lilka's fur.

  
Everyone looks up when Loki enters the large room. Sam and Dean are drinking, and can't meet his eyes.

  
"Thor and I are taking her to Asgard to our mother and her healers. If-"

  
A roar interrupts Loki, and all eyes turn to the bedroom. Gabriel's voice can be heard, but he's no match for the enraged she-wolf because of his low amount of grace. Lilka bursts through the door, snarling and snapping at her jaws at anyone who gets close. Pietro takes Wanda and leaves, followed by Vision and Sam, but the rest of the team plus Sam, Dean and Cas all stay.

  
"Lilka," Loki croons and holds out his hands to show he means no harm to her. "You're all right. Nira, if you're in there, come out, please. You're safe now."

  
Nothing changes in the wolf's demeanor, and as she goes to attack again, Cas puts her back to sleep with a hand against her head.

  
"Will taking her to Asgard bring her back?"

  
"We can only hope."

  
"I think it would be better if it's only you, Thor and her that goes to Asgard," Tony suggests. "Less stress."

  
Sam and Dean look at each other before nodding their agreement. Gabriel stumbles out of the room, looking a little worse for wear but mostly all right. He glances down sadly at Lilka, but it's clear his heartbreak is getting to be too much.

  
"Let us know when she's all right," he says as if it was something completely normal. "It's time for us to go home."

  
No handshakes are exchanged as the hunters stand, and with one last look at the she-wolf's sleeping form, the four are gone.

  
"Clint," Loki calls the archer's name softly, "she might need you when she wakes up. I think it would be wise for you to come with us."

  
Warring emotions show clearly on Hawkeye's face before it's obvious he's accepting the invitation.

  
"Yeah, I'll go."

  
Loki picks the unconscious wolf up, and he, Thor, Clint and the rest of the team walk outside but stand a few feet away. Thor looks up to the sky and shouts.

  
"Heimdall!"

  
A bright flash of light surrounds the five, and then they're gone when the light goes away.

  
Clint opens his eyes when his feet touch solid ground and takes in a deep breath of air. A tall man with eyes that match the gold of his armor stands there looking intimidating and very much the guardian of the realms.

  
"Heimdall, it's good to see you!" Thor greets the gatekeeper warmly.

  
"Welcome home, Prince Thor, Prince Loki."

  
Loki nods to Heimdall and introduces Clint. There's nothing said about the wolf in Loki's arms, and Loki is clearly grateful.

  
Clint turns around and is lost for words at the rainbow bridge ahead of him.

  
Thor steps up next to him and claps him on the back.

  
"Brother Clint, welcome to Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how's everyone feeling so far? Love, like or hate it?


	22. Chapter 22

Loki carried Lilka in his arms as he, Clint and Thor walked across the bridge. His brother was clearly more excited to be home and was telling Clint many tales of the adventures he, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif used to go on. Horses awaited them as they reached the outer parts of the city, and many were already gathered to see the Princes as they traveled to the palace. Whispers were already spreading through the city about the wolf and strange blond man that accompanied them. The three mounted their horses without difficulty and began a steady pace that wouldn't jostle Lilka around too much and wake her before they arrived.

  
Thor waved and shouted greetings to his people as they made their way through the city, and grinned as they shouted how happy they were to see him back. Fear of the younger prince showed in a few, but most seemed happy enough to see both of them back together.

  
Sif and the Warriors Three waited at the entrance to the palace, clapping heartily with wide smiles on their faces. Thor dismounted and handed the reins over to a stable boy, greeting Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg with slaps on the back and manly hugs. Lady Sif was picked up off her feet and swung around, embarrassment clear on her face.

  
"She have a crush on the big guy?" Clint asks, much to Loki's amusement.

  
"Lady Sif denies it but, yes she does. She has for quite some time."

  
It's not until Loki carefully pulls Lilka from the horses' withers that they take notice of him. Clint murmurs a quiet 'thank you' to the stable boys that collect his and Loki's horses.

  
"Friends!" Thor bellows. "I'd like you Brother Clint Barton, my friend from work. He is a master of archery."

  
The god of thunder pulls the much shorter Avenger forward, putting him in the center of the semi-circle of him and his friends.

  
"Another Midgardian brought to Asgard because of you," Fandral remarks teasingly. "Last time, it was a woman."

  
Thor laughs loudly and pushes his friend.

  
"Brother Clint is here on behalf of Loki." All eyes turn curiously to the raven-haired prince. "And the wolf in his arms."

  
"This is a tale to be told over a feast in celebration of yours and Loki's return," Volstagg suggests.

  
"Your mother is waiting to see you," Sif mentions.

  
Thor nods, and the much larger party enters the palace. Noblemen and women stop and bow as the Princes walk through the golden halls, murmuring excitedly with gossip. News had already spread to the Allfather and Allmother about their children's return and the newcomers with them.

  
Thor was first to enter the Great Hall, where the Odin already sat, with Loki and Clint trailing behind him. Sif and the Warriors Three closed the doors for them and went off to the training grounds.

  
Thor bows before his parents with Loki doing his best with Lilka in his arms and Clint pays the King and Queen the same respects.

  
"Welcome, my sons. Your mother and I are pleased to see you both are well. However, it has come to my attention that you have brought an animal and another Midgardian with you. Why?"

  
Loki steps forward but Thor holds a hand out to the side, wishing to keep an argument from happening so soon after their arrival.

  
"Mother, Father, I want to introduce to you Clint Barton, my friend, and teammate from the Avengers. He came here at mine and Loki's request."

  
"And the beast in Loki's arms?"

  
"My child," Loki snaps, green eyes narrowing at his step-father.

  
Frigga's eyes widen. "Child? Loki, how is that possible? That's a wolf!"

  
"She's not always a wolf. More often, she's my human daughter."

  
"I see no child here. Only another of your tricks Loki. Get it out of my palace at once and into the woods where it belongs."

  
Frigga can't help the gasp that leaves her at her husband's coldness.

  
An angry chill sweeps over Loki; his eyes turn blood red and his skin iceberg blue.

  
"I thought you treasured stolen relics, Father? Would she not be a lovely addition to your collection?"

  
"ENOUGH!" Odin bellows.

  
Loki returns to his Aesir form, his body clearly showing signs of barely controlled rage.

  
"You will take the beast out of my sight at once!"

  
Odin's shouting is enough to wake Lilka, and because of her sudden movement in Loki's arms, he drops her. She lands on her feet, twisting and turning her body around to face everyone, unsure of who is friend or foe. Snarls leave her open mouth, echoing around the hall.

  
"Guards!"

  
Loki's daggers appear in his hands and he points them at the guards who dare get closer.

  
"Husband, wait. Loki is telling the truth."

  
With a wave of his hand, Odin dismisses the guards and they return to their posts. Frigga ignores her husband as he begs her to stay away from the violent creature and continues walking to where the wolf and her son stand. She smiles at Clint and rests a hand on Thor's shoulder before coming up to Loki.

  
"This is the child I met in the dream, isn't it?"

  
"Yes. She's really my daughter."

  
The calming presence of the Allmother has caught Lilka's attention, and though she still lets out slight growls at any movement near her, she's mostly quiet. The Queen kneels down before her and bows her head. Lilka takes a step forward, pauses and then takes another while Frigga remains still. Sensing no threat, Lilka lays down and rests her head in Frigga's lap. Even when a gentle hand runs down her side, Lilka remains there and closes her eyes.

  
"Mother, I need your help. Will you help me get my daughter back?"

  
Frigga strokes the soft fur between Lilka's ears.

  
"Of course, Loki."

  
Loki kneels and surprises everyone with giving by hugging his mother.

  
"By the norns," Thor comments, "I don't believe it."

  
"Believe what?" Clint asks, confused.

  
"Loki has never been one to display affection and definitely not in front of others. I believe my niece really has changed him."

  
"Well, let's hope we can get her back."

  
Frigga slowly rises to her feet, and Lilka gets to hers, clearly wanting to stay near the Allmother. The she-wolf stays right by her side as they walk through the halls, and every time someone approaches, Frigga rests a hand on her head to soothe her.

  
"Where are we going, Mother?"

  
"I foresaw this happening, Loki and had our gardeners create a place that is similar to her home where you first met. Maybe if she is somewhere familiar, she will feel safe enough to let Nira come back."

  
"There isn't a spell you or the healers could use?"

  
"No. No amount of magic is going to help with this one." Frigga notices the despair in her son's eyes. "Coming home was a wise choice. There may be something here that helps her heal faster. We can only wait and see."

  
Guards ahead open a set of heavy wooden doors, revealing an enormous forest outside. Lilka's ears perk up and she trots forward until her paws reach the grass and sniffs. She lifts her right paw and places it on the grass. When there's no threat that pops up, she takes off in a run, soon disappearing from their sight.

  
"Where did she go?" Loki panics.

  
"She can't go far," Frigga reassures him. There's a magically reinforced border that will keep her from getting out but the area is large enough that she will not feel confined. I suggest you help your guest settle in and all of you get washed up. A feast is going to be held for yours and your brother's return."

  
Thor is already walking away but Clint and Loki hesitate.

  
"I promise she will be fine if you are not right by her side for a while, Loki. You need rest and she needs time to adjust."

  
The guards slowly close the doors, soon cutting Loki off from the forest and his daughter within.

  
While Thor partied with his friends and filled himself with Asgardian alcohol and food, Loki took his meal in his chambers with Clint. The pair ate silently; the thought of how well the she-wolf was doing at the front of both their minds.

  
*****

  
_Something tickled the back of my mind, but I ignored it, too happy to be in the sunshine and at the beach. Clint's laying down next to me, his shades on his face and his mouth curved up in a smile._

  
_"I can feel you staring."_

  
_"I know. Why do you think I'm doing it?"_

  
_He rolls onto his side and pulls them down so I can see his brilliant baby blue eyes. I push them back up his nose and use the distraction to kiss him. Clint responds eagerly and tugs on me until I'm on top of him, then wraps his arms around my back to keep me there._

  
_"Just because I own a private island doesn't mean I'm not still against PDA!"_

  
_I lift a hand and give Tony the bird._

  
_"I guess everyone does think I'm number one."_

  
_I laugh against Clint's lips and he rolls us onto our sides. He brushes some of my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear._

  
_"Are you going to come back to me soon?"_

  
_"What? You're right here."_

  
_"Not all of us, doll," James says, tossing me the volleyball as I sit up. "We're all waiting for you to come back."_

  
_"There's no rush," Steve reassures me, catching the ball as I toss it to him. "We want you to come back when you're ready."_

  
_Natasha takes the ball from Steve. "We'll kick the ass of anyone who pushes you before your ready."_

  
_The volleyball is tossed around a few more times with each team member saying something similar until it gets back to Clint._

  
_"I love you, baby girl and I'll wait as long as you need me to."_

  
_*****_

  
Loki spent the day away from Lilka peering over any magical book he could find that would give any clue as to how to help return Nira to her original form while Thor showed Clint around Asgard and the palace grounds. Many women were interested in the Midgardian bowman, but he only had eyes for one.

  
When the halls were silent, Loki made his way down to the forest doors. However, he wasn't the only one with that idea. Clint ran him into the hallway and called his name.

  
"Barton. What are you doing up at this hour?"

  
"Probably the same thing you're doing. I was going to go see her."

  
"Come, then. I have no patience to wait."

  
Loki set off at a brisk pace, but Clint kept up with him. They didn't say anything to each other, too occupied with the thought of what they'd find once they'd entered the forest. The guards were there but they quickly stepped aside for the Prince, opening the doors for him when he got close enough. He nodded his thanks to them, and with Clint on his heels, stepped into the forest.

  
Moonlight shone through the treetops, illuminating their way as they searched for the she-wolf. Clint climbed up a tree, seeing if he could spot her from a distance.

  
Loki shifts and his wolf's nose drops to the ground, immediately scenting Lilka. He blindly follows her trail and stumbles in his tracks as a warning growl is let out.

  
Golden eyes stare out at him from under a fallen tree, and he lowers himself to the ground, rolling onto his back to expose his belly in a show of surrender. She cautiously emerges and bares her teeth, waiting for the other wolf to attack. When nothing happens, she calms and circles around him. Loki waits to give his wolf the command to move when Lilka stops and stares as if waiting for something. He slowly gets to his feet and waits again.

  
Clint observes this all from the tree branches, hope rising in his heart at the non-aggressive display from Lilka.

  
The two wolves dance around each other with Loki's wolf clearly letting Lilka be the dominant one. After a while, she completely relaxed and the two decided to go on a run through the forest. Clint headed to the waterfall, sitting down a few feet away and gazes at the crystal clear water below. He doesn't even turn around when footsteps approach from behind.

  
Loki sits down next to him, his long legs dangling over the edge.

  
"How is she?"

  
"Adjusting."

  
"No sign of Nira."

  
"I'm afraid not."

  
"Find anything to help her?"

  
"No."

  
"Try again tomorrow?"

  
"That's all we can do at the moment."

  
Clint looks down at the pool again, wondering what it would be like to swim with Nira in the clear depths. To make love to her underneath the waterfall, feel their wet skin rubbing against each other as he brought her to completion over and over again until they lose track of time. He gets up and walks away, following the trail until he reaches the doors to exit the forest.

  
Lilka observes him as he strolls by, completely unaware that he's so close to her. Nothing inside of her stirs in familiarity at the sight of the archer, so she trots away in search for food.

  
******

  
_Instead of being back on the beach, I have relentless repeating nightmares of being stuck in Hell and tortured by Crowley and his demons. The worst part isn't being in Hell or getting stuck with Crowley himself. It's when the demons decide to wear familiar faces and say things that I know the boys, angels and everyone else would never say._

  
_He loved sending Sam and Dean in at the same time, saying that I was nothing but a pawn for them to use. A means to an end until they got bored with me._

  
_Cas? Well, I was something else for him to feel guilty about and to forget as he went on saving the world with Sam and Dean._

  
_"You were nothing but a toy to me," Gabriel would purr. "Something else to conquer and to boast about."_

  
_Clint would lean against the door frame, wearing a smirk that looked so wrong on his handsome face. "I'm using you to get back at your dad for what he did to me. You're nothing but a revenge fuck. A pitiful one at that."_

  
_But none of it hurt more than when he'd send in a Loki duplicate._

  
_Ice blue eyes would glare at me while he wore his full armor and held the infamous scepter in his hand._

  
_"I never loved your mother," demon Loki would sneer. "And I never wanted you. A pathetic, Midgardian, **mortal** child. If you were a son, I'd be proud. You're no warrior or hunter. You're weak and too emotional. Sentiment," he'd spit. "Pathetic."_

  
_"None of this is real," becomes my mantra, and I pray to **anyone** that's listening to rescue me._

  
_But, no prayers are answered._

  
_*****_

  
Night after night, Loki and Clint would make their way into the forest. Loki would shift, and he and his wolf would romp around in the grass, dirt and leaves with Lilka while Clint hung around in the treetops before going to the waterfall. She was slowly getting used to his presence and would approach him before taking off back into the trees.   
After being in Asgard for two weeks, Thor finally braves facing his she-wolf of a niece and accompanies his brother and friend into the forest.

  
Lilka bounded up but stopped short when she saw the muscular god of thunder standing next to the wolf and archer.

  
"Hello, pretty girl," Thor murmurs softly. "Fancy a walk?"

  
Thor struts away with his bright red cape floating gracefully behind him. Loki follows but Clint hesitates, wondering and hoping if maybe he can break through to the girl inside the wolf. He kneels down, getting on eye level with her.

  
"She's safe now. You're both safe. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to either one of you ever again. Not while I'm around. I miss my girl. I need to know if she's okay."  
The bright intelligence that had been filtering back into those golden eyes finally shines all the way through. Clint's heart skips a beat as he recognizes the look. But then Lilka remembers the heartache her human half had suffered from the blond bowman and curls her lip in a snarl.

  
Thor and Loki watch from a distance, clearly amused.

  
"It seems the wolf hasn't forgotten."

  
"She's only trying to protect Nira," Loki argues. "But it seems we are making progress."

  
"Mother will be thrilled."

  
When Lilka lets out a sharp bark and trots away from Clint, the brothers' have to hold back their chuckles. She continues past the two, her head and tail held high, completely snubbing all of them.

  
"I guess she holds grudges," Clint sighs.

  
"Yes, but she's coming back!" Thor's excitement is contagious, and the three break into wide grins.

  
"My daughter is still locked away inside of her," comes Loki's sobering reply after a moment. "We are no closer than what we were before."

  
"Brother, you cannot give up so easily."

  
"I am _not_ giving up, Thor. I only don't wish to get my hopes up."

  
"She's your daughter, Loki! We _will_ get her back! Having hope is all we have left."

  
"We will see."

  
*****

  
Loki didn't return the next night. He wanted his daughter back and was quickly losing hope. The worry that too much damage had been done weighed heavily on his mind and it only increased with every drink of ale he took. Clint kept to his room, mulling over Loki's words and Thor feasted with his friends.

  
Lilka paced inside the forest, her head swinging toward the door every once in a while. When no one showed up, she let out an angry howl and stalked off.

  
Something was cracking underneath her furry exterior, making her doubly irritated. She took down a deer a little more ferociously than necessary and tore into it, growling with each rip of fur and flesh with her deadly teeth. It was a lonely night after she was finished eating; her ear flicked back and forth anytime a strange noise was made, hoping someone would come in like they had for as long as they'd been here. But, no one did.

  
"Are you avoiding her?" Thor interrogates Loki after the council meeting. "I went to see her last night and she refused to come out." When Loki doesn't answer, Thor puts an arm out to stop him. "If she feels you have abandoned her, she might not come back and then you will have lost her forever."

  
"I'm going back tonight, Thor. Calm yourself. I needed a day to recollect my thoughts."

  
"What of Brother Clint? Is he coming with you?"

  
"That is up to him."

  
The princes walk down the halls; their boots clicking on the hard ground and echoing and bouncing off the walls. Clint was already there waiting, leaning against the wall and staring up at the mural on the ceiling. He stands up when he sees them, a wrinkle forming between his brows.

  
"If we're not torn to shreds, I'll be surprised."

  
"Why is that?" Loki continues past the archer and opens the doors with a wave of his hands.

  
"The guards say she's been sounding rather... vicious," Clint follows them in, looking around a bit warily. "Who knows how she'll feel when she sees us."

  
The trio wanders through the forest until they decide to split up to cover more ground and find the she-wolf. Clint heads to the waterfall, Loki heads to her den and Thor just wanders aimlessly making as much noise as possible.

  
With his feet dangling over the edge, Clint stares at the pool beneath him like he usually does every night he's here, hoping and waiting for something to be different. He's so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the soft footsteps approach him from behind and almost falls into the water when a cold nose presses against the back of his neck. He whips around and comes face to face with a pair of brilliant amber eyes.

  
"Christ, Lilka!"

  
The she-wolf smirks in her wolfy way and lays down next to him with her head in his lap. The position they are in reminds Clint of the first time he really got to spend time with her and the intimacy of the moment. She'd refused to get close to him before now and he wondered if he could touch her without her freaking out and leaving.

  
_Here goes nothing._

  
Lilka's ear flicks as she hears the rustling of his clothes but shows no sign of getting up and moving. Clint rests his hand on her large furry shoulders, feeling relieved that she didn't go anywhere. He starts stroking her little by little and then rubs from between her ears and all the way down her back.

  
"You know, I thought I was crazy for falling in love with your girl the moment I saw her. When she stepped off that plane, I could've sworn my heart stopped. I was wearing my shades but it was like she could see right through me."

  
_One by one, the illusions of the people I loved began disappearing from right in front of my eyes. With each person gone, it felt like a huge weight had begun lifting off of my chest and strangely enough, I began hearing a voice. Clint's voice._

  
"The first time I saw her naked... God, I thought I was going to die right there."

  
_True sunlight filtered through the cracks in the shell that surrounded me and I stopped to watch the crumbling pieces fall down around me._

  
"Her laugh and her smile lights up any room she walks into and I've missed that. I've missed her. If I have to leave the team to be with her, I will. It's about time I retired anyway."

  
_I felt like I was walking on air with the more that Clint spoke._

  
"When I made love to her, it was like a piece of my soul finally settled. Like, I had found the one thing I had been searching for."

  
_Lilka blinks and I realize I'm looking through her eyes for the first time in forever. But, I'm still stuck inside her body._

  
"I'd give anything for her to be back, pretty girl. I promise I'm not going to hurt her again. Can ya help me out?"

  
_Something clicked inside Lilka and it was like opening a floodgate._

  
Clint's eyes grew wide as Lilka's fur began receding and whines left her throat. Horrid sounding pops go off through her body and when things don't look like they're going right, Clint shouts for Loki and Thor. Muscles, bones, and joints begin shifting and ultimately breaking because of the stress of the change after being stuck in the wolf form for so long. Emerald green eyes stare at Clint as the wolf of the jaw disappears and a human face starts taking shape, revealing the girl stuck inside.

  
As the final changes end, I lie naked in Clint's lap and let out an earsplitting scream.

  
My father and Thor skid to a halt, looking on in horror as I twitch in Clint's lap. Blood trickles out of the corner of my mouth as I struggle to breathe because of my broken body and Clint wipes the crimson trail away with his thumb, so I take a second to glance up at him. Cerulean eyes glimmer with unshed tears that are a mix of joy and pain. He opens his mouth but no words come out.

  
"Let me have her," Loki insists, dropping down to his knees.

  
It's getting harder to keep my eyes open, but I have no choice but to close them and scream again when I'm transferred from Clint's lap and into Loki's arms. I'm wrapped in a soft green blanket that resembles Loki's cape to hide my naked form from any onlooking eyes in the palace and taken strange to the infirmary via teleportation.

  
"Get my mother!" Loki hisses, scaring the bejeesus out of the nursemaids when he suddenly appears.

  
Several of them rush out of the room in search of the Allmother and almost plow into Thor and Clint, who are outside. They come in and Thor helps Loki straighten my body out on the bed so Loki can begin his healing process.

  
"Stay still, niece," Thor murmurs, stroking his large hand over my hair.

  
Queen Frigga arrives in soft gold colors and gasps when she sees the real me lying on the bed.

  
"Eir, come quickly," Frigga instructs the head nurse.

  
Eir falls in behind her, closing the doors to give them all privacy.

  
"What happened to her?" she gasps, looking over my misshapen body. "I've never seen damage done like this."

  
"She transformed back into her original self," Loki explains, his seidr working furiously to heal me. "It was too stressful."

  
"Sleep, sweet girl," Frigga whispers and places a hand on my forehead, putting me under.

  
The gasps restart when Frigga lifts the blanket. Green and purple bruises make for a macabre painting on my skin, and my bones stick out in odd places from the breaks and being malnourished in our time in Hell. The only spot that slightly bulges out is my belly and Clint dares to hope.

  
"Is she still..." he can't finish his sentence.

  
"I am sorry, Clint," Loki apologizes to the archer, briefly sharing a mournful look with him. "The child was gone before we left Hell with her."

  
Clint's heart shatters but asks, "are you going to tell her when she wakes up?"

  
Eir, Frigga, and Thor all look to Loki, who pauses his healing.

  
"I don't know," was all he replied with and begins working again.

  
"Come," Thor holds his arm out to Clint. "Let us get some fresh air. My dear niece will still be here when we get back."

  
Silence falls over the room until the two exit and remains that way a few moments more until the doors shut behind them.

  
"She was with child?" Frigga turns to Loki.

  
"We found out right as she was taken from us. By the time we found her, there was nothing we could do. The wolf inside her tried protecting her but the abuse she suffered was too much." Loki's hands shook as he recalled the state she was found in. "They used her for fighting and then tried breeding her like she was some regular beast. I wanted to slaughter them all."

  
The Queen rests a hand on Loki's arm but can't find the right words to comfort him.

  
_**A few hours later...** _

  
Loki, Thor, and Clint have arranged themselves around the bed, waiting for me to wake up.

  
"How bad was she?" Clint asks.

  
"If she would have changed back on her own, she would have died. Most of her ribs were broken, her spine was tweaked and her hips were popped out of place." Loki clenches his fists together, his golden siedr dancing around his fingertips. "If Mother and Eir had not helped me, we would have lost her."

  
"Is she going to wake up soon?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"When was the last time you ate, brother?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"Come on. Nira will still be here after you've eaten. It'll do neither one of you good if she needs your help and you're passed out on the floor."

  
Thor practically drags Loki out of the room, leaving Clint alone.

  
He looks up when I shift in the bed and is by my side immediately when I open my eyes.

  
"Clint?"

  
"Hey, baby girl."

  
"Where am I? Where's my dad?"

  
"He and Thor just left. Loki's barely eaten and healing you has taken a lot of energy out of him. I promise he'll be back soon. And you, we, are in Asgard." Silence hangs between us as I struggle to find the right words to say to Clint, but everything that comes to mind won't come out the way I want it to. "He sent you away because he didn't want you to die. Seeing you lying there, seemingly lifeless really scared the hell out of him. Scared all of us, to be honest. Dean... he still loves you and he thought that by kicking you out, you would... would come back to me."

 

I scoff. "As if I would do anything that predictable." I push myself into a sitting position and pull the blankets up with me when I realize that I'm very much naked. "How _stupid_ could you all be? I'm not a ball to be bounced between all of you testosterone filled neanderthals. Can I please get some damn clothes?"

  
"I don't know if we have any for you yet. No one knew when or if you were going to wake up."

  
I slide back down into the bed and pull the covers up to my chin, trying to get a grip on my new reality or even try to remember anything from my time locked inside Lilka. Scrunching my eyes together and pressing the heels of my hands isn't helping either and just as I go to scream out of frustration, another hand touches my own. I hate that I love how soothing it is and have half a mind to pull it away but I can't bring myself to do it. As if my body has taken a mind of its own, I pull Clint toward me until he has no choice but to get into the bed too. I rest my face on his chest, but pull back and lift up to stare at his outfit.

  
"What the hell are you wearing?"

  
"You finally noticed?"

  
He lifts the blanket and that's when I realize he's in clothes that are similar to the ones that Loki had worn when I had first met him.

  
"I have to admit that it looks _really_ good on you. They even managed to get your colors."

  
He smirks and lowers the blanket back down. The shirt is soft but it's a different material than what I'm used to so it takes me a minute to get my face into a comfortable position. Clint's arm tightens around my shoulders as we lay there in silence, making the moment more intimate.

  
At least on the outside. Thoughts were rampaging like a stampede through my mind, and it felt like there was going to be no end to the constant white noise of trying to figure out what it all meant. I was worried about Sam and Dean and the angels back on Earth, (which is weird as Hell to say), even though I should still be furious at Dean for kicking me out. But, every time my thoughts stray to them, the ache in my heart isn't nearly as painful as it was before and eventually wanders off to the man whose arms I'm laying in.  
The smell of his cologne, the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat, and the little touch of his fingertips on my bare shoulder... it all feels so _right._

  
*****

  
_Having Nira back in my arms was something I never thought I'd get to do again. She was different; hardened because of her time hunting with the Winchester men and her time in Hell but still somewhat the same. Her hair was longer, her body leaner but still my girl. The sweet, small town girl that was the daughter of a demi-god that I thought I would hate forever. I listen to her breathing slowly even out as she falls asleep in my arms, and curl her tighter into my side. My thoughts drift to what our child would've been like more often than I wanted and haven't had the heart to bring it up to her yet._

  
_The elaborate doors open and Thor and Loki walkthrough. Loki looks better now that he's had some food in him and Thor definitely couldn't be happier. Their eyes landed on me and the way Nira is tucked into my side._

  
_"That's not where we left you," Loki mutters, but then he makes a face. "She woke up while we were out." He glares at Thor but is more angry with himself than his brother._   
_"She's only been back to sleep for a few minutes."_

  
_"I should not have left. I should have been here while she was awake. Did she say anything?"_

  
_"She chewed me out because Dean isn't here for her to yell at and then she asked for some clothes. That's about it."_

  
_"You haven't told her, have you?" Thor asks, his bulging arms folding over his chest in concern._

  
_I look down at Nira's sleeping face and brush the back of my knuckle on her cheek. "How could I? She just woke up." I glance up and narrow my eyes a bit in their direction before peering back down at her. "She just woke up on a different planet after being the wolf for **ten months**. Could you imagine the damage that would be done if I told her about the child she lost too? I couldn't do that to her."_

  
_"He is right, Loki. It could cause irreparable damage."_

  
_"I am aware of that, Thor."_

  
_Eir and Frigga stroll in, and I immediately try to leave the bed. Nira reaches out in her sleep and grips my shirt tightly in her hand, whimpering when I try to pull her fingers free._   
_"Stay," Frigga chuckles. "My granddaughter seeks your comfort and I would loathe disturbing that."_

  
_I relax and in return, Nira's grip does too._

  
_Eir moves around to Nira's side of the bed, examining what she can of her while we gaze on silently. When she nods to the Queen, a sigh of relief is released from everyone in the room._

  
_"When she awakes, inform me or Queen Frigga. If she is well enough, she can be moved to her bedchambers and begin healing further. It's up to her now if she wishes to get better. There is nothing more we can do."_

  
_"Thank you, Eir," Loki murmurs, bowing his head to the head nurse._

  
_"You are welcome, Prince Loki. Your child is... most unique." The Allmother bites back a smile, as the corners of Loki's mouth twitch. "I do hope she will stay in Asgard for some time." Eir bows to the royal family and leaves._

  
_"Am I to assume the three of you will be dining in here tonight?"_

  
_"I will not be leaving her until she tells me to," Loki informs his mother. "I need to see that she awakes this time for myself."_

  
_The Queen looks my way and I give her a small nod._

  
_"I will join you for supper, Mother. My niece will be overwhelmed enough when she fully wakes." Thor rises from his chair and squeezes his brother's shoulder. "Do try to get some rest, Loki."_

  
_Frigga kisses the top of Loki's head, and I pretend not to see his face pinken slightly. They quietly close the doors behind them, leaving Loki and me with Nira._

  
_"What are your intentions with my daughter, Barton?"_

  
_The instinct to tighten my arm around Nira's shoulder flares up but I fight it, not wanting to piss Loki off. There are several things that come to mind but I don't know which I want to say first._

  
_"I want to be whatever she wants me to be."_

  
_"What if it's not you she wants?"_

  
_The thought was quite painful._

  
_"If she doesn't want me, then I'll deal with it. She's gone through enough and I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I love her too much."_

  
_Loki falls quiet, pondering over what I've said._

  
_"Do you wish for marriage? Children? Retirement from the superhero life?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone feelin' so far? We're in Asgard, we're alive and on the road to recovery. 
> 
> I am going to try to get chapters out more often because I'm FINALLY getting used to my new schedule for work. Plus, my kiddo is in school now and trying to balance downtime, housework, homework, and sleep has been hectic... well, it's been a fun ride so far. :D If anyone has any ideas, pop me a DM on Twitter (Bristow93) or Tumblr (gabrielsgumdropgirl). 
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. xD Love ya!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated. Hope ya'll have forgiven me for it. Will be updating more frequently.

I had been awake for a few minutes, trying to stay as still as possible to fool them into thinking that I am still asleep. I hold my breath as I wait for Clint's answer. My heart pounds in my chest, and it takes everything in me to not grip tightly onto my archer and shake him until he says something.

  
"Yes," he whispers. "Yes. I want to marry her. I want to have children with her. I want to retire from being an Avenger and live on my farm with her as my wife for the rest of our lives."

  
"If she chooses to remain on Asgard?"

  
"Then, I'll stay with her."

  
The silence allowed me to 'wake up'. I stretch next to Clint, feeling better than I have in a while and blink slowly at him.

  
"Hey, Hawk."

  
"Hi, baby."

  
I peer across the room and make eye contact with Loki.

  
"Hey, dad."

  
The smile that lights up his face seems to take the years off of him. The realization that I've helped aged my poor father, makes me feel terrible and I shrink away from Clint and further into the blankets. They're instantly confused. Even more so when I push Clint from the bed, and tuck myself under completely. Loki and Clint look to each other, to the bed and then back at each other.

  
"I'm going to go find my Mother. Stay here with her, please. I'll be back in a moment."

  
I hear the heavy ornate doors close but make no move to come out from underneath the covers.

  
"Nira, come out."

  
My muffled 'no' is barely heard.

  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

  
Another muffled response.

  
Clint sighs and lowers himself into the chair opposite of the bed.

  
"Your dad went to go get your grandmother. I don't know if you want to talk to me but I'm here if you want to say something before they get here. If not, we'll talk later tonight if you want. I'm going to go find Thor in the Great Hall and eat."

  
When I don't say anything I hear the doors open and close one more time. I peek my head out to see if I'm really alone, and can't decide if I'm actually happy to be by myself or if it's making me feel worse than I already am. Taking the opportunity of having time by myself, I wrap the sheets around my body and walk over to the large window.

  
The gold of the city is daunting and intimidating, quickly reminding me of just how far out of my league I am here. I know nothing about this place other than what my uncle and father have told me.

  
_Will I fit in? How will people react to Loki having a child? A half Midgardian child at that..._

  
"Ughh."

  
I walk back over to the bed, trying not to trip over the bedsheet and faceplant it into the mattress while holding a pillow over my head. Which is exactly how my father, my grandmother and the head nurse finds me.

  
Loki touches my shoulder, and without realizing who is touching me, I roll and swing my arm out to defend myself. I take him by surprise but he manages to stay out of swinging range.

  
"Oh God. I'm so sorry, Dad." I sit up and cover my face with my hands. "Guess you can say I'm a bit anxious."

  
He smiles softly and holds his hand out to help me to my feet. It's been so long since I've hugged him, that I get choked up a little as I wrap an arm around him while the other holds the bedsheet tight to my body. Loki strokes my hair and keeps a protective arm held against my back, letting his normally icy guard down to show me affection that Frigga hasn't seen in a very long time. Eir can't help her gasp of surprise at the display, truly noticing how much the mischievous prince has changed.

  
I jerk back to see where the sound came from and my eyes widen in surprise when I see my grandmother standing there, very much real and even more beautiful in person. The corners of her eyes crinkle as ours meet.

  
"Hello, child."

  
The woman next to her shifts on her feet, and I continue to grow steadily embarrassed at my state of undress.

  
"I am Eir, head nurse for the palace. You've been quite the patient to take care of. I cannot take credit for much of your healing, however. Your father and Queen Frigga saw to most of it."

  
My eyes travel back to the Queen and then up to my dad's face. A flash of fear colors the emerald pools for a moment before it's replaced with a tenderness that says he'd do it all over again if he had to.

  
"If you'll excuse us, Prince Loki, I need to examine your daughter."

  
Loki reluctantly let's go and excuses himself from the room.

  
Eir has me lie down flat on the bed with my arms to my sides. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at the new scars that litter my skin from my time in Hell. I know I can't ignore them forever, but for now, I'm going to. Is it healthy? No. But, I'm not ready for those walls to come crumbling down. I open my eyes when I feel Eir place her hand on my lower abdomen.

  
"Something wrong?"

  
Eir glances at Frigga.

  
"We need to do an internal scan to see if all your organs are completely healed and all bones have been set right. Everything looks fine on the outside, but we won't know about inside until we get you there."

  
Frigga opens the door and a young girl comes in, holding a parcel of clothing in her hands.

  
"This is Britta," Frigga introduces the girl to me as Britta bows. "She volunteered to be your maid." The Queen bites back a smile. "The stories of your arrival and your stay have intimidated some of the others."

  
I stand as Frigga gestures for me to do so and Britta hurries forward and helps me into a simple, pale blue dress. It's slightly baggy, but I have a feeling that Britta is already taking in my measurements mentally and will have clothing that fits me later on. Wearing a dress will take some getting used to.

  
"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Eir asks.

  
"Yeah. I think I'll be fine. Is my father close by?"

  
It was weird calling Loki father instead of dad, but when in Rome, right?

  
Loki leaned against the wall as he waited for us to come out, and hurriedly pushes himself off when he hears the doors open. His mother and Eir are the first ones to enter the hallway, with Britta and I close on their heels. Relief floods through my system when I see Loki standing there and immediately make my way to him even though we'd not been apart for all that long. If the halls were anything to go by, this place is going to be enormous and I was going to need all the help I can get to remember how to get around.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
"Overwhelmed."

  
"I imagine so."

  
Loki holds his arm out, so I place my hand on the inside of his elbow and use him to steady myself as we begin traveling through the palace.

  
Men and women stop and stare as we stroll by them, but with a glance from Loki, they scurry by and wait to gossip until we're out of hearing range. As I felt like I was going to collapse, we finally reached another set of doors. The strangest table I've ever seen sits ahead of us, making my steps falter as we go inside the room. Loki pats the back of my hand reassuringly and then helps me onto it. He slowly circles around it as Eir, Frigga and a few nurses examine me internally by the holographic version of my insides. It's the weirdest thing I have ever gone through and almost like having an actual out of body experience. I can see them talking amongst themselves, but they're speaking so quietly that I can't make out what they're saying. The image of my body disappears and I'm allowed to sit up.

 

"Your bones have set correctly, there's no internal bleeding but," Eir pauses, and glances at Loki, "there is some slight scar tissue in your uterus."

  
"Why would there be scar tissue there?"

  
"It's not my place to say."

  
"Thank you, Eir," Queen Frigga says warmly.

  
Eir bows, and disappears through a door I hadn't seen before.

  
"Your chambers are ready for you, child. If there's nothing else required of me, I will leave you and your father to talk." Frigga places a hand on my cheek, holding it there for a moment. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

  
Once the Queen exits the room, Loki clears his throat, looking quite uncomfortable.

  
"What did she mean by that?"

  
"This is something you and Clint need to discuss. He's waiting for us in his chambers."

  
Loki holds his arm out to me again, and I take it, hating the pit of dread that's growing larger in my belly. As we retrace our steps, Loki explains each part of the palace we walk past and gives me an in-depth history lesson of Asgard. He's silent like before when we pass the other noble people but resumes talking like he never missed a beat once they pass. As we round what I hope is a final corner, a familiar laugh echoes down the hallway.

  
Thor's face lights up when he spots Loki and I and leaves the four people he's standing with to bound up to me. My breath leaves me in a whoosh as Thor picks me up and squeezes me while spinning me in a circle. I'm a little dizzy as he sets me on my feet but can't help the grin that's spread over my face.

  
"Hello to you too, uncle Thor."

  
"How are you, my niece? You're looking rather well for someone who has just woken up!"

  
"I'm all right. Getting used to being back on my own two feet again."

  
"Aye. I can see how strange it must be for you."

  
I shrug and nod my head in the direction of his friends. "I didn't interrupt you, did I?"

  
"No! Of course not!" Thor turns and waves the people over. They approach slowly, but I'm not sure if it's because of me or if it's because of Loki. "Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Lady Sif, this is my niece Nira of Midgard. Loki's daughter." The last part of his introduction had a hint of warning to it, seemingly pointed at the dashing blond man who was grinning like a fool. "Nira, these are my friends. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

  
Fandral, the blond man, reaches out and takes my hand in his, placing a kiss to the back of it while giving me a cheeky wink. "The pleasure is all mine, milady."  
Volstagg and Hogun nod their heads respectively while Sif eyes me up and down.

  
"Thor has mentioned that you're quite the warrior."

  
My uncle lifts his head proudly.

  
"On Earth, uh, Midgard, yes. But, I don't think I'd be very impressive here. This is nothing like home."

  
"You'll have to come to the training grounds. Then, we can see how good you are."

  
I can hear the challenge in her voice, and it awakens Lilka. Curiosity peaks in the wolf, and she tilts her head before laying back down out of boredom.

  
"Once I'm feeling up to it, I'll be down there."

  
Sif smirks, secretly pleased that I'm living up to the rumors.

  
Movement down the hallway behind the Warriors Three catches my eye, so I shift on my feet to peer around them. Clint hangs back a bit but his eyes are locked onto mine. He's in the same long sleeve purple tunic, brown leather trousers, and boots as he was this evening when he left. Looking at him from afar, I can see how the fabric strains around his muscles in his arms and thighs, and a tingle crawls up my spine with the way he's staring back at me. Their gazes follow mine, and as Thor recognizes who it is, he makes an excuse for him and his friends to leave with him.

  
"Go to him," Loki encourages me. "You and he have much to discuss. I'll send the servants along with your suppers. Barton knows where your room is." He places a kiss on my forehead and strolls away with his hands clasped behind his back.

  
I approach Clint, and he meets me halfway.

  
"We need to talk," is all he says before he gently takes my hand and leads me further down the hallway.

  
Clint pushes the carved doors open, and I immediately feel at home.

  
Shades of greens and browns adorned the room, making the gold walls of the room softer and not so bright, though that could be from the sun setting too. Tapestries of the lands around Asgard and the other realms hang perfectly on the walls, with empty shelves sitting beneath each one of them. I was already mentally filling them with books from the library and trinkets I find in the market that Loki has promised to take me to.

  
An enormous balcony to my left beckoned to me; elaborately designed glass doors provided some of the view of the city as well as a small table and chairs that I could have meals on if I preferred to do so. To my right, a large mahogany writing desk with paper and pen sit, and I was already thinking of the things that I could write while I stayed. I can see some spots of the golden floor in sections that richly colored rugs can't quite reach, and unlike a lot of rugs back home, these ones are thick and soft under my feet.  
Clint steps around me and lowers himself onto the deep emerald loveseat, beckoning for me to join him. Two matching chairs and an ornate coffee table make for a comfortable setting that probably won't be host to more than Clint, myself and my dad. I sit next to him and turn so our knees are touching and we can face each other.

  
"How are you-"

  
"This place is so-" I giggle and motion for him to go first.

  
"How are you doing? With everything?"

  
I blow a gust of air out of my mouth and shrug, not really knowing how to answer. "I don't know. I haven't even been myself for a full twenty-four hours yet and part of me thinks that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and be back in Hell." Clint takes my hands in his and kisses the back of one. I watch, noticing the new wrinkles that have popped up on his face since we met and the barely there light blond hairs at his temple. "But then, there are moments like this where I realize that it can't be true because I'm here. With you, my dad, my uncle... my family." Something flashes in Clint's pretty blue eyes, and I wonder what I've said.

  
"There's something we need to talk about."

  
"Okay?"

  
"After you'd been kidnapped, Sam, Dean, and the angels came to New York to tell your dad that you'd been taken."

  
"I appreciate them doing that. If they hadn't... I don't know where I'd be."

  
"We would've rescued you one way or another," he replies, squeezing my hands. "Hell or not."

  
"Is that it? That you all collaborated to rescue me?" That uncomfortable look clouds Clint's expressions again. "What aren't you telling me, Clint?"

  
"Gabriel told us..." Clint's jaw clenched, and he couldn't keep eye contact. "He said that we might not come back with all of you."

  
"I'm all here, aren't I?"

  
Clint lets out a hollow laugh. "Yeah, baby, you're all here."

  
"Was that it then?"

  
"No."

  
"Spit it out, Hawk. Please? You're really starting to worry me!"

  
Clint abruptly rises from the couch and stands with his back to me. He runs a hand through his hair, and from the way his shoulders are hunched, I know whatever he's going to say is going to change everything. Still, I can't help but to go over to him and rest my head against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. His encircle my back, and the weight on top of my head is him resting his cheek on it. Clint's heartbeat is steady, but it's the trembling of his body that makes me hug him tighter.

  
"You were pregnant, Nira," the words rumbling through his chest. "Gabriel found out when you'd called him to you right before you were taken. It was mine. The baby... oh, it was ours, Nira. And we didn't know until it was too late." Clint could feel the tears soaking his shirt, and hugged me a little tighter. "I'm sorry."

  
I'd finally hit my breaking point and had to gently push myself away from Clint.

  
"I need... I need some time."

  
Clint nods, understanding completely.

  
"Your room is through that door over there. If you need me, my room is next to yours." He presses a kiss to my forehead, lingering there for a moment and then I watch as he walks away and leaves me.

  
As Clint leans against the door with the back of his head resting on it, I drop to my knees and sob for what we've lost and what could've been. It tears Clint apart as he hears me, but out of respect, he stays where he's at.

  
A kitchen maid comes down the hallway toward him carrying platters of food. She looks a little startled when she spots Clint standing there.

  
"I'll take those. Thank you," he murmurs, softly.

  
I'm still on my knees when Clint walks back in, carrying something in his hands. The door clicks quietly behind him, and he rushes to place the tray on the table I hadn't noticed, before making a beeline to me and lowering himself to the floor with me.

  
"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but you need to eat. Your body needs nutrition so you can keep healing. I know it's hard, but you can do it."

  
I let Clint help me up and guide me to the table. I don't say anything while I try to keep the food down and when we're finished, Clint leads me to my room. Like the living quarters, the room is a mix of greens, browns, and gold. The four poster canopy bed is more than enough for me and looks heavenly with its plush pillows and thick blankets.

  
"Do you want a bath? It might help you feel better."

  
My legs move me toward the bed where I sit on the edge and stare at nothing.

  
"Nira, sweetheart, look at me."

  
Slowly, I raise my head enough to look at him. Not because he told me to but because I heard 'sweetheart' and remember another blond man calling me the same thing. I half expect to meet Dean's green eyes but instead, I find Clint's. I push myself backward until my back hits the headboard. I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them while laying my head on top of them.

  
Clint feels lost at what he can do to help and leaves while I'm not paying attention, seeking out the only other person that might be able to help: Loki. It's not hard for him to find the Prince at all. Clint walks right into him as he heads out the door.

  
"Barton?"

  
"I don't know what to do."

  
"What is it? Is Nira hurt?" Loki pushes Clint against the wall with his arm across the archer's throat. "What did you do to her?"

  
"The... the baby," he chokes out, not even putting up a fight. The pain from the loss is punishment enough. Loki drops him to his feet, muttering an apology. "She cried and now... now she's so quiet. It's like she's not even in there anymore."

  
"It's moments like these I wish her mother was here."

  
Clint lets out half a laugh. "If her mother were here, none of this would've happened. I would've never met her."

  
"I suppose you're right. Stay with her while I fetch her maid and my mother."

  
Loki spins on his heel and strides away, urgency in his movements. Clint reenters the living quarters but pauses outside the bedroom door to listen for anything from the other side. It's silent, and he can't decide if he's relieved or worried. He steps into the bedroom and realizes I haven't moved. So, he does the only other thing he can think of to try to provide comfort: he climbs onto the bed, the mattress barely moving under his weight and pulls me into his lap. He hates how easy it is now because of how thin I am compared to when we first met but says nothing for fear of making things worse.

  
"Loki is bringing the Queen. Maybe there's something they can do to help you better than I can."

  
"I want to go home," I say weakly, raising my head so Clint can hear me. "I want to go... I have nowhere to go that's my own anymore. I can't go back to the bunker, I can't go back to South Carolina..."

  
An idea pops into Clint's mind. I almost fall onto the floor because of how fast he stands up, and then I'm being pulled by my hand out the bedroom door. He doesn't let go, even when he scribbles down a note and pins it to the front door of my chambers. We rush through the winding hallways, and I can't help but let out a little laugh every time Clint pushes me against a pillar or wall to hide from passersby. Then, we're off running again until we come to a plain set of wooden doors.

  
"You wanted to go home. This is the best that I can offer."

  
Clint pushes the doors open, and I'm more than surprised to see a forest, waiting for us to walk through. The doors close on their own once we're inside and it's like they've never existed. The forest floor feels amazing beneath my feet, and without saying a word to Clint, I take off in a full sprint. Or attempt to. The long dress is making it difficult to get the stride I want, so Clint catches up in no time. I strip out of it and toss it over my head before bolting once more. My Hawk runs next to me, matching me step for step. He points to somewhere to my left, and we turn. The sound of the waterfall reaches me before we even get close to it, so I push myself to go faster. It's twice the size of the one back home, and ten times prettier.

  
I accidentally knock Clint over, taking me down with him, as I spin around and leap at him for a hug. He takes the brunt of the fall, only making a small grunting noise when we land but wraps his arms around me anyway. I'm straddling him, breathing hard from running so much after not doing so on my own for a while, and become hyper-aware that I am very much naked on top of him. I go to move off him, but he takes hold of my hips, gripping gently.

  
"Don't go. Not yet. Please?"

  
He reaches up and tenderly brushes the backs of his knuckles across my cheekbone before turning his hand around and dragging his fingertips along my jaw. Clint rubs his thumb along my lips, and then leans forward, replacing his touch with a kiss.

  
I have to pull back after a moment, feeling a little overwhelmed. Disappointment lurks in the background of those pool blue eyes, but a deeper understanding is also evident.

  
"I'm-"

  
"Don't say you're sorry. You're not ready and I understand, baby girl. It's been a rough run for you lately. Do you want to go back?"

  
"No. I need to be here for a while."

  
Clint wraps his arms around my back, lifting me up as he rises to his feet before setting me down. He intertwines his fingers with mine, leading me closer to the waterfall. We climb up to the top and stand at the edge, peering down into the clear pool a couple hundred feet below us.

  
"This place is... beyond words."

  
"The Queen's doing. Her reasoning behind it was if Lilka was somewhere familiar that she'd relax enough to let you come back to us. And it worked."

  
_Thank you, Grandmother Frigga._

  
"Why don't I let you have some time alone here and I'll go get you some clothes?"

  
"Oh. Uh, okay."

  
With a chaste kiss on the cheek, Clint turns and walks away, blending into the forest and disappearing a few moments after. My dress is hanging on a low tree branch a couple feet away, and without Clint's body heat, I start getting cold. It isn't much, but it's something to cover most of my skin as I wait for Clint to return. It's tempting to switch to Lilka, but I'm worried I won't be able to come back or it'll be as painful as it was last time. Lilka whines sympathetically.

  
Since I have nothing but time to kill, I decide to explore.

  
*****

  
Loki knows the moment Barton steps into the palace from the forest grounds. Clint nearly jumps out of his skin when Loki appears in front of him, but keeps a straight face.

  
"Is everything all right with Nira?"

  
"She's more herself now. Being among the trees and near the waterfall has helped her feel more at home."

  
"Did she send you away?"

  
"No. I'm gathering clothing for us."

  
Loki holds his hand out, gesturing for Clint to lead the way to the bedchambers. His green cape swirls around his feet as they walk, and his mind buzzes with a thousand questions.

  
The doors swing open with a flick of Loki's wrist, and the two get to searching for clothing. A bag manifests on the bed, and clothes are quickly packed into it. Mostly trousers and shirts are what's grabbed, along with hairbrushes and anything else Clint and Loki thought that might be needed. Loki smiles when he sees the assortment of greens and golds mixed with purples and blacks.

  
They exit as quickly as they entered, and it's clear in Clint's fast pace that he's eager to return to the forest. The doors are opened once more without being touched but Loki stops at the edge. Clint is a few steps in when he realizes he's not being followed.

  
"It's not my time to see her yet. She needs more time to heal and I will provide whatever the two of you shall need. Take care of my daughter, Barton."

  
He bows his head, and the doors close him off to the forest.

  
Clint sprints in the direction of the waterfall with the bag slung over his shoulder.

  
I hear his footsteps before he actually shows up and see him slow down as he gets closer. He bends down once he reaches me, and I instinctively stretch my neck up for a kiss to which he enthusiastically gives me one. A blush pinkens my cheeks so I distract myself by going through the bag. There's no point in being modest since Clint has seen me naked several times, so I strip out of my dress and change into a thick, purple, long sleeve shirt and tan pants.

  
"Feel better?"

  
"Much."

  
I lay down and stretch out on my back, gazing up at the darkening sky. Ethereal lights begin floating through the forest, lighting it up and casting a comforting glow over the two of us. Even the pool is glowing, allowing us to see into its depths from the top of the waterfall. It's unintentionally romantic, and I find myself scooting closer to Clint as he sits down next to me. He lays down when I tug on the back of his shirt and turns onto his side to face me.

  
"You don't have to stay with me out here. I'm sure it's more comfortable in a bed."

  
Clint raises a brow. "Are you calling me old?"

  
"Never."

  
He pushes off from the elbow he was leaning on and cages me between his arms, his body staying to the side of mine. With a brush of his fingers, he moves a few stray hairs out of my face and tucks them behind my ear.

  
"I wouldn't leave you unless you told me to."

  
"Aren't you going to get cold?"

  
Clint hooks his foot into the handle of the bag and drags it across the ground until he can reach it, sticks his arm inside and pulls out a large fur blanket.

  
"Loki said whatever we needed he'd provide for us."

  
He pulls out another thicker blanket and pillows.

  
"It's like Hermione's bag!"

  
Clint laughs and stands up, setting the bag a few feet away and makes the bed for us.

  
The moon and stars are absolutely beautiful, and I find it strangely soothing that there aren't any planes obscuring the natural setting. It's been a long day, and the bed of furs looks too comfortable to resist anymore. I climb in next to Clint and wait for him to move his arm to rest my head on his chest.

  
"Thank you."

  
Clint shifts his head to meet me looking up at him.

  
"For what, baby girl?"

  
"For sticking around."

  
"You don't have to thank me for that. I wanted to stay because I knew you'd be back. I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

  
I lift up and press a kiss to his lips, letting them linger there for a moment. Clint deepens the kiss by tangling his hands into my hair and teasing his tongue along my bottom lip. I open up for him and slide my body along his until my chest is resting on his. He lets me take control, allowing me to move along at my own pace and doesn't press me further when I pull away and rest my forehead on his.

  
"I love you, Clint."

  
"I love you too, Nira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still interested in this? Got a lot planned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Who's ready for some angst and smut?

"It's tempting to stay here forever," I murmur drowsily, staring up at the stars. The moon is similar to the one on Earth, but there's definitely a difference. "It's peaceful, and no one would bother us if we didn't want them to."

  
Clint's laugh is sleepy, but he nods in agreement.

  
"Except for your dad."

  
"Yeah," I yawn and curl into his side further. "What should we do tomorrow?"

  
He shrugs. "Let's deal with it tomorrow, baby girl."

  
Clint rubs his thumb on my bare shoulder and kisses the top of my head. But, it's not until his breathing evens out that I begin to relax enough to even think about sleeping. He turns onto his side, and bright blue eyes meet mine.

  
"You're not sleeping."

  
His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

  
"Neither are you."

  
He tucks one arm below my head and throws the other over my waist. I scoot closer until I can weave my legs through his, and put my head back against his chest. I notice that being on Asgard has changed Clint's scent a little as my nose brushed against his shirt. It's more earthy and musky, and I can't get enough of it. His heartbeat creates a soothing rhythm to listen to, blocking out everything around us, until a new sound joins it. His chest rumbles as he hums and I recognize the song. I lean back, surprised.

  
"You listen to George Strait?"

  
"Course I do."

  
For whatever reason, it makes me incredibly happy and not so homesick. Clint begins humming again and continues to do so for another song until I can't focus on what it is anymore, falling asleep almost instantly. Clint follows shortly after, keeping his arms wrapped around my slumbering form.

  
The sunlight wakes me by shining directly into my face. I squint, glaring at the bright circle, and then realize that Clint isn't next to me. Tossing the thick fur blankets aside, I rise to my feet and stretch, groaning when some of my bones pop. I walk over to the edge of the waterfall and peer down, trying to see if Clint is down in the water. He's not and I can't see him in any of the trees either. When I call out his name, all I get back is my own echo. Something bright catches my attention from the corner of my eye, so I turn, finding an arrow embedded in a tree a few feet away with a note attached.

  
_Getting supplies. Be back before you know it._   
_xHawk_

  
"Well, now what?"

  
The pool at the bottom of the waterfall looks incredibly inviting, and with nothing else better to do, I grab what looks like soap, jog down the path until I reach the end and strip. I put my toe into the water, testing the temperature and once deciding it was a reasonable temp, I take a few steps back and sprint forward, jumping and diving into the clear depths. It feels _amazing_ and I take in a lungful of air as I breach the surface, brushing my hair away from my face.

  
The water of Asgard is nothing like water on Earth. It's soothing, and healing, almost making me feel like I've been reborn. Plus, there doesn't seem to be anything swimming around below me that'd like to tear me apart or get under my skin and cause health issues. Hopefully, there aren't any invisible parasites either. I float on my back for a little while, staring up at the sky and wondering how long it will take for Clint to get back and what we would do once he does return. Sif is expecting to spar before I leave Asgard. _If_ I ever decide to leave. That's a headache waiting to happen, so instead of thinking about what I'm going to do after I leave the forest sanctuary, I swim to where I set the soaps at the edge of the water and take them to the waterfall.

  
Climbing out is just as easy as getting in thankfully, and the small cave behind the waterfall allows me to lather myself up without my progress being washed away. I take in the smooth, almost glowing, rocky surface surrounding me, wondering how the Hell my life could have changed so much in such a short amount of time. I've fallen in love with more than one man, _literally_ been to Hell, am currently on another planet with my alien father and his adopted family. And my... Hawk.

  
I drop my hands from my hair mid-lather, contemplating what Clint and I even are. Were. Am? We're here together, alone, with everyone warned to not interrupt us until we come out on our own terms. Yes, the attraction is most _definitely_ still there, but what am I supposed to do about it? I've only just come back to being human, I left Clint while he was gone on a mission and was in a polygamous relationship with two men that hunt monsters for a living and two biblical beings _AND_ we lost our unborn child. _How_ and _where_ the fuck do we go from here? I finish washing my hair and step back under the waterfall, concentrating on getting it all out and being done by the time Clint returns.

 

Clint's POV:

  
Returning to the forest is a relief. Not that I don't mind the palace, I'm used to people being busy because of living at the tower and the compound, but I like the peace and quiet. Loki knew I was anxious to return to her, and helped me get anything and everything we might need for our stay that he didn't supply us with before. The Queen and Thor's friends had asked about Nira and how she was doing, seemingly genuinely concerned. It makes me curious if they're only asking because she's Thor's niece, or if they really meant it.

  
I call out for her but get no response. The furs are flung out and cold, meaning she's been out of bed for some time. There's no sign of her up here, so I drop the bag onto the ground and take my time getting to the pool. I look into the water as I walk down, but I don't see her in its depths. A flash of red catches my attention, and all blood runs straight to my dick as I realize she's standing in the waterfall, rinsing herself off and gloriously naked. She's unaware that I'm here, and I contemplate joining her underneath the water, but don't know if she would want that or not. Before she can notice me, I give her her privacy and trudge back up to the top, concentrating on anything that'll get rid of my hard-on. I reach our little temporary home and begin setting the firepit up.

  
Nira POV:

  
Walking around naked has never felt more freeing than it does right now. There's no need to put on clothes since I'm the only occupant of the forest at the moment, and I really don't want to get back into them anyway. The forest floor is soft enough that I don't need socks or shoes is another bonus of the whole thing. I feel refreshed but nowhere near being ready to return into the madhouse of the palace. The downside of being on my own for months, plus, the most amount of people I had to deal with when I was with the Winchesters was when all five of us were together. Getting used to people was going to be an issue and going to take time.

  
Lilka stirs from her sleep as she hears something, and I let her through to try and figure out what exactly she's hearing. I walk slower the closer I get to the noise but stop short in my tracks when it dawns me what it is. It's Clint. When did he get back? And, _what_ is he doing? I focus completely on the sound of his voice, forgetting all about the forest noises that surround us until he is all I hear. Soft moans, grunts and... my name. I creep closer, lowering myself to the ground and peek around a large boulder.

  
The tawny deer fur we used to cover ourselves last night is tangled around Clint's legs, getting kicked further down the bed with every kick of his feet. His calf muscles ripple as he squirms with pleasure, and his thighs tense and relax with every stroke of his hand. His cock is long and thick, just the way I remember it, jutting out from the smooth skin of his bare pelvis and weeping at the head. Oh, how I want to surprise him by licking his toned belly, kissing up that happy trail that I love to see peeking out from under his shirt and above his sweatpants when he wears them. His chest heaves and is covered in a thin layer of sweat as he revels in his pleasure, deep growls exiting from his throat every few breaths. The vein in the side of his neck sticks out, and I've learned that it only does that when he's getting close. Finally, I'm drawn to his face. His beautiful eyes are shut, closing me off from the pretty blueness of them, his mouth open in a small 'o' and his brows are furrowed with concentration. I want to run up to him, crawl on top of him and help him finish while kissing him until neither one of us can breathe. But instead, I duck down behind the boulder and let the sounds of the forest come back to me, almost muting Clint's moaning. I shudder when I hear him call my name, and attempt to sneak off to get back to my clothes but end up stumbling because my legs have gone to sleep. Of course, I land on a damn branch and it makes the _loudest_ goddamn snapping noise which alerts Clint that he is no longer alone. So, to save face, I pretend that I was just getting up here when he comes around the boulder, the Asgardian pants he's wearing slung low on his hips. The leather tie in the front is somewhat loose but does nothing to hide the bulge.

  
"Heyy, there you are... naked. Why are you naked?"

  
"Went for a swim, didn't know you were here and left my clothes down there. Freeing you know? Much easier to move around."

  
_Great. Now, I'm rambling._

  
I can almost see the cogs whirring around in Clint's head as he tries to piece the timing together, but gives up once I dart around him to get into the other bag. I don't know why it's so hard to be around Clint naked right now and I only make a bigger ass of myself while I scramble to find clothing.

  
"Need help?"

  
I hand the bag backward over my shoulder, sitting on the furs with my knees up to my chest and my chin resting on them. Clothes are dropped onto my head, covering my face and when I pull them off, Clint is right there.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Tired. Hungry. Recovering still, I guess."

  
Neither one of us knows that the other saw the other one naked, making the silence incredibly awkward.

  
"I'll, uh, get a fire started then."

  
As soon as Clint's back is turned, I shove myself into my clothes. Black leather pants and a dark green shirt are my colors of the day today, and I wonder how much of a hand my dad had in picking them out. I love them, however, and will proudly display in any way that I can that I am his child.

  
I hate the new unintentional awkwardness and want to say or do something to clear the air, but how do I even begin? Hey, I saw what you were doing and heard you moan my name, wanna talk about it? Oh, and by the way, I'm still in love with you and want to jump your bones?

  
_Boy, am I screwed._

  
Lowering myself onto the furs, I admire the toned planes of Clint's back, remembering how it felt to run my fingers down it, leaving my mark in their wake. How it felt to wash it the morning after we'd slept together, right before he would leave me and I would run with the Winchesters. Oh, how I longed to touch him again.

  
I'm in the middle of rubbing my face with both hands when Clint stops me, gently wrapping his around my wrists and pulling them away until I'm looking at him.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
I shake my head, attempting to _not_ focus on the warmth of his hands are or how I can feel his pulse in his palms against my skin. Clint raises a sandy colored brow.

  
"I know when you're lying, baby girl. Talk to me." He's squatting, reminding me of a bird perched on a branch, but drops onto his butt and tugs on my wrists until I'm in his lap. Clint tucks me underneath his chin and wraps his arms around me. "What's on your mind?"

  
"I've missed you."

  
Clint chuckles.

  
"You've missed me? That's what's got you all weird?"

  
 _No. That's not all_.

  
"Yeah. Dealing with human emotions again is all... strange. I lived with Lilka at the wheel for months, then... then going to Hell and _literally_ losing myself within her so I could survive... It's a lot to deal with."

  
I feel like a small child in his arms, but no less safe. He's one of the very few familiar things I have here on Asgard, and I didn't know how much I needed _him_ , needed _this_ until now. I feel him relax as I relax and as he lowers his back to the ground, I giggle because he doesn't let go of me.

  
"I'm gonna squish you."

  
"Bull shit. You're... nevermind."

  
His grip isn't all that tight so it's easy to break out of and to really get his attention, I sit up and straddle him.

  
"I'm _what_ , Clint Barton?" Clint lowers his head to the ground, avoiding looking directly at me. "What aren't you wanting to say to me, Hawk? I can handle it."

  
His sigh rumbles through his chest, and uncertainty flickers in his blue eyes. The birds in the trees around us chirp and sing, and the wind gently ruffles through my hair as I wait for Clint to say whatever is on his mind. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up to a sitting position, putting us face to face.

  
"You're not going to squish me, baby girl, because you've lost weight. You're... God, you're so much smaller than you were before. I feel like I'm going to break you if I squeeze you too hard."

  
That's... unsettling.

  
"Don't," he whispers, tightening his grip. "Don't run from me."

  
Prying his fingers off my waist is a bit harder than I want to admit, but I manage to free myself and walk away. I shouldn't be frustrated about the obvious, but I am. So what I've lost weight? I went to Hell, survived, came back. Who wouldn't lose weight? Why the hell is this bothering me so much? It's too hard to focus on everything at once, so Clint gets the jump on me. I swing around when he touches my shoulder and he holds his hands up in surrender.

  
"Sorry. I was calling your name but I guess you didn't hear me."

  
"Does it bother you?"

  
Okay, bitch move, but I gotta get it off my chest.

  
"Does what bother me?"

  
"Me. The changes. Does. It. Bother you?"

  
"No! For God's sake, why would it bother me? You're still the same girl I fell in love with! A few pounds isn't going to make a difference on how I feel!" I know it's supposed to be reassuring, but it only frustrates me further. I shake my head, and walk away again, needing some space. "Nira, wait."

  
"Clint, just leave me be for a few minutes. Please."

  
I climb a tree a few yards away and close my eyes, rubbing my temples.

  
"You know," Clint grunts, landing on the tree branch next to me, "you are the most stubborn person I've ever met."

  
"Said the one who _literally_ followed me up a tree."

  
He laughs but it doesn't sound happy.

  
"I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again because you told me to stay away."

  
"Your _boss_ gave you a choice. I had to leave. It was my choice and I wasn't going to let you give it up or have you end up hurt or dead because you're too focused on getting back to me. Fury would never let me become one of you either so there was no point in me staying there. You gotta stop blaming yourself."

  
Clint flips from the branch next to me to sit in front of me.

  
"I can do whatever I want, baby girl. I could've fought harder to keep you. I could've tracked you down, and taken you kicking and screaming away from them. But," he breathes the word out, "you would've hated me for it." He scoots closer until our knees touch. "I only want you to be happy and safe. Even if it means you don't choose me."

  
I hug him, feeling completely shocked with him admitting to giving up if I so chose to go back to the Winchester's.

  
"I'm safe with you, Hawk. But, I don't know what happy is." Tears unwillingly spring to my eyes and spill over and I bury my face in his neck. "We... God, Clint. We lost a child. I don't... I don't know how to be happy right now."

  
"We'll figure it out." Clint moves closer until my legs are on top of his and wraps his arms around me, stroking the back of my head. "No matter what, I'll be by your side and I'll help you any way I can."

  
"Teach me how to fight again," I murmur, my lips brushing his skin as I speak. "Teach me how to be strong."

  
"All right." Clint hops down from the tree and holds his arms out, so I swing my legs over the branch and drop down into them, Clint catching me easily. "But, I have two conditions if I'm going to do this for you."

  
"Lay 'em on me."

  
"One: you gotta talk to me. No more holding anything back. Two: you listen to me. If I say stop, you stop. We don't know how much you can take right now and I will quit if I feel like you can't take it."

  
"Okay."

  
"Oh, and a third."

  
"What?"

  
"We start tomorrow."

  
"All right."

  
Clint starts walking us back to our little camp, not bothering to put me down. I raise a brow, he smirks and continues on. The fire is still going, and something smells amazing coming from whatever is cooking on top.

  
"Meat and potatoes. There's some fruit in the bag too. Loki told me to pack whatever I thought we'd need."

  
He finally sets me on my feet when we reach the furs, pointing for me to sit. I debate defying him, but if I'm going to learn how to rebuild myself, the sooner I start listening, the better. Even if it makes me roll my eyes. I stretch out on the thickest fur and roll over onto my stomach, burying my face within the soft hair. The images of Clint taking me from behind while I'm in this position makes me shudder with want, and I'm genuinely curious if he'd even make a move to show me that he still wants me the way I want him. I'm no longer hungry for food.

  
Clint rests his hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see him holding a plate filled with meat, cheese, vegetables, and fruit.

  
"Eat."

  
_Oh, I want to. But's it's not the food I'm interested in._

  
Clint's eyes darken as they meet mine, and his nostrils flare. He's holding back; I can see it in the strain of his muscles and by the little 'v' formed between his brows.

  
"Eat," he commands, sounding a little more firm this time.

  
I flip the rest of the way over and sit up, our noses almost touching as I take the plate from his hands.

  
"Thank you."

  
He nods and makes his own plate before coming to sit next to me. He's still tense, and barely making eye contact as we eat in companionable silence. Maybe I should hop into the water to cool off.

  
It's only midday, but I'm ready to go back to sleep after the filling meal we've had. I lay on my back, and stare up at the flawless blue sky. Birds fly across every once in a while, showing off their colors. Clint lays back, folding his arms beneath his head and resting it on them.

  
The tension that I thought we'd worked through has come back tenfold, making it incredibly difficult to come up with anything to say. I roll onto my side, facing away from Clint and draw little patterns in the dirt next to the furs, unintentionally drawing the anti-possession symbol. My tattoo tingles, so I rub it absentmindedly, not knowing Clint is watching my every move behind me.

  
"Are you hurt?"

  
"No. It hasn't hurt since I got it."

  
"Got what?"

  
 _How has he not seen it? I was naked when I came back... I was naked not even a few hours ago.._.

  
I turn onto my back, lift my ass up from the furs, and pull my trousers down far enough to display the whole symbol but hesitate before moving my hand away. I can't look at him as I drag it up my thigh and rest my arm across my stomach, knowing I'll probably find disgust or anger raging in those blue eyes because I let myself bear their mark. My skin twitches when I feel his fingertips brush over the black design, leaving a burning sensation in their path.

  
"It's for protection," I blurt out. "So demons can't possess my body. It's what kept the damage from being so much worse when I was in Hell."

  
Clint pressing a kiss against the tattoo startles me; I didn't even hear him move. A small gasp escapes as he drags his lips around the design, his hot breath cooling the spots where his lips have just been. It's incredibly arousing, and it makes me squirm where I lay. Clint wraps his arm around my thigh, and places my leg over his shoulder, teasing my inner thigh with his fingertips as he keeps kissing the tattoo. My fingers dig into the furs, and I silently beg Hawk for more. But then he stops, lowers my leg back down and scoots away, leaving me frustrated. I glower at him when he rises, acting like nothing had happened at all and jogs away down the path to the pool. I growl and search around for the bag before digging in it and pulling out my own set of furs. Dragging them a few feet away, I make my bed and strip, calling Lilka forward. She yawns and stretches, and then we make the transition.

  
Clint doesn't come back up until the sun is setting, and notices that I'm nowhere to be found. He spots the obvious other bed that's been made up and is about to holler my name when two golden eyes glaring out from beneath a mountain of furs catches his attention. He's confused, and then it clicks.

  
"You're mad at me because I stopped."

  
Lilka snorts, and covers her face with her tail, effectively shutting him out.

  
It's going to be a long night.

My restlessness frustrated Lilka, causing her to get up and pace all night long. By the time I finally calmed down, the sun was rising. Lilka huffed at the red tendrils appearing over the treetops and gave up the control to let me come back through. No sooner than I lay down after getting redressed, Clint is up and moving around.

  
"Rise and shine, Nira."

  
I grumble a few things underneath my breath but push myself to my feet despite being utterly exhausted.

  
"You look like shit."

  
"Thanks, asshole."

  
Clint stretches, ignoring the comment and raises a brow when I don't follow what he's doing. I hold back a sigh and start stretching too. We continue this for a few minutes until Clint deems us good and ready. I've got a feeling he isn't going to hold back and was proved right when he started to jog off. I followed diligently behind him, then kept pace, sticking with him as he pushed faster and harder. My lungs ached, and my sides burned as I stuck with him, but not once did I stumble or falter in my steps.

  
We stop for water at the base of the waterfall and then make our way back up. I try not to let Clint how hard I'm breathing, but this isn't exactly easy for me as a human. It's like learning how to walk all over again.

  
By lunchtime, we've gone through the basics using every muscle possible, and even some I didn't think I'd ever use, especially in combat.

  
I drop to my knees, then face first onto my bed, almost falling instantly asleep.

  
"Don't pass out on me now, baby girl. We've still got work to do."

  
I mumble out a muffled 'fuck you', but roll over and drag myself up to a sitting position. I catch a pear that Clint tosses to me, and with a dramatic flair, I sink my long canines into it. I'm ravenous and finish it quicker than I would've liked and definitely not ladylike.

  
"Ready for the real fun?"

  
Clint pulls his bow and arrows from out of the bag, popping it into place.

  
"What we were doing was fun before?"

  
He smirks and helps me to my feet.

  
"It's always fun with you, baby girl."

  
Working with a bow and arrow again makes me feel like I'm still that nobody small town girl, and even more so when I miss every. Damn. Target. I can't concentrate, and Clint is doing nothing to help me focus. It sounds cliche as hell, but I was honestly expecting him to stand behind me, help me find my balance and _then_ I would be able to start hitting the targets. But apparently, he's only going to sit and observe from his perch in the trees while cutting an apple with his knife, eating the slices right off the blade.

  
"All right. That's enough for today."

  
I can't hold my arms up any longer and gratefully drop them to my sides, still holding the bow in my left hand. Clint drops down, shows me how to fold it back up and helps me gather all the arrows. I'm too tired to talk during dinner, and curl up on my bed, immediately passing out.

  
Rinse, recycle, repeat for the next five days. Wake up, stretch, run like hell, eat, spar, archery, eat, pass out. And not once, did Clint offer to help in any way shape or form. If he expected my anger to dissipate and help me focus better so I'd exceed with my archery skills, he was wrong. I only went to bed more and more pissed off each night and woke up with that anger and frustration eating me from the inside until it felt like it was going to burn a hole through my body.

  
_Thwip!_

  
Another arrow loosed, another target missed.

  
"Goddamn it! All right! I give up!"

  
Clint doesn't even look up. "That easy? I thought you had more in you than that."

  
If I could shoot the apple out of his talented hands, I would but I'm terrified of actually shooting him instead. I want to snap the bow in half and smack him with the pieces but I don't think it's possible to do either one of those things. And then I do the last thing I was expecting: I break down into tears. I lean onto the bow, holding back as much sound as I could in case Clint was paying attention, feeling the tears roll down my face and drip off my chin onto the dirt and grass at my feet. Sucking in a deep breath, I hold it and bring the bow back up, nock an arrow and after a brief pause, I let it loose. I watch it fly _perfectly_ and inwardly rejoice when it sinks dead center in the bullseye. Being so focused on the task at hand allowed Clint to come down from the tree and walk up behind me.

  
"Want me to show you what you've been doing wrong?"

  
His voice startles me and my shock quickly turns into anger. I whirl around and shove the bow against his chest, drop the quiver at his feet and brush past him. I get a few feet away from him before I turn around, having to take a step back because he's _right there_ and poke him in the chest.

  
"Were you waiting for me to realize that I will never be who I used to be? Or were you waiting for me to completely break down so you can swoop in like some kind of damn hero?"

  
"Neither. I knew you'd have to give up before you could begin to become who you used to be."

  
"Oh. So, now you're some kind of expert on how I feel?"

  
He shrugs, looking smug with himself. I throw my hands up in the air and then pinch the bridge of my nose.

  
"God, I'm so stupid. I thought I could actually start to piece myself back together. But, you've helped me realize that it isn't possible. You should've left me in Hell."

  
"Don't," he growls. "Don't fucking say that."

  
"Why not?" I snarl back, narrowing my eyes. "I'm clearly no good to anyone up here or on Earth."

  
"You're not even trying!"

  
I step into his personal space, our chests damn near touching and our noses mere centimeters apart.

  
"Says the one that can't make up his mind on what he wants. 'Let's see how far I can push her today'. Is that your game, Barton? See how far you can tease me until I snap? Do you _want_ to push me away this time?"

  
Clint's mouth is on mine before I can react, his hands tangling in my hair and nails scraping against my scalp as he takes control of the kiss. He pulls away, giving me a look that asks if I want to continue, and when I don't reject him, he comes back for more. I clutch his shirt as if he was the only thing keeping me standing, which was kind of true because _damn_ the man can kiss, and pressed our bodies together, needing that physical connection. When we break for air, I let go and back away.

  
"I... I need a minute."

  
I turn tail and sprint down the trail, skidding to a stop at the edge of the pool. Everything in my soul called for me to hide, despite the one percent of my brain _begging_ to let Clint take me, so I tug my clothes off, preparing for Lilka to come out. But she ignored me and covered her face with her tail, telling me to buck up and deal with it myself.   
The next best thing is to jump into the water. The coolness of the water is a slight relief, taming my rising temperature but does nothing to calm the raging arousal in my belly. I don't hear Clint enter the water, not even knowing he was close by until his muscular arms wrap around my waist.

  
"I'm fighting this time, baby girl."

  
Our feet tangle together as we wade in the pool with Clint's chest pressed to my back. He draws little circles on my hips as he presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to the back of my neck, his cock nudging my lower back with every bob of his body.

  
"Before you came back to us, I imagined all the ways I would take you down here." He propels us forward slowly, keeping his arms locked around my waist and his mouth next to my ear. "Holding you against one of these walls, listening to your cries echoing around us. Or," he whispers, pushing me against the aforementioned rock wall, "how I'd take you underneath the waterfall, make you scream my name over and over."

  
I let out a ragged breath, that is much louder than intended, and Clint smirks from behind me. He brushes my wet hair from my back, stilling when he sees the scars. Deciding not to ask about them now and ruin everything that's been built up, Clint backs up enough to allow me to turn around and face him.

  
"Will you let me back in?"

  
Am I making a big mistake? Who knows. But, what I _do_ know is that this is what I want. Right. _Now_.

  
"Yes."

  
Ever so slowly, Clint moves in until our chests are pressed together and his mouth a mere breath away.

  
"No going back after this."

  
I silence him with a kiss, tasting the sweetness of the apple on his tongue. One of his rough palms glides up my belly and up to a breast, cupping it in his large hand while rubbing his thumb on my nipple. I sigh against his lips, arching my back to press it further into his hand. With my back against the slick rock wall for support, I can wrap my legs around Clint's waist and let him keep us afloat. His cock grinds against my pussy, sending sparks up my spine every time his thick shaft wedges itself between my folds, teasing my clit. I can feel his hunger with every swipe of his tongue, feel his passion every time he gives my nipple a slight pinch. And then his fingers glide down to between my legs, seeking exactly what we both want.

  
He uses his fingertips, rolling them in circles on the sensitive little bud until I'm trembling in his arms. His lips leave mine, traveling from my mouth to my jaw, kissing and nipping all along there and then down my neck to suck on my pulse point. Two thick fingers are inserted into my aching core, with Clint immediately finding my g-spot, and rubs them there while his thumb tortures my clit.

  
"C-Clint, please!"

  
Clint shudders as I beg him, and flicks the tip of his thumb against the bundle of nerves, sending me over the edge. My cry bounces around the pool walls, echoing just like Clint wanted to hear.

  
"Ready, baby girl?"

  
I look at him through hooded eyes. "Been ready, Hawk."

  
Clint braces one hand against the slick rocks behind me and uses the other to position his cock at my entrance. I raise my hips, moving my body away from him enough until I'm meeting him halfway and then sink down onto him until our bodies are flush against each other. He lets out a sound that's halfway between a grunt and a groan, holding himself there for a moment.

  
" _Fuck_. I love the way you feel around me."

  
"Show me then."

  
This time he does groan and lowers his head onto my shoulder. With his hand still on the wall, and the other locked across my back with his hand gripping the shoulder his head isn't resting on, he pulls out a bit before plunging back in. My head thuds against the wall, and Clint uses the advantage to attack my throat. His thrusts are shallow, like he's only teasing me until I beg him to take me again. So, I rock back and forth, using my heels to push him in deeper, making sure he hits that spots that makes me clench around him.

  
"Fuck me, Clint."

  
With a fire dancing in those pretty blues, Clint yanks my legs from his waist and turns me around, making my nipples stand at attention from the coldness of the wall. He shuffles me a few feet away until his stand on a flatter part of the pool bottom and uses it to balance himself. An idea crosses his mind, and as he impales me on his cock from behind, he bites the back of my neck. I jerk in surprise, and still underneath his touch, feeling a new wave of arousal building in my belly. I wriggle my ass and whimper, needing him to move.

  
With his teeth in the back of my neck, Clint moves my hands and holds them above my head, fucking me from behind. We're connected on another level this time; all the anger, sadness, and fear we'd both suffered through while being apart were flooding through our bodies, taking and giving what we needed from each other to move on. My orgasm built almost painfully, deep within my belly, feeling like it was going to burn me alive from the inside out. I scream Clint's name as I come, white-hot pleasure blocking out everything else except the feeling of his cock burying itself within me. Clint stills, and releases my neck from his jaws, kissing the little red marks he left on my skin.  
I sink down into the water a little, feeling absolutely weightless as Clint moves away and I turn around to face him with a lazy smile on my face. I float on my back for a minute, then Clint pushes me to the waterfall, using his powerful calves to get us across the pool. My legs feel like jelly, but I manage to climb up into the cave behind the waterfall, and to my surprise, there's another bed of furs waiting for us. Crawling on all fours, I reach the bed and flop down onto it, reveling in the softness that caresses all my sensitive areas. I roll onto my back and hold out my arms for Clint to come join me as he hovers by the edge, his cock standing proudly against his belly. In three long strides, he closes the distance between us and positions his body over mine.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
His movements are soft and tender, showing that he wants to take his time and draw everything out as long as possible, as he lowers himself down. Slowly pushing his cock in, he doesn't stop until he's in to the hilt but doesn't pause as he did before, keeping himself moving at a leisurely kind of pace. He murmurs he loves me between kisses, his lips moving with every word against mine. Once he drags another orgasm out of me, we switch and I ride him until I come again, clawing at his chest as I shudder.

  
When he helps me off his cock, I thought we were done and he laughs as I whine.

  
"One more, baby girl. One more."

  
I'm positioned on my hands and knees, with my chest pressed into the furs and my ass up in the air. I groan as he pushes in, and I mistake his slowness as another round of making love, but he proves me wrong as he pulls out and slams back in. Despite my exhaustion, I grin and thrust back against him, pulling a satisfied moan from deep in his chest. Over and over he plunges his cock inside me, dragging it along my slick walls with every thrust. His hands grip my hips, his nails digging into my skin and leaving their mark. His head is thrown back and his teeth are bared as he chases his pleasure. Surprisingly, the hot coil in my gut twists tighter and tighter until Clint lets out a half shout half moan, his hot seed coating my womb, sending me over the edge for a final time. He collapses onto my back, bracing himself on his hands to not crush me. Without pulling us apart, I shift and lay us down on our sides.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Through the waterfall, I can see the pink, purple and orange highlights, telling us that sunrise is fast approaching. Our breathing has calmed, and we're satisfied... for now. Clint throws his arm around my waist, and my legs tangle with his, making it difficult to see where one ends and the other begins. I feel at peace, and know it's time to face the music.

  
"Clint?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I'm ready."

  
"Hmm?" his voice is sleepy but clearly confused. "Ready for what?"

  
"Ready to go back."

  
Clint kisses the back of my head. "Whatever you say, baby girl. I'll be right there with you. But first, sleep. You're gonna need a nap to prepare you for the making up we have to do."

  
My whole body tingles with his promise, and I back myself up as far as I can against his body until there's no space between us. I pass out a few minutes later, completely sated.

  
*****

  
Clint rutting against my ass wakes me up, and I barely have time to register what's going on before he's slipping his cock into my pussy, immediately beginning to thrust.   
By the time that we're finished, it's late morning. I can't hold back my grin, and every time Clint and I catch each other's eyes as we pack, I burst into giggles. It feels so good to be happy and at peace again. Walking hand in hand with the bags slung over our shoulders, we make our way to the giant elegant doors separating us from the palace. We stop a few feet away, and I can feel the nervousness building back up.

  
"Hey," Clint says, squeezing my hand. I look at him, and his blue eyes meet mine, filled with love and support. "I'll be right here with you. Every step of the way." He leans in for a kiss, and I gladly lean it too. "Ready?"

  
"As I'll ever be."

  
Clint knocks on the right door, and a moment later, they both swing open. My dad and uncle stand on the other side, smiling broadly, with three men and a woman I don't recognize.

  
"I'm back."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *places chapter in front of you with an apologetic look on my face before scurrying away and peeking around the corner while you read*
> 
> So. Yeah. It's been a while... This one is kind of a filler chapter while I prepare for the exciting ones to follow. Much love to all of you and I hope 2019 has been amazing so far for you as well.

My uncle strolls forward before Loki has the chance to move, and crushes me against his chest in a bear hug, picking me up off the ground with my bag dropping to the ground with a loud _thud_. I give out a wheezing laugh, as he spins us around and have to suck in a lungful of air when he drops me on my feet.

  
"Missed you too, uncle."

  
Thor's friends all chuckle, but fall quiet when Loki and I embrace. His hand strokes the back of my head and over my hair repeatedly as I bury my face against his chest, inhaling the wintergreen and spice aroma that is uniquely my father. His tunic is soft against my face, and I can hear his heart pounding in his chest. I clear my throat and pull away, stepping back so I can look up at him.

  
"I missed you, father."

  
"And I missed you, my daughter."

  
"Nira, you remember Sif and the Warriors Three?"

  
"Uh, yeah. Took me a moment, but yes I remember all of you. Nice to see you again. This was a bigger group than I was expecting to meet us here. What's the occasion?"

  
Loki chuckles. "Always right to the point."

  
"I'm afraid that our reunion must be cut short, niece. The Allfather would like a word. We're here to escort you."

  
"Uh, okay."

  
I reach for Clint, who takes my hand, looking as concerned as I feel. Hoisting my bag over my shoulder, we follow my escorts through the palace. Britta dashes out from in front of my chamber doors and offers to take mine _and_ Clint's bags while I speak with the Allfather. I thank her and we continue on our way. Clint rubs the pad of his thumb on the top of my hand, noticing my tenseness as we get closer to the throne room. It makes me nervous about why the Allfather would feel the need to summon me. I've done nothing wrong. I hope.

  
As we approach the throne room doors Sif and the Warriors Three stop and act as stand-in guards, keeping Clint with them.

  
"I'll be out here."

  
Thor opens the door, and our odd trio enters.

  
The Allfather and Allmother sat proudly on their thrones, and while Thor and Loki confidently strolled forward, I keep myself hidden the best I can between them. They stop, making an Asgardian wall for me to hide behind.

  
"Step forward, child."

  
Loki and Thor take two steps to the side, revealing me to the Allfather and Allmother. I do as Odin says, and step forward until I'm standing in front of my uncle and father.

 

"I see you are healed."

  
"Yes."

  
"Then, you may leave."

  
It was like I'd had a bucket of ice cold water dropped on my head. Loki stiffens next to me, and Thor sucked in a sharp breath.

  
"I'm sorry?"

  
"There is no other reason for you to remain here, so now you make take your leave of Asgard and return to Midgard."

  
"Father, please," Thor begs Odin. "Nira has only recovered. Surely she should be allowed to stay longer."

 

There's a cold rage emanating from Loki, and a glance down at his left hand only confirms what I was thinking: his Jotunn form was beginning to show. Reacting with the first thing that comes to mind, I take his hand and lace my fingers through his, wincing when the cold bites into my skin and starts changing too. Loki suddenly lets go, and our skin tones change back to how they were before.

  
We'd failed to notice that Thor and Odin had quit speaking to each other and instead decided to focus _intently_ on me and Loki. Thor has seen it before, but Odin and Frigga sat on their thrones, stunned.

  
"I suppose if you had any doubts about me being Loki's child now, they're certainly gone now aren't they?"

  
"You are cocky, child. Much like he is. There was never a doubt of your paternity."

  
There's a tense standoff between the Allfather and I but I refuse to relent. He glares at me, sizing me up and contemplating the best way to break my will and send me back to where I belong. Odin's fist twists and clenches around the staff next to his throne, and as he exhales loudly to begin talking again, I cut him off.

  
"There's no reason for me to return to Earth. My family is _here_. I would prefer to stay if I could. Learn what I can from your home, and your people before I'm ready to return. If I'll ever be ready to return to Earth. I went through things that no one should ever have to go through and quite frankly, I don't want to face those demons so soon. Just because my body is healed, doesn't mean that my soul is."

  
I look at Frigga pleadingly before moving to stand closer to Loki and bowing my head.

  
"What are your intentions if I let you remain here on Asgard?"

  
My head snaps up. " _Intentions_?" Then it clicks. I make an 'ahh' face and smirk at the Allfather. "You mean if you _let_ me stay, what are my intentions for the throne." Anger boiled in my chest, and despite Loki's warning with the shake of his head, I continue. "What would I need Asgard's throne for when there's another I could have?"

  
Odin's face pales considerably before filling with rage. I bow and turn heel, storming out of the throne room and leave my father and uncle behind. I catch Clint pacing out in the hallway, but blow right past him to head to my lavish rooms. He quickly catches up, and I shake my head to tell him that I don't want to talk right now. So, he takes my hand and walks in silence with me. We ignore any of the people we pass, probably creating some juicy gossip that'll spread through the palace like wildfire, but I could care less. I need my own space before I burn any other bridges.

  
"That bad?" Clint asks once he closes the door behind him.

  
I throw my arms around his neck and crush my mouth against his for a hot kiss before pulling away and burying my face against his shoulder. He rubs my back, holding me against him. I push away from him and angrily run my hands through my hair, hissing when my fingers catch on the knots.

  
"I don't know if I should laugh or be angry. I should've never left for Kansas. Jesus. I should've never left South Carolina. None of this would've happened. I'm _such_ a fool."

  
Lilka paces around, her ears pinned against her head. Every once in a while she shivered, which was surprising because of her thick coat. Guess the half Jotunn side of me got to her.

  
_Sorry, girl._

  
She snorts before flopping down with a huff.

  
In my conversation with my wolf, I'd mindlessly wandered over to the double glass doors, staring out at the landscape below. There was so much I haven't seen and done here on Asgard.

  
"Would you really wish for that?"

  
There isn't time to answer because someone knocks on the door. Watching through the reflection in the glass, I see Clint open the one on the right and Loki step in a moment later. Loki keeps it open for a moment longer as Frigga joins him, looking directly at me. It would've been easy to stay angry if it was only Loki; I could've yelled and screamed and he wouldn't have blinked because he would've known what Odin had said was complete bull shit. But now... now I feel embarrassed at my rash decision to say what I did in front of her. Clint catches my eye in the reflection before leaving the three of us. I watch Frigga approach, her expression neutral as she comes to stand beside me.

  
"Sometimes my mouth gets the best of me even though my brain is screaming for me not to say it. I really am sorry."

  
Frigga chuckles softly.

  
"I know you are, child. For having not been raised with your father, you are much like him."

  
Loki snorts indignantly. "Being outspoken was more Thor's job than mine, Mother. I remember him being scolded many a time because of his mouth."

  
"My mother never hid what she wanted to say so that's where I get it from. She taught me to always stand my ground because sometimes someone needs to be put in their place."

  
_Now that I think about it, that's probably why the Winchesters and I got along so well._

  
"No matter, I shouldn't have said what I did to the King. I apologize. Again."

  
Frigga links her arm through mine. "Walk with me. People from all over the nine realms come to see our gardens. Loki, come too."

  
The three of us fall in step with each other as we exit my room, traveling rather swiftly through the palace. The bright sunlight feels wonderful on my skin, and through my connection with her, Lilka stretches out and enjoys it too. I let her through, letting her look through my eyes and smell the gardens as we approach them. She assesses everything and everyone around us, always on guard. The gardens go as far as the eye can see, with a mixture of neatly trimmed hedges and an assortment of rose bushes and other topiary to form an intricate labyrinth no more than waist high. Large fountains tower above the borders, and from the random heads here and there, I can assume that there are benches scattered around as well. Frigga tells me the names of every plant we pass by and explains what each of the hedges is when I don't recognize the form.   
Many people approach and bow to the Queen and Loki, ultimately doing the same for me because I am in their company.

  
"You are a princess," Loki murmurs, leaning down to speak quietly into my ear. "Keep your head high and remind them of such. You are my daughter."

  
We come to sit on a bench made of gold, with eight-legged horses as the legs and a giant serpent making up the armrests. Loki gets a strange look on his face, but as soon as it appears, it's gone.

  
"This place is beautiful," I murmur, gazing around at my surroundings. "It's tempting to never leave but if Odin wants me gone... Guess I better soak it up while I can."

  
"A sincere apology will certainly help better your chances of my husband allowing you to stay. There is much you can learn here that will help you on your journey whether you decide to stay or not. I will not sway you one way or another but I will say there is nothing more that I would love than to get to know you. As I am sure your father would say the same thing."

  
Sitting between my grandmother and my dad makes it easy to look at both of them, and although Loki tries to hide the hope in his eyes, I see right through him. With a very tiny shift of his head, he nods and agrees with Frigga.

  
"So, apologize first. Okay. What should my defense be then? Coming from me it'll probably seem like I'm asking for a field trip to be here rather than wanting to learn everything this place has to offer. Or maybe it'll sound like I'd be mocking his decision. Either way, it can't be me that suggests it."

  
"She is right, mother," Loki says. "Odin would be hard fast to immediately say no if she was to ask. As he would to me as well."

  
"What about Thor?" I take Loki's hand, hoping I won't offend him. "Other than you, Thor seems to be the only one he accepts suggestions from."

  
A soft snort from Loki confirms what I have said, and his hand tightens ever so slightly. I squeeze three times to tell him I love him, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him tilt his head. I do it again, but slower, drawing out the squeezes.

  
_I. Love. You._

  
It takes him a few seconds, and then ever so slowly, I get three squeezes back. I smile, and the conversation flows easily after that, with Frigga and Loki coaching me on what to say.

  
When a guard approaches, I know it's time to face the music once more. The three of us follow, with Loki holding my hand in the crook of his arm, showing the strength and power of his love for me with the way he carries himself. I mimic him and must be doing it right because I see the corner of his mouth tilt up in the tiniest of smiles. I can also see the changes in the people around us, regarding me with a little more respect in their eyes and in the way they bow when we pass by.

  
Frigga glides up to her throne, sitting down with as much grace as one could possibly have. She exchanges a look with the Allfather before settling in and waiting for him to speak.

  
"I could have you thrown in a cell for your impudence and disrespect, child. However, I am sure that my wife would have something to say about it so for now, you walk free."   
He pauses, and I take it as my cue to apologize. Kneeling on the ground, with a fist closed over my heart catches his attention quickly.

  
"Allfather, I offer you my humblest apologies for my outspoken attitude and blatant disrespect with my comments from our previous conversation. Whatever choice you have made for me, I will accept without argument."

  
I remain there, even though my knee is beginning to ache, waiting for his next command.

  
"Rise, child." I stand up and face him, keeping my stance respectful. "I can see you are intelligent though you would rather not keep your tongue in check when a person offends you. If it were my decision and my decision _alone_ , I would send you back to Midgard _immediately_. Alas, I fear my wife would have something to say about that since you are kin and she would see to it that you stay as long as possible."

  
"I would," Frigga states simply and matter of factly.

  
"And my sons, you feel the same?" Thor's broad grin is his own answer as I look to him, not knowing he was even in the throne room until now. Turning to Loki, I see him nod his confirmation as well. "You will remain here on a _trial basis_ for a fortnight. You will learn our culture, take lessons in how to be royal, and anything else that my wife would see to for you. You may go."

  
"Thank you, Allfather, Allmother."

  
I make quick work of exiting the throne room, and throw myself into Clint's arms as soon as I see him.

  
"I can stay," I tell him, pressing my face into his neck. "Will you stay with me?"

  
"Of course, baby girl. I won't leave you unless you ask me to."

  
Thor and Loki join us in the hallway, and Thor crushes me in a bear hug.

  
"I will tell Sif and the Warriors Three that their services are needed! We will convince Father to let you stay longer, niece."

  
Loki rolls his eyes but doesn't tell his brother anything that would crush his hopes. "I would suggest turning down early tonight because your schedule will be full and will leave you no time for anything recreational. I would suggest you do the same, Barton. Supper will be brought up to your rooms." He leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead. "It will not all be awful, daughter. You will have lessons with mother and me as well." There's a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and I knew it was going to be worth suffering through everything else Odin has in store for me.

  
Clint and I stroll down the hallway, but instead of going to our separate rooms, he joins me in mine.

  
_"What do you think of them, Loki? Think one day they will be wed? Imagine her here, brother, walking these halls as a princess, round with brother Barton's child. Your grandchild!"_

  
_"I only want to see her happy, Thor. That is all I think."_

  
Excitement about getting to stay in Asgard and see all it has to offer thrums through my veins, and no sooner does Clint close the door, I pounce. Tackling him onto one of the couches, I plant my lips on his and straddle him, pressing us together chest to chest.

  
"Wow," Clint chuckles.

  
I sit up and Clint shuffles us around so his back is against the settee, but keeps me in his lap. He brushes the hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear rather gently.

  
"Not gonna break, you know."

  
"I know," he says softly. "So," he's back to his normal voice now, "I take it things went well with Odin?"

  
"I get to stay. _But_ ," I groan, "I have to take lessons of Odin's choosing. However, Loki let me in on a secret."

  
"What's that?"

  
I lean in close, brushing my lips against his ear. "I get to take lessons with my father and grandmother."

  
He shivers to my delight, and in return, scrapes his teeth against my throat.

  
"Yes, because teaching you magic is definitely going to make Odin trust you more," he quips cheekily.

  
"Might come in handy." I shrug. "You never know."

  
"You planning on fighting soon?"

  
"If need be. You never know when something might happen. Whether it's here or back on Earth. Better to be prepared than not."

  
"Well, better get your rest then, huh?"

  
I sigh sadly, and climb off Clint's lap, heading to the bathroom to take a long soak in the giant bathtub. The unique oils that line the tub will hopefully relax the tenseness enough in my body that will allow me to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillows. But with the thoughts running through my head, and the arousal thrumming through my veins, fat chance of that _actually_ happening. I strip before I've even entered the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing from one end of my room to the doorway to the bathroom. I haven't heard Clint leave, so I'm not sure where he's at at the moment. I'm not sure if it's a relief or if it's frustrating.

  
The tub doesn't take all that long to fill up, so in no time at all, I'm sinking into perfectly temperature water with the scents of vanilla and lavender swirling around me and bubbles up to my chin. I lay my head back on the bath pillow at the edge of the stone wall and close my eyes.

  
If I ever get back to Earth, I'm going to have one of these bathtubs put in wherever I end up. It's more like a hot tub because of its round shape and size but has all the knobs like a bathtub. It covers everything!

  
The peace and quiet are rudely interrupted however when a giant splash overtakes me and a very masculine laugh follows. Pushing the bubbles out of my face, I glare at Clint. He laughs harder as I slap some water his way but then swims the short way over to me and presses my back right up against the wall.

  
"I wasn't trying to disappoint you earlier, baby girl. You've got a long couple weeks ahead of you and it sounds like you're going to need your strength. Didn't want to wear you out."

  
I switch places with him so he's against the wall and kneel between his legs.

  
"Maybe that's what I need. I don't know what I'm going to be up against or what Odin is going to put me through so I need this. I need you."

  
I don't give him time to respond and press my mouth to his while melding our bodies together in the water.

  
"Please, Clint."

  
The tub is big enough that we can turn easily in, and once more, I'm pressed up against the edge with Clint in front of me. His mouth is gentle on mine as he comes in for a kiss, cupping my face with his talented hands and rubbing the pad of his thumbs on my cheeks. His hot breath fans across my lips as he pulls back for a moment, and we look at each other from underneath our lashes, our eyelids hooded and heavy with barely contained desire.

  
"Turn around, baby girl."

  
Ohh I am _putty_ in his hands when he uses that low, husky tone. I do as he asks, pushing water onto the ceramic tiling surrounding the edge, my lower half floating in the water as I wait for Clint's next move.

  
Clint takes one ankle in his hand and drags his fingertips up my other leg starting from my toes until he reaches my hip and then repeats the process on the other side. He kisses from the middle of my spine to the back of my neck, moving my hair out of the way as he goes, and scrapes his teeth at the edge of my scalp, making me tremble in the water. His hands snake around to my front, gently kneading and squeezing my breasts until I swear I'm about to combust from that touch alone.

  
"Quit... teasing... me..."

  
"Oh but it's so much fun."

  
Thankfully, Hawkeye spares me from more tender torture. With one hand holding my hip, Clint uses the other to line himself with my core and slowly begins to push himself inside. We sigh when he's seated within me, staying still momentarily to enjoy the moment. I push back a bit, making Clint groan and he drops his head to the back of my neck, his fingers digging into my hips.

  
The sexual tension skyrockets and then Clint's will completely snaps. A small wave crashes over the edge as Clint pulls out and then plunges back in, with the quietest growl I have ever heard. What's left of my fingernails are ground down as I hold onto the floor, gasping and moaning with every thrust Clint gives me.

  
Clint runs his hands up my arms until he can clasp them onto the back of mine, and holds us together as he pounds his hips, panting and groaning with every slap of our bodies. The water sloshes around us, adding to the already obscene noises of our bodies moving together. My legs are unsteady as I try to hold myself up, my body starting to tremble as I feel my orgasm approaching.

  
"Clint... fuck. Please."

  
He knows what I need without me fully voicing it, and wraps an arm around my waist, pulls me back far enough to dip his hand between my legs and starts rolling his fingers over my clit. He uses his other arm and locks it across my collarbone, effectively trapping me with his arms and using his strength against me. It's everything I need right now, and it's enough to send me over the edge. I sag in his hold, letting out ragged breaths with a crooked grin on my face.

  
"C'mon. Let's get you out of here and into the bed."

  
I feel boneless as we maneuver through the water and have to have Clint's help to even get out. I skip over the robe, and head straight to the bed, planting myself face first onto the thick blankets.

  
"Up and at them, baby girl. Get on there all the way."

  
With a muffled curse sent his way, I shuffle myself up until my head is on the pillows. I wiggle around until I can get myself underneath the covers, and pull them up to my head, turning so that I can look at Clint.

  
"What about you?"

  
He's sitting up with his back against the headboard and tilts his head to look at me.

  
"Don't worry about me, baby. You got what you needed. Relax and go to sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

  
"Don't remind me." I reach over and stroke his muscular thigh, feeling it twitch underneath my fingers. "I can't stop thinking about what Odin is going to put me through." I scoot over on the bed, and place a kiss on Clint's upper thigh, grinning when he takes in a sharp breath. Sliding my body over his leg, and crawling up to his lap, I straddle him. "We _both_ need to be relaxed, Hawk. Cause I'm going to need you every step of the way for this."

  
His cock is still rock hard underneath me, and with a raise of my hips, Clint is seated deep within me. His head thinks against the headboard, and his nostrils flare while his fingers dig into the blankets. I raise myself up slowly, before lowering back down even slower, drawing out the pleasurable zinging feeling as much as possible. I do this several more times before Clint loses his cool, and begins driving himself into me, using the bruising hold he's got on my hips to move me for him. When he comes up, I go down. Over and over we go until I've shattered around him more times than I can count, and finally he tumbles over the edge with me.

  
We flop onto our sides, breathing hard. We're more than satisfied and panting as we face each other, finally exhausted enough to not have any worrisome thoughts running through my head. Yawning, I scoot forward and tuck myself underneath his chin and against his chest, surrounding myself in not only the warmth and comfort from Clint but the thick furs on top of us as well. 


	26. UPDATE but NOT a chapter

Hey everyone! All right SO! Wolf is going on a  __ __ _temporary_ hiatus. Why? Because there's a lot I have in plan for this story and want to be able to post chapters on a regular basis instead of few and far between. I hope no one is getting bored with Wolf because the next few chapters are going to be interesting. So, please forgive me for the delay and I hope that all of you will still be here when I post the next update. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! If you like it and want more, drop a kudos or a comment! Probably going to be doing once a week updates so I don't run out of writing and leave Y'all hanging.


End file.
